Beyond a Thief's Power
by SuzunoKoi
Summary: Takuto Hirukawa wakes up after having a dream of his ex-girlfriend. Later on as he and the rest of the Black Foxes are about to go on a mission, his ex Rina Tokuhara comes back and surprises them all but Hiro and Atsumu. Despite his mixed feelings towards her, he and Rina become partners once more. Contains mild lemon.
1. Episode 1

Surprises and Nostalgia

~March 23, 2007~

While Takuto Hirukawa spurred through his sleep, he began to dream. A very nostalgic dream.

_Sometime, somewhere, in the past_

_ "Ne. Takuto," a female voice said to him. She seemed to be smiling as she called his name. "We're going out, right? So that means, we're lovers. But… Even without hearing that from someone, you'd already know the fact that we are. You'd love me forever and always think about me. No matter what happens, or how far apart we are from each other, I'll always be in your heart, mind, and soul. The same goes for me; you'll be with me in my eyes and entire being every fraction of a second for all eternity. After all, our love will never end." Her fingers and the bottom of her palms came together in front of her chest as she kept smiling at Takuto. "I love you, Takuto. I'll always love you with everything I have."_

_ In the dream, Takuto stepped forward. "Yeah. I feel the same way. You're the only one for me, and I'll always protect you, Rina."_

_ When he held his arms out to embrace the girl, the dream became blank, and his present self woke up from the slumber and opened his eyes._

Back in his bedroom, Takuto lazily blinked. Sleep filled his eyes, despite the fact that they were opened. He knew he was awake, but his whole body felt lethargic as it usually did after some shut eye and daytime hours of work. Without any warning, his eyes lowered a small fraction.

"…Ngn…" He tiredly let out. "…What was I even dreaming about?" He sighed, still laying on his bed. "I don't even remember, but it felt very familiar for some reason. Just… what was it?" He slowly blinked, and looked at the analog clock sitting near his bed on a tabletop after turning to the other side. Then, his eyes widened when he saw the time. "Crap! It's already nine?! I better get going—and fast, too!"

Takuto quickly jumped out of bed, washed his face, brushed is teeth, and went out through his house's door. He made sure to lock the doors after closing them before hurrying to Le Renard Noir that morning. In a rapid sprint, he finally arrived and started to pant, placing his hands on his knees until he caught his breath, regaining his composure right in front of the bar owned by Atsumu Kashiwabara. Soon enough, he entered through the front door calmly. Once he was inside, he saw said owner and Hiro.

"Alright, I'll say this once and _only_ once, you got it?!" he began with his eyebrows furrowed toward the center of the top of his nose bridge. "Sorry for being late." Takuto's face had tints of pink on his cheeks as he tried his best to face the two looking at him. It became awkward for him to say anything else once he uttered those words of apology to them.

When they heard the dirty blond's word choice, they were puzzled.

"? Why are you apologizing, Takkun?" Hiro asked, still perplexed at Takuto. "It's not even noon yet, and you're here to say sorry to us for something? That's strange. We're not opened for business at this time."

Atsumu smiled and nodded. "I get it. It's about tonight's mission, right? If that's the case, I'll have to tell you that you're not late at all, Takkun. In fact, you're quite early." He beamed and let out a wholehearted laugh. "Ahaha! It's actually rare to see you come visit the bar at this hour. I bet you haven't eaten anything yet!" His expression relaxed itself and he opened his eyes. "Wait here. I'll get you something to start the day off." He walked into the kitchen and prepared a Japanese-style breakfast for the three of them to eat together.

Takuto was frozen in place with a confused look of his own. "Huh? I came here early? What was that about?"

"That's what I'd like to ask," Hiro smiled lightly. "Did something happen for you to get up and rush all the way over here? It's not often that you would come and say that you're sorry for arriving late. To be precise, this is the first time you've ever done anything like this. Care to explain the reason for it?"

Takuto's shoulders slumped while he exhaled. His expression was now solemn when he gave his answer to Hiro's questions. "Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but… I had a really mysterious dream. I don't remember the events that occurred in it, but I know it felt very familiar to me like a sort of soothing effect." His eyes narrowed as if trying to find out more information about something. "I think… it might have to do with what happened a long time ago."

Hiro tilted his head to his left. "From a long time ago? Do you remember the time period of the dream?"

Takuto nodded with precaution. "Yeah, I think so. It was probably around the time when I was in college. I can't seem to remember much except…" The blond trailed off, uncertain of the dream he had sawn before he woke up to the morning rays shining through his window. "Maybe, just maybe… Rina was in it. I couldn't see her eyes, but I'm positive she and I were both in my dream. She was smiling. It's very peculiar. I haven't seen her in years, but I still remember her smile. It's as though it never left my mind, not even once since that time we were together. Even now, I still can't get her image out of my heart."

Hiro's expression became a soft once, with understanding eyes and a warm smile to go with his realization of his friend's emotions. "So it was a memory of you two."

_Perhaps… _the orange-haired twenty-one-year-old thought, _it's finally occurred to him how much he really wants to see Rina again. It's been a while, though. He usually doesn't mention her at all. _Hiro giggled. _Typical Takkun. He hasn't changed one bit. But maybe he has, just a bit. Ahaha!_

"Argh!" Takuto gritted his teeth angrily. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?! This is too frustrating!"

Hiro laughed at the sight of the blond's infuriated state. "Haha!" He started grabbing his sides as he kept at it. "Ah! That look on your face! It's really funny, Takkun! Ahaha! Ow! My stomach! Someone help me!" He couldn't stop laughing as he held himself in place. There was much enjoyment to experience at the moment, which gave the latter quite a large amount of bliss from what he had seen.

"Hiro!" Takuto chided. "It's _not_ funny! My head actually hurts from thinking about Rina! Everything's popping inside and you're not helping the situation right now!"

Hiro opened his left eye. "Sorry, sorry! I had a strong urge to laugh just now, Takkun! I don't mean any harm by it, really! Maybe you should calm yourself down. Boss is almost done with the food, so it might be a good thing that you thought about Rina for once. She's an important person to everyone, you know."

"More like a nerve-wracking nuisance who's still invading my concentration," the blond retorted. "I'm not into little girls who are your age, Hiro. I like sensible women who know how to love guys who are in the center of the gap! Older guys wouldn't suit a girl who's over a year—or more—younger than them. It's the same for older girls dating younger guys; it just doesn't work out, and you know it."

Hiro's eyes widened. "But Rina's not the way you're describing her, Takkun. In fact, you've never said anything like that about her until now." Then, he frowned. "What's wrong? All of a sudden, you're saying these insults like an irritated thirty-year-old man. It's not like you to say something rude about Rina."

Takuto turned his head toward the counter. "I don't know. I only said that because of an impulse. It happens all the time, so don't think of it as something out of the ordinary. Focus on your own life, Hiro, and stay out of mine for a while."

Atsumu came up to face the two standing in his bar with his casual manner. "Well, you _were_ contradicting her a few seconds. I'm sure it was just the dream's effect on you, but it was also a part of the past you saw for a little bit of your time. It _could_ be a sign of some sort, so try not to think too much about it right now. I believe your hunger's also getting to you, so why don't we drop the subject and go eat our meals? An empty stomach isn't going to help you through the day, right?"

Takuto sighed. "Fine. I'll go eat your disgusting food, Beardy." After that, he added, "But you better make me a bowl of pork noodles later. I can't do my part of the job without them to finish off for the night."

"Of course!" Atsumu beamed. "There's nothing that can beat the noodles I make here, except some of the other food here." He paused for a couple of seconds. "Huh? Wait. Hey!" His expression transformed with anger when he realized Takuto's harshness towards his food. "My food is _not_ disgusting! Everybody eats it, and they all love the taste!"

Takuto frowned nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever. No one really cares, anyway."

Tears formed in Atsumu's eyes as he averted his gaze to his right without moving his head. "You're so cruel, Takkun. I really care about you, yet you shattered my hopes and dreams."

Closing his eyes, he placed his right hand over his mouth in agony over Takuto's indifferent comments. He pretended to let out anguished and sorrowful cries with his mouth while his hand still covered it. Takuto, on the other hand, was already repulsed with the middle-aged man's actions. Simultaneously, Hiro smiled with his mouth opened, giving a "Haha…" to what he and Takuto were witnessing. It seemed as though their day was going to drag on for many slow and [internally] painful hours before the bar was opened for business.

XXX

Having finished work for the afternoon, Takuto took a stroll around Ginza. There wasn't a lot for him to do that day, as with each and every day he woke up to. He always seemed to be the one (besides Hiro) to have more than enough free time, excluding a few occasions. Nonetheless, he was bored the whole time and even going home was not something he felt like he could gather any energy to execute yet. It was an ordinary day, but it was as if something was missing deep within himself. Coming to a stopping point, Takuto frowned with a gaze that was looking down on the sidewalk.

_Why…? _He thought. _Why does it keep recurring to me? This empty void which holds a section of my heart… Could I really be thinking about Rina at a time like this? Even if that's true, I don't even want to look back on these lingering feelings of a forgotten past with her. My time with the girl whose face I can't get out of my mind today is still binding me to her without a doubt. But… Is she still the same as before? She couldn't have _not_ changed in the past few years, so that's not it._

Takuto sighed. "There's no way I'd ever see her again, though. Why the heck am I even thinking about her at a time like this? I need to get a life of my own and just focus on getting things done without fail." After shaking his head, he began to walk forward again. However, it was a short amount of time before something caught his eye as he glanced to his right. His eyes widen in surprised at what he saw. "?! Hiro?"

Several feet across from where he was standing, the art student was sitting at a table inside a café with a girl who had long, light orange hair which reached past her waist a little. They two seemed to be enjoying their time together as they chatted.

"You know, you could always think about hanging out with me sometime," Hiro said thoughtfully. "I could also introduce you to the gang and it'd be a fun experience for everyone, especially for the two of us. How about it?"

The girl sitting on the opposite side laughed. "You're funny, Hiro. But no thanks." She turned down the youth's offer with a raise of her right hand. "I have other things to do than go out and talk with your group of male friends and female companion right now. Besides, I'm still at work and I have my own interests. Still… I'd feel bad to just disrupt your daily life with my presence. You also told me about how it's always fun for you and your friends, and while it does sound very lively, I can't go and become a part of the family-like atmosphere all of a sudden. It would become a burden to me if I did."

Hiro pouted. "But, Sayuri, I only want you to have a good time with us since you said you didn't have many acquaintances to contact in Japan. Plus, you're still new to the country even though it's almost been a month since you came to this world. Can't you just say yes and come to my place—I mean," he corrected himself, "—LRN, instead? There's more than enough room for you, and I'm sure you'll like it there."

Sayuri shook her head. "No can do. I'm really sorry, Hiro, but try to think more about yourself, rather than about me. Although I appreciate your kindness and everything you've tried to do for me, I don't really need to have such a wonderful gift from anyone. I can just work here during my stay in the Human World and live in the café for a while. That's the life I want right now, and I don't want anything to change it yet."

"Mm…" Hiro looked at the female worker and continued to smile as he did so. "Then, why don't we share something we can both drink together like a couple? I'll try not to say any more about it if we can at least do something just the two of us."

Sayuri's expression softened slightly as she placed her right hand [which was curled] near the side of her mouth. "The Milk Tea Special? Or perhaps, a tropical fruit juice in a large glass with two straws? Either way, we'll both be staring into each other's eyes while we drink it together."

"Ooh!" Hiro's eyes widened before an agreeing smile appeared on his face. "That's a great idea! We should get both, or just the milk tea today. We could get the tropical juice for next time. It'd make everyone think of us as an actual couple, rather than just friends."

"But you're the only one who would request to hold my hand," Sayuri blushed moderately with a smile of her own. "The owner's been letting you off since you're such a popular customer, and you're always here to see me. Don't you have any classes to attend? You're still in college, aren't you? I'm sure that would fill your schedule up for a few portions of the day. Also, don't you have a part-time job at that bar, Hiro?" Then, she frowned. "Can you really waste time here for an employee such as myself?"

Hiro kept smiling. "Well, you do have a point there. I really like art and going to class is a nice start for me. I've studied many types of artwork and it makes my heart melt with admiration, but you're important to me, too, Sayuri. I mean, college courses are great and all, but I don't have to go to my class every single day in order to kill some time. I'm human like most of the people residing here. I believe that's much more of a reason to let you know how much I really want to be there for you. And working at Le Renard Noir has its perks. I get to make people smile when I serve them. I've also helped out here after meeting you, so it's not such a bad life. After all, we became friends and it shouldn't matter to others how we appear to them. Just being with you, Sayuri, is what makes me happy."

"I know," Sayuri responded. "I'm really grateful to you, Hiro. However, I just feel anxious about how you're always so… carefree with your life. It's not like I hate anything about it, but I do worry about you since you're one of the only people here whom I've come to trust. You're… a very special human friend to me since you're one of the only people I've met so far who's taken the effort to know me as the person I am." She gazed tenderly at Hiro as if he were the only person she considered her _ami_.

But then… The look on her face seemed to show more than that.

_… _She continued to smile as she gazed into the art student's eyes. _Hiro doesn't know, but… Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad to take him upon his offer someday. Also, for me to finally convey to him… It would be nice to tell him everything, if only I had the right opportunity to do so._

Likewise, Hiro gazed back with compassionate eyes. Despite the fact that the friendship they had with one another was simplistic and not like most heterosexual ones, having a hint of fascinating interaction to it, the relationship they had was quite misleading to many people who saw them together. They were notably mistaken as a loving couple who had never been seen as more than twenty percent affectionate with each other. Furthermore, they would always be seen talking and eating (sometimes) together, but no lip contact or any further skin aside from Hiro's habit of holding Sayuri's hand, was really seen. Of course, there were times when they were working together due to the freelancer's dedication to his female companion. There was no more than a mere bond between them, but it was still believed they were lovers from any distance in which the two were viewed from.

Outside where he was still standing, Takuto stared at Hiro and Sayuri from the opposite street that was facing the café. He had a longing expression, which his eyes were burning with a small kind of envy before the turned his head to the center. Within seconds, he looked down with lowered eyes and drew out his cell phone. He flipped it open and gazed intently at the screen with a depressed expression on his face. His heart was encased with sad emotions for what felt (not what actually was) like a long time before he closed the flip phone in his hand. He slipped it back into his pocket and resumed his pace to take his mind off his prolonged feelings.

XXX

Later that evening at Le Renard Noir, Hiro and Atsumu were working in the restaurant, briskly serving the customers that came in. Many of them were either regulars or tourists who were excited about eating the food and drinks on the menu, and were piling up faster than those who came during the daylight hours. Unlike the other nights they had, though, the bar was full of people in less than five minutes. There was plenty of pressure in the air as Hiro ran back and forth to take orders and serve the abundant amount of orders. He was getting tired quickly, running like he had never ran before. His heartbeat was pounding like crazy and the side of his stomach began to hurt, so he rested outside to catch his breath and wait for the pain to go away. It was truly a first time experience for him and just as his palpations were starting to slow down, someone came up to him, which in turn, made him look up at the person standing in front.

"Takkun…?" he said, somewhat puzzled at the blond. "Are you here for your pork noodles for the night? It's crowded in there, so you might have to wait for a few minutes before Boss can serve you a bowl."

With his usual nonchalant expression, Takuto replied. "I could tell by the exhausted look on your face. Why don't you take it easy until a fourth of the customers in there have already paid for their meals? It might help you relax more if you wait until going back."

Hiro smiled wryly. "Thanks, but… I'm the only one besides Boss who can help with serving everyone for now. Kenny and Riki are still working at their jobs, and being there for Boss is something I can do since we always seem to have up to a full house in the bar. Why don't you start helping out sometime, Takkun? You have more free time than you can handle on your shoulders, so maybe you can at least help with cleaning up the tables. I feel like I'm about to pass out here!" The college student began to fan himself using his right hand and it was clear his words were true. "Hah… hah… Ooh, that's hot!"

Takuto frowned. "Well, I can't really say that I'm good with what waiters do, but I think you should sit down inside, instead of staying out here. I'm hungry, anyway. You'll be fine if you stand up and walk yourself to a chair."

Without lending a hand to help Hiro, Takuto stepped into Le Renard Noir in a casual manner. This gave the former a chance to react as he instantly stood up and followed behind.

"Hey! Wait, Takkun! I'm coming, too!" he shouted moderately, doing his best to hurry into the bar.

When they came into the busy restaurant, some of the customers were leaving from their tables to go and pay for their bills. As always, Atsumu gave a generous smile and dealt with them with courtesy, thanking each and every one of them for their patronage. When he saw this, Hiro immediately went over to the empty tables and quickly cleaned up, wiping off the surfaces, and taking the dishes back and forth to the kitchen. Soon, the rest of the people who had savored their foods and drinks began to leave, emptying Le Renard Noir. While Atsumu washed the dishes and put them away, Hiro made sure to clear the tables and cleaned them properly without any failures. At last, they could have some peace to eat without any outside disturbances after closing for the night.

"Good job, Hiro!" Atsumu beamed. He was in a delighted mood due to the success of his bar's reel not too long ago. "The way you handled everyone coming in tonight was amazing!" He added—approvingly, "I should have you work here full time when you graduate. It'll be fun, and we could run the bar together. What do you think? Sounds fantastic, doesn't it?"

Hiro gave a strained smile and sweat-dropped. "Uh… That's a nice idea, Boss. I might think about considering your offer later on, but don't you think we should get some more helpers around here? It was pretty packed up once the clock hit seven, and I'm just one person. We could have a few more people come and work here when they're not busy with anything. Everyone else has their hands full with their careers, but let's gather a bigger group this time. We've always had the five of us, in addition to Mitsuki; plus, Rina used to help out as well, so maybe we should try to change things up a bit."

"Hmm…" Atsumu trailed off, contemplating the suggestion. "Well, let's see if Takkun agrees to it. We might get some more positive feedback from—"

Takuto grimaced. "No thanks. We have more than enough here. Anyway, I'm starving." At that moment, the blond went back to his old self. "Are my noodles ready yet, Beardy?"

"Takkun, be patient," Atsumu pouted in a pleading manner. "Please~?"

Takuto's eyebrows furrowed and his face displayed his ruthless anger. "The way you said that was horrifying! I can't put up with this unless you act more mature, so just get to it already!"

Atsumu's shoulders slumped and he sighed in resignation. "Alright… I'll get them for you. You don't have to yell every time…" He turned around and prepared a bowl of pork noodles for Takuto, smiling fondly as he used careful methods to complete the serving. His eyes closed and he giggled as though relishing Takuto's severe reaction to him.

_I'm really loving this, _he thought. _I just hope Takkun doesn't say something rude to a girl, though. He probably will, but he just needs to like them more. _Atsumu sighed with a barely changing expression after opening his eyes. _It's been a while since then, huh? I wonder if he'll reconsider things later on. It makes me worry seeing him like this. He used to be more tolerant about being around them. It was a bit of a shock to see him go through a transformation that's left him to be an empty shell. All I can really say is that I want things to shift towards a better life for him. If this could only be granted gradually, I…_

He shook his head and looked down.

_ No. This is an ordeal he has to face on his own in order to decide what he wants. That's the only reason he's going through such a hard time without letting anyone help him. I know he wants to become a better person, but his stubborn personality won't let him do what's right. Oh, Takkun. _Thick streams of water flowed down his cheeks when he closed his eyes with a lifted head. He was also crying on the inside with stifled sobs. _Why did things have to go this way? Everyone here loves you, so why can't you accept our feelings?! Ah ha...! My little boy's been so cruel to me and it hurts! Wahhhhhh!_

Takuto tilted his head to his right, confused and perturbed by the bar owner's emotional alteration. "What's with him? He's going to make the pork noodles taste bad with all his crying."

Hiro sweat-dropped once more. "Who knows…" He had a feeling it would come to this, but he did not say more to it.

XXX

Now that everyone was gathered inside Le Renard Noir, they were about to discuss the night's mission. It would only be several minutes before they began. With a completely different attire from before, each of them were preparing their duties and plan.

"Now that everyone's here," Atsumu initiated the conversation with his laidback quality of speaking, "You all know what to do, don't you? It's very important that we get this painting back from being sold to the black market, so—"

Riki sighed, brushing off the speech. "Yeah, yeah. We all know how much of a prized possession this is. Let's just get to it already and start the mission. We don't have all the time in the world for this, Boss."

"Before that, I'd like to announce something," Hiro declared. "We have another member coming."

Everyone else except for Atsumu glanced at the youth with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Another member?" Riki asked.

"Who is it?" Kenshi also inquired curiously. "We don't have anyone else in our team besides Saionji, and she's in Europe right now. There couldn't be another member, Hiro. It's just not possible."

Hiro's lips curled into a sly smile. "Oh, but there is. It's someone we all know, so it should be obvious who's going to 'join' us tonight. I can't exactly reveal their identity, yet, but once they're here, you'll all thank me and rejoice for this."

"Huh?" Riki, Kenshi and Takuto said at the same time.

The three of them glanced at each other before looking back at Hiro, who only smiled lightly at them. At that time, a set of footsteps were coming closer to Le Renard Noir.

Riki stared at Hiro with a stern expression. "Hiro, care to explain what you mean by that? We need to get this over with as soon as possible. Time's ticking and we're waiting for someone to _aid_ us with this mission? Come on. You can't expect us to wait for this mystery member."

"Well…" Stalling for time, Hiro trailed off with closed eyes. He did not mention anything else besides, "It's a secret."

"Huh?" Riki blinked. "A secret? What the hell are you talking about?! We don't have time for—"

Just as he was about to reprimand the orange-haired young man, someone stepped into the bar. All eyes immediately turned to look at the person standing near the entrance. Hiro and Atsumu smiled when they saw who had arrived, while the other three were suddenly filled with a mix of shock, surprise, and astonishment.

"RINA?!" they shouted in unison.

To add to their stunned positions and expression, the blonde young woman closed her honey-colored eyes and smiled, putting her right hand up almost as if she was about to wave at them [which she didn't]. Dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a white collar, along with a pair of near knee-length shorts that had white turn-up folds, faded black quarter hose-length socks, and black ankle boots with many grinded gold and brown square rhinestones showered onto them, giving the boots a glittery effect, she asked, "Did you miss me?"

It was _truly_ an unanticipated moment for Takuto, Riki, and Kenshi as they stared at the sight of their former comrade. Many emotions stirred in Takuto's heart the most at that moment, pulling it in different directions.


	2. Episode 2

Partners Once Again

Riki's curiosity got the better of him, but he put up a staid front. "Hiro. About what you said earlier. Just what exactly do you mean by someone else joining us on our mission? Mitsuki's away, so there can't be someone else in our team. We're not going to wait for anyone else to show up if you're playing around. Besides, we have to start the mission before it's too late to do anything about it."

While the leader of the renowned band of thieves in Japan had spoken his part, someone's footsteps drew near towards Le Renard Noir. Whoever was walking was unseen, except for their lower legs which both wore a pair of black ankle boots that sparkled throughout the night, illuminated by... Well. There wasn't much light outside, but there it was like the radiance of light shining all over [and from an unknown source, too]. Perhaps, it was a silvery blue colored light. Yet, the brown and gold rhinestones on them made the earth's roads gorgeous and captivating at such a dangerous time.

Despite the fact Riki didn't believe his words, Hiro kept smiling in a casual manner. "Riki, I'm not playing with you all. I'm serious about what I told you, and I'm not lying about it, either. If you still don't believe me, just wait and see. Even if you ask me more about our friend, I can't tell you because it's a secret. For _now_, at least."

Riki was now dumbfounded by Hiro's reply. It took a moment before he could react; however, when he tried to respond, the owner of the mysterious footsteps entered the bar. Riki, Kenshi, and Takuto held their heads up and looked near the entrance. Seeing this, Hiro and Atsumu smiled, knowing what was about to happen next.

A facial expression full of shock and surprised overcame the three when they saw who it was. They could not believe their eyes, but it was indeed true they had seen…

"RINA?!" they shouted in complete harmony.

The young woman with long blonde hair [which extended down to her upper thighs] closed her large honey-colored eyes, tilting her head slightly to her right. Simultaneously, she had put her right hand up and smiled faintly.

"Did you guys miss me?" she asked them, dressed in a set of black clothes of her own.1 She was ready to begin the mission as they were.

Riki's eyes widened. "Is that really you?" He smiled at his old friend, tears forming in his eyes. "I can hardly believe it. Here you are standing right in front of us, and you haven't changed all this time. It's… good to see you again, Rina."

"It's nice to see you're still the same old sap, Riki," Rina replied. "But of course, none of us have changed since then, have we? We're still comrades after all these years. I mean, I never really left the Black Foxes, right? Unless, you counted me out after I had to go back to Neon."

"Now why would we do that?" Kenshi inquired. "You've always been a part of the team, and you still are one of us, Rina." He smiled, relieved to see the blonde they all knew from the past. "You never even left our hearts and minds since the last time we saw you."

Rina's eyes narrowed. "Reeeeaaally. And what was that you were saying about not having another member besides Mitsuki-san? Hmm? Don't you even dare to think that I didn't hear what you said earlier. My hearing's not like the average person, Kenshi." She glanced at Riki with an angry frown. "And you of all people should know better than to say that there isn't any other member in our team, Riki. It sounded as though I never existed in your lives—not once. Did you ever care to consider how I would feel about being cut from this?"

At that moment, Riki paused, realizing the fault of his actions and words. "…" He stared blankly but decided to speak up about the matter. "I'm sorry, Rina. I didn't know you would show up here in front of everyone. You've been an important companion to us for some time now, and yet I blurted out such insensitive words. I'm sure I must have shattered your feelings for not figuring out what Hiro meant until now. However," the leader of the Black Foxes cut himself off, switching his apologetic expression to a tender smile, "you're still our first female member, and that hasn't changed since the day you came into our lives. You're Rina Tokuhara, and no one can ever take your place even if they tried to. That's what makes you special to our group."

Seeing Riki's sincerity, Rina couldn't help but smile back. "Riki… It's been so long since I was here. I'm glad I got to see you all again. I've missed the time we had together, but despite what's happened in the past, I look forward to the present and future instead."

With the situation settled between Riki, Rina, and the rest of the team, it seemed as if everything was the same. But there was something that was brewing up in Takuto's heart. He wasn't happy about how things turned out, and his core overflowed with pain from Rina's presence.

His eyes were shadowed and he frowned at the same time as he muttered his next words. "…Why did you come back?"

Rina and the others looked up. She stared at him, taking note of his expression. Then, she spoke up.

"Takuto, I—" Before she could say anything else, Takuto broke her off.

The light blond had an aggressive expression patched onto his face which represented his anger. "The guys, Mitsuki and I have been doing well without you after our relationship ended over three years ago, and yet you decide to show up all of a sudden tonight. What's with you?! Are you really here to help us out, or are you going to ruin our mission? I can't believe you would arrive just before we've gotten to the destination. You've been stirring things up for me today, and you're still doing it! Why don't you go back to where you came from and leave all of us alone for a change?! We were known as the Black Foxes before you joined us in the first place, so just get out of here before you distract us any further, you got it?!"

With a somber expression on her face, Rina said, "Look. I'm didn't come back to this world because I felt like surprising everyone without any warning. In fact, I never had the intention of seeing you again, Takuto. I have my own reasons for being here, and they don't lie with wanting to build up a storm for you or anyone else in this city. Try to at least understand that."

"That's right, Takkun," Hiro agreed with a stern expression of his own. "I was the one who called her to help with the mission. It's not Rina's fault for being here, so don't put the blame on her. Taking your anger out on your ex isn't going to solve your problems. Let's just go already and get the painting back for Pete's sake!"

A look of surprise appeared on Takuto's face as he stared at Hiro. "Wait, what do you—"

"No time for that, Takuto!" Kenshi shouted. "We're running out of time! We'd better hurry before the art dealer makes his move."

"Just stick with Rina for the time being and let's do this!" Riki commanded.

While Takuto was still baffled, the guys nodded and everyone except for Atsumu headed toward the location of the painting.

XXX

Inside a large mansion, Riki and the others, excluding Takuto and Rina, were about to begin, with Riki initiating the mission.

Instead of grinning victoriously, he had a serious expression on his face. "It's show time. We're ready for action, guys."

"Roger that, Leader," Hiro replied.

Kenshi smiled. "If anyone tries to stop us, I'll take them out in no time at all."

"Right," Riki answered. "Hurry straight down the hallway. We'll head to the door at the end and break in."

The three of them ran forward and commenced their parts of the mission. Meanwhile, the two blonds were sitting in the back of the van, observing the scene. They silently gazed at the computer screen. After a few seconds, Takuto gave a set of instructions.

"Riki, there's an alarm in the room you're heading for. When you arrive at it, wait for twenty seconds. I'll disable it." He began to type at an astoundingly fast rate.

Riki nodded. "Alright. I'm counting on you, Takuto."

"Got it." Takuto finished typing and stared at the screen with precaution. "Go."

At Takuto's command, Riki, Hiro and Kenshi opened the doors and ran inside. They walked up to the painting, which was on the wall in front of them, and Hiro examined it.

"…Huh?" the youngest member's eyes widened in confusion.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Riki asked.

Kenshi's mouth opened. "Did you find anything?"

"…! It's a counterfeit," Hiro said, pulling himself away from the painting.

"What?" Kenshi blurted out in bewilderment.

A solemn expression ran across Riki's face. "Are you sure it's fake, Hiro? There wasn't another one that looked just like the one in this room."

"I'm positive it's a false copy of the actual painting," Hiro frowned. "Someone may have taken the real one from this spot. I can just feel something different about the place it's hanging from."

"Then," Kenshi uttered, "what are we going to do now?"

Riki sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "Guess we don't have much of a choice here. We'll retreat and return to Le Renard Noir for now. We're going to have to report to Boss about the situation when we get back."

Rina stared at the screen in the van for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes widened, realizing something. "…!" Her expression became dead serious in an instant. "Riki! Hiro, Kenshi! Get out of there right now!"

Takuto looked up and turned towards his right. "Huh? What is it?"

"The room's going to give away soon, Takuto!" the young woman informed her former lover.

Takuto's eyes widened. "What?!"

"There's no time for them to escape normally. I'll have to help them!"

She immediately teleported into the room the three male members were in, and dashed towards them; they looked at her with surprised expressions.

"Rina?" Riki said in an astonished manner. "What are you doing here?"

Rina frowned. "Quick. Grab hold of my hand. The room's going to explode in a less than a minute."

"Wha—"

Before Riki could express his shock, Rina swiftly put her left arm around him; her right arm was around Kenshi. She had taken hold of them, and the two grown men were now facing the floor. They had to comply, since they knew Rina was correct somehow. Hiro glanced to his right and smiled. He and Rina sprinted towards the entrance as fast as they could on foot. Due to the fact she was holding both Kenshi and Riki, Rina didn't have enough power to teleport with them back to the van. Additionally, if she did, they would more than likely crash into Takuto and his laptop, sending them toppling and suffocating the dirty blond. Just as they reached the front door, they leaped out and the entire interior exploded, spreading debris was everywhere. What used to be a beautiful creation was now an obliteration.

As the four of them turned their heads toward the destroyed mansion, Rina panted a bit, having placed her curled hand over her chest; Takuto came out of the back of the van afterwards.

"Are you all okay?" he asked. There seemed to be some hint of worry in his expression when he stepped into the outside world. "I saw what happened on the screen."

Hiro smiled kindly. "No, we're not hurt. In fact, that was actually pretty awesome just now."

Riki nodded. "Yeah. And it's all thanks to Rina for coming to our rescue."

"If she hadn't been there at that moment, we would have been goners tonight," Kenshi added. With the back of his right arm, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "Phew! You should have been there, Takuto! It was a blast that made my heart pound faster than ever before!"

Seeing his friends' expressions of gratitude, Takuto realized he was wrong to have judged his ex-girlfriend. He knew she was a good person, but he couldn't muster up the courage to say anything amiable about her in front of everyone. Although Rina wasn't an ordinary girl, she did what she could to save the guys from harm, and that was what mattered the most.

Takuto lowered his eyes, sinking into his thoughts.

_Man… What was I thinking, trying to argue with her after she came back to this world? _He sighed. _I know that she's not trying to do anything wrong, but I just can't even bring myself to be nice to her. _His shoulders slumped and he glanced at Rina's back before looking back down. _Anyway… I'd better say something before it's too late._

He looked to his left, averting his gaze from everyone. "…Thanks. For saving them."

Rina, who was still staring at the place the mansion was, looked up and turned her head clockwise. "…" She didn't say anything, but she gazed at the hacker as if she were trying to see through him.

Riki's eyes widened. "Takuto…" A smile appeared on his face with comprehension. He knew of the dirty blond's difficulty of expressing his true feelings to others.

_If only things were back to what they used to be like, _he thought. _I'm sure Takuto would be better off returning to his old self, but there's only a small part of him that's still there from the past. However… _He looked down, acknowledging how things were now. _It's not a completely bad thing that he's here with us today. Rina came back, but it's thanks to Hiro. He must've phoned her this morning around eight. That little rascal. He's always full of concern for Takuto, but he's not the only one. We've all worried about him and Rina more than anyone else. He may also try to say something rude to keep someone else from getting hurt, but it's worse for the receiving end of the party. He has a wall around himself that shuts him away from those who try to reach out to him, but I know that he actually wants someone to free him from being a cold bastard. What worries me the most is how he'll act when he's with Rina. Their relationship took a sudden turn downhill because of him. At any rate, he'll need to open up to her more if he wants to be someone who's nicer to others, so I'll be there when I can._

Riki looked up and smiled once more. "Let go home. I'm sure everyone's tired."

"Yeah. We can't stay here for long, anyway." Takuto gave a nod, his gaze still facing the ground.

Hiro and Kenshi smiled when they saw Takuto's expression.

"I'll drive," Kenshi offered. "I wasn't of much use during the mission, so it's the least I can do."

"You always drive the van when we go on missions, Kenny," Hiro beamed. "It's about the only thing you _can_ do when we go on one!"

"Hey!" the sniper exclaimed. "It's not like that's the _only_ thing I can do, right? I can fight when there are enemies, Hiro! You're the one who checks the art, so there's not exactly a lot coming from your side most of the time. We each have our own parts to fulfill."

Takuto sighed. "Whatever. It's already late, so let's just go already."

"There's nothing like Takuto's complaints to keep us on track, huh?" Riki chuckled.

Takuto was back to his usual nonchalant attitude once he heard Riki's words. "Shut up. I'm just as exhausted as you guys are. That's all. Plus, I was sitting at the back since I always do that during our missions. The old man's waiting for us with food, so we should fill our stomachs before going home for the night."

"Yeah, we know," the leader replied. He stood up and turned his head around. "Rina, let's go! We're heading back to the bar like we always do."

Rina nodded and started walking. Hiro and Kenshi went ahead and they all got in the van. While everyone else was chatting inside, the female member was a hundred percent silent. She did not say a word on the way back, only staring at the car floor in the back. Takuto was looking at her, but didn't say a thing to Rina. However, he did join in the conversation the guys in the front had. When they reached Le Renard Noir, they got off and Atsumu welcomed them back. Once again, Rina was the last one to follow after the rest of the team. The atmosphere became lively again with the large amount of food that was laid out on one of the tables.

"Well that was a success!" the bar owner beamed with a broad grin; he was holding a glass of beer in his right hand and was as enthusiastic as ever. "To tonight's mission! And to Rina's return to our group! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!"

Everyone else but Rina [who didn't have any food or a drink in front of her] held up their drinks and put them together for the celebration.

Before they began eating, Takuto pointed out with a smirk, "It wasn't actually a success since we didn't get the painting back."

"It couldn't be helped tonight," Hiro stated. "We fell into a trap and almost died in the innermost room."

Kenshi nodded. "If it wasn't for Rina, we'd be all over the place in particles. The mansion exploded when we were about to get out."

"I didn't do anything that great," Rina smiled. "I did what I could to get you guys away from being terminated in there. It wasn't much, though, so you don't have to keep saying anything about me."

"But it's true!" Kenshi proclaimed. "You were the only one who detected the explosion and saved us from being blown to bits and pieces. You should get all the credit for what you did!"

"But I wonder why the mansion exploded," Hiro said with bewilderment. "We checked it before we went there and didn't find any bombs or dynamite planted inside, so it's something that's been intriguing to me ever since we got out."

"Hmm…" Riki pondered. "That's true." His expression became serious shortly afterward. "The painting was also gone and was switched with a replica once we reached the last room. But who exactly could have done all those things? It could also be that someone planned the explosion and alteration. They may have known we were coming and set us up with a trap before we carried out the mission, so they might have wanted to get rid of us."

Takuto frowned. "About that. I checked once we were on our way back, but I didn't find much about it. We might have someone targeting us, or any of the other works of art we're after, so it seems almost like a game to see who can get to the destnations first."

"We can't do much about it now that it's been swapped," Atsumu reminded. "I'll try to get some info about this tomorrow if I can. Anyway, let's dig in, guys!"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's eat!"

After their late dinner, Atsumu, Hiro, and everyone else put away their dishes. While the owner of Le Renard Noir and the art student washed the dishes, the rest of the group was about to part ways from one another.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Kenshi smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Rina. Have a good night's sleep once you get home."

Rina smiled back lightly. "Thanks, Kenshi. It was nice seeing you guys, too. Make sure to take some time off from time to time."

"Ahaha," the firefighter chuckled. "Will do. Bye." He gave a motionless wave with his left hand and walked home to his mother's restaurant.

Riki turned his head towards Takuto and Rina with a stern expression. "Takuto, make sure to walk Rina all the way to her apartment. Don't be half-assed about it, either, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I know," Takuto responded with indifference. "It's not like I would leave her out on the street so some weirdo could take her somewhere. You should at least trust me more, Riki."

Riki frowned. "With you, I'm sure any one of us would worry whether or not you're doing things right. You always say something that makes the people around you depressed or sad. They'll also get angry because you're too inconsiderate with your words. It's not uncommon for something like that to happen. Try to keep things in moderation, will you?"

"I will," Takuto replied. "You should get back before you get a headache from drinking that glass of beer. You should already know what you're like when you get drunk and try to go home. It's not exactly the best part about you every time you decide to drink."

There was a sigh from the twenty-seven-year-old man, but he smiled shortly after that. "Thanks for trying to save me some trouble. I'll see you guys later."

With that, he walked out and made his way home, leaving the ex-couple standing next to each other. They glanced at the other before taking a stroll to Rina's home.

XXX

The former lovers hadn't said anything to each other during their walk. Rina was in front of Takuto for a portion of the way to the blonde woman's apartment. It took another fifteen minutes before they reached the complex.

Rina stopped and turned around. "This should be fine. Thanks for taking me here."

"It wasn't because I wanted to, you know," Takuto commented with a stoic quality to his voice and composure.

Rina kept smiling as she looked at the programmer. "I know. You don't really have to say anything about it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you at least took the time to get me back to my place safely."

"Is that really all you wanted to say?" Takuto asked. "Wouldn't you usually offer me something to drink since I walked you here?"

Rina lowered her eyes and exhaled. "You'd say that it's a bother. I'm certain of it since we're not dating anymore."

Takuto sighed. "Man, what a pain. I even took the time to ask. You could at least give me a cup of tea, you know."

"Alright, you can come in if you want."

"Whatever. I'll just take what you can make for me."

They both walked upstairs and stopped in front of the second door. Rina took out her apartment key and opened it, letting them both in. She took the key out and closed the door behind them, locking it immediately. After they took off their shoes, Rina headed in to the kitchen and began preparing a small pot of tea for Takuto, who took a look inside the room and sat down at near the wooden table. He waited for a few seconds before looking toward his right. He could see Rina's figure moving in the kitchen a bit, but he felt somewhat anxious to be in his ex-girlfriend's shelter.

_How did I even get myself into this situation? _He asked himself. _I only wanted to get some tea, but it still makes me uneasy to be around her. What's with me, anyway?!_

As the light blond scolded himself for staying inside his old lover's house, Rina poured some green tea into two exquisite cups that didn't seem to be made out of glass, but something much rarer and expensive, which reflected the light of a gemstone. They were like two light green emeralds, rather than just ordinary cups. Then, she picked up the tray they were on and walked over to where Takuto was sitting, setting it on the table, and placed a cup in front of Takuto before serving herself.

"Here you go." She smiled at the twenty-four-year-old man.

Takuto nodded, having returned to his typical nonchalant expression by the time Rina arrived. "Thanks. I know I've caused you some trouble tonight." He looked down and frowned. "You had to save Riki, Kenny, and Hiro's lives during the mission, too. And… I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was just—"

"—an impulse, right?" Rina had a forgiving expression as she gazed into Takuto's eyes. "I know you get angry more often now than back when we were together, but that doesn't mean that you haven't retained part of your old self. You're still the same Takuto Hirukawa I know, despite the turn in your personality. We can start over and be friends this time if you'd like. I don't mind if you don't want to, and if you hate me, I'll bear with it no matter what. I'm a part of the Black Foxes as well, and I'll continue to stay in the team, even if we get into fights every now and then. I can't just abandon my position in our group and you can't, either. We are who we are, so let's stay like that and put up with everything."

"Rina…"

Rina closed her eyes; she kept smiling and lowered her head faintly. "No matter what happens, Takuto, I'll always support you. You don't have to think about me or anything, but I'll keep thinking about you, and I will always wish for your happiness. We're in this together. We'll never be apart since we're partners in crime. We were comrades in the past, and we came to be comrades in the present and future. As long as we have each other, everything will be all right."

Takuto gave another nod and put his right hand on Rina's head. "Yeah. We'll be together even if we're far away or close to one another."

Rina held on to Takuto's arm with her right hand and they stayed like that for a while.

XXX

Meanwhile, there was a figure inside a museum. It was a female whose eyes were shadowed and covered with her bangs. The room she was in was filled with a large amount of rare artifacts and works of art from all over the world.

"Now," she said with an emotionless tone of voice that matched her stoic expression, "I just have to hand these items over to the authorities and capture the ones who stole them from their rightful owners. That'll be enough to bring them to justice for now. However, I'll have to continue my duties and turn in anyone who opposes the peaceful life of the civilians in this city, _especially_ the Black Foxes who are rumored to be stealing for good. They may be doing Robin Hood's job in their own way, but that doesn't mean they're not criminals." She looked up, revealing her big, beautiful agate eyes.

XXX

1) The description of Rina's mission attire is around the end of episode 1.


	3. Episode 3

A New Enemy Appears!

~March 24, 2007~

It was around seven o'clock that morning when everyone was gathered in Le Renard Noir. Atsumu had a stern expression etched onto his face while the TV was on.

"Something major has happened, which is why I called you all here today," he began. It seemed quite drastic for him to elaborate on the event that had yet to be addressed. "Do you know what is being featured right now?"

Riki's shoulders slumped. "No, but…"

"What exactly is going on?" Kenshi asked. He was just as exhausted as everyone else. "It's so early for us to be here in the morning, Boss."

Hiro sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Mm… Can I go back to sleep? I still have a bit of a hangover from last night after we came back from our mission."

Takuto narrowed his eyes. "Tell me about it. My day has barely even begun and I only had a few hours to rest thanks to Ms. Rocky over here."

Rina glanced at her ex-boyfriend, narrowing her eyes somewhat irritably. "Making cold remarks like that at me won't do anything to help the situation, Takuto. But there's a reason for this gathering, isn't there?" she inquired, listening intently to Atsumu's words with her hands clasped in front of her on the counter's surface (her right thumb over her left one).

The light blond stared in an aloof manner at his former lover. Something seemed off about how he was that morning. "You don't have to take Beard Breath's words seriously, you know. What he has to say might not actually concern us; in fact, he could be trying to set us up so we can get back together, Rina."

Riki and Kenshi's eyes widened with astonishment plastered on their visages. Meanwhile, Hiro was silently smiling, while the wavy-haired brunet was very shocked and flabbergasted.

"How did you know?!" He was quite taken aback by Takuto's deduction, and pulled his arms and body back. Then, he had an angry expression etched onto his face. "Wait! It's actually more important than you think!" He grinded his teeth. "Why don't you all just listen to this news report instead?! It'll tell you the reason I had you come here in the first place."

They all turned their heads towards the TV and saw a reporter smiling as he announced what was currently taking place in Ginza.

"Lately, there have been reports about a mysterious person," he said in a calm manner.

"A mysterious person?" Takuto questioned. "What's so great about someone like that?"

"Just wait and you'll see what it's about," Atsumu calmly advised the programmer.

The reporter was standing in front of a police station and he turned his head a bit to look at it. "Here we have the local police station where the anonymous person was at two hours ago around five a.m. It was not until an hour later when the authorities released an announcement, telling of a young woman who has recently been capturing criminals and turning them all over to the law to handle. Apparently, she had also told the police about the stolen artworks, gemstones, jewelry, and even weapons they had stolen, or were planning to steal, along with priceless artifacts and rare items, donating them over to a nearby museum. She was also known to be a very beautiful person, and has been known to give off the aura of a professional detective. Furthermore, she has even seized those who are amateurs at committing crimes, such as robbers, and her identity is most likely to be a magician—those who are known as the 'First Humans' to have appeared in this universe, and the oldest known people to have lived in a world that differs greatly than our own. Yes, indeed! From the ancient world of magicians: Neon! In addition, the young woman has a strong sense of justice and believes that stealing and harming others is wrong, with hopes of putting an end to the relentless threats to our city. What's even _more_ intriguing is her declaration to turn these villains over to the hands of justice." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out so it could be seen. Then, he glanced at it and read the note aloud. "And it is actually addressed to the Black Foxes, who are well-known throughout many parts of Japan and other countries and continents for stealing for the sake of art. They are dubbed as Ginza's version of Robin Hood, but have not been seen by the public eye. However, it does not appear to be an ordinary game for both sides, as the note reads, 'I vow to apprehend those wretched thieves with my own hands. The Black Foxes are going to go to prison once and for all as soon as I get my hands on them. I will be turning them over to the police and I will rid the Human World from their filthy presence because it is my duty to bring peace to all of Earth and its innocent people.'" The reporter then looked up at the screen and added, "I will lend my support to this courageous beauty for her efforts and commitment to stop these crimes from occurring. It is because of her bravery that we have begun to smile once more. It is not a dream, but a reality, and we owe it all to her for saving our troubled hearts from these upcoming dangers we cannot help but face in a feeble manner. This wonderful person has only started her goal, and she continues to touch our souls from an unknown distance. If possible, I'd also like to wish for her happiness. She has been doing so much for us lately; it is only natural for us to want to help her in one way or another. Let's wish for her victory against the Black Foxes, and—"

At that moment, Atsumu pushed a button on the remote control, instantly turning the TV off. After that, he looked at the group sitting in front of the counter with a casual smile implanted on his face while his shoulders dropped.

"So, do you all see what I mean now?" he inquired slightly enthusiastically. "When I saw this in the newspaper, I just _had_ to find out more about it." Then, he added, "Normally, we get away from those who are after different pieces of artwork that we steal back. We even defeat anyone who tries to make a giant profit from them; yet, doesn't the thought of a beautiful woman standing up against us sound fascinating? Not many have taken their time to do anything about what we've always done in the past, so it certainly peaks one's curiosity about whom could be trying to put us behind bars."

The bar owner had a point there, but it was also something that rallied some anxiety from the group.

Hiro frowned nervously. "Hmm… I can understand where you're coming from, but it _does_ sound a little troubling to think we might have a rival now. And if we get caught by whoever's after us, it'll be even harder to break out of their grasp."

"True," Kenshi noted with concern. "The reporter also mentioned that the girl is probably a magician. If what he said is a hundred percent spot-on, it could put us at a disadvantage. We don't exactly have the kind of power magicians do, except for Rina and Saionji. They're the only ones who can stand up to this person without getting damaged much."

Riki responded with a staid expression. "While this poses a high possibility of danger for us, I say we'll have to find out ourselves about this girl if we want to know more about who she is." He turned his head to the right, looking at Rina, who was almost at the farther end of the counter with Takuto. "Think you can lend us a hand, Rina? We might as well enlist your help. Since Mitsuki's still in Europe, you're the only one we can really get to check and see if the secret person is a magician or not until she comes back to Japan. I don't want to harm this girl, even if she's our enemy." A loving smile appeared on his face. "If she's one of your kind, I'm sure she's not a bad person. Plus, Mitsuki wouldn't approve of us hurting a girl if she knew about it, especially if she does turn out to be a female magician."

"Haha, looks like Riki's really been tied down because of Mitsuki!" Atsumu exclaimed elatedly. His expression relaxed shortly afterward. "But he's right. We can't just attack a magician out of nowhere, so we'll have to be careful when we meet this young lady. We should try to loosen our guard around her if we get a chance to meet her."

Takuto's eyes narrowed as he considered the idea. "…" He looked up with a stoic look on his face. "It doesn't sound like a good thing to me. We can't have someone who's supposed to be our nemesis help us. She's on the side of the law, after all. There's no way she would ever think about letting a group of thieves roam free. Didn't you all hear her message to us?" His eyebrows drew towards the center of his nose bridge, indicating his bad temper coming out and about. "She simply hates us because we're stealing artworks from the bad guys! She opposes people who would do that sort of thing, and she won't forgive anyone who does something to disrupt the entire city—heck, the entire country even! Do you really think we can allow her to get a hold of us and drop all the charges she's going to penalize us for?! We're not even stealing for the sake of hurting other people, but even if we try to convince her, she'll still be after us. We might even endanger Rina and Mitsuki if we go through with this, whether she turns out to be a magician or not." His aggression died down and he returned to having an indifferent expression on his visage. "I don't actually approve of crossing paths with this girl, but it'd be better to put their safety first before we do anything else."

Riki's eyes widened. He didn't expect Takuto to lecture them on the subject at hand, and it was actually quite a surprise to hear how much he thought about the women in the team. "Takuto… I didn't know you cared so much for everyone, including the both of them. It's been a while since you've said anything like this, so it's a bit shocking for you to say anything about Rina's now that things have changed between you two." He smiled affectionately. "Thanks, Takuto. I'm glad you also put Mitsuki before the rest of us since we have more male members. I know you care about her too, so it's nice to see your concern for her show up again."

Takuto's cheeks were glimmering with bright pink shades. "I-It's not because I don't want you to regret losing her, okay? I'm just looking out for you, is all. Hmph!" He averted his gaze, looking behind Rina at the entrance to the bar. Everyone knew how embarrassed he was, but didn't say a word about it. "A-Also… You've got some nerve saying that last bit. Since when haven't I put Mitsuki's safety first? I've always cared for her, you know! Sh-She's like an older sister to everyone else, despite actually being one to Manjuki, whom we haven't seen in a few years, either."

Rina glanced at Takuto before looking at the counter's smooth, wooden surface. "Well, I don't mind helping out, but it gives me an uneasy feeling. Somehow, I'm not really sure we should confront her at all. There's a high chance of her being a magician and if it turns out that she _is_ one, it'll be difficult for us to strike her down or run away from her, unless…" She trailed off, several emotions moving around past one another in her mind and eyes. She continued to remain silent for the time being.

Hiro saw her expression, comprehending the feelings Rina had. With another frown, he spoke up. "I have some mixed feelings about this myself. There just seems to be something out of place about it." He smiled faintly. "I don't know why, but it makes my heart waver. It's as if something has struck the strings within it, creating a rippling effect in my chest. It kind of hurts, too. I'm wondering what's causing it, but at the same time I don't think I want to find out yet. Strange, isn't it?"

"It could be that you don't want to find out the true identity of this mystery girl, Hiro," Atsumu pointed out lightly. "Perhaps you're even afraid to know who she is and what she looks like. It happens every now and then. You can always talk about it with someone and sort out your feelings if that helps. Usually, I'd think of you as someone who would rather talk about your problems with a girl, instead of an old man like me. We also have more guys than girls in our group, so you'd probably want to find some comfort in one of your female classmates at college to seek a solution."

"So you admit you're an old perv who doesn't know how to keep himself away from cracking sexual harassment jokes," Takuto insulted the bar owner. An evil grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Aren't _you_ the honorable one to give Hiro advice like that? Sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"You have a point there, Takuto," Riki agreed. "You seem to be trying to coax Hiro into committing a crime yourself, Boss." He frowned with dissatisfaction. "Don't you think it's a selfish thing to do to a college student who loves art more than anyone else in our circle?"

Kenshi folded his arms and nodded with closed eyes. "That's right, Boss." He opened his eyes, revealing a solemn look in them. "If you tell Hiro to find peace and comfort in a girl, he'll probably do something to seduce her! In fact, he might even fall asleep in her lap just to get his mind off this hidden person. If the girl he goes to visit turns out to be a few years older than him, it'll _really_ be a crime! What if they already know about who we really are and decide to wait for the perfect opportunity to get to us one by one like that game, 'Lurking within the Shadow Grounds'?1 _Then_, what do we do?!"

Rina's eyes narrowed as she turned herself to face the firefighter. "Kenshi, that's just an RPG horror game. You can play that on your PC after downloading it from a website like any other game in the category. You exaggerated the joke to the point where it's like Halloween's coming up months before the actual date. Try to learn how to take it to a mild level, okay? It's one of your flaws, and it hasn't changed since you were in high school."

Kenshi laughed eagerly. "Haha! Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, "I got carried away there. It happens from time to time, but it's not much of a big deal."

"Hey, you remembered what I told you back then," Takuto said with his usual stoic personality. His monotone voice matched his appearance. He placed his right hand on Rina's head just like the night before. "Good girl, good girl. Keep listening to me and make sure to crack some more insults in the future." His mischievous sneer was back when he began his last sentence. "It'll make things funnier when you're around this buffoon."

Rina was slightly irritated by her ex-boyfriend's order. "Takuto, you know I'm not going to do that. I'm also not a dog. Anyway, we should give Hiro some time to think about this by himself. It seems to be tugging at him more than anyone else here. I'm sure he has a lot to think about without us." She closed her eyes and folded her arms against her chest, crossing her right leg over her left while smiling warmly. "Besides, he's the youngest member here right after me. He should be able to relax somewhere with his girlfriend."

"Now, I would _love_ to meet her," Atsumu stated. "Hiro's girlfriend must be quite a cute little thing. I bet her looks can melt a person's heart with one glance from any guy around Hiro's age."

"I _knew_ Beardface was a pedophile," Takuto commented with disgust. "Ugh. He must _really_ be into shorties if he's mustered up the courage to say something like _that_ out loud for everyone to hear." Another nonchalant expression ran onto his face as he looked up from his seat. "Such a sick old man runs a restaurant like this, but never says anything about it to the customers. That's just the kind of thing he would do." He pulled another repulsed face. "Nasty."

Atsumu's eyes widened, making him look like he was in a daze. "Takkun, that's not a nice thing to say. I'm not into young girls who are under five feet tall. You know that, don't you?"

Takuto frowned, preserving his indifferent assertiveness. "See? He _is_ a pedophile. Who would want to date a man like him, anyway?" His expression changed again, becoming annoyed once more. "He's so gross to the core! That's what makes him unattractive to women. Anyone who's ludicrous enough to fall for him _has_ to be out of their mind. Otherwise, they wouldn't brainwash themselves into believing they have any romantic feelings for him."

Tears formed in Atsumu's eyes and he wiped a tear from his right eye after closing both of them. "Uu… Takkun's being so cruel to me… Someone help out my poor soul…"

Hiro giggled. "Boss and Takkun are pretty funny. It's like I'm watching a TV show!" While he and the others, excluding Atsumu, were still sitting in front of the counter, he grabbed the opposite side of his stomach with his right hand and continued to laugh merrily. "Ahaha! This is awesome!" He exhaled and inhaled a few times, trying to catch his breath. "Oh! That hurts! But it feels so tingly whenever I laugh too hard…" He panted a bit more before recovering with a, "We better get ready for business soon. It's almost time for us to open."

Indeed, it was twenty-five minutes before nine that morning on the clock. The others stood up from their seats.

Kenshi smiled. "We have another mission tonight, so we still have some time before it starts to get ready with a full plan. If we run into the girl who's set on turning us in to the police, it'll keep us from getting it accomplished. We better be cautious of her if we want to get away without any problems."

Takuto nodded. "Yeah. It'll be even worse if she blocks our path. We'll have to maneuver our way around her somehow."

Hiro smiled calmly. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I'm not sure if my techniques will work on her, though. I mean, if she's a magician, it'll just be an insult, right? I don't want to get on her bad side, especially if she _is_ one."

"We'll at least be able to see for ourselves whenever we encounter her," Rina replied. "That is, if we get the chance to meet her in person. We need to keep our guards up to about sixty percent in case she makes the first move. It won't be too challenging to achieve our goals if we can get to the cymophane first. Since it's going to be embedded into a new necklace, it'll be a rare find for those in the mafia to get hold of it. Hopefully, we can prevent it from being sold to the black market or donated to the museum the retrieved artifacts have been given to. We can't afford to let it get away from our clutches no matter what. They'll be after it again if we fail the mission like what happened last night."

Riki nodded. "Right. We have to get it this time and uphold our reputation as the legendary Black Foxes." His serious expression transformed into a regular smile. "As the leader, I don't want to lose to this pursuer. We were already too late to find the painting yesterday. Though it was a famous one that depicted Takuji Uramoto, it couldn't be helped that it was switched with a replica. Perhaps the painting was precious to someone who knew him. Whoever was behind yesterday's explosion is probably trying to toy with us. We could be lured into their trap at any given moment."

"Let's just leave the subject until later on, okay?" Hiro suggested. "We don't really need to think back to what happened yesterday. It was pretty late when we all left, so we were also tired from having dinner right after. What's done is done, and we can't time travel back to when we went to the mansion. It would risk having to go there again and we'd only end up failing a second time. Who's to say we could have really prevented that unless we would have known sooner? It was all according to fate, so it was pre-determined that we would lose our chance of getting the painting. We should focus on getting the next item and securing it without conflict. I know it's very naïve of me to think this way, but I'm hoping for the person who's fixed on catching us to let us off the hook just this once. I believe she may be a good person at heart, but she's also strong-willed. It truly impresses me how much she's going through just to get to us for the sake of helping others. In spite of what's she's trying to do to us, it gives me a warm feeling to think there's someone who has the guts to stand up on their own feet against the Black Foxes."

Atsumu smiled tenderly at Hiro, recognizing his beliefs. "Hiro…" The next thing he knew, he had given a nod. "That's right. We can't exactly say that she's a bad person, but it depends on who she really is. If we know more about her, it'll certainly help us out with understanding her reasons for trying to capture us. Although I would like to meet her, today's going to be a busy day as ever. Time to get to work, everyone!"

Kenshi and Riki nodded, leaving through the front. Takuto glanced at Rina with fixated gold eyes. He placed his left hand on the side of his face as he stared at the young woman.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "You don't have a job on Earth, so how are you gonna provide for yourself?"

Rina only smiled at the dirty blond next to her. "I'll be working at Le Renard Noir, of course. Since Boss needs help around here, I'll be working at the bar for a while. Hiro also needs to take some time off to attend his classes, so let's cut him some slack until things settle down for him."

Regarding Rina's dedicated friendship for him, Hiro could only smile once more after standing up. "Thanks, Rina."

Rina also stood up and placed her right hand on her hip. "What? It's nothing to thank me for. You don't have to say something nice to me, Hiro. We've been friends since near the end of our second year of high school, and helping you out is basically a token of companionship. You don't really have to worry about it."

"Haha, I just can't help it," Hiro closed his eyes gleefully. "It takes some time and devotion to do something for another person." He opened his eyes and was still smiling happily. "I'm glad you offered to work in my place, Rina. Really. I could have kept working for Boss' sake, you know!"

Rina moved her right hand back and forth in a steady movement. "No, no. I insist. I'm just working for free, though. There's no need for me to get paid."

"Pffft," Takuto snickered. "Like she even needs a job. Seeing as she's a magician, she doesn't _have_ to work as hard as any of us here to earn a lot of money. She's already pretty wealthy, so she's living a well-earned life for herself. Originating from a paradise-like world is lucky enough for her, Hiro. You and the beard covered old man over there don't have to think of giving her a coin or paper bill for what she does here. She's got plenty of them for what she's worth."

Hiro frowned in disapproval. "Takkun, that's such a rude thing to say about Rina! You should know better than to treat girls—especially female magicians—that way! You two used to date back then, so you have to be nicer to her. You were never one to take a rough attitude towards Rina in the past, so why are you being like this now? It just doesn't make any sense to me."

Takuto's temper was beginning to boil up. "Nice? Since when was I even nice to her in the first place? By the way, you shouldn't bring up someone else's past right in front of them. It's none of your business, Hiro."

Rina sighed, and her shoulders slumped, but her kind expression didn't change much. "Just let it go, Hiro. You don't have to do anything for me. I don't really mind what anyone says about me, so take it easy and try to relax a little. You're still tired, so I can understand a lack of sleep. You also drank yesterday and I know you also have a minor headache from it. It shows on your face in the morning, you know." She closed her eyes as though she were signaling for him to rest for a few hours.

Hiro pouted with uncertainty in his eyes. "But…"

Rina opened her eyes. "Come on. Just go upstairs and lie down until this afternoon. If you keep holding back, you'll eventually get bedridden with a fever. We wouldn't want you to get one all of a sudden, right?"

Hiro's shoulders moved down a bit, as he reluctantly gave in to Rina's advice. "Alright. I'll get some more sleep."

He turned around and lowered his head. In his mind, he couldn't help but feel some kind of concern for Rina and Takuto, while also thinking about the mysterious young woman who was hoping to put the members of the Black Foxes behind the cold bars in the prison cells. It was still bothering him in many ways and he knew he had to get rid of the tingling feeling in his chest somehow. Unfortunately, he couldn't repel it away from his heart as it kept coming back with a stronger attachment while the day passed by without any luxury to him.

XXX

It was ten minutes past two p.m. that afternoon when Hiro was outside taking a stroll. He had woken up fifteen minutes before the clock struck at two to get ready and was making his way towards a familiar place, one he had known for a few years. As he was nearing his destination, a female figure came into sight. He soon stopped almost in front of the place he was heading to and looked toward his left. His gaze was fixed on a certain young girl who was around his and Rina's age. Inside, he saw Sayuri in her café uniform, working on orders for some customers. She wore her usual bright smile, which he loved more than anything whenever he saw her. Seeing her made his depressed expression soften, melting away the sad expression that was on his face seconds ago. His eyes were filled with tenderness and his chest wasn't in as much pain as it was hours before. A few seconds later, Sayuri noticed his stare and looked up. She smiled back, and Hiro stepped inside the café shortly after. It was only a bit more before Sayuri was on her break for the day—the time when they finally got to talk to one another with others looking at them enviously.

XXX

"You must have really wanted to see me to have been standing outside the café looking through the window, Hiro," Sayuri noted. "What's up? I sensed someone staring at me, and it turned out to be you."

Hiro smiled in a warmhearted manner. "It's nothing in particular, but… Well. There's been something on my mind since this morning. Think you can guess what it is?"

"You saw it, didn't you?" Sayuri asked. "The picture I sent you while you were asleep. You told me you wanted to see me in a cute uniform, so I had the owner of the café take it. He asked if I was trying to get you to date me. Of course, that's not it at all. You know he gets like that when it comes to the two of us. It becomes really hard to get him off our case."

Hiro giggled. "I'm flattered you would agree to it. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about today. It's something else I really need to discuss with you."

Sayuri blinked, tilting her head to her left. "? What is it?"

"It has something to do with this morning's news report," Hiro answered. He frowned, showing his uncomfortable expression. "It's been really troubling me since I heard about it, so I'd like it if you'd let me indulge you about it."

Sayuri smiled, understanding what her friend meant. "Oh, that? I saw it, too. You're thinking about the person who's set on bringing the Black Foxes to justice, right? Is it a problem for you, Hiro?"

"Huh? No, not really." Hiro's eyes had widened when he heard the light orange-haired girl's words. "I mean, I'm a fan of the Black Foxes, so I really like the fact that they're kind of like Robin Hood in a way. If they were to get caught, I don't know what I'd do."

Sayuri closed her eyes and kept smiling. "Is that so? It's interesting to see that you're really into what they do. I don't really pay a lot of attention to them, though. I guess you're a diehard fan, huh? Though, you actually seem like someone who would rather participate in what they do, rather than just stay and wait for something new about them to come out, Hiro."

"Really?" Hiro inquired. Then, he pouted. "Do I seem to give off that sort of vibe, Sayuri?" His shoulders fell. "I thought I looked more like an ordinary guy who only goes to an art college. It really comes to me as a shocking matter when you put it that way."

Sayuri looked down and smiled sadly. "Ahaha, you know… If you were actually one of the Black Foxes, I think it might suit you to be part of their team. I don't really want to think of you that way, but you just seem to be really into them right now that I can't help but think you'd rather join them instead of staying with me."

"Sayuri…?" Hiro frowned. He was beginning to worry for his friend. "Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. If I did something to upset you, then I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

Sayuri looked up with a puzzled expression. "? No, it's not like you would do anything to hurt me, Hiro. I was just thinking that since you're a fan of the Black Foxes, you might like them more than me. We're friends, so I'd like to see you more often when you're not busy. It would make me lonely if you were to stop visiting the café to learn more about them, that's all."

Hiro opened his mouth to respond, but then, the manager turned on the TV, and another news report was heard. There was also a different male reporter from before.

"Lately, it seems there have been several breakouts where a card signed by the Black Foxes has been received by the wealthy art dealers who own different types of artworks, including paintings, sculptures, and other rarities. However, this morning, a young woman who has started to bring criminals and law offenders to the side of justice for the past few weeks or so, is currently trying to hunt down these so-called 'noble thieves.' Although she began her virtuous career not too long ago, an announcement from the police station these horrid felons are locked up in, was finally released with her permission. This outstanding young lady's actions have moved my heart, and I am rooting for her. Hopefully, she will be able to capture those wretched villians from the uproars they have caused several years ago to the people of Ginza."

Hiro frowned after hearing the attacking statement about the Black Foxes. "It's not like they've caused enough trouble to start a mob or anything, so I don't think this guy understands the concept the Black Foxes have in mind. Don't you think so, Sayuri? They're not bad people from what I've heard about them, so I don't think they should be judged just because they steal for a good purpose."

Sayuri had an intense stare. She wasn't looking at Hiro, but she was focused on the TV. "Hm. I don't know about that, Hiro. I'd like it if they didn't steal from others, though. You see, I'm not actually fond of the Black Foxes because of what they do for a living. It makes me wish they wouldn't do anything against someone, even if the person they steal from is a bad person."

Seeing how much Sayuri felt towards the Black Foxes, Hiro could only gaze at the café employee with mixed feelings.

_Sayuri… _he thought. _Do you really hate us that much? Are you against us just because we try to steal artworks from people who have wrong intentions? If so, I don't know if I can properly tell you anything, or even apologize to you. I don't want you to hate me, but maybe you already do. I _did_ bring up the subject in the first place, so I can't blame you if you don't want to talk about it anymore. I just wanted you to hear me out. That's all._

With regret overflowing within him, Hiro could only look at Sayuri with sorrow. Nothing else was said between them, as Sayuri's heart and mind were focused on the report for the rest of the day. It felt as if they had drifted away from one another, which seemed to have put a dent in their friendship. It wasn't the same as before, but Hiro was still worried for Sayuri, even after he left.

XXX

Everyone was gathered inside Le Renard Noir to start their mission. With their dark outfits, they were ready to commence it without any problems.

"Let's go and get back the cymophane, everyone," Atsumu smiled. He was also going with them and was excited about coming along for the ride. "This is a very important job for us to do, so let's get to it."

Riki and the others nodded. The six of them headed towards a large corporation and ran inside from the back doors successfully. Then, they searched around for the gemstone.

"Did you find anything yet?" Atsumu asked with a stiff manner.

Riki shook his head. "No, not yet. It should be around here somewhere." He spoke into his transceiver. "Takuto, did you pinpoint the location it's in?"

Takuto, who was already on the third floor with Rina and Hiro, replied back immediately. "It should be somewhere on the last floor. We're on our way there right now. Try to catch up with us."

"Seriously?!" Kenshi shouted. He was on the second floor. "That's the sixteenth floor. We'll have to use the elevator or staircase just to get up there without Rina's teleportation!"

Riki yelled, "Kenshi, don't complain! You're not even on the first floor with Boss right now, so get to it and go all the way up there!" Then, he turned off his transceiver and sighed. "Geez, this guy… He's a firefighter, so he's had some experience with this before. It's supposed to be a simple job for him."

Atsumu shrugged with a laidback smile. "You can't blame him now, can't you? He's probably exhausted from the countless amount of missions we went on this year. He'll get there soon enough. Don't worry too much, Riki."

"I know, I know," Riki answered as his shoulders dropped. "I'm tired from going on them myself. Anyway, we better catch up to those three. I have a weird feeling something's going to happen tonight, and we may or may not be able to catch up to them fast enough to find out for ourselves."

Atsumu laughed. "As expected of the leader of the Black Foxes! We might actually run into some trouble this time, which is something we all have to anticipate for each mission we plan out and go on. Aha!"

"Hurry up!" Riki was already near the staircase. "We gotta get to where Takuto and the others are, so don't slow down and pick up the pace!"

Realizing how held up he was from the mission, Atsumu hurriedly rushed over to the spot.

"Ah! Wait up!" he exclaimed, running after Riki, who was already ahead by twenty steps.

At that time, Rina, Hiro and Takuto were making a mad dash towards the top from the fifteenth floor.

"Do you think this is going to be okay?" Hiro asked with anxiety building up within his body. "We might run into another trap once we reach the room."

Takuto coughed. "Ugh! These floors are really long! How long do these workers expect themselves to get all the way to the top of the building?!"

Rina kept running. "It's quite a shame that this world restricts my powers, so I'm being slowed down to where you guys can actually see me while I'm running. However, I must say: You guys might not need to worry much about this mission. If we encounter anything or anyone outside our group, I'll handle things from here on out. Anyway, you're not looking so relaxed there, Takuto." The blonde magician had not taken so much of a glance back to check on her ex-boyfriend. "You must be out of it these days. Whatever happened while I was back in Neon really took a toll on your physique."

"Huh?!" Takuto furiously barked. "I'll have you know—I still have a flat stomach at my day and age! My abs aren't mushy like that damn Hosoyama's are, and I'm still attractive to a lot of girls in the city and country! Just you wait and see, Rina! I'll get a new girlfriend in no time and she'll know what I'm talking about because obviously, you don't see the charming qualities that I have!"

Rina blinked, still looking straight ahead as they all ran in the same direction. "? What are you talking about? Do you even have any redeeming qualities, Takuto? Don't tell me you forgot what happened over three years ago. Well, I'll start with a question: Did you dump me so that you could work your way up to find someone you thought was better suited for you than I was? I'll have you know that you've made a huge mistake for ever taking my first kiss away from me back then, along with all the other times you've ever sealed my lips with yours. Just so you understand, mentioning your body's physical traits—as well as trying to get someone to replace me—won't work if you're trying to make me jealous."

"Wha—" Takuto still had an unpleasant expression on his face, yet it was as if his former lover had beat him to it since he didn't have much of a comeback to yell at the magician running ahead of him.

Hiro laughed. His eyes were closed but he kept on sprinting with his arms near both of his sides while doing so. "Hahaha! Rina wins this round, Takkun. You'll have to try better next time; although, I don't think you'll be able to win from now on, seeing as you're such a tsundere. You're like the counterpart of an anime girl who is one. But the thing is: Female anime tsunderes are cuter than you! However, girls in fictional stories are better than the ones in the real world…" He opened his eyes and gave a deflated sigh. "If only there were better girls to look at on Earth… I'd so date one from a visual novel, though. They're even cuter. I mean, what's a guy like me gotta do to find someone who's not ugly and stuck-up for a change? I'm more attractive than most of the guys on the entire planet, not a lot of guys can beat my beauty."

The light blond shook his head in exhaustion. "Ugh." He had run out of his raging energy and followed the other two from behind. "There goes your anime obsession again. I bet your manga collection has also gotten larger than the last time I was in your room. Except, you like anything that's full of girls who you think are cute and adorable. Most of all, you're into those visual novels that have several heroines to go after. Hiro, you're such an…"

Takuto tilted his head to his right as he entered his mind.

_Otaku? _He thought. _I don't think that's the best word to describe him. He certainly isn't a NEET, so how do I say this? Oh. I think I might have something. Hiro's a… maniac._

Another thought popped into Takuto's head.

_That's right. I just remembered._

The hacker's eyes narrowed, matching his bored expression. "Don' you have someone you've been seeing, though? I'm pretty sure she fits your type when it comes to any girl who's 'cute.'"

The art student's eyes widened as he looked back. "Ehhh?!"

_He saw me together with Sayuri?! _The master of disguise shouted in his own head. _When was this?! D-Don't tell me Takkun saw us yesterday? I was trying to hide the fact I was visiting her every single day as well. I can't believe I got caught by Takkun of all people… This is the worst thing that's happened to me so far this year._

"So…" Takuto trailed off. "It's true that you have a girlfriend, after all."

Hiro averted his gaze from the older male and remained silent. "…"

Their strange banter was interrupted by Rina, who was still leading them to their destination. "Focus on the mission, you two! We've still got a while before we get to the last floor of this building. Don't get distracted on the way there with your conversation."

_But you were part of it too, _the hacker pointed out in his inner world.

The part-timer frowned. _Rina must be having a difficult time without being able to use more of her powers here. It is my fault for asking her to come back to the Human World, but what can the rest of us do to help her? We'll just slow her down in the meantime._

_ Even though I haven't been in this world for a few years now, my powers are limited to a _veerrry_ small percentage to where I'm incapable to utilizing a higher speed for simple tasks, such as teleporting and running without being seen by anyone else but other magicians. I need to put a close to this mission soon My time here is also running out, so I better hurry._

XXX

Soon, they entered the sixteenth floor and found the cymophane rested on a display table in front of the main desk farther from their sights. It was circular and was beautiful like the moon with a bright golden yellow color. Then, Hiro stared at the jewel passionately as if something were pulling him towards it without creating any movement.

"Looks like it's real," he said, "but we can't exactly be sure of it." He glanced at someone who was more of an expert than he was when it came to gemstones. "What do you think, Rina?"

Rina nodded cautiously. "Yeah. It's the actual thing. I can feel its aura."

"Then, let's just grab it and get out of here so we can finally rest for the day," Takuto added. "We have to finish the mission—no matter what."

"Wait," Hiro advised with a serious facial expression and voice. "We can't just take it, can we? We'll have to make sure it's safe to take beforehand."

Keeping his cool, Takuto answered nonchalantly. "Don't worry. There aren't any booby traps or sensors around it. Plus, the security system's not that powerful against my laptop and computer skills, so we can get it back to the bar. Touching it won't trigger anything, Hiro."

As they were speaking, Rina had already walked forward and took the cymophane with her right hand. She made it back to the two of them, who noticed and looked at her with surprise.

"That was fast," Takuto responded, returning to his usual monotone voice shortly after. "Let's go. I'll report to Riki and the others."

"Right," Rina followed after Takuto and Hiro, and they made their way to the roof to prepare for their departure from the building.

Takuto turned on his transceiver and contacted Riki. "We got it. We're almost on the roof, so just meet us there and let's leave."

Riki smiled from where he was. "Understood. We're almost where you guys are, so I'll get Boss, catch up to Kenshi, and see you guys in a few minutes."

"Roger that," Takuto replied, turning his transceiver off.

The three of them walked up to the roof and Hiro opened the door, closing it behind Rina. Next, he let it open a little for Riki, Atsumu and Kenshi, who were still running upstairs.

Without warning, Hiro sighed. "Phew! That was easier than I thought it'd be. A bit of running wasn't so bad, right, Takkun?" He beamed at the dirty blond with his casualness.

Takuto frowned with a stoic expression. "Like it was a good thing for my sides. They're still in aching pain, you know."

"It's not going to hurt that much, Takuto," Rina assured her previous lover. "You'll get used to it when you're out more on these missions, especially since you're human. You mostly keep yourself shut inside the van from a distance, so you're cooped up in the back of it, or you may stay in Le Renard Noir to help out every now and then. You should come along more often to restore your physical endurance."

Takuto narrowed his eyes, while his expression remained the same for the most part. "I didn't have much of a choice. We couldn't bring the van with us tonight, so we had to get here on foot."

"But man, it's really hot," Hiro fanned himself with his right hand. "It's not even summer yet. We're still in March right now."

Takuto was still standing with Rina as he looked at Hiro. "We're almost nearing April; we only have a week left before the next month of spring comes to greet us with its silliness. I can't disagree with you, but we'll have to bear it this year. We'll also have to turn the cooler on higher when we get back, so let's wait until they get here."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I'm also pretty hungry right now, but I guess I can wait." He stood up and held the cymophane. "This is like an orb filled with an untapped potential. It's making my heart race just by looking at it."

Rina commented. "It's not something related to my world, so I don't sense something from it that could make my heart pound or bring any other feelings to me."

Takuto glanced at Rina. "They're taking their time. At any rate, we should hurry back with it soon. I don't want to stay here much longer."

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the top of the building in front of the one they were standing on.

"I don't think so," the person said. It was a female voice. "That crystal belongs to someone I know. I can't let you dirty thieves handle it and take it back to where you came from. I'll be taking it with me and turning you all in once your other members rush to meet up with you three."

Takuto's eyes widened. "What?"

Out from the midst of the shadows, the moon shone on the young woman standing on the other side [and building] from them. She was wearing a red blazer with a white dress shirt underneath and a pair of brown paints, along with a pair of white high heels. She also stood there confidently with a smile and had long, orange hair that reached the middle of her thighs, and had agate eyes.

"You can't have the cymophane, so hand it over to someone who works on the side of the law and let yourselves repent for what you've done in prison, Black Foxes," she demanded with a firm tone of voice. "I'm turning you over to the police whether you like it or not."

Takuto's anger flared up when he heard those words. "Who in their right minds would just go and have themselves get arrested by the likes of you?! Unlike an old sap who feels guilty for what he's done, we're not the kind of people who would do something like that!"

"Is that so?" the orange-haired young woman questioned. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "I knew you were much more clever than the average criminal, but I guess you leave me no choice. I'll have to come over there myself and capture you without fail."

Rina had been staring at the girl standing in front of their view and looked closely. "Don't tell me that person is…"

Hiro looked at Rina and blinked. "? Did you say something just now?"

Rina's shoulders slumped. Without answering Hiro's question, she stepped forward. "…! I knew it. So it _was_ you, after all, Sayuri."

"Huh?" Hiro immediately turned his head, facing the orange-haired girl. "…Sayuri?"

Sayuri glanced at Rina with realization in her eyes. "Rina? What are you doing over there? You shouldn't be with—" She caught herself, now understanding the situation. "Don't tell me you're part of the Black Foxes."

"I didn't expect you would be the one after us," Rina sighed. "But this is quite a surprise to see you here in Ginza. Why don't you let us off the hook for now? If we give you the cymophane, you'll do that, won't you?"

Takuto quickly shot Rina an angry glance. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! We can't just give away the gemstone to someone who's after us!"

Without looking at Takuto, Rina continued. "I know it's important to you, Sayuri. That's why I'm offering you a chance to get it back. You said it yourself that it belonged to someone you knew. However, this is the only time I'm giving you the opportunity to take it in exchange for letting us escape. What will you say now that we have the cymophane in our hands?"

Sayuri hesitated. "…" Of course, he knew there was no way she could win against Rina. She let out a sigh. "…Fine. If I let you and your friends go, will you give it to me? I didn't think you of all people would be a member of that band of thieves, Rina. I'll make an exception if you hand over the crystal."

Rina turned her head to her left and looked at Hiro. "Listen, Hiro. I need you to give the cymophane to me. Do you understand? This may be our only change to escape peacefully."

Takuto glanced at his ex and murmured to himself. "Bah. Peacefully."

Hiro looked down and nodded, giving the Earthly gemstone to Rina, who took it gently and tossed it over to Sayuri.

"There you have it," Rina smiled. "It's all yours now, so you should go and give it back to whoever owns it."

Sayuri glanced at Rina, holding the cymophane in her left hand. She turned her head towards her right and said, "…Hiro…?"

When he heard his name, the master of disguise looked up, and his eyes met Sayuri's. He relaxed a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Are you really the same Sayuri I know from the café?"

Seeing how confused Hiro was, Sayuri smiled. "Of course I am. Unfortunately, it seems that you aren't a fan of the Black Foxes, after all; you're one of them. I had a feeling things weren't going to be the same between the two of us since this afternoon. Anyway, I'll have to leave now that you've discovered my identity. It was nice seeing you." She turned around and held her right hand up. "Later. I don't know if we can think of each other as friends anymore, but I can only say that we're enemies from this moment on. Thanks for everything you've done for me, Hiro. I truly appreciated your efforts in 'befriending' me." She took a step forward and vanished, leaving the three of them to stare at where she was standing before.

Riki, Kenshi and Atsumu soon came to the rooftop, and Rina explained the situation to them. They left shortly afterwards and went back to Le Renard Noir. Hiro wasn't sure what to say with the stinging pain returning and hitting his heart. To think the girl he met almost a month ago to be his foe was difficult to withstand and it was quite a shock, as well.

He lowered his eyes and let his shoulders fall.

_Why did this have to happen? _He thought to himself. _My best friend is now my enemy, so what I can even say to Sayuri the next time I see her? This sucks… We were getting along so well, but then things just changed between us. I don't think she'll forgive me for going behind her back and being a member of the Black Foxes. I should have said something about it sooner. This is all my fault._

He sighed, becoming even _more_ depressed than he had ever been in all his life.

The others looked at him with concern.

"Hiro's barely hanging in there, isn't he?" Riki frowned.

Kenshi nodded. "Yeah. I just can't believe one of his friends is actually our enemy. It's just not right…!" The firefighter felt an urge to punch a wall, but he restrained himself from doing so. "How did it come to this in the first place? We could have done something sooner if we had known about who she was beforehand."

"You can't always do what you want and not expect something to backfire," Takuto said nonchalantly. "Things like that will happen more than once in a lifetime, so it's better to go through it and make a comeback later on. Hiro will be able to get back on his feet when he finds a resolution before we know it."

Kenshi's mouth dropped opened. "Wow, I didn't think Takuto could say something like that after all these years since the breakup."

"I know," Riki agreed. "This is such a rare occurrence. It's like he's changed all of a sudden."

Atsumu chuckled. "Maybe he has. He's not even getting angry right now, so it's a possibility."

Rina looked at the surface of the counter. "Hiro probably wouldn't have to go through this if I had told Sayuri about my part in the Black Foxes before she came here. I overlooked the fact she has a high moral value against stealing."

"It's not your fault," Takuto answered in a calm manner. "You didn't know things would turn out this way, so don't take the blame for yourself. If anyone's at fault here, it's the old man for indirectly using his sexual harassment jokes on Hiro in the first place. He's the one who said he wanted to meet your friend, so we can make him pay for breaking Hiro."

Rina looked at Takuto, who was on her left, and smiled softly. "Thanks, Takuto."

Takuto nodded. "Anyone would know right away that the old man was being a bad example for everyone. It's normal to blame him for stuff like this."

"Hey!" Atsumu cried out. "I'm not _that_ bad of a guy, am I? I mean, yeah, I'm older than you all, and I run the bar, but that doesn't make me a terrible person, does it?"

"I don't know," Takuto began his retort with his stoic voice, "but it sure sounds like it. You even admitted that you were old again, so it shouldn't make much of a difference since you said so."

Atsumu looked away, tears forming in his eyes. As he wiped them away with a cloth, everyone else but Hiro laughed, savoring the comical feeling of seeing his "hurt" expression.


	4. Episode 4

Hiro and Takuto: Visit to the Café

~March 25, 2007~

That night, Hiro was at home. He was still depressed over what had happened the night before as he sat on the couch in his room. His hands were clasped (his right thumb over his left) together on his thighs and he looked down, staring into space for what seemed to be a long while. At least, just before his younger twin sister Seiko barged in.

"Hiro!" she exclaimed forcefully. "Are you in here?!"

Hiro looked up and turned around. After that, he blinked. "? Seiko? What's up?"

Seiko frowned with an angered expression. "Don't 'What's up?' me! I'm here to get something from you, remember? You promised you'd have the pumpkin pudding ready, so I came in here to get it!"

Hiro eyes widened faintly once he realized what his sister was in his room for. "Oh. Okay, uh…" He trailed off, placing his right hand on the side of his head. "It's in the fridge. Did you want me to bring it over to you?"

Seiko's eyes narrowed in discontent at her older brother's tone of voice and expression. "Get a grip, Hiro! Don't you even know your twin sister's feelings about this right now? You're not usually _like_ this! What's _wrong_ with you tonight, anyway?" Her face relaxed a bit, and she frowned. "You'd be more upbeat than this, but it's not showing anywhere around you at all. Did something happen?"

Seiko's concern for him caused Hiro to acknowledge his gloomy vibe. His shoulders slumped and he also gave a frown of his own.

"Sorry, Seiko," he apologized. "I know I'm not myself at the moment, but there's been a lot going on since yesterday. I can't just get some things out of my head all of a sudden." Hiro sighed. "What's wrong with me? I'm not even sure what's happening anymore."

Seiko had a sad look on her face. "Hiro…"

_So that's why he's acting this way? _Seiko thought. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, and it was aching so much it was too unbearable for her to endure. _Hiro… Can't you even depend on me at a time like this? We're family, so it's okay to let it all out. But if you don't, it'll only make things worse between us, along with everyone else. So please… Think of me as a person you can cry in front of without holding back. I won't be able to do anything for you if you can't tell me about your feelings._

At that second, Hiro smiled sadly while looking down. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Those words made Seiko's eyes widen. "I can't even say anything in front of anyone about this, but I'm sure the guys all know since we're always together. Even Rina knows about it, but we never thought things would turn out this way for us. Why… did it have to come to this? Just tell me why…" He looked up in anguish, which displayed all his sorrow. "Isn't there a way I can solve this without getting the others involved? Can I really do nothing to put things back in place, Seiko?" Tears began to form in his eyes. Shortly afterward, they dripped down, landing on his hands and pants. "It hurts so much. It really does. My best friend… Things suddenly took a turn for worse between us yesterday and it's all my fault for not being honest with her. If I had only told her more about myself, Sayuri wouldn't have—"

Seiko was facing the floor and her entire body shook with many emotions welling inside. She felt she had to do something about Hiro's current state, and _that_ she was going to. She hastily looked up with a furious look on her face. "Stop it, Hiro! Quit blaming yourself for everything and just suck it up!"

Hiro looked up with surprise. He had never seen his sister this angry at him before. "…Seiko?"

"Don't you even know how much everyone around you feels when you're like this?!" Seiko continued to argue. "You get so depressed without consulting anyone that it drives me insane to watch you, Hiro! You need to learn how to rely on someone for a change and face your problems, instead of sulking all the time! Why don't you tell your friends and I how you really feel about this?" She sighed, letting her shoulders drop after lowering her voice by an octave. "You're not alone, you know. I'm here with you, right? You can tell me about it, but don't force yourself to do so if you're not ready. We're twins, so we should know everything about each other that regular siblings don't. Even if you refuse to let me know about this, I'll always stick with you. You're my big brother, after all. No one could replace you or me no matter what happens to us."

"Seiko…" Hiro understood the love Seiko was always showering him with due to the fact they were family, an unconditional truth that could not be altered in one way or another.

Seiko's expression took another switch, becoming an upset frown while blushing. "I mean, I know you like her and all, but you can always spoil me every now and then. I'm the baby of our family, so it wouldn't hurt to be treated like I was before you met her. To be honest with you, I don't actually hold anything against Sayuri… I mean, she's your girlfriend and all, isn't she? From what you've told me so far, she _is_ someone important to you, so she's important to me, as well." She smiled sincerely and her voice became softer. "I'll support the two of you, and… I'd really like to meet her anytime in the near future. Don't forget that, you hear me?"

She sauntered gently over to the refrigerator and opened it, grabbing the box of pudding with her left hand before closing it. Then, she hurriedly rushed back to her room, shutting Hiro's door behind her. Hiro blinked, mystified at what had just happened.

Well, _that_ was weird," he said to himself. "I got told off by my own sister." He laughed. "I can't believe it! Seiko actually yelled at me. But," his expression softened, and a warm smile appeared on his face, "I'm glad she did. I never would have thought something like this would happen, but I'm lucky to have her around." He closed his eyes. "Thanks, Seiko."

It was evident Hiro was grateful for Seiko's assertive push moments ago. He felt relieved of the pain which stormed around his heart earlier. Then, he opened his eyes; however, his smile soon faded as he was lightly puzzled afterward. "Wait. Did she just say that Sayuri's my girlfriend?" His eyes widened as he finished his self-inquiry. "…!" His face started to heat up with a shade of red rising along the way. Oh man, he was _really_ flustered at that moment. Then, he closed his eyes tightly and yelled, "SEEEIIIIKKKOOOO!"

A few seconds later, his cell phone began to vibrate and Hiro opened his eyes, taking a glimpse at the caller ID that showed up. Apparently, the call was from Takuto.

"Takkun?" Hiro asked in a somewhat confused manner. "What could he possibly be calling me for at this time of night?" He slowly reached his hand towards the purple device and took hold of it. Then, he flipped his phone open and placed it near his ear. "Takkun? What's up?" he smiled casually. "I wasn't expecting you to call me at this hour. It's only nine-twenty-seven right now. Did you need something? Or, did you want to hear my voice before you fall asleep?" Hiro inquired seductively, narrowing his eyes with a playful grin.

On the other end of the call, Takuto made a quick sickened face. "Ew! No way in hell I would ever call you for that, idiot! Did you get wasted or what?!" He calmed himself down, returning to his detached expression before Hiro picked up. "Anyway, you've been down in the dumps for nearly twenty-four hours now, so I was thinking maybe you'd want to go visit your detective friend together tomorrow or something. You know, to keep your spirits up."

"Huh?" Hiro's eyes widened. "You're asking me to see Sayuri together with you?"

Takuto nodded on his side of the phone call. "That's what I'm sayin'. Do you want to come with me or not? We don't really have to if you still feel bad about what happened yesterday. I just thought you'd like to talk things out with her, despite the fact that she's still our enemy. She seems like someone you would rather see than the rest of us right now. So, what's your answer?"

Hiro knew that Takuto was trying to do something for him in his own way. It was a little surprising, sure, but it was it was probably the most wonderful thing Takuto could ever do for him, seeing as how he isn't _absolutely_ the same person from back then. Nonetheless, Hiro understood that kindness that didn't change all the way. It still left a loving warmth in his chest.

Hiro closed his eyes happily.

_Takkun…_

Hiro could feel tears running down his cheeks. He realized how much he missed Takuto's old self.

"Hello? Hiro?" Takuto called out. "Are you still there? If you're not, I'm hanging up."

Hiro swiftly opened his eyes in a panic. "W-Wait! Don't hang up yet! I'll go with you tomorrow!"

"Guess you made up your mind, huh?" Takuto acknowledged. "Then, we'll meet up at your place at eight. Got that?"

Hiro nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. I hope Sayuri's going to be there. Thanks, Takkun."

Takuto blushed. He was becoming more flustered with his friends' gratitude towards him. "I-It's not like I wanted to help you repair your friendship with her, okay?! First Riki thanks me, and now you do the same thing, Hiro. What's gotten into you guys lately?! Geez…" He looked down a bit and felt the heat rising from his embarrassment. "It's like all I've been getting from you two are compliments for saying a few things. You don't need to do that for me. I'm…" Takuto's eyes lower as though he was going into a miserable state of mind himself. "I don't even deserve something like that for what I've done…"

"Takkun…? What's the matter?" Hiro asked with bewilderment. "You haven't spoken like this since…"

Hiro feel silent, pondering about Takuto.

_…since the break-up, _he thought. _Takkun… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you until now. I've always wanted to help you and Rina out, but it looks like there haven't been any improvements in your relationship this time. I really hope things will go well for you two. I never wanted to see you guys in so much pain, so why can't we just go back to when everyone was happy? I don't like how things are now! I just want you to be able to make amends for what happened. That's all there is to it, Takkun._

Without any hesitation this time, Hiro shook his head and forced himself to smile, looking back up.

"Ehe!" he laughed joyfully. "Oh, Takkun. You don't understand how much we love you. It's because you've supported us and brought Riki and I back on our feet. Don't you know that? We're only trying to show our appreciation! That's why you've gotten a bit of gratitude from the both of us!"

"Hmm." Takuto was back to being indifferent to everything. "Well. You don't have to go that far. I can keep at it without any worries, so… Thanks, I guess. Everyone's been taking care of me for a long time now. It actually made me happy to see you stick with me since we were kids."

Hiro's lips curled up into a smile. "What do you mean? We could never abandon you, Takkun! You're a part of our group, so don't think that you don't belong with us or anything. We'd rather have you around, and we all think of you as an irreplaceable friend. The same goes for Rina, right? Try not to ignore her and let her be with us, too. She's also important to all of us, including you. Hehe!" He gave a cat smirk and closed his eyes. "I know you've been thinking about her every night. You always make it so obvious for everyone to figure out. Are you thinking about dating her again~?"

Hiro had found the perfect opportunity to tease Takuto, which got on the dirty blond's nerves soon enough.

"Huh?!" Takuto shouted. "You trying to pick a fight with me, Hiro? I'm not the kind of guy who dumps a girl just so he can get back together with her again! And I keep trying to tell you all that's not even the case. Get your facts straight or I'll shut you in a closet when I find one! You'll be regretting your words by then. Anyway, just so you know, I don't even have any feelings for her. That's why I broke up with her. Understand?! Now, leave her out of it and get ready for tomorrow. I'm picking you up first thing in the morning, got it?!"

He hung up, which left Hiro perplexed at his actions. The art student pouted shortly afterwards.

"Oh, Takkun…" He said, a little sad and more worried about what happened. "Can't you just be honest with your feelings for a change? It's not like we're trying to pick on you that much. We all want to let you know how we feel and that we care for you in our own way. You're too hard on yourself. Try to lighten up a little." He closed his cell phone and sighed, leaning forward a bit from his seat. Then, he smiled tenderly. "But, I guess that's another part of you we like to see. Thanks for letting us push your buttons, Takuto." He laid down on the couch, resting on his left side. A familiar face popped into his mind, one from the night before. "Sayuri… I want to talk with you so much right now. My chest hurts from wanting to see you again. I didn't think you had another appearance than the one I saw in the café, but you looked so different I could hardly even recognize you. Am I… still your friend? I have a lot to ask you, but I don't think I'll be able to at this point. We're not comrades, but enemies. Maybe I should have expected that from the start. If I had known more about you, would this have been prevented?" Hiro lazily frowned. "Please let me see you once more. Sa…yu…"

As he was saying Sayuri's name, Hiro fell asleep. The drowsy sensation he felt when he lied down finally caught up to him. He had such a peaceful expression on his face, but it was also showing how lonely he felt. Yet, the remainder of the night passed by in to the early hours of morning, until it was dawn and the sun rose up into the sky.

XXX

Hours later, Takuto was in front of Hiro's house. He rang the doorbell with a press of his right index finger and waited for an answer. Within seconds, Hiro opened the door and was smiling lightly as he always did.

"Let's go," the programmer beckoned.

Seeing a wave from Takuto's hand, Hiro nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them made their way to the café Sayuri had been working at for a few weeks now. Unfortunately, it was closed for the day, but there was still a bit of hope for them. From the outside, they saw the manager/owner of the café cleaning the glass which would hold the parfaits served there. He quickly gained notice of Hiro and Takuto's presences and looked up, seeing them waiting outside the window. Then, he stopped what he was doing and put away the glass in his hand, walking over to the door and letting them in.

With a gentle smile, he said, "My, it's good to see you again, Hiro. Have you been faring well so far?"

Hiro smiled back. "Of course. How are things going, Manager? It looks like you've closed up the shop for today."

The older man kept smiling when he closed his eyes. "Yes, I've been doing fine as always. I'm also closed for the day because I'm going to be expanding the café soon." He opened his eyes and continued to speak. "Someone has been giving out large sums of money to the people in this area for quite some time now, so many shops and restaurants have had a splendid business boom beginning from the last month. It makes all the residents who have received this profit happy, and I am, as well. I'm also going to make new uniforms for the employees here and add something special to them."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? What are you going to put on them?" He smiled warmly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see the design you've come up with."

The manager chuckled fondly. "It's nice to hear your support. However, I'll tell you after you two eat. I see you also brought a friend with you, so please make yourselves comfortable. If there's anything you'd like me to prepare, I'll gladly accept your orders."

"Well we haven't really eaten yet, so do you think we can have breakfast here?" Hiro asked politely.

The manager gave a nod. "Certainly. I hope the young man with you enjoys the food."

"I'm positive Takkun will, Sir," Hiro replied. "Whatever's on the menu is the best I've ever eaten in my life, along with the food from Le Renard Noir. Your homemade cooking is what really brightens my day."

Takuto pulled an angry face. "H-Hey! Don't call me that in front of someone else! I'm not as familiar with this place as you are, Hiro. This is the first time I've ever been here and I'd rather eat Riki's miso soup right now, instead of some sweet stuff."

"Takkun, that's not a very nice thing to say," Hiro frowned. "You know we aren't with Boss and the others right now, so there's no way we could eat Riki's cooking until later on."

Takuto looked down with a gloomy expression. "Tch. You really know how to toss my feelings aside, don't you?" He looked up with yet another nonchalant expression after that. "Whatever. I'm hungry, so I'll have whatever the owner of this café makes for us. You said so yourself we could eat here."

The manager laughed delicately. "It looks like you have quite a unique friend there, Hiro. I hope he'll stick around for a while. I wouldn't want to disappoint him with my cooking."

"Don't worry," Hiro guaranteed the manager. "Takkun's a good person, so don't mind his harsh tongue. He just has a hard time telling people how he really feels."

The manager's expression softened. "Is that so? I wonder if he would gladly work here. He seems like a promising young man, after all. I'm sure the rest of my staff would welcome him in an instant."

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Hiro broke the news, "but Takkun already has a job. He works for an IT company and is a successful programmer there. He's really intelligent as well, and can do more than the average person in less than an hour."

Takuto narrowed his gold eyes in annoyance as he muttered under his breath. "More like less than a minute, dufus."

The manager's eyes widened in surprised when he heard Hiro's proclamations. "My, my! How incredible, Hiro. I didn't know you had such a magnificent friend who was this talented." He was impressed with how the art student stated the facts about the light blond man and felt a genuine sense of awe for the twenty-four-year-old. "If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have asked about permitting him work here. Still, this is a small café, so there isn't really much I can offer. Please accept my most sincere apology." He gave a bow with his head and closed his eyes.

"It's fine," Takuto said, trying to keep himself calm. "I'm just interested in the food right now."

"That's not what you said before," Hiro whispered in Takuto's right ear.

Takuto frowned angrily once more, whispering back. "Idiot! I told you I didn't want any sweets right now. Stuff like ice cream and parfaits are for later on after you've digested your morning meal. I thought that was obvious to you, Hiro."

Hiro nodded, understanding what Takuto meant afterward. "Oh, I see!" His expression softened. "You're such a genius, Takkun. I'm a little jealous you would think about the types of food that fit the day. It makes me want to be like you sometimes."

"Now's not the time for that."

Their whispering continued, which puzzled the manager a bit. However, he liked how the two of them were close with each other and couldn't help but smile admirably when he saw them going back and forth with their small conservation.

XXX

After Hiro and Takuto had eaten their breakfast for the day, Hiro began discussing what was on his mind with the manager, while Takuto was basically acting as a bystander.

"So, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Hiro announced with a serious expression on his face. "It's something I've been thinking about, but it's also—"

The manager smiled softly, lowering his eyes. "I'm sure I know who you're talking about. It's Sayuri, isn't it?"

Hiro blinked, astonished by the interpretation. "Huh? How'd you know?"

The manager only kept smiling. "Whenever you come to visit, you would always see if Sayuri was around. During her shifts, she would speak with a polite manner to the other workers. Every person I have seen her interact with has been spoken to with courtesy, even myself. Seeing you two together made me realize that she could only trust you and no one else with all her heart; it would make her happy because you're her only true friend at the café. Hiro, you were the one who was able to warm Sayuri's entire being just by talking with her and promising to see her as much as you could. Even the staff here are envious of you for doing that."

"Oh no, I don't really deserve to get any credit from this," Hiro brushed off. He smiled gently as he continued to speak with the manager of the café. "I just… wanted to see her again. Sayuri's an important friend I'll never be able to forget, and she's also someone I would trust my whole life to. But I guess she might not want to see me right now." His gaze seemed sad by the time he finished.

Takuto glanced at Hiro. "Isn't Rina your friend, too?" He frowned unhappily and was as grouchy as anyone would expect from him. "And what about the rest of our group? Are all your best friends _girls_, Hiro? I thought Rina was your only best friend besides me."

"Well, yeah, Rina's one of my best friends, but…" Hiro trailed off, surprised by Takuto's words. "Sayuri is one as well. You count, too, you know." He was still shocked at that moment. "What's gotten in to you, Takkun? To suddenly bring Rina into this even though she's not here right now. It's as if you want her to be part of this—aside from the fact that you included yourself."

"It's nothing to be surprised about," Takuto commented. "I just thought you'd also want to mention her since you both know this girl. And me. That's all there is to it."

Hiro blinked twice as though he didn't understand anything and tilted his head to his right. "…?"

_Wasn't this conversation… mainly about girls in my life, though? _He inquired in his mind.

The manager smiled at them before looking down with sadness in his eyes. "Sayuri… When she first came here, she didn't really interact with others very much due to her insecurity towards the people in this city. I first saw her when I looked out the window of the café. She was looking around like a lost young pup and didn't seem to know where to go. I decided to speak to her after that and I even welcomed her inside. Nevertheless, I offered her a job and a room to stay in. It was only after you came to the café that she could find herself somewhat at ease with the others. I still remember that day." The manager chuckled affectionately, reminiscing to less than a month ago.


	5. Episode 5

At Which We Were Once Close

_~February 28, 2007~_

_It was another spring day in Ginza. The manager/owner of the café was inside, cleaning and wiping some of the glass bowls as usual and was humming happily to himself. He looked up and saw something outside the window. However, it wasn't an object, but a person standing outside. A girl with very light and long orange hair that reached past her waist was looking around, turning her head left and right every second. Along with her big, agate eyes, she was also pretty, but did not seem to be familiar with the area, so he stopped what he was doing and walked outside to talk to the girl._

_"Is something wrong, Miss?" the manager asked._

_Hearing his voice, the girl looked up quickly. "…!" She regained her complexion, a stern look on her face. "…"_

_"I'm not going to harm you," the manager smiled. "If you'd like, I can treat you to something to eat." He glanced at the café. "I own this café, and I'm still hiring young people such as yourself to help out. Would you care to go inside?"_

_The girl cautiously stared at the manager for a moment before giving a small nod. Shortly afterward, the manager patiently guided her to the café and they were soon facing one another at a table._

_"…" The girl was obviously not in the mood to talk, as she was on her guard towards any strangers._

_The manager felt nervous, but he was able to bring himself to start another conversation. "Er… Well… It's nice to meet you. Would you please care to tell me about yourself, Miss? I don't mean to pry, but I don't know anything about you, and I'm sure you don't know anything about me, either. We did meet a few minutes ago, after all."_

_"…Sayuri," the girl said softly when she lowered her head. It was barely audible, but she definitely spoke._

_The manager tilted his head. "? Did you say something, young lady?"_

_The girl looked up and faced the manager. "Sayuri Mitsuyoshi. That's my name. I'm twenty-one years old as of today. I can't tell you much about myself, but that's all I can really say, so… Anyway, it's… nice to meet you, as well."_

_The manager could not believe his ears and eyes. The young girl sitting across from him—Sayuri—had actually said something to him._

_"Do you have a place to stay, or even a job, Miss Mitsuyoshi?" he inquired. "If not, I can provide you with both. You can work here and there's also a room for you to stay in upstairs."_

_Sayuri gazed at the manager with her beautiful agate eyes and blinked, curious of the middle-aged man's kindness. "No, but… Why are you doing this? I don't even know the reason you would even let me stay here, so it baffles one such as myself as to what your intentions are. What is your purpose for doing this?"_

_The manager smiled gently. "I'm just an old man who wants to look out for those in need. It might not be much, but this is the least I can do." He looked towards the interior of the café and continued the chat. "As you can see here, this café is made out of wood from several years ago. Although it shines, it can only support itself for a little longer. What's more is that it doesn't give way and continues to stay strong for the sake of allowing me to run my café and bringing joy to others. All in all, I wish to make everyone here happy and give them a warm sensation with love and care before I pass on to the other world." He laughed. "It might sound strange coming from someone who's in their late thirties, but it's what I want to accomplish for others who come here with their family and friends."_

_"You're right," Sayuri remarked. "It does sound strange. But…" She smiled softly and faintly as she gazed into the manager's eyes. "You seem like a good man, so I'll try to help you fulfill that goal of yours for the time being, if you will permit me to do so."_

_The manager's eyes widened. "You mean to say you will actually accept my offer?"_

_Sayuri nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure if I can do a very good job, but it is a sign of my gratitude. Thank you for having me over." He smile did not waver for an abundant amount of time passing by after that._

_This man… is strange, __she thought. __Not only did he call himself old; he also has a compassionate side. This is the first time I have ever said that, seeing as we magicians do not age, yet humans do. Perhaps this is what splits the perfect from the imperfect, as humans have the capacity to live and die in many different ways. They believe there is another world for the dead, but… They believe in false creations of their own minds. With this, I have just reaffirmed to myself that Kousuke is a better man with a stronger sense of kindness. I'll have to pace myself during my stay in the Human World, but I'll be fine, Hanju-san, Funei-san. I'll return to see you two as often as I can, as well as to rejuvenate my body and powers. My real home isn't here; it's in Neon and will always be._

_Not too much was said from the light orange-haired girl, but her words made the manager very happy. He showed her around the café, gave her a cute, bright pink uniform that dazzled those who saw her in it, and took her to her room. He also helped her with taking orders, and Sayuri understood with swiftness and understanding._

_XXX_

_A couple days passed and it was March 2nd that year. While Sayuri was getting ready to work at the café, a young man around her age walked in._

_"Oh? It looks like we have a well-acquainted customer," the manager distinguished. "If it isn't Hiro. Are you here for another sundae from the menu?"_

_Hiro smiled lightly. "Of course I am. I just love them so much, Manager!" He had a jubilant expression on his face before he noticed someone hiding behind the manager, and that person was _clearly_ visible. "Huh? There's someone I've never seen before near you. Is she a new member of your staff?"_

_"Yes," the manager confirmed. "She just joined two days ago. Allow me to introduce her." He glanced to his right and nodded. "It's okay, Sayuri. Hiro is a regular of ours." Sayuri immediately knew the manager was correct and completely showed herself to Hiro, giving a slight distance from her employer. Then, the manager said, "This is Sayuri Mitsuyoshi. She's a few weeks older than you, Hiro. Please be kind to her. She's not used to everyone working here yet, but she's a marvelous young lady, I can promise you without any doubt."_

_Hiro nodded and looked at Sayuri with another smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hiro Sarashina. As Manager just said, I'm not the same age as you yet, so I'm still twenty right now. If you don't mind, I'll keep coming back here to see you. We can be friends, so you don't have to worry about anything. By the way, I'm also an art student at one of the universities here, so it's not very far from here, and I can visit you often. Would you also like to see some of my drawings some day?"_

_Sayuri nodded back and a smile appeared on her face. She walked over to Hiro and took hold of both his hands with her own, entwining their fingers together. "I want to see you again, so come and visit often like you said, okay? I'll be waiting for you, Hiro."_

_It as a sight that took the manager, the employees, and even Hiro by surprise. But then, Hiro smiled back. It was a splendid friendship that formed between the two of them, one that was full of promises and approbation, changing the atmosphere in the café for everyone around them._

XXX

The manager smiled and looked at Hiro. "It was an unbelievable occurrence that you would make her smile so wonderfully when you two met. Sayuri allowed you into her world in an instant, and everyone felt an admiration for you, Hiro. She was very happy to see you every day and it seemed like you were a light in the center of her eyes." He looked out the window and kept smiling. "I felt as though Sayuri was hiding something from me that she couldn't reveal to anyone, no matter how close she had been to someone, even you. Perhaps it would be better not to ask her about herself, but it does make an old man like myself isolated from her. There was always something I wanted to know, yet I never pried into her life. She always seemed far away from everyone, but a few mornings ago, I felt closer to her than I had ever been." He stood up and walked to his room on the first floor of the café.

A few moments passed by, and he came back with a medium-sized object in his left hand. Takuto's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Hiro, look!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Hiro did as the programmer ordered and glanced toward their left before replying in the same manner. "…! I can't believe it! It's the—"

Takuto nodded. "Yeah. So it belonged to _him_."

The manager had brought out the cymophane the members of the Black Foxes went to find before, shocking the two of them. He kept smiling by the time he returned to his seat and placed it on the table, in front of himself.

"This was something I lost shortly after I started this café over twenty-one years ago," the manager mentioned. He had a thoughtful and gracious look on his face as he gazed at the cymophane in his hand. "Somehow, Sayuri managed to get it for me. She said someone gave it to her as a gift, so I truly appreciated the fact that I got this back. To be honest with you youngsters, I didn't think I would ever get this cymophane back. I don't know how, but it's finally been returned to me after so long. I was considering a way to repay Sayuri and my staff with this, so a notion came to mind yesterday. It came to me in a blink of an eye, and I knew I had to put a piece of this on each of their new uniforms as a thank you gift."

Hiro understood straight away and smiled tenderly at the manager. "I see."

_So that's why Sayuri was intent on getting it, _he thought. _It makes sense now. It was probably stolen from Manager all those years ago [before the two of us, along with Rina, were born] and ended up in the building for a wicked purpose, which was why she came to reclaim it._

"There's one thing left for me to tell you about Sayuri, Hiro," the manager resumed his speech. He looked at Hiro sadly, but kept smiling. "She's going to leave this afternoon—the café, and most likely… the city."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Hiro's girlfriend is going to leave?!" Takuto jested.

Hiro hurriedly looked at Takuto with a frown of disgruntlement. "Takkun!"

Takuto's stoic expression was back. "Sorry. Just thought I'd liven up the circumstances." Then, he confronted the manager. "Where is she right now? We might still have a chance at finding her."

"Well," the manager brought up, "she left a note telling about her plans for the day." He took out a sheet of paper and placed it on the table in front of Hiro and Takuto. After that, he let out a sigh. "I believe it would be better if you two read it yourselves." He picked up the crystal and held it in his hands. "For me, what's left of her memory is this cymophane, which I had anticipated never to see again. But because of Sayuri, I was able to get it back after so long." He smiled at the two young men, saying his parting words to them and Sayuri [indirectly]. "I am glad to have met her, and I hope she lives a happy life from now on so that there aren't any sad, painful memories for her." He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks.

Hiro and Takuto saw his expression before speedily taking a look at the piece of paper Sayuri left, which read:

Owner,

Right now, I am writing to you to say my farewell. Are

you wondering how I'm feeling at this moment? Please do

not think of something sad. I am actually smiling while

writing this letter. Do you know the reason for this?

It's because I was able to have a temporary home to

live in, as well as a job for myself, which led me

to meet Hiro. Thank you so much for what you've

done for me since my twenty-first birthday. I will

never forget how kind you were to me. I wonder if

it was fate that brought me to meet you two

shortly after my arrival here. Haha, that

actually sounds pretty cheesy, coming from

someone like me. However, I don't regret

writing this letter, nor do I regret our

first meeting. Tomorrow afternoon, I will

be at the park waiting for Hiro. If he

decides to see me, I will keep waiting for

him. I'd like to talk with him one last

time before severing ties with him.

Please do not question my motives.

This is something I have decided

To do, and it's part of my

duty in this world.

Thank you and

Please take

care.

—Sayuri

After reading the letter Sayuri left for the manager, Hiro and Takuto glanced at each other and nodded. They stood up from their seats and looked at the manager one last time.

"Thank you for letting us see this, Manager," Hiro said with a grim expression. "It's about time for us to say goodbye. I'm glad to have come to this café, and I know Sayuri has, too." He smiled and lowered his eyes tenderly. "I know this was very sudden for you and everyone else who has worked here, but I'm grateful to you and your staff. Thank you, for introducing Sayuri to me when I came in that day. I won't forget the opportunity the two of us received thanks to you for helping her out, and I sincerely wish you a good life."

The manager nodded. "Of course. It was nice having you as a customer, Hiro. Go and find Sayuri before dusk. I'm sure she's still there waiting for you and your friend."

"Right."

Hiro and Takuto hurriedly made their way to the park where they saw Sayuri's back. She was standing and adorned a light blue hoodie, and a pastel green miniskirt that was patterned all over with white polka dots; she also wore a pair of light orange knee-high socks, along with yellow and red sneakers. Her hair length was also the same as how it was when she was working at the café, and her eyes were agate once more. Soon, she turned around and their figures came into her view.

"You came to see me, after all," she breathed. Her shoulders collapsed and she sighed, closing her eyes and opening them for another gaze afterwards. "Perfect timing. You already know why I've been waiting here, so let's just get this over with. I see you also brought your friend from the other night, as well. Looks like I've been given the opportunity to speak to not only one, but the both of you. Fate has opened a door for us to meet one another once more, Hiro."

Hiro frowned lightly. "Wait. There's something I'd like to ask you first."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Hiro shook his head. "Actually, there are at least a few things I have to say before you sever ties with me. What are you going to do from now on since you don't work at the café anymore? And… are you just going to leave the city like this?"

"Oh?" Sayuri questioned. She kept her expression the same as she resumed answering Hiro's inquiries. "You're worried about me at a time like this? How noble of you to think about me when we're not in the same boat at the moment. Well to answer your questions, I'm going to work on what I've been doing for the last month as an anonymous hero of justice. Was that not transparent enough for you? So, no. I'm not going to leave Ginza entirely when there are people in need. Many of them have been wronged and I can't let them get bamboozled by the malicious intentions the rogues in this world have in mind. Still, this is a good chance for me to ask your friend over there something." She shifted her gaze from Hiro to Takuto, who was on the latter's left. "If I may ask, what is your relationship with Rina? Surely, it isn't 'nothing.' I knew there was something going on with you and my best friend when I first saw you on the corporation's rooftop. That's why, I'm asking you myself."

Takuto's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to know about my relationship with Rina?"

Sayuri gave a nod. "Seeing you two together makes one interested to find more information about your connection to one another. Are you two just comrades, or something more?"

Takuto furrowed his eyebrows. "Why should I tell you? You're not even my friend, so there's no need—"

Hiro glanced at Takuto. "No, we should probably tell her. She _did_ say they were best friends, so it would be best to comply for today."

"Hiro, what are you—" Takuto was soon cut off.

Hiro looked down. "No, I'm sure Sayuri's also a magician, so it's only right to respect her wishes on this." He looked up and gazed into Takuto's eyes determinedly. "Trust me. It's better not to provoke them. From our last mission, she was more than likely going to attack you. If she did, you might have died from the impact. You also know they're allowed to kill anyone on Earth, right? So, don't try to argue with her. I'm saying this for your safety, Takkun."

"Hiro…" Takuto knew Hiro's statements were precise. He nodded and turned to face Sayuri. "About me and Rina. I'm…"

At that time, Rina was in the kitchen of Le Renard Noir with Atsumu. Together, they were preparing a batch of pork noodles for Takuto and the oncoming customers for the upcoming evening and night to arrive soon. It was the special of the day, and not many could resist because of that.

Rina smiled. "Takuto… His taste in food hasn't changed since then, has it? Yet, his personality is worse than it used to be. Whatever happened after we broke up is a mystery I might not be able to comprehend, seeing as he hasn't mentioned anything to me. I wonder how I'll be able to tolerate everything about him now, though."

Atsumu nodded. "I know what you mean. He just adores the taste of pork noodles so much, it's like paradise to his senses, despite how he doesn't show much gratitude these days!" The bar owner laughed cheerfully. "It's been a while since you've helped prepare pork noodles. I'm certain he'll remember the taste of your cooking, Rina." He smiled fondly, remembering the 'old' times they had back then. "Maybe it'll move him to tears when he eats them. I know he's just _dying_ to eat the food you make. Still, none of us know anything about his reasons for breaking up with you and we certainly don't know what's been on his mind after that, but I can assure you that he must've thought a lot about it. Takkun really did care about you a lot—and he still does, of course!" The wavy-haired brunet's eyes had a soft look in them. "I'm positive that even now…" Atsumu closed his eyes. "…he still thinks of you as the most important person to him, Rina."

Rina looked down and smiled. It was a bit sad, but there was so much to it than that. "Perhaps so. However, I don't want Takuto to cry because of me. I want him to keep smiling like he used to, and I'd like it if he could move on from the past. Unlike myself, I know he'll be able to do that. That's why… I'm doing what I can for his sake, rather than my own. That's what I promised him before we went our separate ways, so I'll keep my promise to him, even until the end of this journey."

Atsumu looked at Rina, realizing her consideration for Takuto. "Rina…" Before he knew it, tears were forming in the depths of his eyes. They flowed down with sorrow and he found himself covering his mouth with his right hand, sobbing shortly after.

Meanwhile, Takuto and Hiro were taking a stroll towards Le Renard Noir. They were walking side by side, and their chat with Sayuri had ended not too long ago.

"Hey, Takkun," Hiro called out. "Do you think it was okay for you to just tell Sayuri about your relationship with Rina?"

Takuto frowned nonchalantly. "You're the one who said not to provoke her, remember?" He reminded the former and admitted one of the many truths behind what had occurred. "Besides, I knew it was a good idea to listen to you for a change, so I went along with it."

"I know, but…" Hiro looked down, unsure if what he did was right or wrong. "Maybe I shouldn't have forced you to say anything. I know how painful it is when it comes to Rina, but still. I'm the one at fault for giving you a push forward."

"Hiro, now you're just contradicting yourself," Takuto pointed out. "It's either you compromise with someone, or you don't. Even on our missions, we've had to do something in order to get what we wanted. It's how the world works."

Hiro nodded, thinking about what had happened a bit earlier.

_At the park that afternoon_

_Takuto looked up and responded to Sayuri's enquiries. "Rina and I used to be in a relationship until I broke up with her. I did that for her sake and no one else's. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but that's the truth." He looked down with a conflicted expression on his face. "You might not understand this. But. I had to do that so—"_

_"—so she wouldn't get in trouble," Sayuri finished. "Isn't that right, Takuto Hirukawa?"_

_Takuto's eyes widened, filled with astonishment. "How do you know my name? Did Rina tell you about me?"_

_Sayuri's eyes narrowed. "Even if she didn't, it would also show up in the books."_

_"What?" Hiro asked in a flabbergasted tone of voice._

_Books? __He thought._

_Sayuri shook her head. "Never mind that. Anyway, I'll cut to the point. From now on, we're enemies. I don't consider Rina as my adversary since we're both magicians who don't harbor any malice towards our world. Don't think I'll just turn over a new leaf for your sakes. I'm on the side of the law no matter what you and the rest of the Black Foxes plan on doing. I won't take Rina down, but I'll defeat you men who have no sense of strictness towards crime. That is all."_

_She turned around, took a few steps forward and her hair length returned to its longer form before she disappeared from their sights, leaving them both standing in place before they decided to head back._

XXX

Inside Le Renard Noir that night, Rina was sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter, looking down with disheartened eyes. Then, she sighed and stood up from her seat, turning her figure towards the entrance. Atsumu walked out from the kitchen and noticed the blonde.

"Leaving already?" he asked. "Why don't you stay here a little longer? I know you're a magician and all, but it's also dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to be walking out by herself at night, so you could try to wait until Takkun's finished with his meal before heading home."

Rina turned her head to face Atsumu and smiled once again. "No, it's fine. I'll be going soon, anyway. When Takuto gets here, could you just give him a serving of the pork noodles we have left? I think he'll be expecting them to be there once he steps inside."

Atsumu nodded. "Sure thing. Have a safe trip home, Rina. If you need anything later on, don't hesitate to call, okay? We'll do what we can to assist you."

"Thanks, Boss," Rina accepted the generous offer. Then, she walked out, leaving only Atsumu and Riki, who was on the upper floor, alone in the restaurant/bar for the night.

While she left, Riki was already on his cell phone talking to someone.

"Think you'll be back soon?" he asked with a stern expression. "We have our hands busy during work, along with the missions. We might need your help soon. If you can't get back to Ginza in time, it's fine. I'll handle everything for you."

"Sorry," the voice on the other line apologized. It was a woman's voice and it seemed she was still occupied from the sound of it. "I don't think I'll be able to get back to where you and the others are yet, Riki. There's been a lot of trouble on my end, so I'll be in Europe for a little longer. I'll book a flight to Tokyo when I'm finished since I'm still uncertain whether or not I'll be able to put together enough power to teleport back to Ginza from here. Due to this world's limitations, I can't do that as easily as I would be able to if I were in Neon. Did something happen while I was away? For you to need me right now… It makes me worry about you all."

Riki sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, you can say that again. There's been a bit of trouble for the past few days, and we've been failing on our missions since then. Rina's returned to help us out as well, but other than that, maybe some relationship problems between the guys. It doesn't seem to get any better and it feels like we're only taking a turn for the worse. I can barely do anything about our situation. Boss is still the same as ever, so he's been the butt of our jokes lately." He laughed a little at the last thought, waiting for a reply from the woman on the other end.

The woman giggled. "Looks like you've been having too much fun with everyone." She lowered her eyes in concern while still smiling affectionately. "How's Ibuki doing? Has anything changed in her condition since I left?"

"She's been doing pretty well, actually," Riki admitted with a satisfying smile. "Nothing's happened so far, so there's nothing to worry about at the moment. By the way, have you been doing well yourself? It's been nearly two weeks since you left. Even Hiro's been depressed since you went away. You were gone the day after his birthday, so he's also been worried about you."

"It's been ten days since I was gone; Hiro will be fine. But… I've been doing fine over here," the woman breathed. "I've actually been thinking about you quite a lot since we parted ways. I miss you, Riki. I want to see you again soon."

Riki looked down, still smiling. "Yeah. I missed you, too. Don't push yourself, okay? If something happens to you and I get a call from where you are, my heart will stop in a split second."

"Haha, don't worry," the woman said. "You shouldn't overexert yourself, either. I'll see you when I get back. Have a good night over there."

Riki nodded. "You too. Call me when you get back. I'll be waiting for you, Mitsuki."

"Of course," Mitsuki replied in a loving voice.

Shortly afterwards, she hung up and their call ended. Riki looked at his phone and closed it. He set it on a nearby table and sighed in a downcast manner. All of a sudden, his body began to shake and he put his hand over his mouth. Tears had formed in his eyes and he started to cry. Not many people had ever seen him cry, but those who did knew how much he missed Mitsuki's presence. He kept weeping to himself as he sat on the bed, waiting for her return.

It was around that time when Hiro and Takuto entered the bar. They were greeted by Atsumu who was delighted to see them as always.

"Welcome, Takkun! Hiro!" he beamed. He was in quite a pleasant mood at the moment, and it showed on his face how happy he was. "Have a seat! Oh, and here are some pork noodles all ready for you two! There are also drinks and dessert, so enjoy them while you can."

Takuto narrowed his eyes. "What's with all this? Your upbeat expression and voice just ruins my appetite."

Hiro looked around. "Yeah, and where's Rina? I don't see her anywhere. Did she leave already?"

Atsumu smiled lightly. "Yeah. She said she had to get going, so she left before you two came here. She also helped me prepare the food, but she at least wanted to cook up some pork noodles for you most of all, Takkun. She even waited a bit before she walked out."

"…!" Takuto's eyes widened when he heard what Atsumu told them. Then, he had an angry expression on his face. "Why didn't you stop her, you useless Beardface?!"

Atsumu had a solemn expression, lowering his shoulders. "Takkun, it's Rina's choice whether or not she wants to do something. You should know that by now. At any rate, she didn't want me to prevent her from going, so I was only letting her leave because she wouldn't have wanted to stay here until you came."

"The hell I'm going to let her go off to her apartment by herself!" Takuto barked back irately. "She's my ex, and I'm supposed to be her guard. Don't try to tell me to let her put herself in danger like that in the middle of the night! What if someone attacks her?!" He turned around, but did not take a step forward until he said, "I have an obligation to protect her at all times whether you like it or not. She's my partner in crime, and I'm going to get her no matter what."

With that out of the way, he ran out the door and searched for Rina. Atsumu sighed and smiled wearily.

"He sure lets his feelings for Rina show, doesn't he?" he stated.

Hiro nodded, smiling happily for Takuto. "Yeah, but that's something that's stayed the same since we first met her.

"Right?" Atsumu replied, agreeing with Hiro.

XXX

Outside, Takuto endorsed his instincts to drive him to where Rina was. He found her walking ahead almost to where her apartment was and ran up to her, reaching his right hand out onto to her left arm, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Hey, what do you think you're—" He began to reprimand his former lover until he saw her gaze into his eyes and by then, his heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

It felt like that winter day over three years ago when he had reached out to take hold of Rina's arm. Unlike back then, however, it wasn't snowing since it was sometime during spring. Yet, it felt like it did before. Many emotions erupted inside Takuto's mind as he thought back to the day he regretted most of all.


	6. Episode 6

Old Feelings, New Ones, and a Chase for Magic

Takuto had finally caught up to Rina in a matter of seconds, having dashed in a frenzy after leaving Le Renard Noir without taking his time to sit down and eat his dinner for the night. He interrupted his ex-girlfriend's quiet expedition home the second he grabbed onto her left arm with his right hand, instigating her to turn around.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do, leaving without waiting for me to show up and finish my noodles?!" He asked aggressively. Then, Rina's honey-eyed gaze caught his attention, making his heart waver as it skipped a beat, and he suddenly thought back to the day he had always regretted.

Like how they were at the moment, it felt like that winter day over three years ago. The season they were in was different, but it still gave Takuto a memory of the past he and Rina shared the last time they saw each other until now.

_~December 14, 2003~_

_After Takuto and Rina finished their date that afternoon, they began to go their separate ways. But then… The college student decided to turn around, and walked a few steps forward, taking hold of Rina's left arm with his right hand. Rina looked back and gazed into Takuto's golden eyes with her honey-colored ones. This caught the university student off-guard, as he felt a stinging pain in his chest when he looked at his girlfriend's innocent and pure [yet beautifully pale] expression. Although Rina didn't know what was going on, Takuto's look changed to a grief-stricken frown. He knew he was going to have to go through the saddest thing that would happen in his life and he glanced down, while his eyes became shadowed from the seventeen-year-old girl's eyesight._

_"Sorry, but let's break up," he apologized. He had barely managed to utter those heart-wrenching words of inner agony, yet he did say something to finalize his undesired intention._

_Rina's eyes widened with confusion swirling around in her mind. "Huh?" She could not believe what she heard from the twenty-one-year-old young man she was in love with._

_Takuto looked up with a cold expression on his face. "I don't love you anymore, Rina. My feelings for you have changed now, so I think it would be better if you forgot about me." It was all a lie. He knew that, but… It was too unbearable for him to admit how much of an ache was closing in on his heart. He added afterward, "You shouldn't be around someone who can't actually make you happy. It'll only suffocate you from the inside-out if you continue to stay with me like this, and I realized seconds ago that I couldn't be the one who could do anything to keep you satisfied. If we break up now, you won't have to suffer from liking a guy who has a horrendous temper like me. I'm pretty sure you'll understand, so let's leave it at that and live our separate lives."_

_Tears formed in Rina's eyes as she lowered them by a small fraction. "But… It wasn't like that a few minutes ago. Everything was fine before, so why now…?" She placed her hands on Takuto's jacket and held onto it with her fingers. "I don't want this to happen. I want to be with you forever, Takuto…!"_

_Takuto frowned, staring into Rina's eyes. "If you stay with me, you'll never truly be happy. That's why, I'm letting you go."_

_Seeing Takuto's indecipherable expression made it even worse. Rina's tears began to fall, and she lowered her head with a sob. Her forehead was slightly touching Takuto's jacket, and her hands were stilling holding onto it in anguish._

_"Please don't do this, Takuto…" she begged. "I don't want us to break up so suddenly. I just… don't like having to drift away from you without any warning. Why can't we stay together like we always have until now? Why does it have to come to a bad ending? Can't you… explain your reason for cutting us off from each other…?"_

_Takuto shook his head and narrowed his eyes after hearing Rina's painful cries. "No… I can't tell you anything for your sake." He pulled Rina's body away from his by putting his hands on the upper sides of her arms near her shoulders, gently separating them a very short distance from one another. The blonde magician raised her head a bit to look at him and in turn, Takuto focused on her tear-stained face. He set his right hand on the side of her face and smiled softly. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I wanted to say one last thing before we stop seeing each other. Thank you, for falling in love with a despicable guy like me. I know I don't truly deserve to be loved by a kind girl like yourself, Rina. Take care and goodbye."_

_He leaned down and closed his eyes, kissing his ex-girlfriend as a farewell sign. In an instant, Rina's excruciating emotions came pouring out, and her tears fell once more. She closed her eyes and accepted Takuto's lips on hers for a final time._

XXX

Takuto currently had a blank expression and was then frowning in an unhappy manner. Rina was still gazing at her ex-boyfriend's face. She was perplexed by Takuto's abrupt stop and tilted her head to her left in concern.

"Takuto?" she asked. "Is something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self today."

There was no answer from the programmer. He was stuck in the memory of the past and would not come back.

"Takuto?" Rina called out again. "Hello? Earth to Takuto Hirukawa~." Comprehending the fact that he would not return to reality yet, she gently placed her right hand on the side of his face, causing his eyes to widen. Her eyes lowered by about less than a tenth and she had a solemn expression on her face. "Looks like you're back. Magnificent. Where did you wander off to? I was worried about you this whole time."

Takuto blinked a couple times. Then, he dodged the question after releasing Rina's hand. "Huh? Oh." He was back to being nonchalant towards anyone he knew by then. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just here to take you home since you walked out before I even got to eat."

Rina frowned. "Then, you should have just stayed at the bar until you were done. I was only going back to my apartment for the night. You don't have to go that far to—"

"Shut up!" Takuto yelled. "Of course I do! You're my partner, aren't you?! We're part of the same team, so I have to take you back to your place no matter what. Wouldn't you do the same for me?" His eyes narrowed and his tone of voice pacified itself. "You said that you would support me no matter what, so I'll do the same for you. I'll continue to do my portion of our promise as long as we're both alive."

"But that was for our missions," Rina pointed out. "We haven't even had one since the incident with Sayuri. It's not the same like when we're doing our job as thieves, remember?"

At that moment, Takuto's face quickly flushed red. He realized what he had blurted out and was humiliated yet again. "I-I know that! I was just reminding you, s'all. Since we're both… you know."

Rina gave an eye smile. "Yeah, I know." She opened her eyes. "We can't say it in public, so let's just leave it at that."

She narrowed her eyes with a soft expression.

_We can't say anything about being part of the Black Foxes in front of other people, but that's fine, _she thought. Another frown appeared shortly after. _However, being a thief is basically a night job, as well as a risky one to boot. We can't afford to get caught, but the real problem is: Can everyone else in our group resolve any conflicts with Sayuri and come to a resolution? She's a magician whose strong sense of justice opposes any crimes that are known to the public, especially those we have committed. She won't attack those she considers a friend, but she will take action against everyone else. I can only hope things will go well from now on between the guys and Sayuri. It won't be easy, but we'll have to figure something out._

Takuto held out his left hand this time in front of Rina. He dared not to take a glimpse at her and had his right index finger on the side on his face, moving it up and down. In truth, he was still a bit flustered from being put in an embarrassing situation. "Here. Take my hand. I'll walk you back to your place for at least making the food with Beardy."

Although she appreciated the thought of holding hands with her former lover, Rina shook her head. "Thanks, but I'd rather not do something that will embarrass you even more, Takuto. I'd feel bad for you."

Takuto frowned. "I guess not." An impish grin spread on to his face. "I wouldn't want to get anyone on our case, _especially_ the guys. They'll just tease us, and you'd be the only girl in our group who has to put up with them for now. If they bring anything else up, you could beat them to it like you did with Kenny the day of our last mission. Let's hope he doesn't make any more RPG game references. He's too into the downloadable ones from the Internet, so he'll keep getting bitten by everyone. He can be a nerd at times, but it'll only make things easier for us to pick on him."

Rina laughed. "Not like it wasn't obvious or anything, but Kenshi _does_ have some of the qualities of a gamer who can't stop playing those types of games. He really likes playing the horror genre they have, but he gets freaked out every now and then from the jump scares."

"Right?" Takuto asked. The two of them were somewhat on agreeable terms with one another. "When he screams, we can mug him."

Soon enough, the two of them strolled all the way to Rina's apartment. They were in front of the door, and Rina unlocked it with her key. Then, she walked in, and looked back at Takuto.

"Why don't you come in for now?" she offered. "I can give you something to eat if you want. But then, maybe you'd rather have me call Boss to bring your food here instead." She had another soft expression on her face, but when Takuto saw it, his chest started to hurt. "It's fine if you don't want to. I just thought you might like something to fill your stomach since you haven't eaten anything yet."

Takuto looked down. "No, that's not it. I…"

Seeing the expression on his face, Rina immediately knew something was on Takuto's mind. Then, she gazed into his eyes and asked, "Takuto, do you still love me?"

Takuto's eyes widened and he looked up, unable to avert his eyes away from Rina's. A surge of his past feelings began to resurface, and his complexion became stern. "Yeah, I'm still in love with you, Rina. I've never stopped loving you, even after we broke up."

_I still love you, but I could never say that before, _he thought. He was still staring at Rina with so many emotions running through his entire body. _It always hurt to see your sad expression, but I had my reasons for breaking up with you._

Rina's heart was filled with different feelings she kept inside for the last few years. She wasn't sure what to think, but she felt a mixture of sadness and pain. "Takuto, I—"

Before she could say anything else, Takuto's lips were suddenly on hers. Rina's eyes widened with surprise, which took the place of her burdening emotions from a split second ago. It was not until a few seconds later that Takuto pulled away, looking into Rina's eyes with his own; unlike Rina, however, he wasn't surprised about anything that happened within the short amount of time they shared.

Rina was now blushing and swiftly glanced down at the floor/ground in front of them. "About the kiss just now… I… Um…" She could feel her face getting hotter, but she couldn't look directly at Takuto.

Takuto, however, nodded. "Those are my true feelings. Whether or not you believe me depends on what you decide in the end. Anyway, I'll take my leave, so you don't have to get me anything. I'll be at the bar to get Beardface to reheat my pork noodles." He held up his right hand. "Well, bye. I'll see you later."

Takuto turned around and walked downstairs towards Le Renard Noir. At one fell swoop, Rina was still at the door in a frozen state, and the heat had already drained from her face. Her shoulders dropped slowly and she stared at the scenery in front of her.

"Takuto… kissed me…" She trailed off with her dazed expression before turning around and closing the door behind her. The second after, she looked down and took her shoes off at the foyer. "…He really… kissed me…"

_It's been a while since we shared a kiss together… _She reflected in her deepest thoughts. _He hasn't been trying to tell me how he really feels until now, but he really dropped the bomb there, didn't he? Takuto. What are you thinking, doing that to me? I'm your ex, not your current lover. We're not an item anymore. You can't just plant a kiss on my lips like that without confessing your feelings beforehand, or letting me finish. That's not how things work in my world, but I guess you humans really don't have any decency towards loving someone who's out of your league. Geez… _Rina sighed, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

She reopened her eyes after a few seconds and placed her fingers on her lips, narrowing them in a trance of some sort.

_But… _she continued. _It really brought back a lot of memories. I never want to forget about the times we had together, but it makes me wonder if we'll ever be something more than a broken up couple from the past. Again, I knew somewhere down in my heart that you had a lot on your mind. There were so many things I wanted to do for you, yet it seems like the most I can is to back you up when the time comes._

Soon, a smiled appeared on Rina's face.

_Takuto Hirukawa, _she said in her mind,_ I'll throw those words back to you whenever you're ready. That's a promise I'll make sure to keep until the time comes to do so._

Meanwhile, Takuto was back at the bar with Hiro and Atsumu still inside. He was sitting on a seat in front of the counter besides the art student and was focused on eating the rest of his pork noodles.

Hiro turned his head to his right to face the dirty blond. "So, did you get to see Rina off at her place?" Just like Atsumu, the part-timer was interested in hearing what happened while Takuto was away.

Takuto stopped and gulped down a few of his noodles. Then, he looked at Hiro and said, "Yeah. That's about it." Suddenly, he started to cough and made a funny face. "Ack!"

Hiro closed his eyes and gladly patted Takuto's back. "Haha, you really love eating those pork noodles, Takkun."

Atsumu nodded. "I'll say. Rina _did_ help with preparing them, after all. I bet he really missed her cooking! Ahaha!"

Takuto was catching his breath and gave Atsumu an irritated look. "I'll tell you… something, old man. If…" He coughed once more. "…all you really think about is how much I miss her, then you're wrong." Another cough came after that. "I…" Cough. "…don't even like her as more…" Cough. "…than an accomplice for our missions." And another cough. Soon, he regained his normal pace and added to his rant. "The only thing I really have to say about Rina is that she's no more than a member of our team. There's nothing more than a companionship with mutual respect between us. You got that?"

Hiro frowned. "But I think it'd be fine if you two got together again. I really liked how things were between you and Rina before you two broke up." Then, he murmured, not letting anyone else hear his next words, closing his eyes as he faced his own bowl of pork noodles. "Plus… you were much nicer back then, too. You're the one saying mean words to everyone, but not every single one insult is true, right?"

"I agree," Atsumu casually stated. Then, he inquired, "By the way, are you sure you only saw her off at her apartment, Takkun? It took some more time than I anticipated for you to get back here."

"Yeah," Hiro kept frowning, turning his head towards the light blond again. "Is that really all you did? I mean, you could have stayed with her and asked her to get me—us, some of her homemade strawberry cake and cream puffs. Rina still has some in her house, right? I—Well, Boss and I were wondering what to get for some extra dessert tonight. I'm sure Riki would have wanted to have some, too."

Atsumu smiled. "Speaking of Riki, he hasn't gone out of his room for quite some time now. It may be a temporary stay, but I've been treating this place like our own inn for just the Black Foxes. Anyway, he's probably dying of starvation at the moment, so why don't you go to the store and get something for all of us here? I'll get you another bowl of pork noodles, Takkun. What do you say?"

A crosshurt appeared on Takuto's head. "Do I look like an errand boy to you?! And what's this about Rina having cake and pastries at home, anyway?! Also, you could just get some yourself, you lazy Beard-covered pervert!" He quickly glanced at Hiro and continued. "Don't try to make me get stuff for you, Hiro! You can charm someone with your looks and have them buy your sweets anytime, so why don't you think about adjusting your playboy schedule for once? I don't have to do anything for you guys, and I _don't_ have to tell you about what happened between me and Rina! It's none of your business what we do, understand?!"

Hiro and Atsumu exchanged glances with one another and devious smiles formed on their faces.

"So something happened, after all," Hiro teased. "Did you kiss Rina? Or, did you do something to her and caught her off-guard?"

Atsumu laughed. "Ahaha! Oh, Takkun. You little devil. You must have really made her push you away! It makes me wish I could comfort her myself."

Takuto's face contorted and it was apparent that he was disgusted by the two around him. "What the heck are you thinking about?! I would never put a move on Rina. She's my ex-girlfriend, not anything else! You guys really need to keep your dirty minds away from me, or I'll shave off the perv's beard and break his bones."

Tears began to form in Atsumu's eyes like the previous times he was offended by Takuto. "That's so mean, Takkun! I can't believe you would really do that to me. It actually hurts when you put it that way." He wiped his clear and salty tears with a white, lacy handkerchief that he pulled out shortly afterwards. "I don't want you to put me in the extensive care section at the hospital, you know."

Takuto frowned with his typical indifference. "Whatever. At any rate, I bet Riki's cried himself to sleep by now. He doesn't need you to get him anything until tomorrow."

Hiro smiled wryly. "He can barely hold himself together at a time like this. We've also been doing poorly on our missions and we haven't gotten anything back so far. Maybe we need to take a break from this for now. Kenny's also been tired lately, and everyone else has, too. We should—"

"No," Takuto refused. "We can't do that."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean? We haven't taken some time off in a few months, Takkun, so we—"

"If we don't get these missions done, we won't be able to be the thieves who have the best-known reputation for long," Takuto pointed out. "We're the Black Foxes. We need to get ourselves back in shape and do something about it." Then, he grimaced. "Don't you remember? Your 'friend' is our enemy now, Hiro. She isn't the same person you knew from the café. That's all been a façade for everyone when she's actually siding with the police to bring us behind bars, and you know it. We have to win against her, or we'll never be able to live out our normal lives again. You know what that means, right?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I know. But we can barely catch up to Sayuri. She's a magician who can corner others in a split second. She won't let us go without a fight."

"You're forgetting that we have a magician in our group as well," Takuto reminded the twenty-one-year-old. "Rina's able to confront her, so she won't be able to attack us that easily. We have an advantage here and we can use it to defeat that girl at her own game. After all, who do you think is a member of the third most powerful family in Neon? But she's not the only magician in our team, you know. We also have Mitsuki, but she's still in Europe, so we can only rely on one person to help us against any adversary standing in our way."

Atsumu sighed and frowned. "You're right, but I don't think it's something Rina wants, Takkun. She's not the type of person to strike down her own friend. Since they come from the same world, they're bound to refuse any act of harming one another when they have a close bond. We can't afford to hurt Sayuri even if she _is_ our enemy." A grim expression dawned on his visage. "You know what it means when someone goes against a magician, don't you? The consequences are far too dire for us to be able to continue living. Therefore, we have to find a way to compromise with her. That's how we can solve our differences and ensure our survival in our own world."

"But how do you suppose we do that, Boss?" Hiro asked. He was hesitant about crossing paths with Sayuri and wasn't certain what he and the other members should do the next time they saw her. "Sayuri's pride might not allow her to come to a truce with us." His facial expression then became serious like the bar owner's. "We're also waging a bet against death because we _chose_ to become thieves years ago, and carry on the legacy of our great-grandfathers. It won't be a simple task to carry out when you think about what we'll be going through from now on. The dangers we'll have to go against, along with the agony of everything we've done—and what we'll be doing for the rest of our lives… Can we… truly risk ourselves under these circumstances that we'll have to consider?"

Atsumu put on a reassuring smile full of emotions of determination and resolve, but most of all—confidence. "Don't worry about it, Hiro. We'll be able to pull through all of these ordeals. For now, we have to think about replenishing our strength to the fullest before taking on a new mission. Then, we'll gather everyone here and go through with it. We've always done that in the past, and we need to do that sooner or later. We just have to give everything a bit more time. In a few days, we'll be ready to steal something else. Now, I believe we should all rest for the night. We might as well call Kenshi in tomorrow and let him know about whatever's on my radar."

"I already sent him a message, so it's fine," Takuto replied. "We don't need to do that anymore. He knows what to do, and he'll be here as soon as he can later on."

"Wow, Takkun!" Hiro exclaimed in amazement. "That fast, huh? I guess you beat Boss' speech."

Takuto shrugged. "Well, we both (Hiro and Takuto) knew he was going to say something like that, so I decided to contact Kenshi about it. It was also getting boring in here, and there was nothing else to do besides listening to Beady talk about it."

"Hey!" Atsumu shouted. "I can at least say a few great things now, can't I? I'm the boss of the Black Foxes, so I have to do my part from time to time!"

Takuto laughed. "Pffft! Like anyone wants a middle-aged man to be the boss of the team, anyway. We can turn the tables around and shove your words in your face without any problems, so it shouldn't matter if you're the boss or not."

"Uuu…" Atsumu whimpered. He was on the verge of tears again. "I know…"

Hiro sweat-dropped. "Takkun, I think Boss has cried enough times today, so let's just leave him be for now."

"Now way," Takuto rejected. He was still enjoying himself. "This is pretty entertaining. And a lot better than having a girlfriend."

"Ahaha…" Hiro laughed awkwardly. Hearing Takuto's last sentence was a bit harsh for his heart to handle. "I hope you're only joking about that. I feel bad for Rina."

"Who knows?" Takuto grinned. "Might as well splurge on this while we still can."

"I guess you're right."

The night went on with many cracks and amusing scenes in Le Renard Noir, but there was more than the average person could stand. Within a few hours, the day was over and the early hours of le matin were arriving on the clock.

XXX

~March 29, 2007~

It was after closing hours at Le Renard Noir. The members of the Black Foxes were gathered inside, about to begin their next mission.

"Alright," Riki said. "Let's go over the plan and make it fast. First, we'll get to the cave and search for the orbs. Once we bring them back, we'll disperse them to different parts of Tokyo and get them ready to set up." He took a look at the others and when he was sure they were all ready, he gave a heart-warming smile. "Then, if there aren't any problems, let's go!"

Hiro nodded. "Right!"

Everyone [except for Atsumu, who was in the basement] dashed to their destination and were soon inside the cave Riki told them about earlier. Within a matter of a few minutes, they were in the deepest part within. Inside was an underground lake with sparkling blue water; sitting above it in the center was an array of three beautiful orbs emitting a mysterious sensation and power. They each had their own colors and there were a magenta, blue, and red one lined in the exact order listed from left to right at their frontal view.

"Look!" Kenshi blurted out.

Riki's eyes widened. "Are those…?" He started to ask, but was taken in by the incredible sight.

Takuto nodded. "Yeah. Those are the magic orbs that were sent out from the magician world, Neon." Then, he paused. "Wait. We're in the right place, but something's not right. There should be more than three if we're going to send them all over Tokyo, like Rina mentioned."

Kenshi glanced at the hacker of their team. "It can't be helped, though. We only found these three, so let's just get them and get back to Boss before doing anything else about the situation."

"Not so fast!" a recognizable voice shouted. There was no one to be seen inside the cavern, but it was definitely someone Hiro, Takuto, and Rina knew.

Hiro's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "…!"

Takuto's expression immediately changed with alertness. "Don't tell me she's already…!"

"That's right," Sayuri answered. A bright light suddenly flashed and Sayuri appeared from a far distance behind the orbs. This time, she had a set of long wings that glowed with a pure bright light, resembling an angel's, but they were much more captivating. She also had her staid expression from before, which was unwavering towards the group, and her eyes were just as stunning. "I see you've brought your other members along, as well. It's a pleasure to see you again, Black Foxes, or should I say, the 'noble thieves of Ginza.' I've known you've also been after the orbs before today even began, so I made sure to get to them first as of a few days ago, on the 26th of this month."

Those last few words abruptly struck the members of the Black Foxes, but affected Hiro most of all.

"Huh?" the appraiser's eyes widened. "Since the 26th…?"

_That was the day Takkun and I met Sayuri in the park, _he thought, _as well as the last time we saw her. But how did she know about the mission? Don't tell me…_

Then, it dawned on Rina. "…future sight…?" The look in her eyes indicated a thorough understanding of what had been happening for the past three days until then. "Sayuri, have you been getting help from the Juujouchi family in order to see the futures that they do, and to change the outcomes of those very small or large fragments?"

"…" The winged magician was silent until… "So what if I have? It's not like I was doing a bad thing when I decided to ask Akio-sama for permission to view them and alter the future."

"For what purpose are you doing this?" Rina questioned moderately. "What if something terrible were to happen?"

Sayuri stared at her best friend for a bit. "…You wouldn't understand. How would you be able to at this moment?" Next, she lowered her eyes aloofly. "If I explained my motives for doing so, then everything up until tonight would be a waste of my efforts." She muttered under her breath as she averted her gaze towards her right, turning her head slightly. "You don't even know why I've already done most of your (plural; as in, including all the Black Foxes, not just Rina) mission's work, yet you're going to stand in my way so I can't complete it with the others' aid?" Shortly afterward, she turned her head back, now giving her attention to the rest of the group. "It looks like some more members are here while I'm present this time. Nonetheless, I might as well stay for a little longer. There's not much harm in doing so, so why not?"

"Who are you?" Riki inquired. He was on his guard and prepared for action.

Sayuri smirked assertively. "I'm Sayuri Mitsuyoshi, if that answers your question. But, isn't it a bit rude for you to ask such a question when you haven't introduced yourself first? I heard it was a custom here in Japan, but perhaps I was mistaken or told otherwise. However, that does not matter in this situation."

Riki grinned. "Oh? Then, I guess I can let you know something about myself. I'm the leader of the Black Foxes, Riki Yanase. It's nice to meet you, but playtime's over. We're going to get the last three orbs back no matter what, so we'll be the ones who will get the last laugh out of this."

"Idiot!" Takuto berated the elder man. "Why did you tell her your name? Now she'll be able to find you during the day!"

Sayuri's eyes narrowed.

_So I see. However. _She thought. _Even if he hadn't revealed his identity to me, I'd still know who he is. After all, he's the famous Riki Yanase—Mitsuki-san's…_

"…" There was no direct reply from Sayuri as she stared at Riki.

Kenshi tilted his head to his left. "Huh? What's wrong? She's not saying anything."

"She's looking at Riki," Takuto noted. "Now's our chance to grab the orbs!"

Riki shook his head. "No, wait. I'd rather have a fair contest with her for them."

Hiro blinked twice. "? So, we're going easy on her?"

Riki nodded. "Yeah. I can't seem to bring myself to take advantage of her. I'm sure Mitsuki wouldn't approve of me doing this, anyway. Sayuri's also a magician like Mitsuki and Rina, remember? If we attacked one—ally or foe—we'd be committing a huge crime against our code and society." He smirked and turned his head back towards the rest of his team. "Do you guys really think we could ever live past harming a magician?! I know I wouldn't be able to!"

Kenshi smiled. "So, it's Saionji's influence, after all."

"Love seems to chain a man down, doesn't it?" Hiro beamed. "Riki's become softer thanks to Mitsuki."

A disgusted expression spread onto Takuto's face. "Ugh… So nasty!" His anger quickly showed and he felt mortified by Riki's behavior. In spite of how repulsed he felt on the outside, he soon returned to his stoic manner. "But it would explain his shouting to back up his determination to protect any magician. He must've really gotten closer to some of them, at least."

Rina narrowed her eyes and was looking at Sayuri. "Hello? Sayuri, you there?"

This snapped Sayuri out of her thoughts. She glanced at Rina, then aimed her gaze at Riki. "…"

"I've got a question to ask you," Riki declared with a frown. "Were you the one behind the incident at the mansion? If so, did you know we were coming there that night?"

Sayuri sighed and her shoulders slumped. "You're partially correct about that. I _did_ take the actual painting of Takuji, but that was all. I intended to bring it back to its rightful owner, nothing more." Her eyes widened _very_ slightly, yet… Like Takuto, she was still indifferent to everything around her, as if she didn't have the ability to express her own emotions and feelings towards anyone or anything else for that matter. "? I have no idea as to this _incident_ you are speaking of, unfortunately. I have no other words for you, so get on with this 'mission' of yours, and leave me alone for the time being, Leader of the Black Foxes."

_What? _Riki thought. _This is absurd. How is this even possible? At any rate, I'll just ask her some more questions to keep her from getting away with the orbs._

"What about the fake painting and the explosion?" Riki inquired further. "Didn't you also swap the original one with a replica? And why did the mansion blow up? What was your reasoning behind it?"

Sayuri tilted her head to her left and blinked. "A fake painting of Takuji? I have no knowledge about switching the painting, nor do I know anything about the mansion exploding. I was only there to take the painting back to Takuji's friend in Roppongi. That's all."

"Wait, what?" Riki couldn't believe what he heard. "You didn't plan to set off the explosion? Then, who—"

"It's most likely that whoever did it wasn't a magician, but a human being," Rina deducted, having placed her curled hand near the side of her face. "However, we can't just overlook the possibility that they must've wanted to sell the original painting overseas or at least found it to be valuable—maybe even destroy it, but when they went to recover it, they saw it was missing, so they put the copy they had on the wall, and decided to blow the mansion up once we went there."

Kenshi's eyes widened in realization. "Then, that means…"

Rina nodded. "Yeah. They may know what we look like. Luckily, they don't know about Takuto, I'm sure, since he wasn't in there. He'll be safe even if they try to find us, but there's not much we can do about it now."

Riki bit his lip. "Damn it!"

"I guess Sayuri helped us resolve that case," Hiro smiled. "She answered your questions after all, Riki."

Sayuri had barely made a movement in the windless air the whole time since she appeared in front of the band of thieves. "Are you through with all this chatter?" she asked. Though she had been patient enough to let them talk for some time, she was somewhat growing impatient on the inside. "I'll be retrieving the orbs from you soon enough!"

With Kenshi's help lifting his weight up, Rina held both of Riki's ankles and threw him; Riki launched towards the orbs at an accelerating speed. In turn, Sayuri swiftly flew toward them and grabbed hold of the magenta and red ones with her wings, while Riki was able to take the blue one away in time. Sayuri dropped the ones she caught onto her hands and took a look at them. Then, she narrowed her eyes once more and scoffed. "Che. These will have to do for now. At least I got most of them in order to nearly finish part of my current objective." She glanced at the members of the Black Foxes afterwards. "We'll meet again soon. I can just feel it in my wings. Until then." She turned her head slightly to her right and gazed at Hiro for a bit longer. "Au revoir, Hiro. It was nice seeing you again." Then, she looked back to view all of the members before smiling faintly. "Take care of Rina for me. _You_ most of all, Takuto."

With a flap of her wings, Sayuri vanished and was no longer in the Black Foxes' sight. By the time she was gone, Riki was walking to the ground, having emerged from the water with the blue orb in his right hand.

"Come on," Takuto held out his hand with a monotone expression. "Let's get you back. And fast. We don't want you to catch a cold from the water temperature."

Riki smiled softly and took hold of Takuto's right hand with his left. "Thanks. Sorry things had to be dramatic there."

Takuto shrugged. "We know how you are, Riki."

Kenshi nodded. "Yeah. You're always pulling off stunts like these, so it's not very uncommon to see you do something for the sake of completing the mission."

"That's right," Rina patted Riki's back with her left hand. "You also deserve some credit for doing that."

Riki grinned. "You guys helped. I couldn't have gotten this one without you two."

"Now, you're making things even _more_ dramatic," Takuto commented. He was still as unemotional as ever. "What's with you?"

"Haha!" Hiro laughed. "That's our Riki! Always being a nice guy in the end."

"Hey," Riki frowned. "I can't help it. The leader of the Black Foxes has to praise his underlings."

Everyone but Takuto laughed. He was in a sour mood due to Riki's large amount of pride, but glanced back without the other members spotting his brief gaze.

"…"

_It may have been my imagination, but… _the hacker of the team trailed off in his mind. He then glanced at the art appraiser, who was happily laughing and chatting cheerfully; he was on Rina's right and the blonde magician was between him and Riki, who was on her left; Kenshi was on the orange-haired youth's right, and they were having a relaxing but lively time. _Sayuri really seems to care about Hiro. She even stared at him for a few more seconds than when she was looking at all of us as a group. Just what exactly is he to her? Still, there's no doubt that he must mean something—hopefully important—in her heart. _He shifted his gaze to Rina. _And how am I supposed to take care of my own ex-girlfriend? What does Sayuri even want me to do for Rina? Though, now I'm I know a few things I can suggest to prove my feelings for the woman who won't leave my every being alone._

Takuto looked straight ahead and kept strolling with the rest of the Black Foxes. It was shortly after that Rina glanced at her past lover. Her eyes shined gorgeously as if a renewed light came to her when she gazed at the programmer. Soon, she averted her eyes and stared ahead in a trance-like manner.

They all came back to Le Renard Noir, and were welcomed by Atsumu, who was waiting for them with a set dinner at a different table than the night they returned from the mansion. Everyone but the boss changed back to the clothes they wore during most of the day and washed their hands before eating; as with the previous nights since she came back to the Human World, Rina didn't eat with them but this time, she sat on one of the stools that were near the center of the bar counter, smiling and engaging in their conversation.

XXX

After the guys finished their meals, they were sitting in front of the counter, along with Rina. Atsumu was behind it like he usually was, and they were debating on what to do with the medium-sized, blue orb.

"So what do we do about the orb?" Hiro inquired. "I mean, it's really beautiful and I feel like we should use it for a good purpose since it's the only one we have, and Sayuri's already gotten to almost every one of them, but this one." He frowned hesitantly. "Should we… use it or our city instead?"

The bar owner had a stern expression on his visage. "Perhaps so, but… Do you truly think that Ginza needs it the most right now, Hiro? Or, are you uncertain about encountering Sayuri again without being able to understand her reasoning for doing all of this? Would you rather not look weak and be defeated by someone you treasure dearly because of our recent failures in accomplishing our missions?"

The art student looked up at the wavy-haired brunet. "Boss…? I…" He looked down at the counter's shiny orange-brown surface. "…I don't really know. However, you do have some points I need to consider carefully. I just don't… understand my own feelings at the moment, and it's frustrating to ponder about what I'm actually feeling about all of this."

Takuto closed his eyes and sighed. In his typical nonchalant manner, he stated, "Hiro, you're a real idiot, you know that?" Then, he opened his eyes and looked toward his right (of course, next to him was indeed Hiro). "You must honestly not think things through about your feelings—and you want to know what I can see? The old man can even see it as well, and I can guarantee you that Rina and Riki can, too. You're… Well, I have to say that Beardy is exactly correct about the things he asked you just now. Listen, Hiro. Remember what I'm telling you and keep in mind that you're unable to understand Sayuri because of what's happened these past few days; you're confused and anxious about her motives, but isn't she still important to you?"

Takuto's glance shifted to his left as he thought, _Important, huh…? I keep saying that but… Perhaps calling Sayuri a special existence to Hiro would be a better term. Though, Hiro doesn't seem to realize how he feels towards Sayuri—and I mean, how he truly feels about her._

Hiro nodded. "Un. Of course she is. Sayuri's my ultimate goddess—"

The light blond shot an angry look right away. "Don't ever say that, especially to her face, you got that?!"

The college student panicked and it was very evident that the cat got his tongue as he nodded rapidly, shaking like the most terrified man on Earth. Ironically (or not). He was still able to speak, just n a weaker voice. "U-Un… I understand…"

Takuto became more lenient as he returned to his aloof nature. "You're really hopeless. Even so, just keep in mind that no matter what happens, you'll still care about her. That hasn't changed, I'm sure."

A soft smile appeared on Hiro's visage. "Sou ka. Thanks, Takkun."

Riki, who had been observing the programmer and part-timer for a while now [from the far corner of the counter] (on their right, sitting on the chair next to the wall), had his dominant (right) hand on the side of his handsome face. About a moment afterward, he asked, "Well? What about the orb? What do you want to do about it, Takuto? I don't have any plans for it, and it's obvious that Boss, Hiro, Rina, and Kenshi don't, either, so… We might as well leave it up to you."

Takuto looked at the government employee and narrowed his eyes. "If we're not going to use its energy for the sake of the city, then let's give it to Rina to—"

The light blond was cut off by the soft grasp of his ex-girlfriend's right thumb and index finger on the area near his left elbow [on his hoodie]. The next thing he knew, the blonde magician slowly turned her head [slightly] towards him, staring into his gold eyes with her pure honey-colored ones. It was as if she were telling him, "Not now, Takuto." And yet… the programmer knew that despite what she was trying to say to him, she was already at her weakest point for the day. However, he decided to give his consideration to Rina, who returned it with a faint smile before turning her head back to look at Kenshi.

Along with the rest of the group, the firefighter was silent—dead silent. All he could think of was the sight he and the others saw in the cave, not of the view of the orbs and fascinating beauty of the water, but...

Rina inquired, "? Kenshi? What's wrong?"

Until that very moment, the spiky-haired brunet had been in deep thought.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this," he announced in a somewhat melancholy tone of voice. He was looking down at the counter with slumped shoulders. "But I think I've fallen for Sayuri."

This caught Hiro off-guard. "WHAT?!"

Everyone else was calm about it, unlike their youngest member who was full of shock.


	7. Episode 7

In Order to Survive

"Kenshi? What's wrong?" Rina had noticed Kenshi's silent state. "You don't look well. Is something troubling you?"

The others also gave their undivided attention to hear what Kenshi had to say.

Kenshi was staring down at the counter. His shoulders were slumped and he let out an exaggerated breath. His face began to fill will pinkish-red tints of color, giving him a mad blush. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but…" Then, he gulped. "I think… I've fallen in love with Sayuri."

Hiro's eyes immediately widened with great shock. He could _not_ believe his ears. "WHAT?!"

Unlike Hiro, however, everyone else inside Le Renard Noir was calm about the situation. They stared blankly and seriously at the firefighter.

"Kenshi," Riki began with a stern expression, "Are you really sure you actually have any romantic feelings towards her? You might just be mistaking how you feel with a large admiration and respect for her appearance."

Rina sighed. "No, I'm _positive_ he's actually developed feelings for Sayuri. He was lost in thought for a while now, Riki. It was different than before, so I don't believe Kenshi's gotten the wrong idea."

Kenshi looked at Riki and gave a light nod with his head. Then, he looked down at the floor. "Yeah. The way she looked tonight was so beautiful, I was captivated by her entire being. Her wings also glowed with a bright white light and they were extremely elegant. It was like she sent feathers down to my body, heart, and soul when she was in the air. Her movements and agility were also astounding, I couldn't believe she was really there. She looked so hot—"

"Stop! After swiftly standing up from his seat and walking over to where the firefighter was, Riki had closed his eyes and put his right hand out, right in front of Kenshi's face. "That's enough out of you, Kenshi." He seemed distraught by Kenshi's blabbering and felt as though his whole face was about to twitch any second now. A sigh came out of his mouth and he placed his hand on the top of his forehead. "I know you really like her, but you have got to let things go. All this talk about Sayuri is making me irritated, so don't add on to how sexy you think she is." He opened his eyes, displaying his frustration and annoyance. "It just sounds so wrong coming from you, Kenshi."

"It _was_ pretty disgusting to hear about near the end," Takuto commented indifferently. "I thought I was going to puke."

Hiro nodded with a sickening expression. His frown and eyes made him appear as if he was a puppy on the verge of tears and illness. "I have to agree with Takkun and Riki there, Kenny. My stomach doesn't feel so great when you say it like that."

Kenshi's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think everyone would act this way. "W-What? Am I really _that_ repulsive when I put how I feel in words? I just thought it'd be fine to let you guys all know what I was thinking, that's all!"

"But tell me, Kenshi," Atsumu urged, "Do you really feel that way about Sayuri? I mean, if your emotions and words are genuine, I believe it's okay for you to like her for the time being. Although, I'm not sure how long that will be. If she doesn't leave your mind, then I think you can continue loving her for the rest of your life, and perhaps even beyond. It's up to you to decide how you really feel about her."

Kenshi smiled warmly at Atsumu's words. "Boss…"

Rina frowned with her arms folded across her chest. "But to think you've fallen for Sayuri, rather than a normal girl. It's truly worrying, Kenshi."

"Huh?" Kenshi asked. "What do you mean, Rina?"

Rina turned her back towards the counter. She glanced at Kenshi and told her fellow thief and friend something for him—along with everyone else—to hear, still having her arms under her perfectly rounded bust. "Kenshi, not only have you grown feelings for a magician, but you've also begun to harbor them for a magician of fate."

"A magician of fate?" Kenshi inquired further.

"Mitsuki-san's already told about this you all this before, but remember that in Neon, magicians are classified under three categories: intelligence, power, and fate. Those under the name of fate are the magicians whom many are pulled towards. Sayuri is one of the magicians with the ability to draw others to her, hence she is a magician of fate," Rina elaborated. "Sayuri's beauty and wings have created a romantic effect on you, which in turn, has caused you to fall in love with her. Though it may sound like an illusion, it isn't. Your feelings for her are indeed the real thing, so it's no doubt you kept thinking about her after we came back. Anyone who is attracted to a magician similar to Sayuri's powers in a sexual direction is going to fall for them no matter what. It is inevitable, and there is a high chance you may never be able to fall in love with someone else even if you wanted to as a means of forgetting a magician of fate."

"So, that means Kenny's almost forever stuck with liking Sayuri that way?" Hiro asked. He was astonished once again after hearing Rina's explanation. "Then, he'll probably never get a girlfriend!" he exclaimed, realizing with zeal of Kenshi's unfortunate circumstances. "Alright! Seeing as Kenny won't be able to stand a chance against any guy who has Sayuri's heart, he'll be doomed from ever attaining her love. Yay~!"

Kenshi felt as though he was going to burst from the inside out. "Hiro, that's pretty cruel of you to say right now!" He frowned uneasily, and asked, "Can't I at least get some support from you guys on this? Boss is the only one who's given his okay so far, and I'm really in a pinch when it comes to Sayuri."

"Well, we're only letting you know our emotions and opinions on the subject," Hiro stated. "Plus, even if you wanted to go out with her, everyone will instantly acknowledge the fact that you two would be the most unfit pairing out of all of us. I can't say I'm fine with that thought myself. It just makes me sick to think of you and Sayuri ever being together."

Rina narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, Kenshi, but I can't give you my approval for this, either. Sayuri _is_ a magician, after all. You don't seem to be suitable for someone out of your league. In fact, I have to be honest and tell you my outlook on your hopeless case. I think an ordinarily woman would be the best choice for you to date. Of course, it's all up to you. I know it's a bit harsh of me to say this, but considering what it's like to be around you, maybe it's better if you married a human girl instead."

"See?" Hiro laughed. "Even Rina knows what's right and wrong at a glance. You're a good person and all, Kenny, but you're more like the guy next door. You're just an average person in the universe, and you can't change that about yourself. It's all about luck and having a set life. You should know that by now since you don't really have anything that makes you an elite like Riki and Takkun, who tend to make more money than you with their careers."

At that second, Kenshi could sense a raincloud over his head, allowing all the bad things to pour down on him as small droplets of rain. "…" He knew Hiro's words were true, but he didn't want to admit it. A conflicted expression overtook his face. Inside, it felt like he was dying, rotting to the core of his body—his heart and soul.

Riki breathed with a strained smile, letting himself relax while he looked at Kenshi. "In love with the enemy, huh? That's something I never would have imagined in our group, but I guess it's just like Kenshi to be the tragic one of all. Poor guy. It must be pretty rough to be in _his_ shoes. He seems even more exhausted than before."

Takuto was still as stoic as he usually was at times like these. "It can't be helped in his case. He was born to be less than a star-crossed protagonist and we can't do anything to adjust his life to how he wants. He's going to have to deal with it, rather than sulk under a cloudy, gray sky." Then, his playful grin came onto the scene. "But that's what he gets for letting his guard down while we're executing our missions. I bet he's been up all night playing his horror RPG games again."

Rina looked up and glanced at Takuto with a quizzical expression. "Like _The Beast's House_1?"

"I was thinking more of _The Twisted Man_2 or _Death Demon_3, but that works, too," Takuto mentioned. "But maybe he's more into _Mutilation Party_4 even though it's for one of those game consoles, instead of his PC."

Rina frowned. "That's the one where a bunch of kids get transported into another dimension, right? I don't like the amount of blood and carcasses in the game. They freak me out; in fact, they'll definitely creep any magician out."

"Don't worry," Takuto reassured his ex-girlfriend. "If Kenny ever asks or tells you go over to his house to watch him play that game, call me and I'll punch him right in the face for giving you a scare. I can land a powerful hit in no time." Another grin formed on his face due to his enjoyment. "I should try beating him at his own hobby sometime. It's been a while since I was over at his house, so it'll be a good warm-up for me."

Rina held her right hand near her face, and it was already curled into a fist-like structure as she giggled. "Thanks, Takuto."

The instant he saw his ex-girlfriend's serene facial expression which was full of gratitude towards him, Takuto's eyes widened in astonishment. He was stunned as his heart skipped a beat, making him reminisce about his feelings for the blonde magician. "…!"

As the light blond continued to stare at his former lover, Hiro was somewhat uncomfortable about that, seeing as his eyes were narrowed a bit. "Oi~, Takkun. Hello~? Earth to Takkun~. Answer me already!" Then, he frowned in a slightly frustrated manner. "…"

Rina had taken notice of her ex-lover's long gaze at her and was drawn in towards it as she stared back into the former's golden eyes. Shortly afterwards, she shifted her own gaze downwards, showing a faint frown. "T-Then let's move on with our missions… We still have several orbs to collect and send out, so keep in mind about our current situation. There isn't enough magic to sustain the magicians residing in different cities in Japan, which means that well have to get to the rest of them very soon."

Riki nodded. "Rina's right. It's also putting a lot of effort on her part to participate in them. We don't want the worse-case scenario to happen, so let's call it a day and take a good rest until tomorrow."

"Then, I'll walk you home tonight, Rina," Takuto proclaimed. "Unless…" He had a devilish grin on his face. "…you want me to carry you there in my arms?"

Takuto's preposition made Rina blush furiously, and she was becoming infuriated at her ex's behavior. "W-What are you saying at a time like this, Takuto?! I can walk home by myself!"

"You don't have to refuse, you know," he continued with the same expression stuck on his face. "We used to date, so it shouldn't be such a big deal to get carried home at night."

Rina's anger was flaring up even more. "No thanks! I don't need my ex-lover to do anything like that for me, so you can just leave it and go home by yourself."

"Ooh!" Hiro perked up. "Things are sure getting steamy in here!"

Riki started fanning himself with his dominant hand with an uncomfortable look. "Tell me about it. I can feel chili peppers coming from those two. Ugh… It's getting too hot in here."

Indeed. The heated bickering on Rina's part, along with Takuto's sarcasm, were much more difficult to bear for the leader of the Black Foxes. Riki felt like his body was on fire, and Kenshi couldn't agree more.

"Whew!" the firefighter exhaled. "Maybe I should get the fire department to make a special case for those two. I can see plenty sparks flying back and forth between them. It's getting too much to handle at the moment—actually, within each second!"

Atsumu took out a fan and waved it towards the lit-on pair. "I wonder if things will be okay." He was wearing his usual smile on his face and was getting into the banter just like the others. "I haven't seen this happen between them before, myself, so maybe I should try grilling some food near those two."

"Don't," Riki panted. "The food you make will be burnt to crisps. Ah, geez!" The government official began to cough, covering his mouth with his hand. Then, he regained his breath again after a few seconds only to cough a bit more. "Will you knock it off, Takuto? You started the fire, so put it out." Another set of coughs made their way out of Riki's throat. "Hurry!"

Takuto's indifference returned when he heard Riki's complaints. "Fine." His shoulders dropped and he looked at Rina. "Suit yourself. Whether or not you decide to go home is fine with me."

Rina frowned irately and disappeared in an instant. She had landed inside her apartment and the flames from before died down. It felt cool again inside Le Renard Noir and everything returned back to normal.

"Wow, Takkun," Hiro said. "You really upset Rina. She was totally blazing just now!"

Riki started to catch his breath once more with some remaining pants. "Guess… something really did happen… while I was asleep a few days ago." His respiration was soon back to its usual self. "Rina's never this angry and we all know it."

Kenshi sighed. "Yeah, I figured. Things weren't looking too good when she got so flustered. Everyone could tell something was going on." He glanced at Takuto and asked, "Takuto, did you do something to her a while back? Rina was pretty stoked there. It didn't seem like anything you two would have normally said to each other."

Takuto frowned and averted his gaze towards the floor.

Atsumu smiled lightly. "Takkun, be honest. If there's something going on between you and Rina, you should at least say what's on your mind. You know we're all here for you, don't you? We're all ears for anything you want to relay to us."

"That's right," Kenshi agreed. "We're partners in crime, Takuto! A member of the Black Foxes is still part of the same team as the rest of the other members. We all think of you as a _nonpareil_ friend and there's no one who could ever beat you at your job. Each and every one of us has something the others can't completely fulfill when we're apart. Isn't that what makes us a band of thieves at night, while we're working on our own careers during the day?"

Riki grinned. "I hate to admit it, but Kenshi _does_ deserve some credit for saying something as commendable as that. It makes me want to knock him out myself."

The spiky haired brunet's shock had immediately gotten to him. "What? You'd hit me right here and now, Riki? I can't believe you would consider doing something like that when we're all together."

"I'm playing around, you idiot," Riki replied with his usual sedate expression implanted on his face. He placed his left hand on his waist and hip. "Are trying to suggest that I should put a punch on the side of your face when we're _alone_together? Man, you can be pretty sickening sometimes, you know."

Hiro laughed. "Haha! Picking on Kenny is actually fun when you think about it. It makes all the serious stuff go away."

"So, are we lumping him in with Beardy over there?" Takuto asked. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but Kenny's on a whole different level than an old barf who's got no sense of commitment to anything or anyone."

Atsumu's eyes popped opened a bit further. "Hey! I've always been committed to Shinobu and the bar. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Not like you've shown your worth," the light blond bluntly countered. "Riki's got better commitment than you. Just look how happy he is in love and work."

Riki smiled contently with closed eyes. "What can I say? I try to make everything a success, so I guess it really _does_ work out in the end for me."

"Not like I was complimenting you or anything," Takuto retorted dully. "I was just stating the facts."

Riki glowered. "Tch. Should've known you were the one to ruin things whenever you wanted to break the ice, Takuto. But, anyway. It's about time for you to tell us what happened between you and Rina."

Takuto looked at Riki with an apathetic expression on his face. "Riki, do I really have to? I don't really have the energy to talk about it."

"Yes, you do," Riki answered in a composed manner. "And it's not that you don't have the _will_ to speak about it; it's because of your personality, Takuto. You refuse to talk about Rina much, and it kills the living hell out of us. Don't you think it'd be a good thing to rely on us every time something bothers you to the point where it gnaws at your shoulder or the back of your mind? Besides, the way Rina was a little earlier wasn't like usual, if you catch my drift."

Takuto looked down at the floor and stared at it, and he knew what his best friend meant. "It's not as easy as you think it is. There's still too much to apologize for and I haven't done anything to convey that feeling yet."

Hiro's eyes lowered with sorrow when he saw how much Takuto was suffering. It was as though a knife went straight through his heart. "Takkun…"

Kenshi lowered his head. "I bet it really makes you feel guilty, doesn't it? But it's still something we need to know, Takuto."

Atsumu smiled helplessly at the group of men sitting on the chairs in front of him and his bar counter. "But I can think of a certain day in particular." His expression became serious as he looked at Takuto. "Takkun. It was right after you went after Rina, wasn't it? I could sense you two had something connecting your bond with each other, due to the amount of time you guys were gone. I'm positive you must have done something that affected Rina in a few ways possible. While you all weren't here, she kept getting lost in thought for several minutes. Luckily, she didn't get off track before a customer showed up, so it was only before we opened the bar. It was as if something in her system was full of bugs."

Riki grimaced at that last sentence. "Boss, she's not a robot or computer. She's a living girl who has extraordinary qualities."

"I know what I'm talking about," Atsumu responded casually. "Still, Rina wasn't like her usual self. I wanted to ask her about it, but I figured it was best not to. There seemed to be a lot on her mind, so I left her alone to think for herself. I know you might not appreciate the thought of any of us meddling into your affairs, Takkun, but it could help mend things between you two."

Takuto nodded. "I know, but… I'll only cause trouble for everyone if I say anything about my problems."

With his eyes closed, Riki sighed. "You really like keeping us in the dark, don't you? Don't hold back on a conflict if it's about to kill you, Takuto. Besides, how long do you think we've known each other, anyway?" He relaxed a little. "If you say that we don't understand you at all, then you're wrong. You and I are best friends, despite our age difference; however, the eight of us are practically family, now that Mitsuki and Rina are here, and don't forget we had Shinobu before they came to Earth; even in death, she's still remains in all our hearts."

Hiro's face brightened when he heard the word 'family'. "That's right, Takkun! We're like brothers, so you don't have to take in all the pain for yourself to handle. We're always with you no matter what!" He, too, wanted to cheer Takuto up and support him.

"Don't forget the good and bad times now, Takuto!" Kenshi smiled energetically. "We've gone through plenty of difficult times together, haven't we? There's no _way_ we could abandon anyone in our team!"

"There you have it," Atsumu concluded with a content smile.

The other fours' words made Takuto realize how close they truly were to one another. "You guys…" He smiled back at them and allowed himself to speak the truth, which was a rarity not many knew about. The next thing he knew, he was looking back to what occurred not too long ago with unsettling emotions. "To be more precise, after we walked to Rina's apartment, I…"

**~The night of March 26, 2009~**

_Rina gazed into Takuto's eyes when she found out (unintentionally) about Takuto's feelings. "Takuto, do you still love me?"_

_Takuto was unable to meet his past lover's gaze, so he averted his eyes from Rina's. A whirlpool of emotions overflowed within his body, and his appearance was resolute. "Yeah, I'm still in love with you, Rina. I've never stopped loving you, even after we broke up."_

I still love you, but I could never say that before, _Takuto thought._It always hurt to see your sad expression, but I had my reasons for breaking up with you.

_Several feelings from the last few years were sending themselves into Rina's heart as she looked at Takuto with sad and uncertain eyes. "Takuto, I—"_

_She was soon cut off with a soft, warm sensation on her lips, which came from Takuto's, and her overwhelming emotions became one big surprise when she realized what was happening. Takuto had kissed her—something he had not done since the day they broke up—and that hit her pretty hard. Once he pulled away, she looking down at the floor of her apartment and ground with disorientation._

_"About that kiss just now…" she brought up. She was very flustered at that instant and could not look at Takuto at all. "I… Um…"_

_Takuto only nodded and told Rina, "Those are my true feelings. Whether or not you believe me depends on what you decide in the end. Anyway, I'll take my leave, so you don't have to get me anything. I'll be at the bar to get Beardface to reheat my pork noodles." He held up his right hand in a wave and turned around, making his way towards Le Renard Noir. "Well, bye. I'll see you later."_

XXX

Hiro's eyes widened in shock and surprise at Takuto's confession of the night that took place a few days ago. "You kissed Rina?!" It was still novel to him and the others what they had heard from Takuto's mouth.

"Takuto, you—" Riki started to say before stopping himself. He let out a sigh and understood the situation. "I see. So that's what pulled her trigger."

Takuto gave a light nod with his head. "Yeah. It's not like I meant to set her off, but I couldn't help myself from kissing her that night, so I guess it must have come off as a huge shock to her when I did it."

"Of course it did," Hiro frowned. "Anyone would be surprised when someone they used to be with just kisses them out of nowhere, and without any warning, too. I can certainly tell you that it only makes a person more self-conscious when someone decides to plant a sucker on their lips." He exhaled in a sigh. "I think Rina's been going through too much because of it. She's probably trying as hard as she can to concentrate on everything, including our missions."

Kenshi placed his left hand on the back of his head. "I feel bad for Rina, but there's just too much to think about right now." He had an unyielding look on his face while observing the others. "We have to help out the other magicians who are here on Earth, along with her. They're not going to last long without the help of those orbs, and we're slipping away from our duties as members of the Black Foxes. Didn't we learn anything at all tonight?" he asked calmly—as calm as his voice would allow him to.

"Kenshi's right," Riki declared. "We have to do something for their sakes. Magicians survive on magic which those orbs contain, and yet, we're running out of time."

Atsumu nodded firmly. "Right. We can't let them die out. I'll see if I can locate them so we can take on a mission tomorrow night."

"I'll ask Seiko if she's seen or heard anything about them," Hiro offered. "There _has_ to be something about it before then."

"I'll check out if anyone from work is into them," Takuto announced nonchalantly. "I'm sure a few of them might have some valuable information on this. If not, we'll just meet here and hurry to a location."

Kenshi glanced down. "Maybe the orbs won't appear in front of anyone. They could be in a hidden place like the cave we were at a few hours ago."

"So they could be at the top of a mountain?" Hiro asked. "But we won't be able to run all the way there on foot!"

"We could use Rina's teleportation to get to faraway areas if necessary," Riki suggested. "As long as she's not carrying any one of us, we'll be fine, according to Mitsuki. For now, we should get to bed. It's already pretty late, so we're practically wearing out our bodies."

Takuto's eyes widened as he looked at his companion. "Riki, when did you…?"

The government official grinned confidently as he returned the light blond's gaze. "Let's just say you can count on me during times like these. I've got quite a—"

"Stop! Don't say anything else, you pervert!" Takuto abruptly snapped at his best friend with an irritated facial expression, as though he knew the exact words that were going to come out of Riki's mouth if he hadn't interrupted the latter.

Riki chuckled jubilantly. "Haha! Takuto, you're so easy to mess with!"

The programmer turned away. "Sh-Shut up…"

Atsumu yawned. "Perfect timing. I was just feeling sleepy, so I'm turning myself in to my room."

Kenshi nodded tiredly. "I'm getting exhausted myself." He stood up from his seat and gave a wave with his hand. "Good night, guys. See you all tomorrow."

It was a matter of minutes before the entire group went to sleep for the night. Taking a place to stay in the bar, they permitted themselves to lay down on a bed and finally had some shut-eye.

XXX

The next night, the Black Foxes were gathered inside of Le Renard Noir. A clarification was about to be told by none other than Rina herself.

"I can't believe this," Rina breathed in exasperation. "To think an enormous amount of orbs suddenly appeared throughout the whole area." She took a sigh. "Anyhow, I believe I have enough energy to teleport us to the mountain. Just take a sprint towards the door and let's hurry!"

Everyone nodded and followed Rina's instruction, preparing to run over to the entrance. Atsumu, however, was staying behind as usual. Once the other five began to dash, they were immediately teleported to the mountain summit they were supposed to arrive at. The members of the Black Foxes were on what appeared to be a battlefield, and the trembling sensation they felt added to its image in their minds. They steadily walked further, several feet away from being near the edge of the cliff.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we're on the death grounds of countless soldiers from decades ago?" Hiro asked, shaking at the thought of someone—perhaps an army or group of men—passing away right at the spot they were standing on.

Riki shook his head. "No, I don't think it's only you, Hiro. But something feels out of place about this location. It's as if we're going to encounter someone soon."

"Uh, Riki," Kenshi put forth, "I don't want to burst your bubble, but I think it'd be better if you didn't say something to jinx us tonight. We've already had enough failures now, so we don't want to have any more."

"Sorry," Riki apologized. "It's not like I can really help it, either, Kenshi. The atmosphere gives it that kind of feeling."

Takuto scanned the area. "My laptop's telling me the orbs should be around here, but I don't see them anywhere."

"I can sense them and their presence is getting stronger the farther we go," Rina informed. "Maybe we should walk a bit more."

Hiro frowned once more. "You mean, go to the edge of the cliff? Are you sure about this, Rina?"

Rina's shoulders dropped and her face clouded over with an indefinite expression. "Not entirely. I don't really know if we'll see something under there, but it's worth a try."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find something," Riki remarked. "Black Foxes, let's go. It's show time."

They all agreed and made their way towards the inner surroundings of the pinnacle. Hiro was anxious about it, but continued with the others who were by his side.

"Well?" Riki asked. "Find anything down there?"

"No," Kenshi voiced his disdain. He had searched where he was standing and even looked down, but did not see any of the orbs. Only the sea and eroding rocks were visible. "There's not much over on my side. What about you?"

Riki gave a shake of his head. "No, not here, either. Why aren't they here? I thought the orbs were supposed to be somewhere on the mountain, but is the signal off?"

"There's definitely an indication from this point," Takuto affirmed after taking another look at his laptop. "It's pretty high, so there's no doubt about it."

Hiro stood in place. "I have a bad feeling about this. There's no telling where the orbs are, so maybe we need to inspect the mountain some more."

"There's a vast pull coming from here," Rina mentioned. "It's like I'm being taken down."

Hiro tilted his head to his right. "I don't feel anything, though."

"Oh, but you will," a female voice said from behind.

The Black Foxes turned to see who it was, and as they alleged, Sayuri was right there in the air with her extravagant wings, floating in front of them from a distance.

"Sayuri!" Hiro shouted with surprise displaying in his eyes.

Riki placed his left hand on his hip again. "So, it's you. Why are you here? Did you already take the orbs?"

"Who can say?" Sayuri questioned in a deliberate, toying manner. "All I can really articulate to you is that you're not wrong about them being in this place. However, you're not going to be able to find them if you just dilly-dally around all night."

Hearing those words made Riki smirk. "Well, aren't _you_ a mysterious lady? You know, you could be a great addition to our team. What do you say?"

A look of fury overcame Sayuri's sophisticated expression in a matter of seconds and all hell broke loose. "Me? On the side of the renowned Black Foxes?! Who the heck do you think you're speaking to?! I'm a magician who's on the side of the law, not a troublemaking criminal like you! As if I would ever wish to join you band of thieves!"

Sayuri's wrath was enough to blow the guys away, as she utilized her wings to create giant gusts of wind towards the men standing in front, not counting Rina as a thief. Riki and the others were about to be blown away by the time Sayuri flew off and were struggling to keep their feet on the ground.

"Ugh!" Riki yelled. He, Kenshi, Hiro, and Takuto weren't going to be able to stay on land for long, and it was only getting worse on them.

At that moment, Rina started to glow with a blue light. "Riki! Everyone!"

A bizarre power was preventing the Black Fox members from nearing their falling deaths and held them back from the cliff's brink. It was as though a miraculous force was upon them. Just as they were being saved, Rina's body gradually slipped toward the cliff and her eyes began to close in a gradual manner. Soon, she reached the border, and started to fall down into the sea.

The guys' eyes widened as they saw Rina's unconscious body dropping.

"Rina!" Takuto shouted. He felt his heart sink as he and the others witnessed the scene, and a feeling of terror and trepidation quickly asphyxiated his entire body.

XXX

1) This is my shout-out to _The Witch's House_; the other three shout-outs are to 2) _The Crooked Man,_3) _Ao Oni_ (however, I didn't use a Japanese word for a different color to substitute _Ao_in the name), and 4) _Corpse Party: Blood Covered_.


	8. Episode 8

The Savior of the Night—an Intellectual Beauty from Faraway

Shortly after saving the guys from being blown away by the gusts of wind Sayuri used her wings to manifest, Rina's body began to slip off the cliff slowly. Within less than ten seconds, she fell unconsciously into the sea. Takuto, Hiro, Riki, and Kenshi's eyes's widened when they witnessed Rina's body gradually make its drop.

"Rina!" Takuto shouted with the most tremors and vibrations stirring at his heart like a colossal storm and earthquake rumbling and traveling their way there with tremendous pelts. He felt as though it were the end of the world, seeing the love of his life go to her [possible] death in the treacherous waters which pounded with great force near what appeared to be the bottom of the mountain. With all his might, Takuto sought out the courage to confront his darkest fear and setting himself on utilizing what he could to meet it, narrowing his eyes sharply, clenching his fists. At that second, he decided he was going to fight everything in his way for Rina, and bolted right towards the edge of the cliff as fast as he could.

Hiro's heart stopped at seeing Takuto make a dash for Rina. "Takkun!"

"No!" Riki yelled, devastated just like Hiro was when Takuto was running at a fast pace. "Takuto!"

Kenshi understood within an instant as he watched Takuto go for it, and his shocked expression converted itself into a form of acknowledgement for his friend, allowing his smile to show for the former. "Don't try to stop him now, Riki. Takuto's resolve has been put in stone and we can't change that from happening. He's risking everything for the girl he loves."

Although Riki was hesitant with anxiety and concern for Takuto, he knew what Kenshi said was true. "But…"

_Takuto…_Riki thought, still concerned for the light blond on their team of thieves.

Hiro's unrest was also displaying as he observed the scene with Kenshi and Riki. "…"

_Rina… Takkun…_he trailed off in the depths of his mind. He felt as though the waves were slamming at his chest, but he had to hope for the murky, cloudy sky to dissipate before he could see the brighter side of all that was occurring with the rest of the Black Foxes.

Soon enough, Takuto jumped off the cliff, making his way down to where Rina was heading. She was a few feet ahead of him, but in a matter of seconds, he was able to catch up to her and put his arms around her body. It was a little after then that they hit the water with a loud splash; Rina was still in Takuto's embrace while they were underwater, but something happened shortly afterward, causing Takuto's eyes to widen.

Suddenly, the water they were in began to glow with a gorgeous blue-green light emanating from deep down the floor, spreading upward. Rina's body took in some of the enhancing light, and she opened her eyes. She saw Takuto in front of her and was staring at him with a mysterious expression on her face as if she were wondering why he was holding her. Takuto, on the other hand, was gazing at Rina with astonishment, and the two of them were looking into each other's eyes. It was a few seconds later that Takuto realized something.

_?!_The notion came to him like he was being washed away by a tsunami. _I'm breathing… underwater?! I wasn't even able to do that before, so why now?_

Takuto blinked. He took note of the everlasting glow that surrounding him and Rina, and knew his eased breathing was due to the tranquil sensation within the water's renewed body. A soft smile appeared on his face as he glanced up in awe and admiration. However, his amazement only lasted for a few seconds.

"Takuto?" Rina called out, gazing up at Takuto's visage. They were still underneath the surface of the water, but she made it seem _facile_ when she spoke. "Can you stop staring at the water for a second and pull us up to the top already? We've been down here for a few minutes, but I would appreciate it if we went up so we can regroup with everyone before Boss gets worried."

Takuto snapped back to his senses and looked at Rina. "Oh. Right." He started to move his legs and found himself swimming up without any trouble. He came to another understanding as the two of them were nearing the surface.

_I can swim now?_He questioned himself. _How is this possible? Don't tell me the shift in the water's color and feel has something to do with my new abilities? If so, what exactly made this happen? I've never been able to swim very well, and like everyone else who's human, I wasn't able to breathe underwater. I could hold my breath before Rina and I went into the water, but now… I can do both—swim_and_breathe in it._

Soon, Rina and Takuto were above the water and they saw something different about the area they were in. It took Takuto by surprise, while Rina remained neutral.

"The whole place has changed?!" Takuto proclaimed. Taken in by the environment around him and Rina, he couldn't help but express his emotions. "There's greenery and the mountain's gone? What's going on here?"

Rina let out an exhale through her sealed off mouth right before she responded. "We should probably take a look at where we are. I believe our surroundings were altered when that light appeared."

Takuto gulped and nodded, taking heed of Rina's advice. "Yeah. It's really bothering me, but as long as I still have you with me, I'll be able to hang in there."

They were floating in a spring, which was like a large pond with clear blue water that didn't have a waterfall or anything else neighboring a small section of the liquid. Nonetheless, it was beautiful and breathtaking, just like the rest of the scenery. It seemed they were also in a forest from the amount of trees the viewed close by. At the same time, Riki and the others were running, trying to find the two of them.

"Damn it all!" Riki grit his teeth as the three of them traveled further into the woods. "What's going on with this place? First, a blue-green-colored light shone from where Takuto and Rina decked down to the ocean, and the next thing we know about is that the mountain started to lower itself like a lever was pulled in some of those RPG PC games that Kenshi's downloaded at home. Then, the whole place was full of trees, precisely like the forest that was at the bottom—which, as we all took in our minds, _is_ the foot of the region! _How_ exactly was the mountain able to modify itself and sprout those plants (some of the trees that substituted the place of the mountain's area) from where we were in a matter of seconds, anyway?! This just doesn't make any sense, so why do we have to go through a problem that involves getting into peculiar situations? It'd be easier if we had found those two by now."

"Hey!" Kenshi shouted a bit angrily while running along with Riki and Hiro to search for the ex-couple. "I'll have you know that _Mutilation Party_ is one of the classics from the past decade or so; it's not like you could understand my passion for them, Riki, so don't lump my favorite games out, even if they _are_ RPG games for the computer which a number of the best ones are downloadable from the 'net, of course."

Riki narrowed his eyes with thirty percent of displeasure representing itself with a single look. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Kenshi. No one really cares, but that's one of the reasons why you don't have a girlfriend, fiancée or wife—and you're stuck with liking Sayuri for eternity, anyway." A sigh came out of his mouth before he continued his 'older brother' talk. "Geez, look what you've done with your life. You refused to go for an ordinary girl who's human and didn't try to make a first move to go up and speak with any one of them since everyone was a bit younger a few years ago, and now that you've laid your eyes on a magician of fate, you've ruined any hope of loving a mortal girl and romancing her for the rest of who-knows-how-long you'll live, not to mention dating her for some time before getting married. Kenshi, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"It's not like I can help it, okay?" Kenshi said back. Then, he grumbled a little. "I just… felt a sense of responsibility for everything before putting my own desires first. You know how I am. I want to help other people out rather than letting my desires drive the decisions in my life." A frown appeared afterwards. "That's the way I roll each day when I'm not busy with anything."

Hiro had his eyes closed with an uncomfortable smile on his face to which he was sweat-dropping. "Ahaha… Kenny, I don't think you should say the word 'roll' just because you're a firefighter by day. That sounds so wrong, and it makes you seem uncool. Well, not that you aren't, but maybe you could try keeping how you phrase things in moderation. Please?"

"What?" Kenshi's eyes popped open. "But I thought it was something anyone could say without having any flaws in their diction!" He frowned, lowering his head in depression. "Can't I even have some closure every once in a while? I know I'm not as great as Riki or Takuto, but hey, I've got to have _something_ that makes me awesome, right?"

"…" Hiro didn't quite know what to respond with. Kenshi's last sentence was too weird to handle, so he could only blink as the three of them ran forward. An idea soon came to his mind while he thought back to Riki's earlier complaints. His expression brightened and he answered. "But we might be able to find Rina and Takkun soon because of the mountain's elevation." Hiro paused. "However, Leader, I believe there was something that caused it. Perhaps it was the light we saw. Still, we'd better get to the end of this forest soon. I'm worried as much as you and Kenny are about those two."

Riki nodded sharply. "You're right. Who knows what could have happened to them. I'm only hoping we haven't lost them for good. They're too young to die now, Rina especially. She's the same age as you, Hiro. There's no way we'd ever be able to replace anyone on our team, and you're just as important as they are."

Hiro felt as though a small, thick, wooden stick had hit a bell in place of his heart when he heard Riki's words. Without a doubt, he was saddened by them. "Riki…"

At this point, their sprint came to a stop.

Riki's eyes lowered with different emotions flowing throughout his mainly composed self. "Of course… I'd be lying if I said you guys weren't precious to me." The leader of the Black Foxes steadily raised his head up and looked at the field of trees around the three of them. "We've all been together for a long time, but Rina and Mitsuki… They've known us for a few years, but that doesn't mean they're not part of our team."

Hiro nodded with a smile, but it didn't give off any over-the-top enthusiasm. "Yeah. No matter what happens, they're still our comrades and associates. There's no _way_ we could ever be the Black Foxes without them. It has to be the seven of us, or I won't think about going on another mission again."

Riki placed his hands on his coxals with a solemn expression showing on his face as he gave Hiro a look. "Hiro, did I hear you properly? You, promising to never go on another mission if all of us couldn't be together anymore? Are you out of your mind? Do you honestly believe they would want you to do something that endangers our code of conduct? Even if we were to lose them in the future, there is only one solution to keep our oaths as the Black Foxes, and that is to keep doing our parts as the noble thieves we're supposed to be. If we don't, how do you think the girls will react? I don't want to say this, but I'll have to. If by any chance Mitsuki and/or Rina were to perish from existence, there's definitely no other method we could utilize to disband our group once and for all." That was when Riki gave his condolences to the youngest member on the team. "Sorry, Hiro, but I'm not going to leave the Black Foxes no matter what happens. I just can't let those two down. I'm sure, in a way, you, Takuto, Kenshi, and even Boss, feel the same." He turned around, facing forward once more as the leader of the well-known band of thieves in all of Ginza and the rest of the world. "That's why… I won't turn back and reflect on any kind of despair all of us experience only to grieve over them. I know I'm a fool for saying this, but I'm going to keep moving forward because everything we've done so far has always contributed to a precious memory for the entire group. I don't want anyone to see me looking all depressed and hurt over something that's bound to happen to us, so I'm going to carry on our great-grandfathers' will. I may be stubborn and hard-headed, but that's what makes me who I am. Right?"

Realizing the meaning within Riki's words, Hiro's eyes widened with a sudden enthralled respect for the man who was six years his senior. "Riki…"

A smile formed on Riki's face. However, he did not look back as he said he wouldn't. "Ready to save the night?"

Kenshi nodded immediately after hearing the preparation Riki had. "Let's go. To reach Takuto and Rina, and bring them back home."

Hiro also nodded with a similar smile. "Yeah."

The three of them resumed their search for the ex-couple and kept running throughout the front path. Back to said two, they were _still_ floating in the water, having taken in the location they were in. To Takuto, it was something to behold—a sight he could not rid himself of. In fact, he barely grasped what had happened to him and Rina, and was pondering on the subject.

_That light we saw,_he thought. _What exactly was it?_

He glanced at Rina and noticed something.

_Rina's fine now,_he continued, _but she wasn't before we hit the water. Something's definitely related to this. But… what? What exactly was that light? I was able to gain a couple of new abilities thanks to it, but then when we came up, everything around us had changed. I hate to admit it, but the water was very…_Takuto's eyes lowered with a touching emotion spurring within them. _…warm, as if something had embraced me from the outside and enveloped my entire body from within._

"The water was pure and clear, wasn't it?" Rina spoke without giving Takuto a glimpse from her gaze. "It was also beautiful, like Neon's portal up close. Yet, there was something different about it."

Takuto looked at Rina and blinked. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Rina allowed her head to (very) slightly drop, and she was staring at the water with an intense gaze. "When you and I fell in, our plunger caused the light to initiate itself, penetrating throughout the body of water that surrounded our bodies. If you recall the warmth from the light, it was as though someone's feelings poured into the water, spreading further around us. It was like I was at home—my _real_ home again, and it was filled with nostalgia from the time I spent there, along with…" Her eyes sank a small fraction, but she resumed the rest of her words. "…Sayuri."

Hearing the magician of fate's name, Takuto's eyes widened a bit. "…?"

Rina's eyes narrowed affectionately in a platonic manner. "I'm sure… Sayuri had something to do with this. Try not to blame her if you can, Takuto. She's not the type of woman you may think she is. Rather, she's just different like any other magician is. You probably don't believe me, but what I'm telling you is the truth." Rina then closed her eyes. "Sayuri is much more resolute at this age, but deep down—"

Before Rina could finish her sentence, a figure swooped down and took hold of her and Takuto, pulling them out of the water in a swift motion. The figure, along with the two blond Black Fox members, landed on the ground in front of the spring pond, but were instead facing the forest's trees that lead there. And it was at _that_ very second that Riki and the others finally stopped in their tracks once more after finally finding the rest of their team members safe and sound. Their eyes widened, but Riki was the most astonished by the sight of the person who had 'rescued' the two soaking members.

"Mitsuki…?" Riki managed to utter as he stared at the female figure. "Is that really you?"

It was then uncovered who the beautiful woman who had long, dark purple hair that was _somewhat_(but not completely) dark, extending down to where her lumbars were was. She also had deep magenta eyes and was quite beautiful and pretty, but had a _slightly_ shorter stature than Rina. She had a bright smile adorning her visage as she looked back at the group of three in front of her. "It's been quite a short amount of time since I last saw you all, but here I am, ready as ever before. Rest assured, I really am back in Japan as of tonight. That alone should answer your inquiries, Riki." The woman closed her eyes and kept on smiling radiantly at the surprised leader of the Black Foxes.

Rina blinked as she stood on Mitsuki's right side after arriving safely on her feet with Takuto, who was on the dark purple-haired beauty's left.

"Mitsuki-san…?" she inquired.

"Mitsuki…" Takuto was amazed by her appearance. Like the other four members who had gone on the mission in search of the orbs, he was surprised to see Mitsuki again.

XXX

**~End of Part 1~**


	9. Episode 9

All Together Again: With Tender Hilarity and Serious Nature, the Seven Members of the Black Foxes

It was not too long after the team returned back to Le Renard Noir that night with Mitsuki. They were presently celebrating as they usually did, but this time, it was in favor of Mitsuki's return to Japan and Ginza.

"It feels like it's been a long time since Mitsuki was here," Atsumu smiled widely, letting out his happy breath, while still standing behind the counter. "And at last, it gives such a lasting effect on someone so kind as myself. Wowzers!"

Takuto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Looks like a certain middle-aged, bearded man has just stolen Hiro's thunder. Can we replace him with someone who's actually suitable enough to run the bar?"

Atsumu's eyes popped open at hearing Takuto's sarcasm. "Gee, Takkun. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me off with your wonderful words." He, too, was irritated at the other. However, it was more of a tactic to follow along with Takuto's offence. On the contrary, it didn't seem like a big deal to him, so he let Takuto's words off the hook, and beamed as he would always do. "But to think we finally have our second and eldest female member back with us. It must have been a miracle to see such a magnificent woman here once again."

Hiro smiled at Mitsuki and asked, "By the way, how were you able to come back so early, Mitsuki? I thought you were supposed to be in Europe for another few days or a week before going back to Tokyo."

Mitsuki glanced at Hiro and reciprocated the smile the youth had given her. "Hiro, the answer is simple: I was going to take a flight back, anyway, which happened three days ago. I was even going to try to surprise you all when you returned to the bar from work, but when I _did_ arrive at Le Renard Noir, you and the others were already on another mission. Or so, Atsumu told me. I immediately went to rescue you guys once I heard the details of your recklessness. I also happened to see the light you and the others saw not too long ago, which I felt as though I had to follow it. My instincts led me to the newly formed spring, and that's also how I came to save Rina and Takuto after the incident had occurred on the mountain." She paused for a second before continuing. "But… The light we all perceived—I sensed a strong source of magic from it before it disappeared. Perhaps something happened by the time it was released into the night sky."

Hiro's eyes widened lightly with a perplexed expression on his face before he blinked. "? Now that you mention it, the light we observed earlier instantaneously shot up after Takkun went to save Rina from falling down into the ocean." An uncertain frown took the place of his bewilderment. "I wonder why, though. I'd never thought this would happen during a mission, so it was pretty much a first time for any of us to see it."

Kenshi looked down with a thoughtful appearance. "True. We haven't experienced anything like that until now. But as you said, Hiro, it just came up out of nowhere. Why in the world did the light discharge itself from the sea? Could something have caused it in the first place? If so, what was the purpose of it?" He let out a short sigh. "I don't get this at all."

Seeing the diverse expressions she saw on Mitsuki, Hiro, and Kenshi's faces, Rina's eyes permitted themselves to fall right before elaborating on the topic at hand. "…It might have been Sayuri. She must have dropped the orbs from the mountain into the water before we came and fused them together. She probably did that in order to nullify their exact location to deceive the sensors in the basement, along with Takuto's laptop, to lure us to the peak. Since my powers were beginning to fade away, I could only sense the orbs' presence close by, but not where they were." Rina glanced at the other members and smiled in a strained manner. "I believe, more than anything, her intentions were for the purpose of restoring all of the magic belonging to the magicians living in the Human World. You see, most of the magicians stationed on Earth—particularly in Japan or the United States, have a mission in order to change this world. By that, I mean, to make the lives of the human population much more peaceful so that everyone here can lead a better life. It may take several years, but this is what they're here for, and Sayuri is one of the magicians who are trying to aid the Human World in doing so. Many of us were losing our powers because there isn't enough magic in the areas we're in, so Sayuri must have decided to use hers to create an enormous amount of energy within those orbs for our sake. You might not think she's trying to do something for another person, but it's only her pride and sense of justice that makes her the way she appears to be. She's not completely used to this world, nor is any other magician. No matter how long we stay in another place, we won't be. We're all different here, after all. This world is not where we came from, but it'll slowly come to be like another home, even though it may just be a small one developing in our hearts."

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "That's right. We're not alike, but we want to blend in. It's just how everyone is, isn't it?"

"I see," Hiro smiled gently. "So that's how it was. Sayuri was just trying to help us in her own way." His eyes lowered and his expression became much more tender than it was at that moment. He felt relieved at hearing those words, and was glad Sayuri was there at the mountain, despite her wrathful outburst.

_Sayuri only wanted to save the magicians who were staying here, _he thought. _That's why she appeared in front of us. Now I understand. Her kindness towards other magicians extends far enough to clash with us, and in turn, she does what she can to help her fellow comrades. Although we're on different sides, we still have an opportunity to see one another. Even if Sayuri doesn't think of the guys in our group as nothing more than conniving thieves, I would never hold a grudge against her because she's my friend. _Hiro closed his eyes. _Yes. We're friends. At least, _I_ still believe in that. She's a precious friend to me no matter how anyone says or thinks of her. She'll always be important to me no matter what paths we decide to follow._

Takuto gazed at his comrades with a perceiving expression. "I don't get it, but if that's what your friend really wanted to do for you, I won't complain about it. I guess she was thinking of you when she decided to implement her plan, Rina. You were probably the reason she went there in the first place, with the other magicians afterward."

A whirlpool of emotions filled Rina's eyes as she returned Takuto's gaze. "Takuto…"

"That said, you were pretty useless out there," the hacker of the team sneered cleverly at his ex-girlfriend. "I mean, you _practically_ did nothing to find the orbs when they were right underneath us when we got there. How stupid was _that_? To think you're supposed to be a magician of power for Buddha's sake! You must be out of whack without your powers. Maybe we should do a reenactment of when we fell into the water. Instead, I'll take a bucket full of ice water and pour it on you. How's that sound? Awesome?" He nodded to himself. "Yeah, I have to admit: I'm a genius with looks any girl would like. You can thank me when we're done."

Right then and there, a cruciform appeared on Rina's head and her fiery rage began to build up within her body. "Urr…! Takuto, you jerk! I can't believe I was actually grateful to you for everything you did tonight! I'm out of here, so don't you dare do something like that to me again!" In an instant, Rina disappeared and was no longer in Le Renard Noir with the remaining six members.

Takuto started to laugh and caught himself from snickering for another moment. "Hehe! I can't believe she fell for it. What a joke! I'll have to see what else I can pull on her the next time she's here. The look on her face was more than enough to enjoy for the rest of the night."

A look of repugnance and irritation etched onto Hiro's face as he glanced at Takuto. "Takkun, that was horrible. You made Rina go away. I was hoping you wouldn't since we were all here now that Mitsuki's back with us. It just isn't the same without everyone together like this."

"Yeah," Kenshi agreed with a solemn appearance. "You know, I really do feel bad for Rina since you two don't even seem anything like the couple you used to be before you two broke up. She's a really nice girl to have fallen in love with you in the past and tolerate what you would do. I'm sure she's trying her best to do bear with you whenever you insult her, Takuto. Don't you think that what you say affects her at all? Rina's probably too frustrated with how you are towards her to be lenient about it. It must really hurt to hear something like that from your ex-lover, and she's a young woman for crying out loud. She's not a guy, so she might not take your words very lightly to heart."

Takuto frowned, barely reacting to Kenshi's empathy for Rina. "Kenny, you don't know anything about her, and I don't, either. So, how would you even know what she's thinking or how she feels when you yourself aren't even a girl? You don't really know how Rina experiences any emotion to what others say to her, or if she's taking it all in with patience. Why don't you just let it go until she decides to come back? It'll be easier that way."

Kenshi felt saddened by what he heard come out of Takuto's mouth, but he felt as if Takuto was speaking a majority of the truth within them. "Takuto…"

_I wonder if he's trying to avoid everything when it comes to Rina, _the firefighter thought. _I don't particularly approve of him saying something like this, but I guess in the end, Takuto's as hopeless as any other guy who doesn't try to face the real problem in his love life._

All of a sudden, Riki came over and put his right arm over Mitsuki's shoulder. "Geez, Takuto. If you have anything else you want to say or admit, just blow off some steam already. You didn't even get angry with any of us after we got back from the mission, so what's up? And hurry up with it. I want to get back home with my wife. I'm also beat from what happened during our meeting with Sayuri—or at least my shoulders are."

Seeing Riki put his arm around Mitsuki had been more than enough to get a retort out of Takuto. "Ugh. Nasty!" He was revolted by Riki's action seconds ago. "Get out of my sight right now, Riki! I hate having to see you put a move on Mitsuki when I'd rather enjoy my usual with a piece of mind. I'm hungry, anyway, so get to it before you ruin my appetite!"

"Now, now," Riki began in a tranquil manner, "Calm down, Takuto. Making a preparation to walk home with the woman I love shouldn't be such a big deal. I'm the one who's married and worn out from having to manage everything at work without Mitsuki around these past few weeks, so I should at least get to do _this_. Or, do you already miss Rina?"

Takuto's angry expression finally showed up at hearing Riki's question. "No way! Why would I want to see her?! She's not my type, so don't bring her up at a time like this!"

"I didn't say she was," Riki answered, still as composed as ever. "What were you expecting from that, Takuto?"

Hiro laughed. "Takkun's still got the hots for Rina! I knew he couldn't stay away from saying something about her in that way."

"What?! No! That's not what I meant and you know it, Hiro!" Takuto shouted at Hiro with a quick turn of his head. "There's no way in hell I would ever think of Rina in any romantic manner. I was the one who broke up with her, not the other way around, so don't you say anything else about us getting back together!"

Hiro tilted his head with false confusion to his right. "Oh? But I didn't say you would want to get back with Rina, Takkun. Silly, you don't know what you're talking about!" He smiled happily with his tease.

Takuto felt frustrated at hearing Hiro make fun of him in a fake innocent fashion. He could feel his blood boiling from within but he kept silent. Shortly afterward, Atsumu strolled out from the kitchen with two bowls of pork noodles on a tray he was holding.

"Hiro, Takkun~, your pork noodles are ready~!" he gleefully exclaimed after stepping back inside right behind the counter. He set the servings down onto said counter and closed his eyes once more. "Don't forget to savor the taste, okay? I made it especially for this night after Mitsuki's arrival back to Ginza, so eat up. You'll need to get something to digest after a hard night's work, after all."

Mitsuki glanced at Atsumu and smiled faintly. "It was nice seeing you again, Atsumu. Thank you for telling me about the mission. I was truly worried after hearing about it, but I was also glad to have caught up and see Riki and everyone else again. Please have a wonderful night's rest when you're done with cleaning Takuto and Hiro's dishes."

Atsumu gave a mutual, broad smile of his own. "It was a pleasant surprise to see you again, as well. Have a splendid night with Riki, Mitsuki. And… Welcome back home. As Rina brought up earlier about Sayuri and the other magicians stationed in this world, this is also your home. If it's possible, I hope you will never forget that. This isn't only your home, but it's Rina's, and Sayuri's, and it also belongs to those magicians staying here to change Earth in an improved method."

When Atsumu mentioned the magicians, Takuto turned his head to his right and looked at Mitsuki with an immense gaze.

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes. I would never forget the fact that Riki's home, as well as everyone in the Black Foxes' home, is also my home. It was because I came here in the first place that I was able to meet Riki and everyone else. I was also able to see Rina again, but you all have made a significant amount of memories for me these past few years. I couldn't have asked for anything more than this even if I wanted to."

"See, isn't my lovely wife the best?" Riki boasted proudly. "I can't wait to get home and bury myself in paradise."

Atsumu laughed and Kenshi looked on with envy. He was also happy for the married couple as they (Riki and Mitsuki) stood side by side.

Suddenly, Rina's image projected in Takuto's mind, and he turned back, staring at his bowl of pork noodles. A tingling pain was resonating inside his heart and his chest tightened. The word 'home' had not once occurred to him whenever Rina's name was stated, or when she was around. He then realized something and had a depressed expression planted on his face.

_This is also… Rina's home. _Takuto finally understood that Rina had a place in Ginza, a special place no one else could replace. What he felt was not only pain and sadness, but also a slice of loneliness cutting its way into his heart which felt as though it had stopped with time. _Now that I think about it, she has her own place to go to in this city. But… The idea that a magician could have a place to call home in another world than their own never came to mind until now._

Hiro glanced at Takuto and blinked. "? What's wrong, Takkun? Why aren't you eating?"

Takuto snapped out of his thoughts and saw Hiro's puzzled expression. "Oh… It's nothing. Just get back to eating your own food, will you?" He resumed to eating the full bowl of pork noodles and looked down at them once more. A few seconds later, he began to cough inexplicably and had another fit of those very same chokes he typically experienced during his meals.

"Takkun, are you okay?" Hiro's eyes widened and he placed his right hand on Takuto's back, patting it with careful effort. "Maybe you should stop eating pork noodles every time you're here. You'll get sick and cancer will hit you if you keep consuming the same type of food every day. It's bad for your health, so why don't you stop for a week or two before getting back into your daily diet?"

When he heard those words, Takuto turned to his left and scowled at Hiro. "There is no frickin' way I am going to stop eating something I love. It's part of my life, Hiro. Without a bowl of pork noodles to keep me at a normal state of mind, I can't operate and work throughout the day. That's just how things are for me. Do you understand?"

Hiro sighed as he continued to face Takuto. "Yeah, I know. But I really worry about you, Takkun. Everyone does, even Rina." He pulled back (not literally) from his portion of the conversation a bit. "Oh. I guess that was a little too far. I'm sorry. It seems you aren't exactly in the mood to talk about Rina, huh?"

Takuto returned to the front of the counter and glanced down, taking in a view of his bowl of pork noodles. His eyes lowered themselves as he gave a reply. "Not really. I'm just tired with how everything's become so complicated lately. But… I'm beginning to remember things that I've buried away inside my mind since then. I still want to forget, but I don't know if it's even possible anymore."

_What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _I was always better off without thinking of something like this. Yet, part of me wants to…_

Hiro smiled gently. "You don't have to force yourself to forget anything. If a fragment of the past comes to mind, then isn't it better to treasure it with all you have?"

At that moment, Takuto looked back at Hiro and was astounded by the youth's words. "…Hiro…"

"That said," the youngest member continued, "Why don't you try relying on us from now on? Riki, Mitsuki, Kenny, Boss, and I have always thought about you. We all knew you were hurt deep inside, but we wanted to help you in our own way. Everyone's been trying to support you, Takkun. Please don't forget that. We're here for you, so I'm letting you know this. I truly mean it when I say things like this. Sometimes, I might say some advice and throw others off like you do with us, but as long as how I feel about my own words are true, I don't let too many things bother me, especially if they're very trivial."

Takuto finally felt a sense of peace flowing from within like there was a large spring of water traveling out to fill a dry, empty river and other paths in need of vitalization. Somewhat unknown to him, the shell that made up his cold-hearted nature was starting to crack open. With those emotions going around, Takuto smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Hiro."

XXX

By then, Kenshi had already gone upstairs to his bedroom. He was exhausted like everyone else who went on the mission and didn't want to go back to his mother's house for the night since it was already late. Downstairs, however, Riki and Mitsuki were near the entrances and were about to leave. They took a few minutes to say their farewells to Takuto, Hiro and Atsumu.

"Takuto, Hiro, take care," Mitsuki told the two who were the youngest male members of the group. She waved with her right hand and gave them an eye smile. "Try to take it easy, alright? You need to have plenty of rest so you can focus on your daily routines during the day."

Hiro nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to fill in for my role, as well as Takkun's if necessary. You can count on me!"

"Not like I need you to go to sleep _for_ me, Hiro," Takuto commented. "You can't do another person's part when it comes to their life, idiot." By then, Takuto continued reprimanding Hiro. "You're only one person, you got that? People can't sleep for others, and you know it!"

Hiro pouted. "Hey, I was just kidding, Takkun! You don't have to get mad at me for telling a joke."

"You started it," Takuto replied.

Riki smiled at seeing the two go on. "Think we should leave? My shoulders feel stiff right now."

"I guess so," Mitsuki said, looking up at Riki. She waved back and forth a bit more this time. "Bye, everyone~! Hopefully, we'll see each other again tomorrow!"

Riki left out a slight huff and kept smiling. "See you all tomorrow if we make it on time."

Atsumu let his shoulders drop when he smiled back. "See you two tomorrow. If you can't make it because of work, it's fine."

"Thanks," Riki expressed his gratitude with that one word.

Takuto narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to fool me. I know what you're up to, Riki. Stop being disgusting for your whole life."

Riki placed his right hand on his hip. "Takuto, can you please not say anything that'll make me sound like a beast for once? I'm just as tired as you are. Well, not really. I'm almost thirty and I've only got less than three years before I hit that age. It won't do me any good if you keep me up all night."

"Tch." Takuto looked away. "I know you more than you think, Riki."

Riki smirked. "And I know you like the back of my hand, Takuto. Try all you want, but you can't run away from reality. You're an adult, so start acting like one for our sakes."

Hiro laughed faintly. "Ahaha… I understand what you mean, Riki, but it can't be helped in Takkun's case. He's going through a lot of difficulties himself."

"I know that," Riki blurted out in a solemn attitude. "I can tell, even if no one says anything." He glanced at Takuto and said, "Still, try to mature a little, Takuto. Also, don't cause any trouble for Rina while you're at it. She's not like she used to be, and you aren't, either. Anyway, we'll take our leave here. Bye."

Riki and Mitsuki turned around and started walking home together. Riki had his right arm wrapped around Mitsuki's waist, and Mitsuki placed her head on the side of Riki's abdomen and lower chest. They stayed like that until they got home.

XXX

Inside the living room of their house, Mitsuki and Riki were standing in front of each other and gazed affectionately at their beloved.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about when I would come home sooner," Mitsuki apologized. "I just wanted to see you again as soon as possible, Riki."

Riki shook his head. "Don't be. I really wanted to see you, too, Mitsuki. There hasn't been a day where I didn't miss you."

Mitsuki's eyes widened and a sad look ran onto her face. "Did you cry while I was away?"

"Guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Riki smiled wryly. "I just… couldn't live without you, Mitsuki. That's all. At least, that's how I felt this whole time after you were gone. I even wanted to check up on you, so I gave you a call."

Mitsuki held her right hand which was curled up to her chest. "You cried after I hung up? Riki, I…" Soon, Mitsuki was pulled into a warm embrace. Her eyes widened a bit, but soon lowered as she was held against her husband's body. "Riki…?"

Riki's eyes were closed, but he continued to hold onto Mitsuki. "You don't have to apologize more than once. As long as I can see you again and embrace you in my arms, then that's all I really need. I only want to be able to feel your warmth and presence, and I'll never let go of you anymore, Mitsuki. Please stay by my side forever."

An overflowing number of emotions began to pour out like a glass of clear water in the place of Mitsuki's heart before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Riki back. "I'll always stay with you, Riki. I could never truly leave your side."

It was a long embrace full of love and soft, mutual tenderness. Neither one of them would let go, and so, they stayed locked in the other's arms for quite some time before doing so.

_No matter what happens… _Mitsuki thought. _I'll always be there for you… Because I fell in love with you, I wanted to see you every second of the day and I longed for your presence, just like this. It was because I met you that I was able experience different emotions and have a place I could return to every day. I couldn't have been happier than I am at this moment to share a life with you. Thank you… for everything you've ever done for me. Thank you… for accepting me into your family. Thank you… for letting me love you, and for loving me. Even now, I'm still in love with you, and I won't stop loving you. I love you, Riki._


	10. Episode 10

A Normal Day at the Ministry of Finance

While they were in bed that night, Riki and Mitsuki laid next to one another, covered by the blanket. Mitsuki's pale skin shone in the lighted darkness of the room, and her body was a work of beauty unlike what most women had. The lucky man who got to see and touch that fine set of curves of hers was no one else but her husband and she loved him dearly. The distinct feature between them many people realized once they found out the two of them were married was the height difference. Yeah, anyone would be flabbergasted since Mitsuki stood at a height of 147 centimeters for someone her age—a big note on having a husband who's 31 centimeters taller than her. Oh, how these two managed to stay together was a mystery indeed, but it wasn't totally uncommon. They were still very much in love, and time couldn't change that no matter how much would pass by in the blink of an eye.

"Riki," the dark purple-haired woman said as she looked up into her beloved's eyes with a worried expression, "do you think everything will turn out fine between us and Sayuri? We're on opposite sides, so it can't be helped that we'll end up clashing more than once with one another, right? At this rate, we won't be able to compromise on anything. I know Sayuri isn't going to harm Rina, and she won't go after me since we've all known each other for a while now. But I'm really troubled for your safety, as well as the others'." She placed her right hand closed to her chest as she laid on her left. Apparently, the blanket started to move down due to her anxious emotions. "I want to protect you all, and I'm sure Rina does, too. So please, let us be there for you. I will stand up to Sayuri if I have to for your sake and for everyone else, Riki. If need be, I'll also summon Swillving. I won't try to hurt her unless she takes it too far on you guys, so you don't have to worry about any casualties or injuries while I'm around."

As if to convince his wife everything would be okay, Riki smiled and stroked the side of Mitsuki's back. "Am I a lucky guy or what? In all the years I've lived before meeting you, I would never have thought I'd end up with the cutest woman in the universe. The fact you've just declared your devotion for me proves I was right about choosing you to be mine." He let out a chuckle along with that mischievous grin of his. "I just love you so much whenever I hear you say something like that. If only I had enough energy to make love to you right now. But I guess I shouldn't be too selfish as to hinder you from going on the missions, so I won't keep you away from them if you want to come along like you always do, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki pouted at Riki's playfulness. "Oh, not _that_ again. You know you always have the vigor to have sex with me since it—Actually, never mind about it. It's not like doing it for several hours will negatively affect our stamina anyway. Putting the topic aside, my major concern is about Takuto and Rina." She looked down, almost lost in her inner muse. "The way they interact around each other now is pretty heartbreaking. We've always understood their feelings were stronger when they were a couple, but doesn't it make you sad to see them like this? Takuto's teasing doesn't help let the girl he loves know anything about how he feels towards her. Likewise, he's not going to get very far in their broken relationship if this continues on. He should at least confess his feelings for Rina with an honest heart."

Riki gave another chuckle before moving his left hand to the cheek of his significant other. He didn't caress it, but replied with, "Of course it's upsetting me as well, Mitsuki." He narrowed his eyes with full affection, emitting a bit of sorrow in his them; albeit, he was smiling at his one and only love at the same time. "How could it not when we've been together with them and the rest of the guys for a majority of our lives?" His expression became stern. "Still, I do agree that Takuto's behavior is complicated whenever he has a hard time admitting his sincerest feelings about any subject, whether it's a person or not. You know how he's been recently, don't you? He has a lot of mood swings, so it's going to take more effort from all of us to get him back on his feet. In the meantime, it's gonna be mandatory for all of us to put up with him and see how he interacts with Rina." A tender smile donned his face this time, taking away all the gloominess the two of them had built up in their entire bodies. "Let's not get too worked up about everything, and move forward for their sakes, along with all the Black Foxes. I'm not going to give up on any one of us, so if necessary, I'll carry as much of the difficulties we have. We should get some sleep while we can. For tomorrow. It's going to be another day—not just to our missions but also to our marriage."

Sensing that their increasing circumstances would be fine for them, Mitsuki gazed lovingly at Riki and lowered her eyes a bit. "You're right. We can gradually mend things as time goes by, and I believe those two can heal their wounds one day, even if it's not by the end of the week." She urged herself to get closer to her spouse's chest and held her position just like that, closing her eyes a hundred percent for less than a full three seconds. When she opened her deep magenta eyes, she moved her head upwards and stared at the visage belonging to the man she loved. "Riki."

Looking down at those eyes of gorgeous passion that were like the glossy joie de vivre from a pair of gemstones, Riki was content to hear his name being called by his sweetheart. "Hm?"

Mitsuki's eyes seemed to glitter with a shower of love as she said, "I love you."

That was more than enough for the both of them, as they swiftly shared a kiss while their embraced forms were stuck together like super glue, bathed by the gracious glow of the moonlight piercing through their bedroom window. No words—more or less—were needed for the couple to search for their spontaneous feelings for one another, and they couldn't bear to let go of their loved one, even as the early hours of morning reached their lives.

XXX

During the sun's waking call, it waited for the married pair to awaken from their slumber, and resumed the allowance of its rays to shine as much as their home would give its space to the medium-sized star. Mitsuki had woken up and the second her eyes moved up to where she was able to see Riki's face in front of hers, she smiled with everlasting emotions, before pulling herself out of her darling's arms. If she had been a normal woman, one who wasn't a magician, she might have been crushed under Riki's strength. But that would have defied who she was and their relationship if she wasn't. Still, she was glad to receive the opportunity to stay by the only man who had the ability to make her heart pound. As she flipped her cell phone open, she frowned; then, she dressed herself up into a professional business outfit, just before going into the kitchen to put her white apron on, preparing breakfast for herself and Riki.

Several moments passed by and after they finished consuming their first meal of the day, the dark purple-haired woman was in the process of packing their lunches for their busy afternoon. Expectantly, she was also preparing a bento for another set of people. It wasn't like she and the leader of the Black Foxes had anyone else living one else living with them, but who could say it wasn't for anyone important to either one of them?

Riki was as sedate as ever when he went to check on his wife. He was dressed in a black business suit, wearing a tie of the same color as his jackets, pants, and shoes; his dress shirt, on the other hand, was white. Just white. Not a polo this time because he felt like a change of pace for himself. Woo. He looked spiffy and was ready to go. "Hey, you getting lunch set up for Manjuki and Ibuki?"

With an eye smile, Mitsuki resumed her habitually job with cooking for the two so they could eat a nice meal later. "I also packed a bento for Kikuno-san, to reward her for being the family caretaker. She's always known you and Ibuki since you two were younger and she appears to be pleasant every time I see her with you, so what's the harm with having a third box to hand out later?" She was certainly gleeful to do what something to express her gratitude. "Ah, but…" She opened her eyes, tilting her head to her right side. "Maybe I shouldn't give her too much. The whole stack might become leftovers for tomorrow, anyway."

The government official simply observed his wife as she delightfully filled the boxes on the counter with different foods for their family. Seeing Mitsuki happy was all he needed to boost the flow of his heart and concentrate on his work.

_When I know indubitably that she's doing okay, it puts me at ease, _he thought._ As long as she's by my side, I'll always treasure her above anyone else. Although Ibuki is my flesh and blood in terms of siblings, she can't make me feel this way, because the love I have for Mitsuki is more than what a family shares. It doesn't start out as an unconditional state like one; the romance I went through with the woman I married is the center of my life. Family can't alter that, only love has the competence to heal what a family has gone through._

Riki's love for Mitsuki was more than just a sense of gratitude. It was boundless for if he had been with her for the sake of his family, there would not be any true emotions between them. He would certainly consider her someone he would spend his life with, yes, but he could not appreciate her presence if he had went with an arranged marriage of which he did not open up to the lady intended for him. Fortunately, Mitsuki had been unlike than any other to him. While many others who were plain or extravagant came to his line of sight during his life, the dark purple-haired magician was the one who lit his charcoal gray world with golden lights as though Christmas bells and ribbons twirled and danced all around a winter city. The second she came into his life, Riki knew he was meant to be with her. It may have sounded ridiculous to those who either knew about him [or not], but all in all, it was very true. Their love like most was on the spot and it became a sensation in all of Japan on their wedding day. Yet, they were content with the ways things turned out, and not a lot of couples shared what they had on Earth. Through each day was a day of affection and enjoyment, and they couldn't be less happy than they already were. If they were together forever, that was all Riki wanted to grasp with his whole being.

XXX

It was during the lunch break at the Ministry of Finance. At that time, a bunch of co-workers were having lunch with Riki; a circle was what formed his group of chums—most he had known for years in the current time. Nonetheless, they were still welcoming and wonderful to be with. The only thing was that Riki was perhaps the most ordinary person in the group, which was mostly filled with females. Not just regular women, but magicians living in the country he was born in. There were some males besides the handsome individual, so it wasn't so bad. Like the women, there were men who were magicians but there was one who wasn't.

"Riki," the other human man began. He had beautiful dark silver hair and eyes, and looked more feminine for a guy around Takuto's age. Well, he would if he had a brighter color for both his hair and eyes such as, a shade of orange like Hiro's but a bit diverse from the youth. "You seem to be doing well today. Is it because your wife prepared your lunch as always?" While he was younger than the black-haired superior, he seemed to chat with Riki like a close friend.

With a fine smile, said employee spoke in a kind manner. "You're faring well yourself, Claire. Of course, you always have a pleasant look on your face whenever I see you. It's hard to believe a former celebrity such as you is working at the Ministry of Finance with me. Your appearance suits the entertainment industry, rather than the business field. But yeah, I love my wife's cooking. It's actually better than mine, and it makes me happy to have a boxed lunch full of love from her."

"Well, I'm done with entertainment related careers and schedules for good," Claire replied. Despite having a female name, he was definitely a guy—voice, stature; practically every part of him was manly but his given identity. "Besides, I can't keep being a celebrity for the rest of my life. I don't precisely hate doing plenty of jobs, but even I need to take a breather and detach myself from overexerting my stamina. Plus, you should seize your youth while you still can. I don't really need to do the same thing over and over again anymore, so I decided to do what my gut points me to."

Riki asked with an astonished expression on his visage, "So you came here based on a whim? Wow. You're something."

A female magician with long, fanned white hair had already closed her eyes, and held a teacup handle in her right hand. With elegant movements, she took a sip of the tea before placing the cup back on the authentic china. Then, she placed them both on the glass table and opened her eyes, revealing a bright color of cyan. She was quite an adorable woman to behold. "I've always thought about this, Riki-san, but you and Mitsuki have yet to take the same surname. Though, I never mentioned it before now, I believe it would be best for you two to discontinue just being Riki Yanase and Mitsuki Saionji. You're married to each other, after all. This shouldn't be an ongoing thing when it's already been nine* years."

"That's right," a male co-worker nodded with closed eyes and folded arms. He opened them afterwards, looking directly at Riki. "Nao-san's got a point, Riki. What'll you guys do if you have a kid? Unlike humans, the situation you've had for so long is going to become a major problem later on if Mitsuki manages to get pregnant from you. I don't know for whether it's going to happen since everyone who's a magician here is a magician of intelligence, and we don't have the ability to see the future. But! Magicians are—"

The woman named Nao smiled. "Hai, that's enough. None of us are required to let Riki-san or any other human man know about it until the time comes. It's not like that's happened, so why don't we leave things as they are, and continue eating? Lunch is going to be over before we know it if we carry on conversing much further."

"I didn't expect you to bring the subject up, Aozora," Riki commented lightly. "Mitsuki and I have just been preoccupied with a lot of work on our hands; hence, the reason why we've been preserving our last names in all the years we've been together. I know it might be a pain not to change Mitsuki's, but it's still not the right time to do so. When it is, we'll change it so she can be officially known as a Yanase, instead of a Saionji."

Claire contemplated about how hectic it must've been for the married couple and suggested, "Then, why don't I help do the work for you guys so you can take a few days off? Even if you aren't going to make adjustments on the family name issue, you can relax for a little bit."

That sounded like a good offer but Riki refused. "Sorry. I'll have to turn you down. Maybe some other time, but not for now. There's… something we'll have to do later on, so we can't take a day off or two at the moment." His attention shifted towards Nao and a casual smile appeared on his face. "So, you seem busy yourself, Aozora. Being a top model and idol, I mean." He smirked. "Isn't your boyfriend going to get jealous from all the hype you've been getting from your songs and photos?"

The white-haired magician glanced at the married man and smiled while holding her teacup and plate in her hands. "Taiga-kun? He's patient with many things, including my other professions. I do admit he's like any other man in love, though. So in other words, he would absolutely become jealous of another man when it comes to me. If another woman were to hit on him, for instance, I would be the one to be jealous. Isn't it the same for you and Mitsuki? It's very common, whether it's love or friendship. Anyway, I'm going to finish my tea." She closed her eyes again and brought the porcelain cup to her lips, drank the large remainder, and put the dishware back on the table surface. "What a splendid flavor. It's not Darjeeling, but honey tea has a refined taste, as well."

With another smile, Riki thought, _Looks like she beat me. I guess I should give her credit for responding to what I've said today. I wonder who this Taiga is, but I'll leave my curiosity to calm itself down until there's a better chance to talk about him._

XXX

It was already nighttime and Mitsuki was still in the Ministry of Finance by the time everyone else had gone elsewhere. She was also speaking with someone on her cell phone and had a tranquil expression etched onto her beautiful visage.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet you and everyone else at Le Renard Noir today, Atsumu," she apologized. "Riki and I had some work to take care of, so we held up for quite a while. I also went to his former home where Ibuki and Kikuno-san are still living at for most of the day to help them with some errands, and even went back and forth between the two worlds."

"I see," the bar owner said on the other line. "Don't worry about it. You probably had more on your end than Riki did, Mitsuki. I bet you also went to check on the princess living in Roppongi, right? Did you bring her back to Neon or anything to restore her vitality?"

The dark purple-haired magician nodded. "Yes, but I was informed by Takuji that he and Asuka haven't seen Sayuri all day after I asked him. She must be residing somewhere else. Earth is still blocking out multiple magicians' abilities right now, so any way of staying in here for long is unknown besides the use of the orbs. However, I detected that there must be something else allowing us to stay in the Human World."

Atsumu kept on listening. "Oh? What could that be? Do you know anything about it? If you do, it would certainly ensure the magicians' safeties while they're staying here."

Mitsuki frowned. "I… don't know. There's a magic that's more powerful than mine, so I can't read into it any further than the fact it's protecting several portions of Tokyo and also the Ministry of Finance. I'm sensing another form of magic coming from somewhere else in the city, but it's stronger than the previous one."

"Hmm. I'll have to tell Takuto and Rina to look into the one that's more dominant. I don't know if there's anything else I can do to help you there, Mitsuki, but let's wait a little before heading back to the missions. You just got back yesterday and we don't want to rush into things too quickly since we had a celebration to go along with your return. I know it's very concerning with all the mishaps we've gone through lately, but there are times when we need to take a break from a mission. But hey, we'll get back to them when we find something related to what you've sensed. Rest for a while and if there's something else you feel like telling me, don't hold back. I'm the Boss out of our group, right? You can always count on me, even if you don't want to. Haha!" The latter of the two was cheerful as he answered back.

Mitsuki lowered her head, staring at the floor from her seat. "I understand. I'll take some time off and go back home later. I'll also talk to Riki about it."

"By the way, is he with you?" Atsumu inquired. "Whenever you're in the city, you and Riki are always together. Do you need him to be able to survive on Earth? Is that how you've been here for a while without any trouble?" His questions were spoken in a polite tone of voice and he was also worried for his magician comrade's safety. "Can you not live without Riki, Mitsuki?"

Hearing those words made Mitsuki raise her head to a level position. Her eyes became slightly, very slightly widened before she gave her reply. "That's not true. My family ranking is eight, and I've been away in Europe for eight days.* Although I can live on my own on Earth for a while without many dents in the road, I want to be with Riki. Always. Just like it hurts to be with the person you love, it hurts to be away from them. So," she smiled tenderly and lowered her eyes a bit, "I don't want to be apart from him because I love him more than my heart can take in at once. I do go back home sometimes." She giggled. "Perhaps I shouldn't make Manjuki lonely since I just confessed my feelings for Riki again. In addition, my own family can't exactly compete with my beloved, so I don't have to feel guilty about this."

"She _is_ an adult too, you know," Riki remarked. He was standing by the doorway, having his right hand where the door would have been if the government building had placed one in all the years of existence it had been around. It was actually too wide of an opening for the employees but it was still fine with them. "In any case, Manjuki's a magician herself, but she's not living with us or anything. She's close to you, but she's not the type of girl to cling onto her older sister's arm all the time. Like you already told Boss, family and romance don't mix. That's a no-no in your society, no matter what relation you may have with your family members. Even so, I'm glad you stated your honest feelings for me." There was that loving smile a man could ever give to the woman who made his heart skip a beat. "I couldn't have felt any less than I do with each second passing by. Thank you, Mitsuki."

As she stared at her darling husband, the dark purple-haired magician's magenta-colored eyes widened. Tints of light blush-filled pink appeared on her cheeks. "Riki…"

Atsumu, who was still on the other end of the phone call, was confused. "Huh? Mitsuki? What's going on? Why aren't you answering?"

While continuing to blush, Mitsuki pressed the end call button on her flip phone, which was at her right side of her thigh and closed the mobile device with a tiny amount of irritation on her face. "…" This earned a chuckle from Riki before he walked over to his wife. When he was in front of her, he didn't hold back, implanting his most sincere form of affection on her lips, surprising the beauty who was younger than him. Mitsuki reciprocated her man's feelings and it wasn't long before Riki stuck his tongue in, relishing as much as he could before they were both out of breath. The moment they pulled apart, both of them had a lustful look for each other.

"Damn it," Riki reprimanded himself. He took another breath before commenting on his immoral behavior. "I'm having a tough time keeping my sexual urges toned down. And if we do it here, they'll know in the morning. It'll be awkward for everyone, but I can't stop thinking about you. You're just too cute to be married to me, yet it's true. Let's go home, baby. I… want to make love to you like I always do." He suddenly embraced his wife and stayed close to her gemstone heart, trying with all his might to fight back his impulses.

Mitsuki wrapped her arms onto Riki's back and smiled softly. "Un. But it'll be improper if we went straight home without pushing the chair in its place. You know that, don't you?"

Being reminded of the fact Mitsuki was still sitting in her seat, Riki immediately let go of his woman. "Right. Sorry about that." As the female magician stood up, the leader of the Black Foxes took the upper and posterior portion of the chair, and pushed it close to the desk. Afterwards, they were once again up close to one another, and Mitsuki teleported them home with her magic.

XXX

At home as they lay in the bed after a few rounds of sexual pleasure, Mitsuki looked at Riki and said, "Riki, I'm feeling really happy and energetic right now (thanks to the sex), so let's take a day off tomorrow. I want to stay with you longer."

Riki smiled back. "You really are too cute. If any other man tried to touch you, I would kill him for the sake of love. I do agree that we haven't had much time to spend with each other besides very few occurrences, so why don't we go on a date? You must have been weary in Europe."

Mitsuki was effortlessly satisfied with her dear as she gave an eye smile, holding onto the man in the relationship. "Yay~!" This caused her large breasts to press up against her husband's right arm.

Riki blushed and was having a hard time avoiding the cuteness that spawned from his sweetheart's delight. Within seconds, he gazed down. Simultaneously, Mitsuki had raised her head and looked up at him, and they caught the other's eyes, making the black-haired man stop where he was. His heart thumped several times. Mitsuki leaned up to give Riki a nimble kiss on the lips. Even though he was astonished by the motion, he felt elated from it and eagerly returned the favor. Throughout the night, the two of them kept kissing until they both fell asleep.

XXX

*Nine is considered to be an unlucky number in Japan due to its pronunciation which is similar to sounding like the word for pain/agony.

*Mitsuki is referring to the number eight as a lucky number in several Asian countries during her conversation with Atsumu.


	11. Episode 11

Initiated Assault

**The Following Morning**

It was the morning after the workday Mitsuki and Riki had spent their time on. Including the two of them, everyone else was gathered inside Le Renard Noir as usual, mainly regarding important matters and so on. Since all seven members of the Black Foxes were there, it was time to discuss what was going on.

"So," Hiro began, unsure of the meeting, "what are we here for exactly? I have a class at nine, and if I miss it, the professor's gonna chew me out. I shouldn't stay at LRN very long, Boss. There's also another class after lunch is over too."

Riki nodded. Like Hiro and most of the members in their group, he was not glad to be at the bar in the morning, especially because it was seven o'clock during that time of day. "Yeah. Mitsuki and I have a date today, so make it quick before I snap your neck with my bare hand."

Takuto had his archetypal, nonchalant expression plastered on his face. "I have nothing great to say about you, old man. I'm not even amazed by this myself, but interrupting a couple's date early in the morning is just ludicrous. And if Hiro's got college to attend to, why don't you treat him to some breakfast as an apology for waking his stomach and ruining his artistic hands? What I'm trying to point out is that this is a waste of time and we're all busy today. Do you know any common sense or survival tactics? I don't think so. Therefore, you should let some of us go back home and sleep or something. Kenny's probably gonna be on duty today, so who cares about spending what little time we have at the moment over here in the stench you bathe in every day, when we could all be productive for a change without being dragged to…" He was at a loss as to what else to say, but it soon donned on him. Somehow. "…whatever you're trying to get to. It's just a civil thing I'm telling you to screw into your head for the millionth time in all the years I've been alive. You might want to consider it while you're still around, s'all."

Atsumu's eyes broadened. He was stunned at hearing Takuto's lecture to him but still. It was a normal moment in his household/restaurant. "H-Hey! I may be older than the rest of you all, but this is pretty harsh for my shoulders to handle! Not to mention, it's a really important matter I have to announce before you guys leave the bar."

Kenshi grinned. "You gotta admit. Takuto's correct on this since we've all got something to do before we can talk about what you're planning on revealing to us. He's also very accurate, but it may have been that he only put together what Riki and Hiro told about what their schedules are chockfull of. Now, I didn't say a thing; yet, Takuto understands that my job as a firefighter is one of those things that's more likely to happen as a daily part of my life. The same goes for you, Boss. You look after LRN since you're the owner and it's your home. You're also one of the city elders and you attend the shopping district's meetings, but you know what? You're the boss of the group, so it isn't so bad. Anyway, I should go now. An early day is something I have to prepare for and I can't miss any more of it. See you later, though." As cool as he appeared externally, Kenshi stood up from his seat, pushed it back in and walked out of Le Renard Noir.

Rina got up from where she sat and went to the kitchen. Takuto glanced at her for a second before looking back at Atsumu.

"Are you going to tell us what's on your mind already?" he asked with the same expression he always had. Though, there may have been a chance he was just annoyed or bored. "Time's tickin' and everyone else can't possibly be here for much longer. That's why you should spill out what's in your throat, but that's gross, so give us the details, Beardface."

"You're just as crude as ever, aren't you, Takkun?" the most mature-looking man commented. A smile ran across his face within the speed of light. "But I'll do what you asked and be gentle. So here goes nothing. What I've come to let you know is that I'm thinking we should go on a brand new mission tonight if everyone would like to participate in it, of course!" He was beaming with joy and glowing with it as well. "How about it?" He opened his eyes, quickly skimming the other four seated in front of the counter. "We'll all kick some ass together and beat the hell out of these knuckleheads in order to save this kind gentleman—or something like that scenario. For example, we could put in some more effort and execute some justice every now and then, just for giggles. I respect my _ami_ Fujioka a lot, and his team's like a one-hit wonder, so I say it's about time to repay the favor."

Riki narrowed his eyes in irritation. "What favor? We don't owe anything to those decorous police officers working under him, so don't make any excuses for going on a mission. That's the worst thing you could ever bring up to your fellow foxes as a thief. You should know better than to decide on one using those who are after us."

Hiro smiled slyly. "Maybe he's trying to invoke the goody two shoes to do something for him, or for all of us. Kinda makes a person think whether or not he's trying to lure Sayuri out due to her genuine deeds as someone who's on the side of the law, too." Then, he frowned. "I'd hate to have her get angry at us for doing something like this. With Boss' personality and harassment attempts, the whole place might be destroyed in no time if he tries to capture her."

Takuto glanced at the 35-year-old brunet. "Well, it is Beardy we're talking about, after all. I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time he committed a felony towards women and younger girls. I bet Shinobu's felt betrayed many times in the other world because of him. See, even trying to think about it is disgusting. He's also the most perverted out of all of us. That is, if you don't count Riki." The blond switched his attention towards the government official, turning his head to his left to where he could see his older friend in plain sight. "But he doesn't go after other girls when it's clear as day whom he's eternally in love with." He looked back at the owner of Le Renard Noir and started to snicker mischievously. "Hehehe. You are such a lonely sucker it's hilarious! How do you _not_ have many female friends? Age has thrown plenty of pies at your face by now, it's dying for more laughs! Hahaha!" Takuto kept chuckling with his teasing and it was getting to the point where he was having a hard time holding his stomach in place.

Hiro began to laugh as well. He had his right hand near the side of his charming visage, it was endearing to anyone who saw his expression. "It can't be helped, though, Takkun!" Tears formed as he resumed. "Ahaha! Boss is just middle-aged, so it actually makes sense that he can't get the girls after marrying and becoming a widow. He might not _look_ the part, but he used to be an awesome combat specialist. It's natural for him to have bad luck on hovering over his head." The college student was also amused with the teasing he and Takuto flung at Atsumu. "As for Riki, he's caught the hearts of so many ladies, he's turned them down the very _second_ Mitsuki was in his eyes' view. He just wasn't able to stop staring at her, it was love at first sight!" He let out a giggle. "Hehe! It was so cute seeing them together! It was like watching a waltz take place without it actually happening, and Riki was so happy, a trampoline surrounded him and everything just started bouncing off his infectious aura, including small balls and stars. Ooh," the orange-haired artist-in-training added, "and don't forget the hearts, too. Those very really pretty coming from him." When he had spoken of the second eldest member of the entire team, his facial appearance became fond of the past he came to know during the years of childhood innocence that belonged to him, as what he recalled was a long time ago.

Riki frowned sternly. "You know, I do remember you staring at me with amazement in your eyes durng my last year of high school when I brought Mitsuki here back then. Your mouth was even opened, Hiro. I was wondering what was going on in your little mind at the time, and now I know why you were being cute yet strange yourself." All in all he was calm and composed like a mature grown-up should be at his age. "Boy, am I ever relieved to find out it wasn't a serious case directed towards something wrong I may have done." He sighed and looked at Atsumu. "Anyway. If you're going to bring up the subject of having a mission later on, why don't you find something that involves the word 'danger' shining off of it? Then again, we might have to learn and gather some more information beforehand. We can instantly leave most of that to Takuto, but you get the gist of what I'm saying."

It was immediately after Riki finished his words that something was swiftly thrown at Atsumu's right cheek and hit him with some type of force. Despite nothing being dropped on the floor, the sensation was indeed real, as the eldest member of the Black Foxes was cringing in pain. His eye were closed and his right hand cupped the side of his face.

"Ow..." He did not look well and could not externally scream or yell out to respond like anyone who was slapped where he felt excruciating aches all around the inflicted area. It didn't seem like it was bad enough to swell but it was worse than being punched at that location. "It hurts so much I might even pass out from the pain I'm feeling."

Riki's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You look fine to me. Still, you do deserve a beating, rather than a hit on your face for calling all of us out here when we're scheduled for our own plans or occupations. It's your karma coming back at you for making us suffer on our precious day."

"It's not like I did it to waste time..." Atsumu steadily opened his right eye while continuing to hold on to his affected cheek. "Besides, I actually think it's important to let Mitsuki spend more time with us on a mission since it's been a while since we went on one with all seven members. It was classic when we were in action, don't you agree?"

Mitsuki, who had been witnessing the events of the morning at Le Renard Noir unfold, was annoyed at the bar owner's ignorance. Her eyes were already narrowed to match her expression. "And after you told me there was no need to be in a rush to return to going on the missions, you decided to revoke your own words? I'm not pleased you would do something so absurd as to disrupt the day off I have with Riki." She sighed in a frustrated manner. "I wanted to take a break from work since I was away from Ginza for a number of days. It looks like my little wish can't be granted unless I'm at home in Neon because of you." She then directed a glare towards Atsumu and showed what was in the palm of her left hand, raising it up from where she had placed it (her hand). It was a small, spherical ball with tones of dark gray, white and pale gray moving like winds. "If it wasn't for your phone call this morning, I wouldn't be in such a discontent mood, and you wouldn't have to receive an attack from me."

There was no way the brunet could take back his actions and he felt apologetic about what he had done. He lowered his head, looking down at the restaurant floor. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I really regret holding this meeting for nothing. I don't believe I can get you to forgive me for this, but please have some restraint. I'm not a magician like you or Rina, but if you want, I'll let you have some time off from our missions, and we can all relax in peace. Of course, that includes everyone else in our group. Would you... accept that offer instead...?" He appeared to have a difficult time mustering up the capacity to choose his words but did his best to display his sorrow, and that was not a faux truth. He was also careful enough when he replied to the dark purple-haired magician sitting next to her husband on his (Riki's) left.

Mitsuki gave another sigh, not knowing if she should permit Atsumu to go unharmed from having a second ball collide with his same cheek again. However, he tried to be lenient enough for him to recover a bit, if not for a short amount of time. "..." Understanding the feeling of exhaustion his wife sensed, Riki placed his left arm around her waist to comfort her. The two of them had already discussed some other things such as, the matter of letting her return to Neon for a bit later on; it wasn't decided when they would part from each other, but it was going to be soon and in a short period of time, as well.

Shortly afterward, Rina exited the kitchen, holding a pack of ice inside a plastic bag in her right hand, and walked up to Atsumu. Rather than handing him the iced bag, she tenderly put it on where the thirty-five-year-old brunet was experiencing the most discomfort. "Are you alright, Boss?" she asked without an expression representing any concern. Though, she was doing what her abilities allowed her to without exerting too much of her energy. "You have to be careful when you encounter a situation like this, otherwise you won't make the best of it. If you want to achieve better luck and fortune, don't upset anyone. I would suggest wearing a pendant made by a magician. If you tried fortune telling at your age, though, I wouldn't recommend it. Perhaps you should go to some counseling to refresh your mind and body, and Ken could help you in becoming more successful, too. That is, if you ask him nicely. He and Rie are running a shrine in Ikebukuro but as you know, it won't be easy in a dangerous city like that. They'll make it through as time goes by, so don't worry about them; if anyone messes with them or at least tries to, well. You can imagine what will happen next."

Hiro clapped his hands as he watched Rina heal/ease Atsumu's suffering. The blue light coming from the blonde' right hand was pretty and its shine was adequately beautiful. "Wow! That's so cool! Rina's powers are back in action, so there's more to it than just teleporting and lifting heavy objects and people, huh? I wonder if I'll be able to paint something this magnificent during one of my classes. Speaking of which," the college art student reminded himself, "I better get going. I actually enjoy going to college, unlike some people." He glanced at Takuto and smiled. Then, he headed to the entrance/exit and waved before going to his designated area.

The programmer was somewhat irritated by the youngest member's comment and turned his focus towards his ex-lover. "Hey." As usual, he was very nonchalant and his tone of voice was too. "How long are you going to stay close to Beardy, anyway? Don't you have anything better to do at the moment, Rina?"

Without so much as a glance to her former boyfriend, the magician of power of the Black Foxes resumed what she was doing. "Takuto, I'm only utilizing my power to get rid of Boss's pain. It's putting pressure on the side of his jaw, and I can't leave him any sign of irritation. As a magician, it is my duty to help those in pure need of assistance. If his ability to do any habitual activities is oppressed by something, do you honestly think he'll be able to run Le Renard Noir without any problems? I don't. Don't forget that he's looked after you and everyone else since you guys were kids. He's been reliable during his younger days, but he might not be as he used to with having to serve customers almost every single day. Therefore, I must reimburse him for being your caretaker all these years; if he hadn't been there for you most of all, Takuto, I wouldn't have…" She stopped but continued to cure Atsumu's anxiety.

Takuto blinked twice. "? What? What were you saying?" He was slightly confused and was also curious about the rest of Rina's words. "If you don't spit it out, how am I supposed to know what you mean?" He looked down at the bar counter and sighed at the same time. "Woman, you're really exhausting to be around. You won't even tell me—"

Riki glanced at the programmer and frowned with disapproval. "Takuto, that's enough. You're just picking a fight at this time of day, and it's pointed at your ex. Don't you think she deserves some respect from you for having to put up with your impudent attitude while she's been here? She's been with us since she and Hiro were in high school, and you two have been together during her last stay here. Yet you…" He lowered his eyes as if reflecting on the past. "…Never mind. That probably isn't something I should bring up right now. Anyway," he raised his gaze back to its level position, "you do remember what I told you before, right? It's been two days since then, but try to mature from now on. Nothing is going to stay the same and if you don't change yourself, you won't forward. That's how the world is."

And again without looking at anyone else but Atsumu—well, his invisible wound, Rina spoke. "Riki, I'm fine. Why don't you and Senpai go on your date, instead of staying here the entire morning? I'll manage what I can after this, so don't worry about me at the moment. Besides, if Takuto wants to he can keep me company while I'm finishing up the last touches to Boss's treatment."

Riki shifted his focus on to Rina. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do anything at the bar, though."

"Like I said," the blonde beauty insisted with a smile (finally) without moving her head to look at her comrade, "I'm doing well here. In fact, I actually like being at Le Renard Noir because it's peaceful to be around no matter what date and time it is. Just think about yourselves, Riki. As a man who's pledged his love for Senpai years ago, you have to do more than your best to make her happy. Isn't that one of the things your marriage defines? If you truly love her, you know what to do."

Riki smiled back once his young friend showed her smile to the people present in Le Renard Noir. "Can't deny that, _can_ I?" He turned back to face Mitsuki. "Let's go, Mitsuki. Sorry for the wait. It must've been hard on you since we got Boss's call."

The dark purple-haired magician shook her head after meeting her husband's gaze. "No, it's okay." She gave a gentle smile and closed her eyes. "As long as I'm with you, Riki, everything else doesn't matter, epecially other men."

Hearing his cute wife say that seemed to make the man with black hair happy enough to return the smile. "Guess I'm luckier than anyone else when it comes to you. Manjuki wouldn't be jealous but then again, there's no such thing as competition when it comes to marriage in the magician code of conduct, is there? Family isn't an issue; though, it looks like I've brought it up again in our conversation."

With an aloof stare while narrowing his eyes, Takuto replied to the male government official. "Do you realize what you're implying when you put it like that? It's troublesome-a pain in the ass and it sounds disgusting whenever you add your sister-in-law's name to your words. Riki, you need to really think things over before you say something else that throws Manjuki into a conversation. She's not even here with us but trust me when I say it's a problem. No offense. You just make yourself seem worse than the old man who's internally crying in agony over there." He shot a quick glance at Atsumu as they all waited for Rina to be done with getting rid of the eldest member's ache.

With another smile, Riki said, "None taken. But you should put what you want to convey more politely if you want to get anywhere on my nerves, Takuto." He held out his hand to Mitsuki, who took it in an instant in hers.

Afterward, they strolled out of the restaurant and resumed their plans for the day. Once they were gone, Takuto had a lethargic sensation residing within his body.

"Seeing those two happy is more tiring than I thought," the dirty blond complained.

Rina finished with curing the eldest member of the team from the pain he had gone through and let out a short and relaxed sigh. "Now that I'm done with Boss's treatment, I should get something from my pocket to replenish my stamina."

Takuto looked up. "Pocket?"

After the six-letter word came out of his mouth, his past sweetheart stopped in her tracks before shifting her gaze at him. "..." It was awkward to say anything else about her pocket, so the silence continued for a few more seconds.

"Oh, that." It didn't take long for Takuto to figure out what Rina meant. "The invisible 'pocket' magicians have here they can take out anything they want or need when they're not close to the objects for their convenience, including things from their world, aka Neon. I'm envious of you and Mitsuki for having one. It makes me wish I was like you guys sometimes, mostly you, though. It must be fun having super strength, unlike an ordinary person like me."

A calm expression etched rapidly onto Rina's face. "Don't forget that Sayuri has one as well. Still, I think you're fine the way you are Takuto. You're smarter than most of your kind and as a thief, you use your computer skills to hack into security systems and aid everyone on the missions. Plus, I—" She paused immediately to prevent herself from completing her sentence. "..."

"...Go on." Takuo urged for an answer.

Rina frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." Rina averted her gaze. "It's... difficult for me to say. Anyway, do you want to eat something? I'll prepare something for you."

The programmer cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that Beardy's job?"

Rina glanced at her ex-boyfriend. "It's fine. I'm working here for free, anyway. I'll be helping with the cooking and cleaning, so go ahead and order anything from the menu." A kind eye smile appeared on her pretty visage soon after.

Takuto felt drawn towards the sincerity Rina showed him, and he thought to himself. _How long has it been since I saw that smile?_ He didn't know the exact answer, but it did feel like several decades had passed by without his knowledge, and it struck his heart with a sting. _Ah, it hurts. It really hits me whenever I see you that I feel at ease, angry at myself, so pained inside, and many other emotions continue to pour out. I can't bring myself to hate you and yet I say things that make it sound like I do. Why is that? Why can't I tell you of all people how I truly feel? Is this my punishment for leaving you first? If so, can I not even be near you without receiving any attacks from an outer force? Will I... be able to break free from this torment if I look at you from afar? _Those thoughts were what made his inner self different from the outside portion of his shell, and they played a contradiction that desired to discard his mistaken self.

Rina stared at her former lover's expression and saw the sad beauty within it. "Takuto..." She reached out with her left arm in order to place her hand on the side of his face, but abruptly stopped herself from doing so just before it could touch the tsundere. "...!" Then, she pulled her arm back and let her shoulders fall to their corresponding sides.

Atsumu, who had stayed silent for quite some time now, placed his left hand on Rina's right shoulder. He had moved into the kitchen after the healing procedure was done on his right cheek, and came back out after some time afterward to check on the two. However, with his presence in the dining area, there were three. He looked towards Rina and smiled gently. "It'll be alright. 'There's a time and place for everything but now might not be it.' Is that how you feel about yourself and Takkun?"

Rina didn't nod, but gazed at Takuto. "You are probably the one who understands me more than you understand Senpai, Boss. Given how insensitive you were to her before, you earned a power ball to your face. So, you're more likely to get on her nerves than on mine since I don't get angry at you. Then again, perhaps Hiro knows me more than you do."

Atsumu's eyes slightly widened. "Oh? I believe you're right on the mark, Rina. But you're very level-headed towards me out of everyone else. I suppose I do push Mitsuki's buttons more than his."

The blonde smiled and closed her eyes. "Well, it's no wonder you're a pervert in everyone else's minds."

The brunet laughed lightly. "Ahaha. I guess you have a point there. Anyway, I'll wake Takkun up." He poked the side of Takuto's face with his index finger, instantly aching his attention. "Takkun~, it's time for you to order something. What'll it be? You can tell me, and I'll have it ready in a few."

Takuto glared with an irritated expression. "Wh-What are you doing, you sick bastard?!" Atsumu' poke sure did snap him back to reality. "Are you trying to harass me or something?!" Yup, he was totally repulsed.

Atsumu back away with his eyes raised more than when he was chatting with Rina as he put his hands up. "Woah, Takkun! I was just trying to get you back to Earth! Really! Besides, you still haven't had breakfast, right?" Just as he was freaked out seconds ago, he was currently joyful and beamed at the twenty-four-year-old. "Let's get some food into that belly!"

"Tch!" Takuto's upper and lower teeth met one another, indicating his grumpy mood. "Whatever, just get me something to eat. I don't care about ordering a meal right now, so serve me whatever you want as long as it's decent and legal."

Atsumu sighed. He was down in the dumps. "And after Hiro told you that all of us are concerned about you. A growing man needs to eat his meals three times a day, you know?" He smirked in a clever manner. "You might shut down one day if you keep spacing out or many periods of time, too."

Hearing that made Takuto frown indifferently. "Is that supposed to be a joke on me when I'm facing a computer? You're not making me happy, though. Also, I'm not laughing, and if I did, I wouldn't giggle like Hiro, or burst out like Kenny does. Those two need to improve on their laughing styles. I'm in between, so I fit perfectly while Hiro is somewhat girly, and Kenny is too over-the-top. Riki? He's okay, just between me and Kenny so he's fine. As for you, I hate to admit it but you're better than Hiro; you're just under me. Out of all five of us guys, I'm the best at laughing. What do you think of that?"

Atsmu sweat-dropped once the dirty blond's explanation was over. "Talk about _brutal_. You've basically butchered everyone's ranks on that. I bet those three would really get mad. The only thing I'm glad about is that you didn't include the girls. You sure overanalyze peculiar things, Takkun. It's your specialty but it's not such a bad thing in your case."

"Of course not," Takuto objected. "I'm a gentleman and I'm nicer to ladies more than you are in terms of sensitivity, but girls outside our group are mainly an eyesore to me. Well, except magicians. Because Rina trusts Sayuri, I'll have faith in her for now. Despite the possibility she could be up to something at the moment, I can't conclude her to be a bad woman, but she's still a little suspicious. I mean, she did lure us to the mountain and almost sent us to our deaths. Part of it was Riki's fault so I'll forgive her for..." He started to blush and continued. "...saving Rina's life. She really duped us after planning ahead but conning us might've been the best karma we had in all our years of being thieves."

The next thing the two men knew, Rina came out from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "Well here you go, Takuto. Have a nice breakfast." She shot him a considerate glance with a casual smile after placing a normal Japanese-style morning meal on the counter in front of him. "Oh, and be careful or our identities will be found out by the you-know-who. Remember what I said before in the cave, so make sure to keep a cautious eye and ear whenever you speak about us."

Takuto could only blush further in embarrassment. "I-I know! I haven't forgotten about it, so you shouldn't, either."

As the Black Foxes' hacker muttered a, "Itadakimasu," he felt a warm sensation in his chest. Then, he took out his chopsticks from their wrapper, and split them apart evenly to enjoy his food. Having his ex-girlfriend around to remind him of the fact who the seven members altogether were during the night was bad enough since it was also their secret, but... He couldn't deny the reality of the world as it was true he and his friends were thieves who performed hidden deeds behind everyone else's backs. Seeing his expression gave Atsumu the smile the brunet would typically wear on his face, while Rina went back to the kitchen to check on the food cooking inside.

Meanwhile, Kenshi was in the nearby fire department-the closest Kenshi could find to get to Le Renard Noir faster, which was actually a long distance from there, though. As he was getting ready for duty, his co-workers smiled splendidly at him.

"Say, Inagaki," one of them began. "You look pretty happy today. Somethin' happen lately?"

Kenshi smiled back. "Nothing really. What makes you say that?"

The same guy who initiated the conversation stared at his fellow firefighter, pondering whether or not he should tease the twenty-five-year-old. "You really don't know? It's all over your face."

Kenshi's eyes widen in trivial confusion. "Huh? What is?"

"That you're in love with some chick none of us know about," the co-worker blurted out with a grin on his face.

Within an instant, Kenshi's visage was flushed with a shade of pink like Takuto's whenever the latter would get tongue-tied. "Wha—How do you know that?"

The co-worker smirked. "So it is true. Spill the beans, will ya? We all want to hear the details about her. Are you gonna try and make a pass at her the next time you see her?"

Another co-worker nodded. "We're really curious about the type of girl you've got your eyes on, Inagaki. You've never taken much liking to them in a romantic sense, but girls are attractive in their own way. It's a shame you never fell for anyone until the age of twenty-five. When it comes to us men, love comes and goes in the blink of an eye if you're not serious about a girl. And, you should be going on dates when you're young like a teenager in his second or third year in high school. When you get to the drinking age, you should marry the woman you love, and have a hot night at to yourselves when you're at home. Then, she'll be popping out a baby or two, and before you know it, you're already a father. So you see, you should enjoy the romance while you're young, not old. You won't get to do that at your age, man. You're the only one who's single now, which sorta makes you leftovers from a batch of cookies."

A third co-worker exhaled. "Face the truth, Kenshi. You've got some looks, but no significant other to share your heart with. You're also dense when it comes to a lot of things, and you're too nice." He crossed his index fingers to form an X. "That's a bad combination and so many girls have been hurt by your characteristics. It's not that we don't think very poorly of you; we're just pointing out your flaws."

Kenshi looked at the guys who have supported him for several years and looked down. "It's not as easy as you guys think it is. I've had a lot to do and... that's not an excuse. I understand that. Really. But you guys have had better luck than I do. I'd like to experience being in a relationship too and get married, have kids. That sort of thing. And I envy you for achieving every bit of happiness with your wives and children. Unfortunately for me, I'm in love with this girl who's out of my reach. She's beautiful and everything about her shines brilliantly." He clenched his hands into fists. "How can I not like her? She's not someone I can be with, and she's around my friends' age. I can't stop thinking about her, and it's so painful I feel like I'm going to die from these feelings if I don't get the chance to see her again. That's how much I like her."

The first co-worker walked up to Kenshi, placing his hand on the single man's back. "You're an earnest guy, aren't you? Even though she's out of your league, I'm not going to apologize for making you feel bad when you're still—how should I put this—untaken and in your mid-twenties. Continue to suffer from the heartache, will you?" He patted the posterior region he was already touching and smiled lightheartedly. "You're such a sappy guy, Inagaki. It's hard to believe you work with us in a fire station. Anyway, tell us when she dumps you well. We'll be around to hear every detail, and we'll berate you even more. Can't wait to pull another one on you. Torture you later!" As he and some other firefighters went to their station for the morning, he gave a wave with his left hand, and the back of it was in full view.

And then it hit Kenshi right on the face.

"What?!" He shouted with a shocked expression. His so-called companion at work had just made him confess he was in love with a certain someone without him saying that girl's name to everyone, and the others also joined in in saying horrible things about him, as well. Kenshi felt infuriated; his face was boiling hot with a red color. Oh, it was worse than a lobster or two. Heck. A thousand of them couldn't compare to how angry the spiky-ish-haired son of a restaurant owner was as he was soon alone in the area he was standing in. Within the almost empty space displaying his existence, he took a breath and yelled to the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kenshi's frustration and humiliation broke some windows belonging to larger buildings. Surely enough, it may have even shattered the glass of a certain government facility that was one of the most renowned ones in Japan.

Inside the Ministry of Finance, a meeting was interrupted from the sound of glass breaking. One of the employees opened the door each of the agents entered through, and frowned with a tone of disappointment.

"Oh, that's great," the man who checked on the situation muttered. "We have to fix the windows with our powers now. And yes, I do mean _all_ of them. They're all... greatly damaged by a..." He tilted his head to his right, blinking with a perplex look on his face. "...human man's scream...?" Then, he narrowed his eyes defeatedly. "What the heck?" No satisfaction whatsoever appeared on his nice visage. As colorful as he was along with his physical appearance, was contrasting on the outside. And that was when he sighed, lowing his shoulders. "To save us some trouble, we'll have to call a repair tam and go under reconstruction for a while."

Claire took a glance from the left door as he stood beside the Minister of Finance.  
"No kidding." His eyes were large due to raising his upper eyelids. "We've got to act fast." He took out his cell phone and dialed a call to the company that would be of most help at the moment. "Yes. There's a huge conflict with our windows. So you've just heard about it. Thank you very much. We will secure a large payment after you're done rebuilding the ministry. Have a nice day and goodbye." He hung up and turned around toward his many co-workers who were still sitting in their seats. "We're all clear on that matter, and the repair team is currently on their way with a helicopter to provide a net for covering the Ministry of Finance and they're bringing in other materials to fix this entire place up by truck. While we're waiting, let's resume the meeting."

He and the Minister of Finance returned to their seats and sat down. Then, the latter stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he said, covering his mouth with a fist before removing it. "I called this meeting today to recognize the return of our fellow co-worker, who has accomplished an enormous success for us during her trip to Europe. Although it's a bit late to announce this, I'm still grateful of her efforts to go through with work before taking any breaks and vacations. It may have been a bit forced on her since we've been encountering plentiful amounts of escalations for a long time now, but you all know what I mean."

There was a round of cheery laughter in the closed room; even Riki and Mitsuki gave in to it.

"So to give a quick ending to my speech," the Minister egged on, "Let us all commend Mitsuki for completing this time-consuming job, and welcome back to our team." He gave a light bow with his head. "Congratulations on bringing us some more pep and negotiations. As a reward, I was going to give you a three week time off from work. However, since we're going to be dealing with an extended period of repairs to make it seem like a normal case, we'll be stopping work at the Ministry of Finance for an unknown amount of time, so I guess most of us can return to Neon without any worries. I wouldn't mind it if we were to shut the office down for good," he scoffed. "I mean, isn't that an extreme benefit to us when we don't have to keep track of everyone's money in Neon? Man, oh man, do I ever want to give the Japanese government a piece of my mind."

Nao smiled tranquilly. "It certainly would make our lives easier to manage if we tried to change this world to make it fit our standards. Ken and Rie are more likely to do that in the future than we are at this time and day. We would also be eliminating more than just the ministry. Consider how much we could gain from the losses of most of this government control. Taxes wouldn't exist anymore, so people could be paid the total amount. But. As we're here to aid humans who are kind to others, it would be more for _their_ personal gain. After all, their world is not like ours in terms of the law. I understand it's frustrating, but let's bear with it. We should ensure they're in a safer place to live in, as well as for us before we try anything against the world governments. Sometimes if we wait long enough, someone else will take action to somewhat solve our complaints."

"I see," one of the male employees who had lunch with Riki and some of the others nodded. He had his arms folded across his chest again as he continued to speak. "We'll have to see what happens before we do anything about it. That gives us more time to go back and forth between the two worlds, but it might take years beyond our guesses to shut the governments in the Human World down. Maybe even a millennium or two."

With his usual smile, Claire inquired, "But doesn't the world revolve around the business field? Wouldn't international connections be lost if you decided to cancel the governments' authority?"

"Claire has a valid argument," Riki proclaimed. "We might need several governments to operate how we regulate our supplies and resources, along with keeping track of our inventory and money for—"

The Minister of Finance looked straight at Riki and commented, "And that's why you're such a realist, Riki. You don't want to accept this under the circumstances other civilians will lose what they have, and other than that, you wouldn't want to lose this job. But think about it: Is it really necessary for you to condemn yourself to working as a government agent when you could just live your life the way you want to with the woman you love? With all the problems this world has, the government isn't interested in human affairs. Those who are supposed to lead your kind aren't doing their jobs properly, and look. People are suffering every day but no one has truly tried to lend a hand to anyone in need, except for the noble thieves known for stealing works of art to bring decorum back. We as magicians have decided to come here to aid others who are pure and can be trusted in some way or another, but we observe from afar to see if there are 'good' humans who won't stray from that kindness they let us know of. It's not that we're doing this to be terrible beings; we want proof of a human's sincerity before we act out on anything too rashly, which of course we don't want, and what we don't like to do is make mistakes we'll regret. For our reasons, we want what could be a better life for you and some others we come to trust. Do you comprehend what I mean?"

Riki nodded firmly. "Yeah... I know. It isn't as easy to abandon this position and move forward. On the contrary, I'll try to live a life without being a government employee. It's just... A lot has been going on in my life. Not only mine but Mitsuki's, and our friends' lives. There are more conflicts arriving at our door, and we can't solve every one of them by sheer will. We can't wait for anyone to do something so we've decided to stay by their sides and support them. We're not sure if it'll turn out perfectly fine for them, but we want them to know they're not alone."

"Then, watch how things turn out for them," the male magician facing him replied softly. "You'll find the answer in due time. For now, focus on what you can do as a person before resolving a conflict. It'll go away without your presence at times. Without further ado, I believe it's time to end this meeting and take a long break from work. I'll even have them make this place smaller in size and proportions."

In a brief moment, they all decided to leave the room and pushed in their chairs before doing so. As they strolled side by side, Mitsuki took Riki's left hand in her right to assure him it would be a while before he could get back to work. Soon, they met up with Nao outside. She was indeed as beautiful as ever.

"Mitsuki, Riki-san," she smiled casually. "Continuing your date?"

Riki perked up. "That's right. I can't let the fact we're all out of work get to me when I have my wife by my side. You seem jolly yourself, Aozora."

"I agree," Mitsuki remarked. "Do you have plans with your boyfriend?"

While continuing to smile, the white-haired magician smiled. "I'll be helping Taiga-kun with some errands and cooking once I get home." She opened her eyes and added, "I better start shopping for a ton of groceries in a bit."

"Does your sweetheart like to eat a lot?" Riki asked with a smirk. "And cooking for just one person sounds tough when you put it that way."

Nao placed her left hand on the side of her face with her fingertips touching it. "I didn't say I was cooking just for Taiga-kun; Riki-san, did you misunderstand what I said?"

"You mean, there's a whole round of others who'll be enjoying the food you prepare besides him?" Riki's eye were currently widened. "Boy, you must have a tough time doing taking care of getting those meals done."

"Taiga-kun _is_ a doctor, after all," Nao mentioned. "It's not a surprise several people visit him during the day. He's also very skilled at what he does. Although we're not always together since we both work separately and at different careers, we do what we can to show that we care about each other. It isn't any trouble for me to at least cook for a big group when he's so busy because I love him."

Mitsuki put her hands together and smiled tenderly. "That's true. I don't mind preparing a bento for Riki and sometimes for our sisters. They're very important to me, and I can't help but love all of them. It's natural to have a desire to do something for those you care about."

"Well, I better get going. Have a lovely time together, alright?" She turned round and walked a few steps forward in her direction before teleporting somewhere.

The dark purple-haired magician glanced at Riki and said, "Shall we resume from where we left off? I like going on dates with you, Riki."

"Well I believe so." The tall, wealthy human man had a loving expression on his handsome visage as he gazed back into his wife's magenta eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms so much, but restrained himself to be more gentlemanly in the eyes of those who saw them together.

"Oh, they're holding hands," a young woman whispered. "How lovely."

Another on inquired, "You don't supposed they're actually...?"

A young man nodded. "It has to be true. Just look at the way they're looking at each other."

The second woman disagreed on something. "But they're so..." It felt as if she wasn't pleased with the height difference.

Understanding what she meant, a third woman around the other three's ages responded with, "Who care about that? Don't they look cute together, though? They really suit one another to me."

Despite the both of them hearing the spectators' comments about them, Riki and Mitsuki spent as much time together before being called in to Le Renard Noir later that night.

XXX

"What's up?" Kenshi asked as he and Hiro entered the bar together. "I heard something was urgent and met Hiro n the way here."

Atsumu had a serious expression on his face. "..." He glanced at Takuto sitting in front of the counter. The latter appeared to have a flustered look.

"What's up with _Takkun_, you mean!" Hiro exclaimed. "His face is totally red!" A sly grin formed from his lips. "Something juicy definitely happened."

Takuto glanced upward at Hiro and Kenshi. "It's nothing." Whew. He may have had a calm tone when he spoke, but he seemed angry. "There's no way that's frickin' possible."

Hiro blinked. "Takkun, are you feeling okay? You seem like you would be sick by your voice and facial expression."

"Of course I'm not!" the dirty blond yelled this time. "Who _would_ be when they've been humiliated so much in a day?!"

Hiro glanced at Atsumu. "Boss."

Atsumu frowned in a way that seemed more like his usual self. "A male customer today was hitting on Rina, so Takkun got riled up and told him not to mess with her. There were a whole bunch of other people who had come to eat here as well, and when they saw Takkun helping Rina out, they were complimenting and cheering him on. They also called those two a couple, thinking they were dating. It was nice but also embarrassing in Takkun's case, so you know." He smiled dryly before returning to a somber expression. "That's not what I called you all here for, however. We've got a new mission on our hands, and it involves countering the mafia. What we're dealing with is no ordinary mafia, either. It's a triad. Do you know which one?"

The men looked at each other before gazing at the wavy-haired brunet. Rina and Mitsuki on the other hand, gave their diverse attention to him as he explained to the six of them listening to the direness of his statements.

Atsumu continued. His expression did not budge as he told his teammates. "It's the 14K who're targeting us. Though this might be an assumption, they could be after the magicians as well due to the powers magicians hold within themselves. I'm concerned about Sayuri more than the girls because of the video they sent us." He glanced at Takuto and nodded.

In response, the hacker took out his laptop and opened it. Then, he clicked on the play button for them all to watch.

_"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?" A man turned around and asked after losing his shop early._

When Hiro saw who it was, he was stunned. "What?!"

The video continued to play, despite his surprise.

_A group of three men in suits walked up to the man. They were all wearing sunglasses and had stoic looks on their faces. What was most prominent about them was their sync when they stepped up to the man while standing next to one another in a row._

_ "We're looking for a girl who may have worked here," the man in the middle began. He took out a small photo of said girl from his breast pocket located on his suit's left side over his chest, handing it to the man, who delicately grabbed the photo and gazed at it for a second before shifting his focus to the leader of the three. "She is notorious for striking against us, specifically at our master, and has attack us on many occasions since the day she arrived on Earth through a form of teleportation, or so we believe. Her name is Sayuri Mitsuyoshi. She is also a magician with wings that shine brighter than what we picture angels to have, as hers are packed with a power unlike anyone has seen or experienced when they emerge from her back. In addition, she is a very dangerous adversary of ours, sir. If you would please cooperate with us, we will give you a large sum of money in return."_

_ "Sayuri, you say," the man noted calmly. "From what you have just told me, I don't believe she is the same girl who I remember. This young lady in the picture does not remind me of the girl I once knew, except for her agate-colored eyes and orange hair. Sayuri's hair, however, was lighter than this woman's. Since the picture is also small, I am not certain if they have the same hair length or not, but I believe hers was shorter. The young woman in this photo probably grew her hair out longer than Sayuri's, too. The Sayuri you've described to me is not the Sayuri I know. Sayuri Mitsuyoshi could never look like this; she couldn't be a magician, or an angel-like being. Sayuri is a human girl who didn't have a place to go to until I met her. I don't believe she is, and I don't wish for money. Sayuri is not a dangerous person, but an innocent—"_

_ "Innocent? I don't think so." He was cut off by the leader. "If you have a different view of her, you're wrong. You don't know a thing about Sayuri Mitsuyoshi because the way you see her is someone who doesn't have any special abilities-someone who's dull in nature and has no real qualities to create a sense of frustration and lure out someone else's wrath. But the orange hair and agate eyes? Those aren't what human girls have unless they dye their hair and get cosmetic surgery performed on their irises. No human could ever have those types of physical characteristics at birth, and they certainly can't have abnormal bodies and powers. Though there are some humans who are blessed with unhuman strength and attributes, Sayuri Mitsuyoshi could never be one of them due to being born in the magician world, a world so ancient and advanced before our own." He removed his sunglasses from his face, revealing his brown eyes. "She is, sculpted to perfection. That's not the reason we're after her, but she's interfering with our plans." There was one demand he and his lackeys had in mind at the moment. "Tell us where she is if you know what's good for you." He came closer to the manager._

_ The middle-age man's eyes widen. "...!" It appeared as if there was no place left for him to back into as the three members of the mafia cornered him to the edge of the counter._

The video stopped playing. Riki, Kenshi, and most of all, Hiro were shocked and paralyzed as to what had taken place before their eyes.

"...Who was that they were after just now?" Riki questioned.

Kenshi blinked. "And what's their reason for going after that man besides trying to get to Sayuri? Could they be after something else?"

Hearing those words from the firefighter, it was all coming together to Hiro. "!" He swiftly turned his head towards Takuto. "Takkun!"

Takuto gave another nod. "Yeah. I checked before anyone else got here after the video was sent to my laptop. They know the manager of the café has the cymophane since Sayuri left it for him. She probably flew back the same night we gave it to her; the 14K may also have been observing her and us since the night we snuck into the mansion to get that painting of Takuji Uramoto. He's pretty famous, and it's been mentioned many times that he's a magician, so it's likely they're after him as well."

Mitsuki looked at the floor. "That's correct. He's made himself known but due to the Human World's lack of magic and resources Neon has, he's brought more than enough to last him and Asuka years without having to go back to Neon. There have been times when Asuka's collapsed from overexertion and her fragile state, so he nurses her back to health. Takuji was also paired up with Sayuri during their time in high school to train and bring out their best abilities. Despite the fact he hasn't revealed anything, he's likely to have planned something with her in order to bring the mafia down. As we're magicians, we are restricted on having our powers to their fullest range, unless we're told otherwise by the two highest ranking families of our world. But now, we need to get there as soon as possible." She looked at Atsumu. "I can't let you stay in harm's way, so the rest of us will go. At any rate, it'll be easier to get everyone else to the café now that I'm back."

Rina turned her head towards the other Black Foxes with a composed expression. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hold up." Takuto got up from his seat and closed his laptop. "I don't want to be dropped on my ass by the time we get there." He took hold of the electronic device, placing it under his left arm.

"Who said we would dropped you?" Rina asked with the same look on her face.

Takuto blushed. "W-Well, I can't be too reckless, can I?"

"Anyway, let's go. We're already late as it is."

Hiro had a resolved expression etched onto his face. "We can't let the 14K do anything to the manager. He's too good of a person to be beaten and killed by anyone, so let's do this."

Everyone in the circle nodded and were sent to the location of the café owner after having a bright light of different colors surrounding them, while Atsumu stayed behind the counter.

_Even though I know they'll be fine, I still fear for their lives, _the wavy-haired man thought. _I'm probably getting too old, but that doesn't mean I can't care about our family. Right, Shinobu? For their sakes, I'll have to prepare a grand feast for them so they can come back with brighter smiles._

XXX

It was a dead end for the manager of the café. He had run all the way to the rooftop and was a few feet away from the edge that met nothing else but the cool air with his back facing it. It was truly a defective time and place for him to be at, as it was also one of the worst situations for someone to go through. The three mafia men were in front of him, and there was no where else to escape to. It felt like the end of the world for the frightened shop owner.

"What is your purpose for doing this?" he asked, trying not to show his fear. "I have no clue as to where the woman you are searching for could be! She does not reside, nor does she work anywhere near here, or in the café."

The leader of the three only said, "It is your fault for not telling us so before running away. You could have saved your life if not for your unethical attitude downstairs. As for our purpose... Slaughtering you might give us an opportunity to lure her out and capture her once and for all. She _has_ given us a long chase this past month, so it's to be expected that we'll have to take our revenge on her and sell her to the black market afterwards." He showed an eerie grin. "Perhaps we'll do some other stuff before that. She does have the looks, after all. We'll violate and torture her as punishment for messing with us. Then again, who needs auctions from the market when we can enslave her to do our bidding. Hehehe."

It was unbelievable how far the group of men would go to if Sayuri was in their hands. It wa sickening and revolting enough to get on a kindhearted person's nerves, which there was no doubt the manager felt livid about.

"How dare you filthy lot of men say such impure things towards a woman, especially to Sayuri!" the middle-aged man shouted. "You should be ashamed of having been born into this world! Have your parents not taught you any courtesy at all?! No man should ever think about defiling a lady, no matter her personality! All men should be gentle and polite when a woman is in their presence!"

The 14K triad member gritted his teeth and snarled. "Why, you—! How dare you give me a lesson on how a man should behave! You're nothing but an old man who likes to run his mouth like a motor on and off until someone gets annoyed at you! I'll show you who's right or wrong!" He was aiming to punch the manager with his right hand and arm when...

"Hold it right there!" Hiro, who was enraged more than anyone else at the moment had appeared with every member of the Black Foxes going on the mission. It was a terrible case of anger igniting his fiery core.

The three triad members turned around, and the leader smirked. "Well, well. What do we have here? So the Black Foxes have finally arrived, have they? It seems you all got our message. We were waiting for you all to get here. And look, you managed to save the café owner from death's hands. For _now_ at least. But we'll kill him after you've been finished off by our comrades." He blew onto his index and middle fingers located on his right hand to form a whistle-like sound, but was a bit softer when doing so.

Immediately, several other triad members jumped out and covered the edges of the roof. Although they were completely surrounded and outnumbered, the Black Foxes' team did not falter, standing their ground with their backs facing the others'. It was like a scene from an action film but it was even better than one. It was also at that very moment that something phenomenal happened, and in the blink to an eye, too. A bright light radiated above everyone on the scene as if it were a fairy tale glow summoned from a book of the stories that were listed in it. Thousands of needle-like objects spun out and hit the mafia members, knocking them unconscious and evading the Black Foxes. Shortly afterwards, the sharp splinters/needles dissipated, and the light sank back to a pair of wings, giving the chance for Sayuri to display her alluring, yet pale form.

As they witnessed her appearance, Hiro's eyes were taking in the older girl's beauty, more so than Kenshi was; albeit there was the fact Sayuri landed between those two when it came to age. Even the manager of the café was enchanted by the woman balanced above all of them. Soon enough, the winged magician gracefully descended down to the roof's ground.

Sayuri scanned wherever the 14K triad members were lying. "What a pain in the back. Really. Do I have to go through all of this just for a group of criminals looking for me? And just when I was about to go home, too. This isn't a night that's in favor of me now, is it?" Afterward, she confronted the members of the Black Foxes. "So we meet again, you so-called noble thieves of art. Or should I say, the Black Foxes. It really isn't as great of a pleasure to see you, but that doesn't matter. I have to rally up these foul men and turn them over to the police station before the night ends, thank you very much. I'll be taking my leave, so fare thee well."

"Wait," Hiro called out, almost as though he were desperate.

"What is it?" Sayuri glanced at the orange-haired young man whom she once referred to as a friend.

Hiro frowned somewhat sadly. "Can we talk for a bit? There's a lot we'd like to discuss with you, Sayuri."

"There's no reason to," Sayuri shot down her words.

Hiro shook his head. "But there is. Because I just told you that reason."

Rina gazed at her best friend with her hands folded across her chest and added, "Why don't you hear us out, then? I don't care if you refuse to say anything in reply to the other guys, but at least have a chat with Hiro. He's a good person at heart, which sets apart what a thief at night would commonly be from who he truly is on the inside. You already know not all human guys are like this, so do something for his sake."

Sayuri's shoulders fell. "Fine. We can't speak inside the café. That's my condition for listening and answering you guys. I don' want to be in a place like that anyhow. Understand?" She arrowed her agate eyes with order. "I just can't find being in the place I had reluctantly agreed to live in and work at as an employee very fitting since my wings weren't comfortable in the place the first instance I had been here. I even went home every night but you should get the point by now."

The owner of the café took a step forward. "Um..."

Sayuri turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you really... Sayuri Mitsuyoshi?" the middle-aged man asked. "You don't quite seem to be the same girl I remembered meeting over a month ago."

"Is there anyone else you recall meeting on their twenty-first birthday who has the same name as me?" Sayuri frowned indifferently.

"Well, no, but..." He looked down. "It's hard to believe you were the very young woman who was once here not too long ago. I was quite fond of you for being such a kind and warm person. You attracted so many customers to my café, and I have always been grateful to you. I can't thank you enough for spreading joy to this place and bringing wonderful smiles to everyone's faces."

Sayuri let out a worn out sigh. "Well, I suppose I should thank you as well for giving me a place to stay and hiring me. Why don't you join on the conversation? I'm positive you wouldn't want to be left out of this." She turned around, looking back at the group of thieves, and sat down with her legs crossed.

XXX

"Now, what do you want to ask me?" Sayuri inquired as she waited for Hiro to start conversing. Her wings had disappeared after sitting down to face the Black Foxes.

A sense of nostalgia flowed into Hiro's body and he softly smiled at Sayuri. He thought back to a couple nights ago and the memories of that portion of the past came back to him in a flash. "You're really nice, and I mean more than meets the eye, you know that? You went out of your way to create a trap for us in order to restore Rina's powers and save her from losing them. That's an astounding feat none of us could have thought of since we didn't have Mitsuki back in Japan with us until after we went to the mountain. Thanks."

"Well, I can't just let Rina die from that rotten woman's plans." The orange-haired magician was looking into Hiro's eyes with a crucial hint in her expression. "It's her fault that Rina was in danger in the first place. Not only Rina, but other magicians who are here on Earth. Of course, I don't want them to perish. Because they're important to me, I can't let them go. It's too sad to never get the chance to see the ones you love ever again along with not being able to talk to them when they're gone forever, but it's even more painful to have to say goodbye to them, especially when they're in your line of sight. I'm not the only one who doesn't want that. There are so many magicians who don't, either. That's why..." She was filled with a resolve that could move the hearts of others in a short amount of time. "...I won't give up on setting things right. And I'll make sure that woman pays for what she's done. She's pulled a lot of strings, but I'll be working to stop her with Takuji and the others."

"...Sayuri..." Hiro saw how much Sayuri was purely devoted to save her own people.

_She must be going through a lot to do what she has so far, _he thought. _It's no wonder she has such a strong sense of justice. I want to help her, even if I'm not fit to stand on the same ground or air as her. So…_

There was a curious look on Takuto's face as he gazed up at Sayuri from his computer screen. "'That woman?' Who exactly would you be referring to? From what you've told us just now, there's something unpleasant about her. She must be sucking away the magicians' powers in order to eliminate them from existence, especially in the world you've been trying to benefit—our world, the Human World—since there was originally no trace of magic until..." He narrowed his eyes before finally coming to an answer. " ...The magicians came here as part of their mission to help this world. So I take it she's hated all magicians enough to strategize and perform a counterattack against you guys. Which means..." He glanced at Rina for a few seconds before turning his gaze back at Sayuri. "Every magician staying here is in peril far more than quadruple the amount the whole planet is going through right now. What about your princess? Is she still on Earth, or is she back home?"

"For the time being," Sayuri went on, "Takuji and I have sent Asuka home to rest and recover her powers. At the very least, I don't want to involve her in the fight that I'm going to take part in. I don't know if that's going to do anything but... You all may end up going into this if you decide to go with me. It's no ordinary battlefield, but whatever your choice is, I won't stop you."

Hiro and everyone else smiled at Sayuri. Of course they were going with Sayuri. _And_. It was evidently present that their bond and willpower was powerful and overwhelming for a band of thieves, so much so they wanted the orange-haired girl to be part of their bond.

"Like anyone's going to stop us," Riki grinned victoriously. "We're the Black Foxes. We don't back down from what we seek to do and we'll finish our missions without a care for anything else. That's one of our mottos we live by when we work at night! I'm gonna ask you this again, Sayuri. You may have rejected my offer before, but that doesn't change the fact I'm set on having you as a member of our team. Will you join the Black Foxes?" He held his hand out for the magician's reply as he stood up.

Sayuri also rose from her position and looked directly into the leader's eyes. "I'm sorry to say this to you, Riki. But my answer remains the same. I will not join you as we're on the opposite sides, but I can stay with you all, seeing as you're willing to risk your lives for the magicians. Therefore, let us arrange what we will be doing later on. I will meet you after I recharge in Neon. I will need to heal there as well since I was attacked and wounded before arriving here tonight."

Kenshi spoke despite being flabbergasted along with the others as he glanced up from sitting on the ground. "What? You're hurt?" He frowned in concern. "Is your wound... painful? If it is, I think you should come by LRN another time. Maybe, you should stay home for a few days if you're gonna go back to heal it."

Sayuri shook her head. "No, it'll be alright. It's... a wound that gives me a feeling of remembrance." She looked down for a few seconds, then raised her head up slowly. "I'll meet you all. At Le Renard Noir. So... Wait for me and don't forget that I'm going to be staying with you, so I'll be sleeping in a bed there for a while. Also. Have Senpai and Rina return to Neon tonight before I come. They should at least visit their families and let them know they're doing well in the Human World. I won't be seeing them back home, though. I'm also just giving them a reminder to restore their powers and come back to you before I do." She turned around, walking toward the edge of the rooftop before stopping in her tracks. After that, she turned her head to gaze at the six members of the Black Foxes and the café manager. "I nearly forgot to mention this. Senpai, you two look good together. It may have been over nine years now, but congratulations on your wedding. Manjuki must be looking forward to the day you have a kid with your husband. And Owner? Live well without me and don't get yourself involved with this. It's about time for you sever your will to hold onto me, so don't become depressed over the memories I've been in, and resume your life as it already is. You can't look back and sink into despair. You need to be strong for the people around you. If your employees get worried about you, you have to apologize to them and make a decision to not give them that anxiety. Farewell and have a wonderful life. Thank you for everything you done for me." Sayuri's wings grew out and flapped once before rising again. She flew up and disappeared afterward. Along with her, the 14K triad members were gone and out of sight, indicating where she might've gone first.

Hiro looked at the manager and smiled. "I know you're sad about her departure, but try to listen to her words. I'm positive she wanted the best for you, Manager. If she didn't, she wouldn't have cared to tell you anything. And I believe Sayuri was looking out for us as well. She might not have said much about it, but maybe she's trying to protect everyone who're pure at heart in her own way. That's... my conviction." At that moment, his smile became softer and full of endearment. His support for his friend was to be praised, as he could not be unloyal to the feeling of care towards the winged magician.

Kenshi felt a wave of excitement for the college student. "Hiro...!" He was glad the young man was dedicated to Sayuri as he was, but felt as though Hiro had a stronger heart for her than he did.

Takuto looked at the café owner. "Well, she did pull the wool over our eyes the last time we crossed paths with her. Luckily, we weren't killed, but she concocted the perfect plan to lure us—except for Sir Beard-it-all—out to a secluded terrain and replenish Rina's powers." He gave a short nod at his ex-girlfriend. "She was losing them, anyway. Sayuri's a clever one to have done all that in a short period of time. Looking at our missions so far, she was always ahead of us. Even tonight, she stole the spotlight in just a flash. She really beats us to it every time, but with good intentions. It's no wonder Riki wants her to join us. She still rejects the thought of siding with thieves, but now we can compromise on working together to defeat the woman who's going against the magicians. She's a commendable person at least, so don't fret over not seeing her again. The girl you knew was just hiding her true self; yet she does it to help her kind. You're already proud of her and you love her like a family member, but with everything that' happened, you'll have to move on and forget about her. She doesn't want you to regret anything. The thing is, she can't go back to being under your roof and working for you. The cymophane returning to you wasn't for nothing, you know."

The manager of the café was surprised. "You mean... Sayuri _didn't_ receive it from someone she knew? Then..."

Hiro nodded in confirmation. "That's right. She said it belonged to someone she knew and that person happened to be you, Manager. We didn't know who the cymophane belonged to until Takkun and I visited you. Thanks to you, we were finally able to see her again. But... It wasn't like we were on friendly terms then." He gave an eye smile this time. "I guess the credit should go to Rina since Sayuri seems to have opened up a little whenever Rina spoked to her."

Kenshi chuckled. "And with Saionji here, she even acknowledged our married couple." Looking at Riki for a brief second, he laughed some more. "But she totally refused our leader, which of course makes it worthwhile. Hahaha."

Riki frown with an irritated look on his face. "Laugh all you want while you still can. I'll be giving you something you _won't_ be looking forward to once we get back, you little brat. It's no wonder you never got a girl to keep with you." He smirked sarcastically. "Aren't you the poor old sap of us all?"

"What are you talking about?" The sniper cocked his head with a dumbfounded expression. "You and Boss are the oldest ones of us all, and Takuto's next in line after me! I'm basically in the middle of everyone, even if you include the women on our team."

_Heh... _Takuto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the firefighter.

Hiro was also watching with a similar facial appearance, but had a dull half-smile to add to it in contrast to the hacker's nonchalant look. _Hm._

The sighed simultaneously in their minds [but not letting out an exhale from their actual bodies]. _At least he didn't say anything about Mitsuki's age._

They then sent signals with their eyes with Takuto being the first to respond.

_That would've been bad. For Kenny, I mean._

Hiro silently agreed. _No kidding. But Mitsuki's feelings would've still been hurt in the process._

"..." Riki was still looking sternly at Kenshi. Then he turned around. "Anyway, let's get going. Boss is waiting for us and Sayuri is going to be at the bar soon. He must have prepared some food for us. Hopefully, nothing's gone cold."

Mitsuki smiled. The sight of her was as serene as ever when things hadn't gotten to an unpleasant state. "Perhaps the food has already... You know. We can still reheat it for once we get back. Let's not worry too much about making Atsumu wait."

Kenshi was still clueless in the current situation. "Did something happen while I was at work this morning?"

"It's nothing you really need to know about, Kenshi," Rina patted the most oblivious member of the group on the back with her left hand. She glanced at the café owner/manager. "Sayuri will be fine with us. She can take care of herself, no matter what's thrown at her."

The middle-aged man nodded. "She was injured while she was away. I wonder if she can truly handle being in this foreign place by herself."

Rina raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That sounds like you don't trust her enough, Sir. Sayuri's always like this; she's a bit reckless in some ways, but she's also a magician like Senpai and I are. We all make foolish mistakes because we're alive. Sayuri probably doesn't want to take about how she got hurt n the first place, either. If she decides not to say anything else about it, it's her choice. Do you not think so?"

"I see you're very supportive towards her," the manager smiled gradually. "Thank you. She must be fortunate to have a friend like yourself, young lady."

"Not at all," the blonde beauty replied. Her expression was still as collected as usual when she was unprovoked by anything/anyone, especially by a _certain someone_. "Sayuri's... always been by my side during our high school and college days in Neon. I'm grateful to have her as a companion."

She looked down and entered her thoughts. _Even during my most difficult times, she was placing more effort to cheer me up. And not just her, but everyone else in their own way. I can't abandon those dear to me, not even Sayuri. With the new circumstances we'll be facing with her, I have to ensure her safety as much as I can._

The café manager gave one last tender smile. "I must really be getting old for my age. I don't even know if I've live half my life yet when I think back at everything that has occurred in my life. To think a magician had been near my all this time, and that one of my greatest customers was a member of the famous Black Foxes. Along with that, there are two female magicians who are aiding a band of thieves. I would have never thought the truth was laid out in front of me like this." Taking a glimpse of the six members who came along that night, he added, "My, you all are an impressive bunch, and so is Sayuri. I'm glad to have had this encounter with you seven tonight. Thank you for saving my life. I shall pray for your success in saving the other magicians, including your own. Goodbye and good luck to you all."

Hiro closed his eyes with a jubilant smile. "Thanks! We'll make sure those evildoers don't get away with their objective. You can count on us!" He saluted the owner of the café. "Teehee! Or should also say, toodle-loo!"

The rest of the Black Foxes smiled at the manager and Hiro's last words to each other before heading (aka teleporting) back to Le Renard Noir with Mitsuki and Rina's help. From now on, they would be moving forward and could not look back on the old things which were peaceful, but the ones that needed to be done for the sake of magic and alteration. That very night was when a new door towards their future was unlocked, and they had decided to step through it without hesitation. It was because of their desire to assist Sayuri and the other magicians and save them from a cruel, malicious demise that they took drastic measures into their hands, jumping into an extraordinary frontier awaiting ther arrival.


	12. Episode 12

Bundles of Stress

Inside of what appeared to be a Japanese-style home, Sayuri was standing in front of a scroll that read: "Under the blue sky, the power to heal is near but far. Yet, it is obtained through many sources."

"It's not as easy as anyone thinks," the orange-haired magician noted. There seemed to be something on her mind, but she didn't let on much about it. She stared at the scroll for a few more seconds. "...I better go now. It's about time I met up with them soon."

Sayuri turned around, bringing herself to the other world that awaited her, disappearing from Neon. She soon reappeared inside Le Renard Noir with a sitting position and landed on one of the chairs near the bar counter. Her wings had also showed themselves again with a gentle movement, and vanished afterward. The guys and Rina had been busy setting the table up with reheated plates and dishes of food, and took notice of Sayuri's elegant arrival within a short amount of time. Mitsuki, however, was not present.

"Uwa!" Kenshi's shouted in a surprised tone of voice. "Sayuri?!"

"Looks like you made it after all," Riki smiled in a pleasant manner. Something was a bit different about his usual sense of hospitality, though.

Takuto glanced at the firefighter. "Why are you so surprised? She told us she was going to be here, didn't she? There's really no need for you to get riled up at a time like this, Kenny."

"I-I know!" Kenshi stuttered. "I was just... a little out of it, okay?" His cheeks were clouded with pink blushes that made him look somewhat cute in a boyish way. "Not like I meant anything that would be a big deal, but it just happened."

Rina smiled when she saw her best friend. "Did you get your wound all healed up at home?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yeah. It's not like I could get a scar from leaving it untreated, but still. It felt nice to be back in Neon, although I went back every day since I came here. Did you get back to your house already?"

"Well, I kind of had to," Rina smiled. She felt somewhat awkward when she brought her words up. "Mom was giving me stuff to bring to Le Renard Noir since I'm staying here. I moved out of my old apartment in this world and gave it away for free. Senpai was sent back to Neon, seeing that she hasn't gone home in a while. It's always nice to be in our world again for a change, but I feel bad for Riki over there." She turned her head to her left, looking at the government official who was sitting at the table the entire group was going to have their dinner at. "He's been like that after Senpai got the call to stay in Neon. Sulking's his specialty when she's not around to stay close to his side. They're always joined together by the hip, so it's disheartening when they're apart."

Sayuri blinked. "Like Takuji and Asuka? They're so in love that it makes the human girl living with them in Roppongi annoyed by watching their interactions with each other. What was her name? Kirie Kuroki?* Yeah, she's kinda pretty. It's rare to see humans with vibrant eye and hair colors. But there's a dot in the center of her eyes."

"Yeah," Takuto breathed. He was still as indifferent as ever. "That's called a pupil. Some people have a more prominent one in both of their eyes in this world, but magicians don't seem to have them, do they?"

"That's because we're beautiful people," Sayuri replied as she turned her head toward Takuto. "Our eyes are fine the way they are."

The programmer smirked. "So I take it the girl you mentioned isn't good enough to compare to you guys because she can't land on your standards?"

"In a way, yes," the orange-haired girl agreed. "But I don't mean that she isn't attractive in the looks department by her appearance. I just get bothered by her pupils, or so you called it."

"I believe we'll be able to get along." Takuto continued to grin before giving a lighthearted smile. "Why don't you sit down with us? We could all eat together."

Hiro's eyes widened with an astonished look. "What's this? Takkun's actually being friendly to someone?"

"And not just anyone," Kenshi added. "He's being nice to Sayuri who's a girl. This is such a rare moment, I should have had my phone out to take a photo of his smile."

Sayuri tilted her head to her right side. "Is that a bad thing? We were only conversing with one another like anyone would. Don't take it the wrong way. I know your people tend to jump to conclusions, specifically with interactions between opposite sexes, but there's no need to bring up anything unnecessary." She looked up at Takuto and said, "Sorry, but I'll just sit by myself. I don't want to intrude on your dinner." She walked over to the counter and seated herself on a chair. Then, she reached into the atmosphere, and her left hand appeared to have vanished into thin air. It was definitely in an invisible pocket Takuto had taken note of before. Soon, Sayuri's hand came back out from her pocket and she was holding onto a glass cup with a cover on it; a straw was right next to it as she held both object near her. "Itadakimasu."She inserted the straw into the opening of the lid and took a drink of her beverage. Inside, there were clear spheres and the beverage was indubitably a magnificent sight to Hiro and the other guys. Riki didn't look like he was going to quit sulking, on the other hand.

"Wow, that's so cool," Hiro complimented the drink with sparkling eyes. "It's clearer than lychee..."

Kenshi gaped at the glass. "It's like a Christmas ornament."

"More like a glittery diamond," Takuto commented.

While Rina smiled at the three of them, Sayuri blinked twice with her mouth on the straw. She stopped sucking up the transparent liquid by the time they looked at her beverage. Pulling her lips away from the straw, she answered them. "It _is_ a diamond."

"Huh?" Hiro was perplexed and Takuto and Kenshi were too.

"Like I said," Sayuri continued, "The medium-sized balls that're mixed with the juice are diamonds. They have some solid coating like ice, but are more like a crystal. They're also very edible and delicious. I guess you can say when I'm drinking this it's like when you restore your vital energy with water, since most of your bodies are made of H2O."

Hiro smiled, getting the gist of it. "So it's like how a magician's body and heart is made out of gemstones? I see. You're eating that to refill our stamina and whatnot while you're here." He laughed, closing his eyes at the same time before reopening them. "I'm such a dummy; how could I not realize this sooner? Of course there were gemstones in there!"

Takuto sighed, looking down. "I feel like we all are for not remembering magician logic. Even the pocket was there!"

"Man, do I feel stupid," Kenshi belittled himself. "I haven't thought about any magician facts in a while when I could have."

"Don't feel too bad about it, Kenshi. It's not like you're going to die or anything," Rina assured in soothing encouragement. "You can do better when it comes to gaming, anyway."

Kenshi sweat-dropped. Then, he closed his eyes. "In real life, you mean. I had a hard time trying to escape from that anatomical model in the classroom." He opened his eyes and sighed stressfully. "Do you know how many times I died trying during my current replay of the game?"

"Forty-two times?" Takuto guessed. "I'm not surprised."

Kenshi's eyes were ready to pop out from the sockets holding them in place. "How did you know? I didn't even say anything yet!"

"It's the meaning of life, Kenny," Takuto retorted. "If you want to live, you gotta aim for that number. That's why that game's a troll in the first place."

Again, Sayuri cocked her head to her right. "What game is this?"

"Oh, it's _Mutilation Party*_," Hiro answered. "It's one of Kenny's favorite horror RPG games for the PC, but got a remake for the GSP* which has been renamed to _The Next Alternative_. It's where a group of high school students and their homeroom teacher are suddenly transported to another dimension that takes the form of an elementary school that used to be where their high school currently stands. It's full of gore and is also pretty gruesome. Anyway, let's eat together, Sayuri. You look so isolated by yourself." He grabbed Sayuri's free hand, escorting her to the table.

"Wait, Hiro—" Before she could completely object to the notion of sitting and dining with the Black Foxes, she was quickly taken to the table and was seated between Rina (on her right) and Hiro (on her left), placing her drink on the table in front of the orange-haired college student.

Atsumu dropped by with a delighted smile on his face. "The more the merrier, right? It's nice to have more company at the bar if I do say so myself. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sayuri. I'm Atsumu Kashiwabara. I'm like the guys' caretaker since I've looked after them since they were kids, and I don't participate in the missions as much as I used to, but feel free to help them in their times of need. I'm counting on ya!" He beamed with glee like he was already high on laughing gas. It was even funny; although, no one really had an urge to spring out giggles.

Sayuri, Takuto and Riki were the ones who couldn't find any humor from seeing the wavy-haired brunet's happy visage, and Sayuri froze in place. "..." Her expression was as stiff as a piece of cardboard when held in place. Within a matter of seconds, a blast of heat came to and from her face, giving it a bright red color, and her eyes began to spin counterclockwise. "Th-There's _another_ human male here?!" Shortly afterward, she fainted, plopping on to Rina's left arm.

With the others (except for Rina and Takuto) stunned to see Sayuri collapse, Takuto said, "Hey, look. She died because of Beardy. _That's_ new."

Peering into Sayuri's face from their seats, Kenshi and Hiro articulated simultaneously, "So cute..."

"Ahhh~!" Hiro squealed with ecstasy. "Can I wait until she wakes up so we can eat together? She's just too adorable to leave alone! I'm practically _dying_ here!" He was putting in his best effort not to move around too much in his seat.

Riki stopped eating. His eyes had been closed after the orange-haired magician had her own black out. He then opened them with a strict stare directed towards the youngest group member. "Hiro, quit looking at Sayuri's face and get back to eating. Your food will get colder each second you delay the process. Don't be childish at a time like this. You're an adult, which means you have to act like one. Therefore, do what you're told before going off to play." That was all the leader of the Black Foxes said before picking up his chopsticks once more, and going back to finish his meal. It didn't take long for him to complete the task of consuming his food and downing a glass of water. "Thanks for the meal." He stood up and picked up his dishes, setting them down in the kitchen sink. Next, he washed them quietly, dried them off with a towel, and put them back on the rack in which they belonged. Once that was over, he walked upstairs and went to the room he was staying in, shutting the door behind him.

Hiro pouted. "Riki's such a meanie. He's so diverse without Mitsuki around to keep him on a leash. Bummer."

Kenshi smiled gently. "Look on the bright side. It's not like he _doesn't_ care about any of us. He's just really attached to Saionji. That's all it is."

"It just goes to show that Riki's a kid himself," Atsumu proclaimed. "On the contrary, love is a powerful thing, even when you've been with the person you love for a long time. Nine years have already passed by, and before you know it, they'll be together for a whole decade. Each moment you spend with your lover is precious, and Riki's sending signals to everyone about how much he misses Mitsuki. Let him be. He had to let go of her hand. Also. Manjuki and others in Neon are only making sure Mitsuki's fine. She'll be back in no time at all."

Hiro had puppy dog eyes as he looked at Atsumu. "I hope so. Mitsuki's presence tends to balance things out for all of us. I like it better when she's around to keep Riki at a milder pace." His expression reverted back to normal in an instant. "See, women are so powerful. While Riki can lift a cupboard, Mitsuki has the ability to pick it up and _throw_ it at a target. It makes me wish I could give Riki a piece of my mind with that."

Rina smiled as she glanced at the youth. "I don't think you need to be stronger than Riki in terms of physical ability, Hiro. He hasn't done anything to deserve a fist fight, and he's not someone who would want you to waste the time you have to fill your stomach when it's empty, so it probably can't be helped that he had a harsh tone towards you. I'm sure Sayuri would've said something similar to Riki's words."

"Speaking of which," Atsumu brought up, "we should probably get her to bed. I'll save some food for her to eat later after she wakes up."

"We should also put her drink in the fridge," Kenshi grinned. "She'll also like it better if it's cool, right?"

Takuto stared at said beverage. "Man, those diamonds are tough. They're not melting."

"I'll go take Sayuri up to the room I'm staying in," Rina told the guys. She looked at the resting magician. "She's likely to be out for a hour or two, but she'll be fine. Boss only startled her a bit since she it's possible she didn't expect him to be part of our team."

Takuto gazed at his ex-lover. "You want me to feed you anything first? You haven't even eaten anything tonight."

Looking back at the dirty blond-haired programmer, the magician of power smiled faintly. "Thanks for the offer, Takuto but I'll be fine. I'll have my dinner later, but go ahead and get back to dinner without me." Rina stood up from her seat, holding onto her best friend's body, carrying her like a princess or bride and taking her upstairs.

Takuto looked down. "That's not fair, and the drink's still on the table."

"Maybe you'll get another chance if you treat Rina in a more... you know, tender way," Hiro said. "It just wasn't the right time with Sayuri being knocked out."

"Whatever," Takuto mumbled, "It's not like I have any feelings for Rina anymore."

Kenshi laughed with a broad grin. "Hahaha! As if. You're totally heads over heels for her." He looked at the hacker of their band of thieves in the eyes and continued to smile with a lighter touch. "It's not like you two forgot about that kiss you shared a few days ago. You should be more honest about it since you're the one who planted your true feelings on her lips."

"Now you're just teasing me," Takuto grimaced.

"Hey, you deserved it," the firefighter threw back.

The hacker had to give in to that. Witnessing the other three go on with their lovely banter Atsumu smiled silently, enjoying the time they spent together, but also noticed Takuto's soft smile and felt at peace.

_So Takuto _can _smile after all when it comes to being cornered about his true feelings for Rina, _he thought. _Perhaps, they can both overcome the obstacles ahead of them and find comfort in one another the more their love shows. I would like to hope they'll resume from where they left off years ago, and become connected with the touch of their hands once again._

XXX

Later that night, Sayuri woke up and saw Rina's visage in front of her, as if the latter were in deep thought. Without another moment passing by, the blonde smiled contently.

"Looks like you're awake and faring finely now," she told her best friend. "You've been out of it for some time. How about getting something to eat?"

"What about you?" the orange-haired magician asked. "Did you fill your stomach already?"

Rina nodded. "Yeah, I ate some food after the guys were finished with their dinner. I bet you must be starving after your ordeal once Boss arrived at the table."

Sayuri sat up. "I'll go wash my hands." At that time, Rina stood up from the bed, giving the former room to move out of the bed. Sayuri obliged to hat small consideration. She faced the bed and smoothed out the sheets and pillow before being guided to the bathroom. After receiving the opportunity to rinse her hands with soap and water, she walked out and closed the door. When she stepped out in to the hallway, she turned her head to her left and saw Hiro waiting for her with a kind smile on his face. He was holding a plate that had three different onigiri on it in his left hand, and Sayuri's beverage from earlier in his right. Sayuri felt a sensation of gratitude flowing into her body as she stared at the young man who was under her age, walking over to him shortly afterward. "Hiro. You were waiting for me to wake up?"

Hiro's smile did not waver as he gazed back into the magician of fate's eyes. "Yeah. I just brought your late dinner up from the kitchen after Rina told me you woke up. She went back into the room you two were in, but she'll be back. Let's sit down and wait for her; in the meantime, you can go ahead and enjoy the food. Boss made it for you. He also said he was sorry for giving you a scare at the table."

The both sat down next to each other with their backs against the wooden wall and their legs crossed, and Sayuri gently took the plate of onigiri from Hiro, who set the cold beverage on the floor in front of his right knee. The orange-haired magician was on his right as well, and he was glad to have waited for her.

Sayuri looked at the onigiri and said, "Itadakimasu," for the second time that night. It was 11:47 p.m. around that time, nearing midnight, but it didn't matter that she was having a tardy meal. She held one of the onigiri up to her mouth and took a bite from it, chewing it thoroughly.

Rina soon came out of the room and slid the door shut before joining the two orange heads, taking a spot on Sayuri's right, Like at the table a few hours ago, her best friend was in-between the two in the exact same position. She and Hro watched the magician of fate eating her meal with joyful smiles. And then...

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" They were interrupted by Takuto's appearance in which he had come out the room he and Kenshi were staying in, situated next to the one Rina was in before. "You guys have got some nerve to not invite me to join you!" It was quite easy to tell he was vexed at them. He turned around, slid the door to the room open, rushed inside, and slammed it behind him. A thought immediately came to him and he went back out to the hallway corridor with an enraged expression. Then, he looked at Rina shouting out an accusation at her. "You're cheating on me with Hiro, aren't you?!"  
Rina narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You're such a kid, Takuto. I'm not even interested in Hiro that way and yet you say I'm cheating on you? You can be rude to me all you want, but I'm not the type of being who goes behind her ex-boyfriend's back."

"Then what are you doing out here?!" Takuto yelled. "You claim that you're not cheating on me, but you're still out here with another man!"

Rina was now incensed and was extremely offended by the belittling attitude she was getting from the guy she used to be in a relationship with. She stood up from her seat, glaring back at her former lover. "You're being an immature brat right now! I told you I'm not doing anything like that, but you still insist on me being disloyal to you! What's wrong with you, Takuto?! Why can't you grow up already?"

"You're the one who started this!" Takuto barked.

"No, I'm not!" Rina continued to raise her voice. "You're the one putting the blame on me!"

"That's enough, you two!" Atsumu shouted with an unset expression and voice. He was standing right behind the area Hiro was sitting on. "I don't want to hear any more of this, specifically from you, Takkun! You're the one at fault here, so get back to your room and reflect on your behavior for a while. Don't disturb anyone else with this nonsense. You're going to wake the neighbors up."

Takuto turned his head away. "Hmph!"

Rina frowned while still in a bad mood and teleported back to Neon from where she stood. The programmer checked to see that she was gone before disappearing back into his and Kenshi's room. Atsumu also went back to his own bedroom, leaving Hiro and Sayuri alone.

Kenshi looked up at Takuto. "That didn't go well. I could hear you and Rina from here. You guys were so loud, I'm positive you woke Riki up."

Takuto was still in an unpleasant mood a he avoided the sniper's gaze. "Yeah, well. You know how it is."

Kenshi sighed. "I know. But I think you really stabbed her thanks to what you said, and not just in a random place, either. You must've stung her heart, Takuto."

Takuto's eyes lowered with a hint of depression and sadness. "Even so, it's not like she's shown that she loves me. I can't help it if I'm jealous or angry at her because of that."

Kenshi frowned, entering his mind with thoughts that could not be spoken. _That's not true. Takuto doesn't know how Rina feels about him. Just because she doesn't let her feelings show much, it's not like she could ever hate him. Deep down, Rina must be enduring Takuto's tough exterior to the point where she's letting herself answer back to those snide remarks. Is there anything I can do to bring them back together? I doubt it'll be a walk in the park when it comes to that, but there must be a way. On the other hand, I wonder if Sayuri's asleep yet._ He was already blushing. _I want to see her face so much, but I can't face her right now. What do I when I see her tomorrow? I don't think I'll be able to speak to her properly!_

"Oh, and Hiro's girlfriend is doing well, if you're wondering," Takuto glanced at the flustered man. It seemed as if the twenty-four-year-old was back to his aloof self.

Kenshi was surprised. "Hiro has a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Kenny, you're so dense," the computer genius commented. "It should be as plain as day to you."

"Huh?" Kenshi didn't understand what Takuto meant, but it wasn't _nothing_. There had to be _something_ behind the dirty blond's statement. However, he couldn't figure the answer out.

XXX

Meanwhile, Rina was back home in Neon. Her mother, Mami Tokuhara, saw her appear in her (Rina's) bedroom. Said parent was also holding onto a light green laundry basket fill with her daughter's clothes, and had the same long blonde hair tied into a single low ponytail, but the hair length was longer and went past to her knees; she also had eyes the color of persimmons and had a youthful appearance for her age since she was immortal as all magicians were.

"Ara? You're home early," she said, puzzled at her daughter's return. "I thought you were going to stay at Le Renard Noir for a while."

Rina was still frowning as she looked at her mom, turning her head to her left. "I got into an argument with Takuto."

"And you left because of that?" Mami inquired with the same expression. "You should have apologized to him."

"I'm not the one who started it, Mom," Rina replied.

Mami placed the laundry basket on Rina's bed. She was staring at her daughter's clothes and began to fold each and every article from shirts to pants, to skirts, dresses, and underwear. "Even if you didn't, it wouldn't hurt to tell Takuto-kun how sorry you are as long as you really mean it. How is he doing these days?"

Rina's shoulders dropped slowly and she looked at the floor with a despirited expression on her face. "I don't know anymore... It's just hard for me to be around him since I went back to the Human World. He blew up on my face when we saw each other again, and his mood is always changing. He's not the same person he used to be, but..." An array of emotions shimmered in her eyes. "He really took me by surprise."

_ I had no intention of seeing him again, but when it comes down to it, I really do love Takuto, _she admitted to herself. _More than anything and everyone else, he's the most important person in my life. I wonder if I'll be able to tell him how I feel about him again. It's been a few years since I said those special words. What makes me sad is that he keeps letting the things other people say to him and denying them, as well. I wish he would at least say how he feels around everyone else like how he used to._

She thought back to a short memory from a few years ago, to which the days were still warm and loving through the year.

_June 16, 2003_

_ It was a summer day back then. It had been two months and two days since Takuto and Rina started their romantic relationship with one another. Everyone was gathered inside Le Renard Noir, and they were helping out with the customers due to the amount of heat outside. The air conditioner was on full blast, but the blazing torridness didn't consummately dissipate from their skin._

_ Rina walked over to a table and she was wearing the restaurant's uniform, while carrying a tray with a glass of iced tea on it and a bowl of katsudon. Once she arrive at the table, she set the drink and food down in front of the elderly man sitting there._

_ "Here you go, sir," she smiled brightly; her smile flattered her pale skin that seemed to shine beautifully. "I hope you enjoy your meal."_

_ The older man reciprocated the blonde's smiled and closed his eyes with satisfaction. "Thank you for always giving everyone your kind service, Rina-chan. If you weren't taken, I would have asked you to be my granddaughter-in-law."_

_ Rina gave an eye smile. "What are you talking about? Your grandson already has a girlfriend. I couldn't possibly do something that defies my code of conduct. Otherwise, I would be a disgrace to my family. You should know by now that having feelings for a man who has a lover and going behind said lover's back with the same male is a felony for female magicians, and vice versa for guys."_

_ An arm wrapped around Rina's waist. It was Takuto who had a confident smirk and unlike his present self, he wasn't showing any snippy behavior with it. "Rina's heart belongs to me. She can't date anyone else, so she can only be friends with other guys. I won't let someone steal her away because her type is right here."_

_ The old man opened his eyes, looking at both of them. Then, he chortled. "Hahaha! Is that so?" The laughter soon transformed into a concerned expression. "But Takuto-kun, Rina-chan's twelve days older than Hiro-kun. It would be a bad occurrence if her parents found out about your relationship since she's still a minor, and at the age of seventeen! You're already in college, and she's still in high school. She hasn't turned eighteen yet, and she has to graduate from high school first, doesn't she? Aren't you two breaking the law in her world? I'm worried something may happen to her if word gets out about it to the other magicians."_

_ "Don't worry!" Hiro beamed as he went to the table. "Takkun will protect Rina at all costs! You can believe in him, so everything'll be A-okay!"_

_ Riki smiled mildly. "Like our little mascot said, things will be fine for the both of them. As long as we can convince Rina's parents to approve of them dating, nothing will go wrong."_

_ Hiro frowned, discouraged by the government official's first sentence. He turned his head to his right. "Hey! I'm the one who introduced Takkun to Rina, so why do I have to be the mascot?"_

_ "Hehe. Isn't that what you are?" Takuto snickered evilly. "You're the one who _looks_ like a little kid, and you're the youngest. Doesn't that title belong to you, anyway?"_

_ The orange-haired high school student puffed his cheeks out. "Takkun, you're so mean! I can't believe I was on your side."_

_ "Well, you _are_ cute in everyone's eyes, Hiro," Kenshi stated. "It can't be helped that you're put on the spot."_

_ It wasn't getting any better for the youth. "Kenny, not you too!"_

_ Mitsuki came over and patted Hiro's head with her left hand. "Heehee! You're so adorable, Hiro. I don't think anyone could resist fawning over you." Her hair was longer, reaching to the middle of her lower legs._

_ Atsumu also joined in on the agreement wih a nod, and his left hand was curled in. "You could work here forever after going off and finishing your college years. I'd love to have a full house every day after you attract more customers here. You can even bring a girlfriend here if you'd like."_

_ "That's not what I care about right now!" Hiro cried out in comical exasperation. "I don't want to be seen as a cute candidate for a mascot! I'd rather be known as an awesome and handsome young man!"_

_ Everyone in Le Renard Noir bursted out laughing when they heard that. The members of the Black Foxes and even the customers were amused by Hiro's desire to further mature his appearance. After catching their breaths, Rina and Takuto glanced at each other and smiled tenderly. Then they laughed again. Hiro felt embarrassed and awkward to be in the bar—__so much that he ran out in tears. Atsumu and Kenshi sprinted after him, with Atsumu exclaiming, "Hiro, come back!," and Kenshi shouting, "Yeah! We didn't mean it!"_  
_ Simultaneously, they said, "We're sorry!"_

_ "Stay away from me!" Hiro was so fast he was out of sight in less than a minute._

_ The two brunets couldn't find him and had to give up on their chase. They felt bad for the humiliation the orange-haired member went through, and returned to the bar, waiting for him along with the others._

Back in the present, Rina closed her eyes and gave out a sigh.

"I really miss those times," she began.

Mami looked at her and tilted her head. "What's wrong? Do you want to go on a date with Takuto-kun like you used to?"

Rina lifted her head and gazed back at her mother. "Yes, but I wasn't thinking of that."

"And?" The woman folding her daughter's laundry blinked once. "When are you two getting back together? It's been three years since your father and I received permission from Haonowa-sama to remit your punishment. Kousuke-sama was also there to plead for you to be excused. You know how compassionate he is. He couldn't have forsaken a fellow magician who loves Neon. Asking his grandmother to reconsider it was something he could do for you since he also knew the feeling of loving someone."

Rina nodded. "I know. It's not like I've forgotten but to ask a question like that, don't you think you should give me more time to reply to you? It's not like I don't want to get back together with Takuto; it's just not as simple as you think, Mom."

Mami frowned. "Since when did you become so hesitant about your feelings? It's like you've changed all of a sudden."

In an instant, the kiss Takuto placed on her lips came to her mind, and Rina blushed. "D-Don't remind me of the reason!" Rina's eyes widened further when she saw what her mom was holding. "And this a bad time to be folding that!"

Mami's hands were softly gripping a single piece of light pink panties which were also lacy. She glanced at Rina with an unmoving expression. "It's only your underwear. I don't understand why I can't handle your laundry at a time like this. Besides, Katsurou isn't in here at the moment, so there's no need to get flustered about it. You must be thinking too much about Takuto-kun that you've even become stranger than before." She went back to the clothing that were still undone, folding the set of panties she was holding before doing the rest.

Rina was still flushed as she averted her eyes to her left without a movement from her head. "..."

XXX

Sayuri and Hiro were still seated next to one another inside Le Renard Noir when the former had finished her drink. The two of them stood up, and Hiro smiled.

"Well, I'll be heading to my room now," he said. He put his right hand up and showed his hand in a motionless wave. "Goodnight, Sayuri. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Sayuri nodded and Hiro went to his destination, sliding the door open and shutting it behind him. The magician of fate walked downstairs to the kitchen and found the trashcan. She took hold of the bottle that had contained her clear drink, positioning it above the object. With a squeeze from her left hand, it shattered into several tiny pieces of glass, and landed in the bin. After that, she went to the sink and washed the plate with dish soap and warm water, not making a sound at all as it was one of the abilities magicians had. Then, she quickly dried the plate while using a _very_ small portion of her powers and put the plate in the rack. She raised her head as though sensing something.

"..." She didn't say anything before heading out from the kitchen.

At that time, Hiro was lying on the spacious bed in the room he was lodging in. He was on his right side and giggled with a comfortable expression; the lights were turned off as well and the room was dimly lit by the moonlight from the slight crevices of the closed-curtain window.

"Ah, it feels so nice and cool," he commented while hugging the pillow his head was on with outstretched arms. "I'd like it to be this cold every time I stayed over here! Mm~." Just as he said that, he heard and felt something going into his sheets like the sound of a bird flapping their wings mixed with the lifting of the very same bedsheets. He opened his eyes gradually and saw Sayuri laying next to him; she was on her left side and her eyes were shut peacefully to fit the expression on her face. While being astonished by her appearance, Hiro lifted his head and arms from his pillow a bit, and his eyes widened as he whispered, "Sayuri?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in the other room that's between where Kenny and Takuto are staying in and my room?"

Sayuri opened her eyes. "I wanted to stay with you tonight, Hiro. Out of everyone else, I feel at ease with you the most. Am I not allowed to be with you?" Her voice was soft when she confessed those words.

It was innocently charming and adorable how Sayuri wanted to be with him, and Hiro couldn't agree less.

The younger man blushed. "W-Well... It's not like you _can't _sleep here, but if the others find out, they'll... misunderstand the situation."

"If that happens, I'll tell them it was because I was lonely," Sayuri replied.

Hiro put his head on his pillow and gazed at the magician who was by his side. "Really?"

"Un," Sayuri confirmed. "After all, I actually felt that way." She closed her eyes haggardly. "Goodnight, Hiro." Immediately, she drifted off to sleep, and the only sound Hiro heard from her was her breathing.

He felt his heart pounding as he looked at her visage. She was truly a beauty to behold.

_Kenny's right, _he thought. _Sayuri truly is a beautiful girl. Up close like this, I would had never known the real exquisiteness that she emits if she hadn't exposed her true appearance the night we went to get the cymophane. Rather than her look from when she worked at the caf__é, I like her better as a magician who isn't disguising herself from others. The sides of her I never saw before until now don't feel as false as back then, and it warms my heart to see her the way she is, instead of the front she's had to put on in order to play the role of a girl who's unlike her character. I believe I finally understand that about her... _A smile formed on his drowsy face. _And there's something I just realized about myself along with that. How could I have not figured it out before? Kenny, you're a genius during the worst times, you know that? I should've said it sooner—__that I..._

His sleepiness soon caught up to him, cutting him off from finishing his thoughts and comprehension.

XXX

The hours flew by and it was 7:45 a.m. that morning. Atsumu strolled down the hallway after washing his face, brushing his teeth, and arranging everything else in place for his facial appearance. He felt refreshed and was in a jolly mood as he went to wake everyone up, starting with Hiro who was still asleep as were the others. It didn't take a long walk before he was in front of the sliding doors to the college student's room. He knocked with the back of his left hand.

"Hiro~, are you awake?" he chimed. "It's almost time for me to prepare breakfast. Would you like to help me with getting everything ready?"

There was no answer, indicating that the youth was probably still asleep in his bed.

"Guess it can't be helped," the wavy-haired brunet smiled. Without another moment's haste, he slid the door open, and was shocked by what he saw.

Hiro was still in bed, of course. But he wasn't alone. Sayuri was lying next to him, and they were sleeping tranquilly next to one another. This unfortunately caused a misleading thought to manifest in Atsumu's mind.

"Hiro..." The thirty-five-year-old felt crushed on the inside.

_Shinobu, _he called to his late wife, _our little boy's... become a delinquent. He's finally snuck a girl into bed with him. What do I do to fix this? Act and pretend it's nothing? Yeah, I think I'll do that. I'll just... make breakfast in the kitchen as always._

He turned around and walked away from Hiro's temporary room. Then, he slid the door shut as to not disturb the "lovebirds." The only thing he was blind to was the obvious fact that fabrics of clothing could be seen on Hiro and Sayuri the time he saw them lying together.

XXX

*Kirie Kuroki is the second heroine in Whirlpool's gal game and eighth project, _JustyxNasty ~Maou Hajimemashita~_. She also appears as the main female protagonist of my SITSC fanfic.

_* _A shout out to _Corpse Party_. With the remake Kenshi mentions, I'm just making the name for it up even though I know the remake is the PSP version of the game.

* An obvious rename I did for the PSP; it was inspired by the slight name change seen in some of the anime, manga, video games, and visual novels I've watched, read and played/seen.


	13. Episode 13

The Black Foxes' [and Magicians'] New Objective

"Don't you think something's up with Beardy over there?" Takuto whispered to Kenshi after glancing at the entrance to the kitchen to which Atsumu was happily cooking breakfast for the male members [and Sayuri] like he always did before looking at the firefighter. However, something seemed off and the dirty blond-haired man remarked on that. "Doesn't it feel like he's overly merry today? He's probably forcing himself to put on that cheerful barrier and smile."

"Well, yeah," Kenshi agreed, whispering back to the programmer. "Boss must've saw something he wasn't supposed to, but you know how he is. An old guy who's usually so playful must be experiencing something on the inside, don't you think so? So maybe, he's got some type of anxiety disorder. Plus, he seems to be worried about something. That's what my gut is telling me, at least."

Takuto nodded. "I see." Then, he glanced back at the thirty-five-year-old bar owner. "It does feel like he's shocked or panicked about something, but who cares about him, anyway? He might have the wrong idea."

"What are you two doing this early in the morning?" Riki asked as he came down the stairs. "Sharing secrets?" He certainly wasn't in a mood to tease anyone, but he had the same sedate expression as the night prior to the current day.

Kenshi gave a broad smile. "Now why would we be doing that? We're just chatting about the weather, right?" He averted his gaze from Riki to Takuto, who only shrugged with his typical aloofness.

"Hm. Is that so?" Riki stared intently for a few seconds before taking a seat next to the firefighter. Without taking another look at the former, he placed his focus straight ahead. "Boss, are you almost done with breakfast, or do you need me to help you today?"

"It's fine, Riki. I'll have your food ready real soon," Atsumu replied from the kitchen. "Just wait for me to bring it out for a few minutes."

Hiro and Sayuri walked down together from the upper floor. The college student had a calm, nice smile etched on his visage, while the magician on his left wore a reserved expression.

"'Morning, everyone!" Hiro exclaimed with an eye smile, waving his left hand slightly from one side to the other. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a skinny black tie around his neck that reached down to his abdominal area, and black dress pants with matching ankle-length socks [which were unseen] and dress shoes.

Woo. He looked as if he had a meeting to go to or better yet, a date. His appearance was glamorous and truly inviting, as though he were sending pheromones to all the ladies on Earth. Sayuri, on the other hand, was wearing Hiro's casual black and gray cardigan, a purple and yellow strapless dress with light pink ruffles on the top, a diagonal line of white ruffles running down from the right side to the bottom of the dress, which reached to her mid-thighs; sapphire blue ruffles lined the bottom of it, and she wore a pair of black platform sandals with straps dividing her two halluxes from her other toes. Even with a man's cardigan on, she was very stunning, standing out more than her male counterpart.

"Sayuri?! Hiro?!" Kenshi's mouth opened widely in surprise at the sight of the two. He began to blush, changing the direction of his gaze to his left, looking down at the same time. "Uh, good morning. How... How's it going? Are you guys hungry?"

_W-woah... _he trailed off into his inner consciousness. _I don't think I can take it. Sayuri's so gorgeous at a time like this. It's still morning but I wonder if I'll be able to be near her while we eat breakfast. I should probably calm down and actually look her in the eye so I can get used to her presence._

Sayuri nodded as she looked at Kenshi's face, to which the sniper of the Black Foxes glanced at her and kept blushing before averting his gaze again. Then, the magician of fate noticed something, staring at the entrance of the bar.

"? There's a magician waiting outside," she revealed to the guys.

Indeed there _was_ before the mentioned magician stepped into the restaurant. His appearance was that of teal hair and bright, light green eyes. He wore a blue mailman outfit and cap, with brown shoes. He also had a tan messenger bag slung over his right shoulder. The next thing that took place was him reaching into the very bag and pulling out a letter with his corresponding hand, holding it in front of him in an extended position. After that, he looked at the guys and Sayuri with an ethical smile. "Neo Substitute Mail Delivery Service. I have a letter addressed to Riki Yanase."

Riki was bewildered. "For me? I wonder who it's from." He got up from his seat, walking towards the magician with teal hair. As soon as he got a closer look with a leveled posture to face the man, his eyes widened a little. "Aaron?!" He could not believe who he saw, and it wasn't even very long ago that they had lunch together with some other magicians.

Aaron kept smiling as he gazed at Riki. "Hey, how's it going? You don't seem too well, Riki." Not only had they eaten lunch together, but they were also in a meeting at work. "Anyway, here's a heads-up. Your mood's gonna get worse for a while longer, but things will be fine. You're such a hard worker, you spend more time working than enjoying yourself. Therefore, you should take a break from all the stressful stuff and relax more often." He grabbed onto the older man's left hand with his own, raised it, and set the letting from his (Aaron's) right hand onto the hand he held, closing the latter's finger onto the letter. "And listen to someone when they tell you to. You're too much of a workaholic, but what's happened according to the letter will light a new path for you, understand? Don't take it the hard way. It couldn't be helped. Kinda. Well, that's all. Bye!" In an instant, he dashed within two feet from where Riki stood and disappeared from plain sight.

The leader of the Black Foxes blinked once before looking down at the small envelope in his left hand. Then, he opened it and read the contents.

Dear Riki,

How should I put this? Ah, yes. I apologize for having to write you this letter. As you see, the repair company told Claire-kun and I it would take a long time to fix all the windows, renovate the entire building, and add adjustments to it. Basically, after everyone else left once the meeting was over and after the guys from the repair company came by, we decided to demolish it. Please do not fret over what has happened, despite everything taking place in one day. On the contrary, look at the bright side. You and Mitsuki can finally be together again for eternity this time. Well, mostly. Still, I am very sorry it had to come to this. Hopefully, you'll put up with it well. In addition, I sent your earnings to your house. Ugh... I can't believe I did this, but I paid those government jackasses their money. Come on, even _my_ society doesn't do that. Damn authority. I'll show them one day that they cannot tax people. Just you wait and see, Riki. I'll become a leader of this world and alter things for the sake of a better continuous era.

Yours truly,

Hajime Hashisachi, Former Minister of the Once- existing Ministry of Finance

In response to the letter he had received from one of his former co-workers, Riki had a despondent facial reaction as if his soul had turned black and/or went into a coal-filled furnace, carrying the appearance of it for all to see. He seemingly came back and sighed, allowing his shoulders to fall in to a slumped state. "I haven't even turned thirty yet, and I'm out of a job. This is not cool. Not at all." His voice was certainly deflated and flattened like a broken instrument that could no longer be played. "I can't believe I'm already retired from work at my age... What am I going to do? I can't tell Mitsuki that we're not government agents anymore. She won't bear to live with me... Damn it. She might even divorce me for not having a job!"

Takuto narrowed his eyes. "Riki, it's not like it's the end of the world. You need to suck it up and look for a new solution to losing your job. And besides, Mitsuki's not the type of woman to dump the man she loves just because of something as trivial as that. You should know better than to beat yourself up when you've got a great person like her by your side."

Kenshi smiled encouragingly. "I agree. Saionji's a brilliant woman who wouldn't abandon you because of her feelings for you, man. She's dedicated, without a doubt. Definitely the perfect one for you."

Hiro tilted his head to his right. "I don't understand why you're so worked up about being employed, Riki. You can stay with Mitsuki whenever she's here, so what's the problem with the way things are going for you?"

Riki flipped his head around his right with an aggravated glare. "That's precisely the problem, Hiro. I'm _unemployed_. I'm a total bum and if I keep loafing around forever, I'll become too lazy and I'll be a loser. I won't be as sophisticated as I was when the Ministry of Finance was still in tact and alive (in existence before being razed). I'll grow old like Boss."

Hiro sweat-dropped and narrowed his eyes in vexation. "Like that's even possible. You haven't forgotten what your wedding kiss with Mitsuki did to your whole body, did you? It gave you the ability to transcend human boundaries—something everyone else on our planet isn't capable of. The only thing you don't have yet is a magicians' powers. It doesn't matter if you're not a government official anymore; you could just search and find a new calling if you want to, Riki." He glanced at Sayuri, who was still next to him, and smiled. "Sorry, Sayuri. I should get going now. I've gotta head to my art class today."

"Wait. What about breakfast?" Kenshi inquired. "It's not like it's gonna start so soon. Why don't you take a seat and eat something first before going to class?"

Hiro glanced at the firefighter with a calm tone to his voice, which reminded him, "Oh, uh. I'll be eating breakfast in the cafeteria, to tell you the truth. The food's really tasty there, so I thought it would be nice to alter my schedule for the upcoming days a bit." He closed his eyes and smiled once more. "I don't want to miss out on something that's real groovy! See ya!" He walked out of Le Renard Noir with a mild sensation of felicity growing within him that was building up the urge to shoot out like soda from a glass bottle when the feeling was in full bloom.

After the orange-haired youth was gone, Atsumu appeared from the kitchen and had a long tray in his hands that was covered with a traditional morning meal for everyone. He had a slightly different tone to his smile as he set the tray down and served the guys and Sayuri the food. "Here you go. I prepared this all for you guys." He glanced around the area. "Hmm? Where's Hiro?"

As he came over to his seat, Riki answered, "You just missed him."

Sayuri turned to face the way-haired brunet, and nodded. "Hiro's not eating here today; he's going to his college to get breakfast there." She took a seat next to Riki. "Ah. Do I have to follow him?"

Takuto glanced at Sayuri while still being nonchalant. "No, just stay where you are and eat with us. It'll be better that way."

Sayuri blinked; she felt baffled at hearing that, but looked at the counter. Atsumu smiled at the sight of the orange-haired girl's perplexed expression, and placed the first serving in front of her where she had been staring. In response, Sayuri glanced up at him, not knowing what to say.

"..." And so, she blinked thrice at a moderate pace.

Atsumu continued to smile and closed his eyes when Sayuri's eyes meet his.

_Well at least she's not going to be a delinquent like Hiro has become, _he thought. _I'm hoping he didn't do anything to her. Speaking of which were they even wearing any clothes this morning when walked in on them while they were still sleeping? Maybe so, but to think Hiro would let Sayuri into his bed is just inconceivable. A boy like him shouldn't do that when others are around. Wait, what am I thinking? Young men must be forbidden from letting a lady into their rooms at all costs!_

He then served the other three who were dying to consume his cooking and went bake into the kitchen to get the other food ready for any customers afterward.

Once Riki, Kenshi, Takuto, and Sayuri said, "Itadakimasu," they started to eat. Takuto sliced one of the tamagoyaki rolls with his chopsticks and took a bite, with Kenshi and Riki enjoying what they commenced their process (fish for Kenshi and rice for Riki) at the same time. Takuto's eyes widened first, followed by the other two.

"...!" the programmer couldn't believe it. "It's... good...! And better than what it usually tastes like!"

"Yeah!" Riki agreed immediately. "Did something happen for Boss to make it this way?"

"Sounds like something did!" Kenshi exclaimed as if confirming Riki's words. "I wonder what, though. The food's too great for it to be a coincidence."

_He's definitely not himself right now, _they thought simultaneously.

Sayuri paid no mind to the guys and kept eating regularly. The meal seemed decent enough for her to savor it without a thought or comment. In contrast to that, Hiro's cardigan suited her well, as though it had been hers the whole time she had been in the Human World.

Later on during the afternoon, Hiro was finishng his lunch in the college's cafeteria and was sitting by himself. It consisted of yakisoba bread and once he was completely done with taking his bites and chewing, he swallowed the last portion in his mouth. Then, he stood up from his seat, pushed the chair he had been sitting on towards the table in a humble manner, and walked over to a trash bin with the bread wrapper. He placed it into the collection of garbage, and hurried out with an anticipating smile. When he was finally surrounded by the peaceful exterior of the campus, he felt a cool breeze which seemed unusual for the time of day and year when no one else was around to experience it. The cause of the breeze showed themself, and someone he knew appeared standing on top of a hill that was farther than where he was; beside the person was a blank canvas. And that person was... a familiar blonde magician with honey eyes who was waiting for his arrival.

"Rina!" Hiro's eyes glimmered and a bright, open smile formed from his mouth. His right arm shot up and he waved with elated motions. Then he ran to the hill, and they met up as planned.

XXX

It was getting close to evening as Hiro was still working on his painting with thoughtful eyes. As for Rina, she watched the younger of the two with a relaxing smile.

She giggled with interest, holding her right hand in a curl near her visage. "So, Hiro. You've finally realized it, huh? That you're in love with Sayuri—in fact, you fell for her before Kenshi did, before any of the guys and even Senpai and I knew, that she was here in the Human World." She lowered her arm down to her side. "I have to hand it to her, though. She's become a lot stronger than when we started out during our first year of high school; she's probably able to match up to Senpai now—which is a feat not many are able to do unless they go through intense training, yet she wasn't actually a true threat to us; rather, she never intended to be one in the first place, and she still doesn't. At any rate, you know that she's a good person. 'More than anyone else, she's a lovable girl who's different from all the others.' Isn't that how you see her?"

Hiro burst into laughter for a few seconds. Unlike a normal reaction to words like Rina's, he didn't give a glance at the blonde magician—not even turned his head around to look at her. He only continued painting his artwork. "Are you a mind reader or something, Rina? You're so accurate with the way you put it. It's like you've cornered me during an investigation!"

"No, but…" Rina trailed off with her same smile. "I can tell you that your feelings don't lie when you're being genuine about them. I'm not a love detective, and I don't want to be one. I'm just… a magician who's observed those in love and I know how happy the feeling is once you experience it." Her smile became tender and heartwarming as she suggested to her friend, "Why don't you confess to her? And don't say that you 'like'1 or 'adore'2 her, Hiro. Tell her that you love3 her. It's like you're trying to put someone in the same category as an object when you say that you like or adore them. My society is like that, remember?"

"Confess, huh…?" Hiro gazed down a little before shifting his eyes back to the canvas he was painting on. "I wonder if I should. I believe… Kenny should confess to her instead of me, Rina. After all, he's just fallen for her. I'm positive it would be better for him than if I was the one to confess to Sayuri. With the way he's fond of those RPG games he plays, he might as well be a romantic. He's even dreamed of making a Cuetube4 channel to upload his videos once he gets them edited and perfected. Haha," the art student laughed. "And he says words that don't fit his image! He's a great guy, but there are some things he shouldn't do!" Hiro sighed with bliss once he was done indirectly poking fun at Kenshi while his eyes were closed. His eyes soon converted themselves to being a bit sorrowful after they opened, and his gaily mocking smile went upside down. "But if he gets rejected, I don't know what I'll do. What do I tell him to cheer him up if that happens? Will I have the heart to face him when we're both in love with same girl? Can I still be happy when he's blue? How will I be able to encourage him and pat him on the back, Rina?" The time, he sighed to equal his gloomy expression.

Rina lowered her eyes, staring at the smiling painting of Sayuri. It had a small, closed smile and was soft and compassionate. "Even if Kenshi _does_ get rejected, it doesn't mean you have to hold back on your feelings, Hiro. Kenshi wouldn't want you to prevent yourself from telling her that you love her. He's a friend to you, to me, and to everyone else he enjoys to interact with. He may be oblivious to the fact that you also harbor romantic feelings towards her, but that doesn't mean he'll be in the dark forever. He's not someone you should take lightly, whether you're buddies or enemies. He's bound to find out sometime in the future. He may seem like a fool to others, but I know he isn't truly one because he has a kind personality, and so do you and everyone else at Le Renard Noir, Hiro. While there are many times where he makes himself the clown in our group, he's just being himself. That's who Kenshi is showing to all the people around him. Don't lie to your yourself or anyone else. No matter what happens, be true to your heart."

Hiro stopped after hearing Rina's words. He was astonished and it hit him with an answer and reply. Yet again, he did not turn around to meet the magician of power's gaze. "Does this mean... that you're going to confront your feelings for Takkun? You don't mean..." He raised his head up a bit and continued. ",,,you're going to confess to him, are you?!" He suddenly turned his around in shock of that apprehension, and his eyes widened, looking behind the blonde after asking his question.

Rina nodded with a naturally placid expression and nodded. "Un. What's wrong?" She followed Hiro's stare, turning herself somewhat towards the focus of the orange-haired young man enough to see who it was behind them. She had not used any of her other powers beside teleporting to the hill and bringing the canvas with her. Hence, she did not know what stunned Hiro until she shifted her gaze and body.

In front of them both was a young man around their age, but was taller than them. He had pale skin and jet black hair that was darker than Riki's reaching down to the center of his neck, a pair of light raw umber rectangular glasses, iced tea-colored eyes; wore a mahogany suit with a light salmon button-down shirt and royal purple tie which was tucked under the suit jacket; dark brown dress shoes. He also had a friendly smile on his face as he gazed at the two in front of him.

"Hosugo-senpai!" Hiro instantaneously stood up from his seat while holding his palette in his left hand and his paint brush in his right.

Rina glanced at Hiro and blinked at the same time. "?"

The black-haired young man smiled. "Ah, Hiro. It's good to see you. How have you been?" He looked at Rina. "And who is this young lady? A friend of yours?"

"I've been faring well, thanks for asking," Hiro answered. "And yes, she's a friend from high school who I haven't seen in a few years. How are you doing these days, Hosugo-senpai?"

The young man displayed his eye smile for a brief second before opening his eyes. Then, he chuckled. "Me? I've been doing quite splendid myself." He viewed the painting Hiro was working on. "Oh? Who are you painting on that canvas? Is the girl in it your girlfriend?"

Hiro began to blush. "H-Huh?" He was tongue-tied and his flustered attitude gave away how he felt towards Sayuri. "U-Uh... No, n-not at a-all." He fidgeted with his hands together. "She's not my g-girlfriend, but I'm hoping she will be one day. I haven't even told her my heart's form of sincerity, yet, Sir."

The young man kept smiling harmlessly. "Is that so? You should probably gather the courage to convey your feelings to her soon. If you mss your chance, someone else will sweep her off her feet away from you." His gaze shifted towards Rina once more. "And you are? I don't believe we have met before, but since you're a friend of Hiro's, I would be glad to know who you are."

The blonde stared at the well-dress man in front of her and Hiro, then looked down and turned her head to her left. "You want to know who I am? Well... I can't say there's a need for me to tell you my identity." She glanced back at the young man. "However, I must point out that your presence is disrupting Hiro's concentration on his painting, even if you _are_ his upperclassman. It might not seem like this to you, but it's something important for him to do so he can sort out his feelings and come to a conclusion before any further actions are carried out. As part of your representation to respect his task, I must request for you to leave him and I be for a while."

With a solemn expression of his own, the upperclassman acknowledged and obliged to the magician's words. "I see. Then, I shall be on my way. I apologize for keeping him away from his passtime." He bowed politely and started to walk down the hill.

Hiro looked at the blonde beauty. "Rina, you didn't have to say anything much to Hosugo-senpai but your name, you know. He was just trying to be nice. He's not the kind of person to harm anyone, so you could've tried to be courteous to him."

Rina frowned, returning Hiro's gaze to him. "Hiro, I'm not contradicting what I said to you because I was trying to be rude; in truth, there's something I'm sensing about that man, and it's not a joyful feeling I have. You need to listen to me. Your senpai may be connected to the men who cornered the café manager from before. Not only him, but also to Takuto."

The orange-haired twenty-one-year-old's eyes widened. "...?! To Takkun as well...?" He tried desperately to grasp the situation. "Hold on, Rina. What do you mean by that? Hosugo-senpai couldn't possibly know a thing about Takkun, could he? Besides, they're not around the same age!" He paused as a realization came to him. "...! But then again.. he did skip a couple of grades and graduated the same year and time as Takkun. He had transferred to a different university during their final years. I hadn't heard from him since it had been decided that he would go to another place, but he didn't say where he would go, and it hadn't occurred to me to ask anyone about his whereabouts, or even if he was going to continue studying about art. I was actually reflecting on how it was similar to the time after you and Takkun broke up, so I got over Hosugo-senpai's transfer within a day since then." He looked down and his shoulders dropped slowly. "To think that there's likely to be a link between the events that have taken place so far and to Takkun... It's really hard to believe." He shifted his gaze towards the blonde woman standing near him. "But if it's true, we have to do everything we can to protect him."

"I have another feeling about this," Rina brought up. "Your upperclassman... I sensed as though he was interested in the painting you were working on. He's probably wondering about you and Sayuri, and perhaps, he's searching for her."

Hiro gradually raised his head, turned it towards his left, and met Rina's gaze. "Is what you're theorizing also about yesterday night when we saw the video?"

A light nod was all it took to confirm his suspicion.

"Then..."

The magician of power resumed speaking. "There might be a tie between everything which is pulling us all together like this, but something tells me that Sayuri's also hiding something that may be a massive part of it. And if we find out, we'll be able to piece as much nformation as possible together and figure out what we need to do next. On the other hand, don't bring this matter up just yet," she warned. "Sayuri must be having her own troubles at the moment, which could be the reason she hasn't been able to open up to anyone while she's here. When the time comes, Hiro, we'll be there to hear her story and stay with her."

The art student nodded. An idea came to him shortly after. "Ah. Hey, Rina. I want to hold on to this canvas for a while, but with the events we've gone through with everyone lately, I don't think it'll be safe to bring it back to LRN or my house for a while. Do you think you can leave it at your place until I can find some time to work on it?"

Rina smiled casually. "Who do you think brought it here in the first place? It'll be in my room for the time being."

The canvas disappeared quickly.

Hiro smiled and said, "Thanks, Rina."

They headed toward Le Renard Noir to meet up with everyone and left the top of the hill. While they were making their way there, Sayuri and Takuto were running to the same destination at superhuman speed. Unlike a few missions before, Takuto was able to keep up easily and didn't lose his breath each seond that passed by. Something had altered his bad characteristics, and he could feel an enhancing gain to his past slowness.

_I don't know how much my body's changed since the time at the mountain, _he thought, _but I'm not exactly the same as I was before I fell into the water. I wonder what else I'm able to do now that I've got some extraordinary abilities. Guess I'll have to find out later._

Sayuri shot the blond a glance. "You must be enjoying your new powers. Not many humans get to surpass your former skill of failure at catching up to someone. However, I'm not using my full powers, so this is a good way of testng how well you do. Kudos to you, Takuto Hirukawa."

"Thanks," Takuto replied with a monotone appearance and voice. "Anyway, you can just call me by my given name. You're different from how you were at the café when you worked there. You don't even give off the image of a bright and cheerful girl who's good friends with Hiro. Speaking of which, are you going to tell him soon?"

"Perhaps," Sayuri said. She was still an unfazed being who was not as transparent and/or simple as other girls; those who were human had such diverse personalities that could turn someone's attention off. "When the time comes, I'll tell him. To survive in a world like this, deceiving others is the best way to blend and conceal myself from being known too much, unless I make the decision to purposely show myself in front of someone—a magician of fate—in order to achieve and complete the tasks I take on for myself."

_Even if I have to do something myself, I'll resolve everything and go back home afterwards, _she decided in her mind. _Even if I don't like being here, I'll do what it takes to foil that woman's plans. Even if I isolate myself from truly being close to anyone, I'll be somewhere in existence._

Takuto looked at the orange-hared magician. "I see. You must have it rough when it comes to staying here. It must be because of the amount of suffering Earth has to endure thanks to its people."

Sayuri stared ahead, not giving a gaze towards Takuto. "I'm not the one suffering as much as you and Rina, though. I'm just a female magician whose name is Sayuri Mitsuyoshi."

Indeed she was. And Takuto had to give her points for having the quality he didn't always allowed others to see on the outside: Honesty. They continued to make their way to LRN without too much trouble.

Meanwhile, Riki, Atsumu, and Kenshi were staring at a young man from a table inside the bar. They were thoroughly surprised at seeing him. The same young man had mint-colored hair and periwinkle eyes, and was quite attractive as well. He also wore a black suit with an azure tie and his smile was out of this world along with his bright, pale skin that was as fine as spreading light in a dark area. He was truly handsome, even while he was eating green tea ice cream in a small ceramic bowl.

"Hey, isn't that..." Kenshi began in a whisper, trailing off shortly after.

Riki nodded, lowering his voice. "Yeah, it's definitely him. Question is: Why is he here? He seems to be having a pleasurable time eating, but I've never seen him anywhere in this location before. There wouldn't be a reason for his visit, but seeing as he's a magician, there's got be _something_ going on."

"Well..." Atsumu answered quietly. "He does look like a good person to me. Many magicians are; the thing is, we haven't encountered any minacious ones yet, and we're probably going to in the future whn the time comes. On the contrary, those types of magicians are rare somewhat. I don't sense any problems with him here, so why not let him stay until he decides to leave?"

It hadn't been half a minute before the mint-haired manadjusted his gaze and lifted his head to look at the three. He was still smiling as he said, "I heard what you guys chatted about just now. I also think it's interesting that you would dismiss a magician's hearing without giving much thought about it." He gave an eye smile and tilte his head to his right. "As one would expect from humans, I see. However, you _are_ an interesting bunch from what I've heard. At any rate, our discussion will start after everyone gets here. I'm certain you know what I mean." He went back to eating and finished his ice cream serving, adding, "Thank you for the meal."

He did surprise the three with his words and they had to admit within themselves that he was spectacular. Soon, and it was very soon, Sayuri and Takuto dashed inside, stopping in sync near the counter. Then, Rina and Hiro arrived after them but had stepped into the bar in a normal manner (walking). One more person joined the party—someone who manifested themself into Le Renard Noir after being away for a day. It was Mitsuki, who had returned from Neon and was standing next to Kenshi on his left.

Riki's eyes widened and he went over to his wife, nudging himself between the dark purple-haired magician and the brunet firefighter. "Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki glanced at her human spouse and smiled. "Riki, thank you for waiting for me. I'm glad to be back."

The mint-haired magician gaze at the two and kept smiling lightheartedly. "Now that you're all here, it's time for me to introduce myself. As you all know by my looks, I'm Takuji Uramoto. I'm also a magician of fate like Sayuri and we both have trained together since we were in high school. My appearance in this city is due to a few things, beginning with Sayuri contacting me, but there's something that's more important at the moment, and currently, all magicians have been able to feel a dynamic surge of energy healing and restoring their powers, which has spread throughout this entire world. It's still going on as I can feel its flow even as I speak."

"I spoke with Atsumu about this before," Mistuki mentioned with a staid expression, "but there are two different forces on Earth that are more powerful than my own. One of them is the flow of magic aiding us, and the other is more powerful than it. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to conclude who and where they were coming from before, but since we have Takuji here, we were able to get a notion as to who the source of the magic wave is." Another smile appeared on her face. "All of us here (the magicians) looked more into it and even had the help of the other magicians in Neon at a meeting. That way, our powers weren't restrained. If only I had went home sooner, I would have known who it was this whole time. But I appreciate the fact that she's here—that she's _been_ here. But it's none other than—"

At that moment, Mitsuki, Takuji, Rina, and Sayuri gave a simultaneous answer.

"Nao Aozora."

Each of the guys [except Takuto] were shocked at finding out that Nao had been the one who instigated the supernatural course taking place.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"...!" Riki was speechless. He and Mitsuki had worked with the white-haired magician for a number of years at the Ministry of Finance, but who would have thought she would be a huge help to them?

Kenshi blinked after his brief astonishment. "How is she doing this, though? I mean, to heal other magicians by herself is incredible, but to think it's happening right now is... awesome."

Atsumu gave a nod, having gone back to his solemn expression. "Kenshi has a point. Why exactly has it not happened before today? And how it's boosting you four up for the battle against the woman Sayuri told us about is an ability like no other."

Rina gave an assuring smile. "I actually called Takuto this morning and met up with him to talk about what happened yesterday. Sometime after that, I felt a familar sensation which turned out to be the healing wave. I also told Senpai about it and used my powers to tap into Takuto's laptop, giving it an upgrade with knowledge about Neon and everything to know it, including information about its magicians and whatnot." She took out her ex's electronic device from her invisible pocket and place it on the counter to which Takuto opened it, and it immediately turned on. They both took their seats next to one another and looked at the screen together.

"Nao Aozora," the dirty blond spoke and called the white-haired magician's name. "She's a twenty-six-year-old magician who's the most popular idol and model on the planet. An abundant amount of guys would want to date her, but apparently, she's already taken. Her profile also says that her family is the sixth ranked one out of all of Neon's Great Families, which means that she's one of the most powerful magicians in Neon given her family's reputation. She also has the power to heal others by singing, and her elemental strength lies with water. There's a part that says she was sick for some time as a result of taking in most of Kousuke Suzushiro's curse. In fact, the effects of doing so started hitting her during her third year of high school; it became worse on her body that she couldn't attend graduation and stayed home in bed for two years. Her health improved after she turned twenty and disappeared from Neon. She hasn't been home since then, and has taken refuge in the Human World for over six years now. Here's an interesting fact: Her family has taken care of her cousin and two other girls along with her, one of them being—" He turned his head towards the orange-haired magician. "—Sayuri Mitsuyoshi."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What? Sayuri lives with Nao? Then that means..."

"...Sayuri's an orphan," Kenshi finished for the college student.

Sayuri nodded. "Correct. My parents died when I was nine, and the Aozora family took me into their home. It's not like adoption is allowed in Neon for specific purposes, but they just let me in. That's how I met Nao-san and everyone in the household. I _am_ grateful to her and her parents, though."

"That's so cool," Hiro smiled in a friendly manner. "You got to live with my favorite idol! I just love her songs! Even though I really like stuff from before I was born, I just can't stop my addiction to Nao's singing!"

Kenshi added, "Hiro's really into J-pop, especially when it comes to her songs. He even goes to her concerts and took the planes to the ones abroad. He's such a die-hard fan, I think he's number one out of all of them."

Takuto smirked. "He had a first row seat each time and was practically screaming out loud at those concerts, I was positive he swapped voices with a girl. He even held up a poster that said: 'I'm your biggest fan, Nao!' with a heart next to her name."

"I think she smiled at him for that," Kenshi grinned. "He also went to her autograph signings and was _extremely_ happy to shake her hand. Then again, he sends her fan mail and has gotten replies. He's hardcore, alright. Have you seen his place? It's full of her albums and banners. Everything that a fan of hers would want is in his room, and it's gigantic!"

Sayuri stared at Kenshi; her eyes showed her annoyance. "Is that so?" She glanced at the ex-couple. "At least you two seem to be doing better today. I assume that you've fused your book with Takuto's laptop, Rina."

Rina looked at her best friend and nodded with a nice smile. "Un. I figured it would be a small way of helping Takuto since I came back here. I haven't really done anything much for him, but I'm hoping this can at least do something." She turned her head back to the laptop and glanced at Takuto who was on her right. As the programmer met his former girlfriend's gaze, the two of them smiled at one another.

"Takuto... just smiled..." Riki was astonished once more at the turn of events.

"And he's getting along with Rina this time," Atsumu pointed out with a satisfied expression.

Kenshi agreed, "Looks like they're finally getting some progress."

"Something must've happened between them this morning, right?" Hiro inquired joyfully with a smirk of his own. "Total lovebirds."

Takuto's eyebrowed furrowed as he shot a ragng glare at Hiro. "No, we're not! Stop teasing us, you flirtatious idiot!"

The youth continued to smirk. "You mean you."

Hiro's comeback got on Takuto's nerves, but the latter went back to staring at his laptop, puzzling the twenty-one-year-old.

Just then, Takuji waved with his right hand. "Hello~? You guys do know that I'm still here, right? So let's resume about what we've discussed before losing track the subject at hand. It seems the battlefield has yet to commence but don't retreat until it's over. You all have chosen to take part in this, so when it's time to show what you're made of, you need to focus on what may be a gateway to hell."

Hiro nodded and blinked. "But wait. I know we've got a ton of preparing ahead of us, but who is Nao's boyfriend? I didn't expect to hear about that. Still, wouldn't this mean that he's going to have to get involve as well? Anyone who may be related to her or her boyfriend may be part of the fights we'll have to go through. This tiny bit of information could help us."

"About that," Riki replied with a stern expression. "Mitsuki and I have worked with Nao at the Ministry of Finance for a few years. She's also mentioned her boyfriend before, and I remember his name is Taiga—Taiga Kujo. He works as a doctor or something and from what Nao said yesterday, he has a lot of patients coming to see him for medical assistance."

Hearing Taiga's name caught Atsumu's attention. "Riki, did you say Taiga Kujo?"

Riki gave a nod. "Yeah, I did. Do you know something about him?"

"Taiga Kujo," the wavy-haired brunet began to explain, "is an underground doctor who operates on any criminal for a large sum of money. The most prominent feature about him is that his bangs cover his left eye. He's a mysterious man who tends to have a cold appearance, and is known among many thieves for what he does. Rumors say he's very quick and efficient when it comes to treating his patients." He exhaled. "I'm not sure how those two met, but it may likely be that Taiga is being protected by Nao."

"What do you mean by that, Boss?" Hiro asked, uncertain as to what the thirty-five-year-old man meant.

Atsumu's frown was grim. "This is just a feeling I have, but the woman who's been putting the magicians on Earth could also be targeting their loved ones, whether it's someone special, or a family member. Friends are also included. Something might have happened in order for Nao to hide Taiga's appearance, so there could be that possibility."

Takuto stared at Atsumu and went back to checking what was on his laptop. "If you're going to stick to that hypothesis of yours, then there's some more information I have to tell everyone present. It's likely to be a puzzle piece that will connect the incomplete picture by another part, so here goes nothing. Her page also adds that she and her cousin were headed for the Human World but while they were making their way here, they were attacked by a female with long, black hair and crimson eyes. In order to save their lives, Nao used something to counterattack the woman, and she and her cousin ended up going their separate ways. However." The hacker's eyes were fixated on the screen for a few seconds before he continued his explanation. "She lost her memories and landed on Earth by a teleported fall from the sky, and this was due to having to use a last resort against the woman who intervened with her journey to the Human World, leading her boyfriend to find and meet her after that. After a while, her memories came back, and she continued to stay here, rather than going back to Neon." He averted his eyes to gaze at the others. "That's basically as much of a summary I can give on her. Although this is my assumption about her situation, the return of her memories must have made her come up with the decision to prevent the woman with black hair to go after Taiga Kujo and to go after _her_ instead. Why, you ask? Nao might actually have a strategy to take her down, and is putting herself as bait to catch her predator—even if it means she'll earn a fatal blow from her actions. And perhaps, she's not trying to do it by herself. The flow of magic entering every magician's body while they're here has to mean something, and that is—" He cut himself off and allowed his ex-lover to finish his sentence for him.

"—a call for help," Rina said as she looked at everyone else in the bar. "Despite that, it seems to also be a message to all the magicians in the Human World to go back to Neon. Nao-san could be trying to contact a specific group of magicians to assist her, and that's where the four of us come in. Or, she's waiting for someone to meet up with her, whether it's a group of people or a lone warrior willing to lend their strength so the woman will be defeated."

There was a silence among the people gathered before Riki broke it.

"Black Foxes," he addressed the thieves with his unfaltering expression, "let's do this. We'll work on preparing for a mission tomorrow night to meet Nao and Taiga, and ask them to join us in this battle. Understand?"

The guys nodded with such serious faces; Takuto's was... the same as ever since he was an indifferent person most of the time. Who could argue with it, though? Mistuki and Rina smiled and closed their eyes as they were the only female members in the seven-member team. The two magicians of fate glanced at each other and also nodded at the Black Foxes.

"We'll also be helping you all because you gave your word to risk your lives for us (all the magicians)," Sayuri stated. "I don't believe I've met such a courageous group like yourselves (the guys, not Mitsuki and Rina) until I came here, but perhaps we were truly fated to cross paths after all."

Takuji winked with his right eye. "That' right. Unlike most of the humans I've encountered and/or seen here, not many have the resolve to reach their hands out and pledge their allegiance to others. You can count on us; we'll be doing what we can now that Nao-san needs us."

Hiro delightedly gave a thumbs-up with his left hand. "Yeah! To infinity and beyond!"

Riki chuckled. "Looks like Hiro's pumped up. I guess we all are."

"Alright!" Kenshi shouted with excitement. "Let's have a party to celebrate!"

"Well, if I get two bowls of pork noodles, I'll join in," Takuto responded flatly.

"Of course!" Atsumu beamed. "I'll get the food prepared, so wait just a bit, Takkun!" He entered the kitchen and got started on the dishes.

Rina smiled fairly. "I should go help Boss out." Just as she was about to get off her seat, Takuto grabbed her right wrist, causing her to turn towards him. "Takuto?"

The dirty blond man stared into his ex-girlfriend's eyes with his stoic expression still etched on his visage and said, "Thanks. For everything you did today."

Light pink tints appeared on Rina's cheeks and a soft expression formed. "I should thank you instead, partner." Her eyes narrowed with affection in them and her gaze went down.

_I'm glad that I chose you, Takuto, _the magician of power thought. _It's thanks to my mom that I was able to call you this morning and apologize first. Besides that, I finally decided what I need to tell you later on. Wait a little longer. I promise I'll say what I have to._

Their eyes met again, and they smiled at one another.

"Woo~!" Hiro gleefully uttered. "Aren't you two being lovey-dovey?"

"I told you before, Hiro. We are not!" Takuto retorted.

Riki grinned. "It doesn't look like nothing to me. Be honest with yourself, Takuto. You know you should conceal those three words from being known."

"Don't joke around with me at a time like this, Riki!" Takuto hissed.

"I am not joking!" the leader of the Black Foxes yelled. His face was flushed with a shade of red.

Kenshi's eyes widened. "Woah, already?! Riki, control yourself! If you get into a dispute while you're drunk, your head's gonna be in pain sooner than you think!"

"Uh-oh!" Hiro exclaimed. "Mitsuki, come back out from the kitchen! We've got trouble afoot!"

"Not now, Hiro. I'm getting the salad ready, so be patient," the dark purple-haired magician replied.

"Mitsuki." Riki hiccuped. "Where are you, Honey? I'm lonely!" He slapped his right hand on the surface of the table he was sitting at.

"He's totally out of it," Takuto commented and rolled his eyes. He let go of Rina's wrist, an she walked into the cooking area. "The food hasn't even arrived yet, and he's already high on alcohol. Tsk, tsk. What are we going to do with him?"

"Haha," Hiro laughed awkwardly. "What _can_ we do about it? Riki's a complex puzzle, and everyone in our group knows that."

Sayuri looked at Takuto. Then, she thought to herself. _So the strings of fate are connecting themselves once more. You might not now this, Takuto, but many things have happened in the past. Soon, you and everyone else in the Black Foxes will find out about them. But don't expect a happy ending unless you can make it happen. As much as I want to give you and Rina one, I cannot be the one to create that thing you humans call a 'miracle.' You have to complete your storybook with your own decisions._

Takuji glanced at Sayuri. "..." Then, a smile showed on his face. "Shipping those two is about all we can do for now, Sayuri. Let's not give up on the future just yet."

Although the orange-haired magician heard him, she remained silent as they watched the guys' banter go on. It was going to be an interesting night for them.

**End of Part 1**

XXX

1) If this were in Japanese, the translation for like would be (好き). As for 2) and 3), these refer to using daisuki (大好き) and aishiteru (愛してる).

4) This is my fanfic name for Youtube. Copyright SuzunoKoi.


	14. Episode 14

The Alliance of Thirteen

Part Two

A few nights later

Inside the living room of the Kujo residence, Nao Aozora let out a breath. Just by a speculation of her expression, one could tell she was drained and full of exhaustion. Furthermore, it was already nighttime when she and her boyfriend Taiga Kujo were home alone. As soon as the tea was ready, Taiga took the two cups to her on a fancy silver and rectangular tray, the latter object on the glass table.

The dark brunet took a seat near the white-haired magician. "Do you think you can balance yourself enough to stand properly?"

Nao shook her head with a melancholy look on her pretty visage.

"Then I guess I'll have to help you out," Taiga said, grinning tenderly. He stood up from the couch that was lateral to where Nao was sitting and took a step closer to his significant other. Afterward, he held onto her waist and pulled her up and they were pressed against each other's bodies. He closed his eyes and swiftly kissed his lover passionately.

A sparkling blue light shone from within Nao's body due to Taiga's kiss, rejuvenating the idol, though just around a quarter of her vitality. It was as if she lit up an underground cave full of water.

Once Taiga pulled away from his popular girlfriend's lips, his expression was still quite loving and full of fondness towards the woman he was in love with. As they happily gazed at one another, the twenty-nine-year-old doctor couldn't resist the carnal urge he felt, and swept Nao off her feet. Then he carried her all the way to the bedroom they shared, moderately pushed the blanket aside to the right, and gently placed the model on the bed.

When she stared at her darling, Nao's eyes widened and she couldn't help but gaze into the attentive, Darjeeling eyes from above her. "Taiga-kun..."

"Hm?" Taiga kept smiling. He placed his right hand on the side of Nao's face.

"I want you," Nao answered softly. She closed her eyes and waited for her boyfriend's kiss, which came after a few seconds.

Taiga began to undo the clear and small buttons on Nao's white, long-sleeve dress shirt with his agile fingers; of course, Nao held onto a part of the dark-haired brunet's cardigan from where it was near his shoulders. Once Taiga was done with unbuttoning the shirt, he slowly pulled the two coverings of it apart, revealing the white-haired magician's lacy white bra and gorgeous pale torso front. Her voluptuous and large, refined breasts were also exposed; Nao blushed in an adorable manner as she continued to gaze at Taiga.

Her heart skipped a beat. "...Taiga-kun, don't stare too much at my chest." Then, she began to stutter. "I-If you look at my breasts like that, I won't be able to t-take your clothes off, especially when I'm lying down on the bed. E-Either way, we won't be able to get everything off our bodies, okay?"

Hearing that, Taiga couldn't help but smirk. "I see. Sorry for putting you in a flustered position, Nao. But..." He placed his right arm around his girlfriend's back and sat her up on the bed to where they were facing and still staring at each other. He slid both his hands down to Nao's waist. "I'll be taking off every article of clothing on your body. When it comes to you, Nao, I feel like a true man capable of loving you, and having sex with you is as close as I can be because you're my one and only love." A touch of rosy pink colored his cheeks after he told of his feelings. "Ah… My heart is palpitating... I... don't know what to say next..." One would usually avert their eyes away from their romantic partner; on the other hand, the underground doctor continued to gaze deeply into the aquamarine eyes enticing him like a jewel.

"Taiga-kun," Nao called the dark-haired brunet's name with a calm expression and tone of voice as she softly held onto the latter's cardigan.

Taiga's eyes widened in surprise. "? Nao?"

In an instant declared by time, the idol leaned upward, simultaneously closing her eyes, to lock her lips with her sweetheart. Despite his shock and astonishment, Taiga closed his eyes and reciprocated the sensation of love connecting the two of them. The intimate dance of their tongues hidden in their mouths while they furthered their immense make out session; after the swift removal of the beige, collarless sweater, Nao wrapped her right arm around Taiga's neck; her left hand was on his left shoulder. Soon, the dark-haired brunet's glided his right hand up his attractive and cute woman's left thigh, which was slim and beautiful with the glow of the moon hitting them.

"...Ahh...!" a muffled moan during the kisses they shared escaped from Nao's lips. She opened her eyes almost halfway with a blush and erotic expression showing on her face. She truly yearned for the sensation of her twenty-nine-year-old boyfriend hands and gestures. Before long, she reclosed her eyes and mutually joined Taiga for another round of kissing, as underground doctor made his way to the rest of the underside of the white-haired magician's black mid-length skirt.

XXX

"Ahh! Taiga-kun!" Nao moaned in an endearing voice. She was fully naked, and so was Taiga, who was thrusting all the way into her. With each motion from her lover, she let another moan. The soft breaths full of pleasure came out of her as easily as the thirst for water was for a person. "Ahh... Taiga-kun..." She had been looking at her sexy boyfriend the whole time, not even taking a glance away from him because of the power of her feelings for the underground doctor. "Ahh...!"

Taiga also felt a burst of sexual arousal as he kept pumping his dick back and forth into the famous idol with deep movements. He couldn't get enough of Nao's insides squeezing tightly onto him. Then, he began to massage both of her breasts, and Nao let out a short scream, closing her eyes until the end of it.

"Nao...!" A worried expression overcame Taiga's smirk. "Are you okay?" He thought he had unintentionally hurt the woman he loved when he held onto her chest.

Nao opened her eyes with small tears in her eyes. "Un. I'm fine. Taiga-kun... Don't stop. I was only surprised, that's all," she reassured the dark-haired brunet, smiling afterwards. She raised her left arm and held onto Taiga's right brachial region.

Guilt showed on his visage. He lowered himself down, and embraced the white-haired magician, allowing his body to stay close to hers; his head rested on the left side of his beloved's left shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nao. I shouldn't have been so rough when you're not completely charged up yet. You're... still in pain, aren't you? You don't have to push yourself like this."

For a split second, Nao's eyes widened. She lowered her eyes a little and her tears returned. She turned her head to her right side where they created a pair of streams down her face. "...If we stop right here, I'll feel bad for making you feel concerned for me. I want to be with you for as long as I can, Taiga-kun, so don't stop now..." She started to sob and closed her eyes while holding onto the man she loved. "I want you so much it hurts..." She called Taiga's name once more as she cried.

Taiga became alert. He raised his head up steadily and shifted his gaze to see Nao's teary face. His heart felt as though a dagger went straight for it without missing its target. It was then that he realized that he also desired to spend as much as time as he could to be with the woman beneath him. Though Nao was recognized and known all over the planet, and there was the fact she was a magician whose abilities were unearthly—inhuman, the underground doctor saw her as a normal female being who was just like any human with a kind personality and heart. No matter how much she transcended human capacities, she was just... different. And there was no doubt that that Taiga loved his girlfriend dearly for who she was. It was painful for him to view her sad expression, so with his left hand, he cupped the side of Nao's face and wiped away her tears with his thumb, doing the same with his right hand.

Nao was slightly astonished by Taiga's actions, but fell in love with him again for treating her with care. "Taiga-kun..." So many emotions stirred within her and were represented by the appearance of her aquamarine eyes. Her chest also tightened before saying, "I love you." After her confession of romance, she closed her eyes.

Taiga smiled, and was feeling tears trying to pour out of his eyes, but held them back. "I love you as well, Nao." It was his turn to close his eyes once he was finished sliding his right hand to Nao's shoulder, and his left hand to her breast, massaging it once more. Then, his lips stuck to the model's; their kissing session resumed and he continued thrusting into her vaginal opening. However, his cock had been inside of the white-haired magician since they had stopped, so it didn't make much of a difference. Taiga took the suppressed moans from Nao as they made out as a turn on, and went a deep as he was able to; the night was still long and young so they did as many rounds as their bodies permitted them to, luxuriating in the time they had together to the early hours of morning.

XXX

It was the afternoon the next day inside Le Renard Noir. It was an inauspicious day for the guys due to the heat coming into the city. The air conditioner was on full blast, but like every blazing wave arriving before summer, there wasn't enough cool air for their exhaustion and heavy pants to go away. The sweat dripping from their bodies was what regulated their bodies from the thermal flow at the current time.

Hiro slumped down in his seat in front of the bar counter with his arms stretched out on it while his eyes were closed. "Ugh..." He felt like he was going to pass out any second now. "It's... so hot... We're practically dying from the heat...!"

Riki looked at the youngest member of the team. He was sitting on a seat around the side of the wooden counter and trying not to complain about the hot atmosphere. "If we're gonna die from the heat anyway, I'd rather fall onto Mitsuki's boobs since they can wrap me into a marshmallow heaven. You guys can dive into the ocean if you can't take the heat wave."

Kenshi closed his eyes and sweat-dropped. "...I'd prefer shaved ice in a bowl, which Boss is making for us but... If that's what you want to have instead, Riki, I won't say anything about it. I'm just hungry right now, so I'm still waiting like everyone else. Water's also nice and all, but let's have some without a salty taste, okay?"

"Gross," Takuto cracked a comment at the leader of the Black Foxes. "I can't believe you would talk about your wife's chest at a time like this, Riki. She's not a pillow for your convenience during hot weather. And seriously, marshmallows?" His expression and tone of voice became monotone. "How cliché can you be? You're just making fun of Mitsuki that way, so don't say anything about them, will you? You know, you can be pretty insensitive, seeing as it's been part of your character even before you met her." A smirk appeared on his face. "You should've stopped nine years ago, yet you're still going on with the perverted remarks? Man, you're not as mature as a lot of people think. All the other women who glance at you would be disappointed if they heard you, not counting magicians of course." His indifferent facial appearance came back in an instant.

_Besides, _he thought, _she's right behind you._

Riki reconsidered what the programmer told him about his wife, and pondered about everything else before he spoke. "You've got a point there. When I think about it, everything about her is more like mochi to the touch." He shook his head. "No, wait. Her skin's a lot softer than that, and she feels nice, too." A confident smile formed on his visage. "I don't know if I should say this or not, but every part of her relaxes me. Hugging her is great, but I also like having her on me when we're together, especially when we're on the bed."

At that moment, all eyes (Takuto, Kenshi's, Hiro, and Sayuri's) turned towards Mitsuki, who was indeed standing behind her husband with a sweet smile and her large eyes were opened. She was holding onto a few grocery bags in her left hand, and another set in her other hand. Since Riki was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the counter, it was easy to see her [because she's 147 centimeters tall]. Kenshi's eyes widened; Hiro's perked up as he kept laying his head down on his folded arms; Sayuri had her reserved and calm expression from before. As for Takuto, he was just... Well, a lot like Sayuri.

"Uh, Riki?" Takuto asked, averting his gaze towards the former government official.

Riki didn't lose his smile. "Yeah?"

Instead of telling him that Mitsuki was behind him, the hacker simply answered with a, "You shouldn't have said that." He glanced at the dark purple-haired magician.

Riki blinked once and turned his head around to his left, finally seeing his cute yet beautiful wife. He smiled awkwardly. "...Hi there, Mitsuki."

"...Riki, we need to have a chat about this at home." Mitsuki had closed her eyes when she told her husband that. But her smile was still etched onto her face like a tattoo on a person's body. "Thanks to what you said about me, I'll let you know the details about tonight's mission later before we go on it."

Riki's eyes widened; he was flabbergasted at the last sentence. "What? A mission? Can't we talk about it now?"

"No." And there was Mitsuki's faint smile again before she turned around to leave.

Riki got up from his seat and followed after her. "Wait! Mitsuki!"

After they exited the restaurant, Takuji walked in. Smiling in a friendly manner, he added, "Well, they seem to be having a _good_ time from what I heard down the street. Love sure is surprising when it comes to human man and female magician, unlike how Asuka and I are both magicians. It must be the most splendid thing ever to hear a guy say debauched things every day."

Kenshi tilted his head to his left. "So does that make male magicians like yourself pure or somethin'? It sounds like you guys don't really… you know," his face was flushed in embarrassment, "take part in stuff like that." Then the firefighter gulped, letting his eyes move to his right without a head motion. "…"

The mint-haired young man continued to smile and closed his periwinkle eyes. "You can say we're more decent than you would believe. Then again, it's not like we don't have any knowledge about the things that are done in private. You don't have to get so nervous about erotic topics, though. Besides," he raised his right forearm up, "from what my employees have said—and most of them are otakus—adult visual novels for ages 18 and up are all the hype now, especially… Hehe." His laugh was unanticipated for Kenshi and Hiro, as the latter raised his head up and the both of them were puzzled. "Gal games (also known as bishoujo games/galge, whereas LLFTX is a counterpart; an otome game)."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You mean the type of visual novels targeted towards males who are straight? The ones that have mainly female characters in them with a few—even a very limited amount of male characters to add to them, right?" He quickly understood what the editorial department CEO meant. "There are some anime adaptions based on them, which have gotten pretty popular during our current century. From the beginning—one of my favorite series, _Da Capo__1_, one of the most lighthearted series with some drama in it, which makes it a must play/watch. I really ship Junichi and Nemu, despite the relationship they have. Teehee." Hiro giggled. "Sorry, Sakura!" He stuck his tongue out slightly in a teasing manner, giving a wink from his left eye. There's also _To Heart, Kanon, Air_, along with some others." He stopped for a second before continuing. "Oh. But I wish _Ina__Koi__2_ had an anime adaption so I could listen to the music and compare the soundtrack to the visual novel! The artist makes the characters so cute, and I just adore the opening so much! I even have the _Ina__Koi _fandisk, and I can't wait for the next gal game to come out! Go, Swirlpool3! And we can't forget about _Nursery Rhyme_ and _Itsuka, Todoku, Ano Sora ni. _by Lump of Sugar4, either!" Hiro's face lit up with an air of rising euphoria. The subject of galge added fuel to his elated fire and gave Takuto, Kenshi, and the two magicians of fate something to say about what he told them.

"So," Takuto paused, "you''re a closet fan of gal games. What else do we not know about you, Hiro? By the looks of it, you seem to play a heck lot of them. Is this how you expanded your knowledge of females, and..." He blushed, quivering in his own thermal energy. "...what happens between a man and a woman? Just so you know, I'm not c-curious about that!" His expression was now furious as he kept his flustered facial expression. "You hear me?!"

A cat smile appeared on the college student's visage. "Well, I do love the H-scenes if they're steamy enough. The seiyuus also have to appeal to my sense of hearing as well, you know. Before ever continuing an eroge of any kind, the characters' voices are important. For example, if any of the girls have voices that are too high, too low, too quiet, too annoying, etc., it just throws the entire game off." He seemed as though he were scolding someone with his VN lecture. "I mean, what's the point of selling a galge if the characters have inadequate voices? It's a waste of hiring those seiyuus if their pitches aren't perfect! No matter how great a company's reputation is for their works, they shouldn't hire just ANYONE; there needs to be a sense of moderation when it comes to picking the correct person to voice a girl or guy in a visual novel! Second, the plot should be consistent to the description given by the staff. When things get peculiar in a gal game, players don't have much of an interest in it, even if they do play through to the end. Art is essential, too. The character designs and backgrounds are the best when drawn to fit a fictional setting. They also establish the mood and atmosphere of the game, and—" Hiro smirked. "—I'm very picky when it comes to my hobby, so if I get a VN that doesn't match my criteria, I stop playing and I'll throw it away afterward. If I feel like it, I'll just sue some companies for making a ripoff in the first place. Or I'll wait until something happens. In truth, I go to this website where I can request something, and if I get a reply accepting my request, it gets done in a short amount of time. I don't believe miracles can easily exist, but to me, that website gave me some I'll never forget."

Takuto's eyes narrowed in a nonchalant way. "Thanks for ranting, you 2-D women loving maniac. You're even worse than a co-worker of mine when it comes to visual novels. Anyway, how is it that you have them at your place? You never seemed to have a geeky vibe during all these years."

"Kenny bought them for me," Hiro replied without another thought.

"Huh?" Takuto was confused while still having an uninterested expression on his face.

Sayuri blinked four times with her archetypal quiet state representing itself on her face. "Kenshi bought inappropriate games for you? When was this?"

"During my junior year," Hiro casually answered. "I was fourteen back then. Speaking of which you and Rina were also the same age as me, weren't you Sayuri?"

The orange-haired magician nodded. "Affirmative. But…I can't imagine you as the type of person who would play adult-oriented games, Hiro. It doesn't suit your image. In addition, you were at a very young age when you started, so…" She gaze downward, then looked up. "…does this mean you're a rule breaker. In other words, some sort of rebel? I do not comprehend since I never knew about this side of you before now. Perhaps I do not know your true self, after all."

"Um…" Hiro was having difficulty coming up with his next words. It felt like he was beginning to have some trouble after realizing his own feelings towards the young woman. At the same time his heart palpitated, he knew he was blushing. "I-I guess you have a point there, Sayuri. Maybe I shouldn't have put Kenny through an ordeal like that, but you know, I was trying to l-learn more about different parts of Japan's subculture because it's my home country."

_On no…! _he shouted in his thoughts. _I can't speak normally to Sayuri! What do I do?! Ah, it's getting hot in here! My body can't take this any longer. Someone help me…!_

At that moment, he could feel himself becoming dizzy—dizzier with each second passing by. His body swayed back and forth, and from side to side, until he flopped down gradually onto the counter he had laid on earlier. His eyes were closed and he was slowly breathing.

"Hiro!" Sayuri, Kenshi and Takuto shouted in concern; Takuji, on the other hand, was a _little_ surprised at what had occurred.

Kenshi placed his right hand on Hiro's back. His expression was serious and focused. "He's still alive… He probably got overheated from the heat pouring in from the outside. We should let him rest upstairs in his room."

Takuto shot a cool and relaxed glance at the firefighter. "It's also hot in the bedrooms. We let the windows open to give some light in them, remember? If we take him to his bed, he'll feel the blaze scorching his posterior body region. What good will _that_ do, Kenny? We need to cool him down and hydrate him."

Sayuri was frantic. She was uncertain as to what she could to do help Hiro regain his senses, but came closer to the youth's right. She placed her left hand on Hiro's face, and her right hand on top of his head. She also had a worried and sad look on her visage. "Hiro…" Regardless of the time and place, she allowed her wings to shoot out, compelling Takuto and Kenshi to move back from their seats as a result. Then, Sayuri's radiant wings began to flap, sending moderately cool winds inside Le Renard Noir.

The spiky-haired brunet's eyes slightly widened as astonishment displayed on him.

_Sayuri… _he thought. _She truly and honestly cares about Hiro. Is it because they knew each other before everyone in the Black Foxes met her? Or, _Kenshi sensed an undesirable sensation brimming in his chest, specifically where his heart was, _is it something… more? Did their friendship grow while I wasn't aware of anything that may have happened between them lately? What if… they've fallen in love with one another? What am I supposed to do about the likelihood of the two of them developing feelings for the other? Do I… let them know about my own feelings, or do I leave the option of ever letting Sayuri know how I feel about her? Can I even stay as a companion to her and Hiro? What _can_ I do about our friendship?_

Takuto lowered his eyes at Kenshi. "Oi, Kenny. You're letting it show on your face. What if Hiro had seen you? Still, he _is_ unconscious for the time being, but you should hide your feelings a little. You never know what can happen when facts and knowledge are spread around. That's why you might as well keep yourself composed until this is all over.5"

Kenshi's flustered expression was transparent enough for anyone to read him. "I-I know, Takuto! G-Geez. What's with you these days? You've been bringing up strange things whenever we talk."

An amused look was on Takuji's face.

_I wonder if I should do anything while I'm here, _he thought. _I haven't interfered on my own accord, but it looks like an interesting banter going on. Sayuri's paying Hiro Sarashina her undivided attention, while Kenshi Inagaki is anxious about being near them. Hmm. Takuto appears to be the type to observe and take notice on what's going on. As expected from Rina's former boyfriend. He's become a renowned figure for some time now. Not that I'm ready to tell that to him, though. It'd be better if he found out later. The question is: Will the magicians outside of Neon such as myself be able to be of help to this world, which is full of humans—whether they're corrupt at heart [or sincere enough to gain a magician's trust]—and survive through to the end of the approaching fates we'll have to confront? Hahaha, this is getting corny for someone like me when the results aren't even given out by none other than…_

The mint-haired magician took out something from his magic pocket, pulling out something from his home in Neon. What was revealed in his hand was a clear drink with what seemed to be small, shredded coconut shavings (?) with something else that looked like mini assorted jelly fillings in it. The liquid and tiny solids that were like floating tapioca balls lying internally in the Collins glass were both vivid and breathtaking to the human eye. Maybe not just to humans. Either way, it was spectacular as it existed only in Neon, the world of magicians. With that said, Takuji walked forward and teleported to where he was behind the counter, setting the beverage in front of the unconscious art student.

"Come on, wake up now," he smiled. "You should be fine after getting that fresh breeze. Plus, I'll be getting some pizza done soon, so take a gulp out of my future wife's blend, Hiro-san. Sayuri has to leave soon, anyway, so hurry and wake up already."

"Mm…" Hiro stirred a bit but slowly opened his eyes as if he had just been shook by Atsumu in the morning for breakfast. Then he blink once and looked at the winged magician's visage. "Sayuri?" He sure did look sleepy. "Did you fan me?"

Sayuri nodded with her concerned expression still on her face. "You should drink what Takuji brought for now. I have to do make some runs in the Human World until tonight. Takuji will relay the detail of tonight's mission later on."

Hiro nodded as a reply. "Be careful, okay? If something happens, I'll make sure to look for you no matter what. Even though you're not a thief and you're occupied with your own goals and objectives, I still think of you as a part of the Black Foxes. Everyone does. No only you, but Takuji and every other magician who are good at heart. When I think about it, we wouldn't be where we are without you guys."

Kenshi chuckled. "That's true. Saionji may have been the first one we encountered thanks to Riki for falling for her, but she didn't become a member until years later ater Rina's arrival. I guess you guys have plenty of tasks to finish while you're here on Earth, huh? Must be taking a a long time since we have far more people than Neon, albeit how large your world is compared to ours. There's just too many sinister people out there to get rid of, but what you guys decide to do with them is up to you, and we'll support your decision, even if it's the worst-case scenario."

Takuto frowned. "Maybe what we need is for more magicians to act as undercover police agents, seeing as the authorities don't do a lot. While we can't precisely will a rapid change to happen and lower our diverse populations by a number of death penalties on criminals, we'll just have to wait for an era where very few people plot against the good."

Atsumu and Rina came out of the kitchen shortly after, with the wavy-haired brunet carrying a tray that had glass bowls of shaved ice with different flavors in the containers; Rina had a few glasses full of drinks on a separate tray. They may have been late, but better that than never.

"Well we certainly heard a lot, didn't we?" Atsumu grinned broadly. "But the development of events was really intriguing. I felt bad for Riki, but Hiro's rant on visual novels was great, too." He set the bowls on the counter in front of the guys, giving Hiro some 'special treatment' for passing out moments ago. Sayuri glanced at this somewhat kind gesture and vanished when Hiro was staring at the shaved ice that finally arrived.

After the winged magician was out of sight, Rina smiled gently and placed Kenshi and Takuto's drinks in front of them. Atsumu took the tray from her and went back into the cooking area to put the trays away, before coming back. Takuji had already gone inside to start on the pizza for the group, happily placing the small, circular, and flattened dough in the oven. Then, he adjusted the settings on the machine.

Takuto glanced at his ex-girlfriend and asked, "Were you even in the kitchen while we were talking about all this stuff? And I mean, before the complaints on the weather today?"

As she kept standing behind the countered, the smile on the blonde-haired beauty's face didn't go away. "No. I was resting at home. I've just been feeling weaker lately, so I thought I'd stay at home until I was well enough to come back here."

The hacker of the Black Foxes scooted over to his right and patted the seat previously sat on. "Take a seat."

Rina's entire expression became softer and she instantly teleported behind the stool Takuto's hand was on. In response, the latter took his hand off, placing it on the counter next to his bowl of light green shaved ice. Rina took her seat and a fuzzy and warm sensation sprung from her chest. It seemed that she was getting along more with Takuto, having tucked the bad experiences they had in the back of her mind.

Hiro took a bite of his grape-flavored shaved ice. The air between the past couple had spread to where he and Kenshi were. His eyes were closed by the time his spoon was in his mouth. "It's so cozy~. I wanna go to sleep but I need to eat this to get my stamina back. What should I do?"

Kenshi sweat-dropped. "Keep eating your ice, Hiro. And don't forget about your drink. You already passed out once today, so rehydrate your body. We wouldn't want you to miss out on the mission."

"Hai~!" The twenty-one-year-old youth obeyed and continued to eat at a moderate pace to avoid a so-called 'brain freeze' from happening. He also took a si from the beverage Takuji took out for him, and his eyes widened in amazement. "Wow! This tastes really good! I suddenly feel refreshed and better than I usually do. It's like everything's so clear and bright, and I'm so positive. I... I'm feeling a lot of awesome emotions at once, it's surreal!"

Kenshi's eye widened. "Woah, what's in that drink? Hiro's getting so energized! Are there... more gemstones? Wait." He paused. "How did I come to that conclusion?"

"Because there are," Takuto and Rina said together.

"Heh?" The firefighter was baffled.

"That's correct~!" Takuji exclaimed mildly as he walked out from the kitchen, holding the small six-inch pizza that was divided into six pieces for everyone in Le Renard Noir. "Since _la boisson_ was prepared in Neon, it's only natural to have gemstones in something like this, especially to rejuvenate oneself. It's considered a delicacy in other worlds like the Human World. And to be honest, no magician has ever allowed a human to drink or eat something from Neon before, even if we bring them with us here. You're kinda lucky to have passed out when you did, otherwise I wouldn't have pulled this from my house." He explained further. "The benefit of our food and beverages is that you gain more than you would believe. Well, it isn't limited to just those. It could be an out-of-the-ordinary experience involving the qualities of Neon's magic. Should your body be exposed to magic, so too will parts or even all of you begin to alter into a finer being. For instance, you'll get new abilities. I can't list all of them right now due to the fact I'll have to discuss the mission after we eat lunch. Anyway, let's eat." He took a slice of pizza from the top right corner and bit into the slice he was holding.

Atsumu strolled into the dining area and took a glance over the mint-haired magician's shoulder. "Wow, the pizza smells better than the ones I bake, and it has a better air to it. I wonder what ingredients you used to prepare it. I think I'm about to drool from looking at it. You were making it so fast I could barely see a thing! And, there's the fact you were so blurry, I was getting dizzy from watching you do every single thing! Slow down, will you?" His shoulders slumped once he finished what he was saying.

Takuji closed his eyes. "Not like I can help it, though. I _am_ a magician after all. What I do depends on my being. My mood also comes into play, and how I'm feeling will influence the things I do. So, there's that."

Takuto narrowed his eyes in stoic-like annoyance. "Give him a break yourself, Beardface. You were being too attentive on what he was doing to quicken what you had decided to do, and man were you gross just now. Magicians aren't like us most of the time. They're meant to be the perfect beings in their own way, but it doesn't mean perfection is key."

"At least there are different ways to consider the concept," Rina added to the conversation. "Yet, we're supposely known for being 'perfect' in others' eyes. We hear different comments about us, but what's been said shouldn't get in the way of what we do."

"I'm starving, but that's pretty coolio," Hiro beamed. "Haha!" He took his slice of pizza from the bottom left side he was facing. "Perfect or not, you guys seem like it anyhow. That's what great about you all, and I'm glad you're here." Placing his pizza slice into his mouth, he was fully enjoying the taste with a blissful expression on his visage.

Kenshi smiled lightheartedly. "Can't say I don't agree, but I like how even magicians have flaws to them. It makes me feel closer to you guys because we have some stuff in common, whether it's just a tiny portion or not. Who's to say we can't get along?" He took his slice and the first bite lifted his spirits up. "Wow! This tastes incredible, dude! Oh, man. I wish you would use ingredients from Neon every day to make food like this! Boss's cooking pales in comparision to yours, Takuji! Mm!" In a matter of seconds, the firefighter gobbled down the slice of pizza. "Think you can make some more? Having one slice and shaved ice with a cool drink to accompany a meal is definitely not enough to fill anyone's stomach—magician _or_ human. I'm grateful enough to eat what you make. So, uh, thanks."

"Hey!" Atsumu immediately flipped his head towards Kenshi; he was also offended by the spiky-haired brunet's comments. "My cooking's not that bad! I try very hard to please everyone with the food I make!"

"Well if you need some more food to fill your stomach, alright," Takuji opened his eyes and smiled casually. "We still have some time before nighttime comes for the mission to be initiated. I'll get some more for you guys and add some other food to the menu."

"Awe—" Just as Kenshi was jubilantly answering, Hiro cut him off.

"Yay!" The college student was glad as well to be able to get more food. "An all-you-can-eat buffet! Magic style!"

"Looks like Hiro's happy," Takuto noted. "He's having so much fun eating, he won't care about becoming a glutton."

Rina kept smiling faintly. "As long as he's content, he'll be going on the mission with us."

"H-Hey..." Kenshi trailed off. He was a bit disappointed no one was paying attention to him.

Atsumu sighed unhappily. "No you know how _I_ feel. Serves you right..."

The two brunets were obviously in the same boat, but the bar owner was the one who had a more melancholy atmosphere to him. Of course, who wouldn't be when their cooking gets assaulted by someone they trust as a comrade? Either way, they were both hurt by their small group of friends gathered inside the place. And it was going to be a while before they got over their depression and somewhat childish anguish.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside their bedroom, things were getting hot and steamy for Mitsuki and Riki. Not so much for Riki, though. He was the one laying on the bed with his wife on top of him, but only the dark purple-haired magician was moving up and down in frustration, venting her emotions as she violated her husband.

Mitsuki was already pinning Riki's arms to the bed. "Riki, you... insensitive, impudent bastard of a husband. Ah...!" There were red tints on her cheeks. "Ah... You know how much I l... love you, and yet you... Ah..." She was slightly irritated at Riki as she continued to push her body onto his. "...you just _had_ to say that in front of everyone... You..." Tears formed from her eyes and started to fall like rain from the sky. Her grip on her husband's wrists was beginning to loosen. "Riki, you're so mean at times... It hurts when you say something like that."

Seeing his wife cry made his chest tighten in pain. "Mitsuki..." Once he was finally able to hold her, he took Mitsuki's right arm with his left one, and pulled her down to face him. They were still connected through their bodies, and he placed his right hand on his beloved's pale visage, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know I can be rude and that I have a tendency to blurt things out without noticing your presence, but I love you more than anyone else in the universe. I don't expect you to forgive me, but... you're the only one I want to do so much with that I don't want to do with any other woman. Even though I love burying my face in your chest, I can't help it because I love you."

Mituki frowned, looking down from Riki's face. She set her right arm over her large breasts with a curled hand. "My boobs aren't marshmallows, Riki. They're not mochi, either. They would be in pain if you could squish them like soft food items. I don't think I could ever love you if they were squeezed like them."

Riki smiled tenderly and rubbed his beautiful wife's smooth back. "I know. I've learned my lesson, Mitsuki." He embraced his magician of intelligence, holding her body close to his, sealing the gap between them. "I want to stay with you like this for as long as time will let us. I'd be able to relax more often if we stayed like this every day. You know, getting more Z's would be nice, too."

"It's not like we don't have any time. We mainly go on missions, and we used to work an abundant amount of hours at the Ministry of Finance. However..." Mitsuki's eyes lowered sorrowfully. "I do have to apologize on behalf of Hajime-san's ideals. While he does admire you for doing your best at the office, he also debates on what's best in a magician's eyes." She gazed into Riki's eyes with a calm expression this time. "I know many magicians are still having difficulty comprehending the ways of the Human World, but he means no harm. Aaron's the same way, and Nao is too, even if you don't believe they are."

Hearing that made the leader of the Black Foxes laugh. "Haha, really? They've been here for a few years, and everything still confuses them? Can't say I blame them when it comes to the novelties of another world. Adapting to a brand new place takes more time for outsiders. Correction: A person's mind can't always accept customs or anything else to flow into them unless they think it would be necessary. In any case, Hashisachi was being himself for humanity's sake, right? I don't mind a magician's personality despite that." Riki smiled and closed his eyes, displaying his serene expression on his face. He was also at peace as he opened his eyes. "After all, it feels nice to be around such kind and wonderful people. Because I was able to interact with you guys, I've reflected on the things I did as a human being, and as a thief."

Mitsuki's magenta eyes raised a little. "...As a thief? Do you think that it may be wrong for you to continue to stay as one because you're the leader of the Black Foxes?"

This time, Riki's smile had a hint of sadness to it. "I can't say that it's not true... And yet, I wish I could. But the more I ponder about it, the more I feel like I shouldn't steal things from others anymore; maybe..." He sighed. "We're not different from the people we steal from. On the other hand, we've been doing this for those who've been wronged by the villains of this world. So then, are we... separate from each other? Or, are we not? The answer isn't reaching my mind, no matter how much I try to grasp it with my own hands. It's like trying to take a star out of the night sky. It's impossible, isn't it? The harder I try to discover it for myself, the farther away it gets. I feel like I'm engulfed in darkness and there's no light to guide me out." Another sigh came out from his mouth. "It's suffocating me, even now. To the point where I might have a noose around my neck, and someone or something's going to choke me to death with it, waiting to hang me without anyone to help me escape from the nightmare I've been having every night."

"You idiot..." Mitsuki called her husband, prompting a surprised "Huh?" from him, before she moved forward to kiss him after closing her eyes. Then, she reprimanded him, opening her eyes to look directly at the crow-haired man she married. "Mou... You really lose your confidence easily, Riki. And I was trying my best to have sex with you without having you hold onto me. Ah!" She slipped out of her sweetheart's arms an detached herself from the cock that had been inside her with a flushed visage. The next thing they both knew, she flopped down next to Riki on her stomach and panted almost heavily. Shades of red were still on her face as she gazed endearingly yet exhaustingly at him, and her arms were folded as she laid her head on them. "Um..." She glanced down. "It wasn't meant as a punishment. I... wanted to revitalize you since we're still going to be out tonight, so..."

Riki was touched as he saw Mitsuki's selfless love for him. "Mitsuki..."He shifted his body closer to hers and planted his lips on his wife's, seducing her as she accepted the gentle kiss, which soon led to their tongues meeting within. He flipped her over, and they pulled apart, letting their pants out with aroused expressions. Then, he placed his right hand on the dark purple-haired magician's face once more. "Damn it. I want you so much right now. Mitsuki, I'm not letting you go until we need to meet up with everyone."

It was evident Mitsuki was willing to give herself to Riki as she was already prepared for another kiss, shutting her beautiful eyes and awaiting for the latter's lips and tongue to entangle with hers in a stimulating dance. Riki swiftly responded, and soon moved down to place his marking on Mitsuki's neck before he massaged her left one with his hand.

"Ah...! Riki!" Mitsuki held onto her husband's shoulder with her right hand as she continued to moan softly. "Ah!" At that point, she wanted him just like how Riki yearned for her.

Immediately, Riki put his membrane in and rocked deeply inside, earning more sexy moans from his wife. Seeing his spouse's adorable way of expressing her love for him made him grin. "You're so cute, Mitsuki. I can't help but love you even when we have sex. Your body's in sync with mine that it's making you look more attractive." He grunted. "I just can't get enough of you."

"Riki, aahhh... ah...!" Mitsuki knew she too couldn't get enough of Riki's thrusts, and desired for them to keep engaging in their intercourse. "Isn't it a given that having sex does this? Ah! D... Don't stop... Ah...! Riki... Do what you want to me." The lascivious look in her eyes indicated how much she wanted him, even when they were already in the process of doing it. "It's fine if you mess me up. I... I want you and only you to hold me like this. Ah...! Ah...!"

Riki's smile became softer and he appeared to be very affectionate towards the woman he loved. "Really. It's hard to resist you when you're this enticing." He leaned in for yet another passionate kiss. He didn't want to stop. He was going to make sure he kept on going until the two of them were out of breath. And so, after he pulled himself away from their kiss, he grinded his penis into his wife's body all the way in each time he pushed into her.

Mitsuki didn't stop moaning because it felt too pleasurable to have Riki inside her. She loved how rough he was when they were performing sexual acts, and it was their time alone together, just the two of them. The sensations they experienced were making her mind pure white, but she lusted for her darling. Every day she would.

Soon enough, the both reached their climax, and Riki ejaculated a large amount of his sperm inside that Mitsuki felt heat everywhere within her body. "Ahhh!" She panted and stared at her husband.

"Hah... hah... Riki..."

With the milky white liquid that he had released leaking onto him, he too out his dick. He face was shrouded with concern. "Sorry, are you alright, baby?" He leaned down, touching his magician wife's face again and moving his hand to Mitsuki's shoulder.

Mitsuki smiled as her eyes narrowed. She placed her left hand on the raven-haired man's to assure him she was fine. "I told you, didn't I? Just do what you want with me, Riki. I don't mind if you make a mess of me. I want to feel you, so I'll always give everything that belongs to me to you. I still want you, and whenever we're apart, that feeling doesn't stop." Then, she confessed her sexual desires. "I couldn't stop thinking about you most of all while I was in Europe, and when I went to several other countries and continents. I wanted to have you by my side, so I was growing impatient and came back as soon as I could. I wanted to do erotic things with you every day, so when we were alone together, I was really happy to be have the opportunity to have sex with you again."

"...!" Riki's eyes widened. He had felt the same way, and he was also lonely without Mitsuki around. "Mitsuki, I... I didn't know what to do without you around, and I wanted you, too. I wanted to rush over and fly to where you were and see you, but I knew I couldn't shirk my duties here at work and as the leader of the Black Foxes. My heart pounded when you showed up, and I couldn't wait to embrace you once we were home. It was difficult to keep my cool here, yet I desired to make love to you every day, as well." He backed away and carried the dark purple-haired magician toward him. They were in a sitting position and he set his woman on him, allowing his cock to reach into her vagina.

"Ugh..." Mitsuki exhaled a bit painfully. "Riki..." Once Riki started to move and thrust into her, she smiled lovingly at him. "...Riki... I love you. Ah!"

Riki was delighted as he heard his sweetheart's cute voice. He held onto her, and hugged her to the location of his heart; she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Mitsuki."

They were both enjoying the intercourse while Riki rocked his hips, and Mitsuki's horny side was giving her tons of sexual pleasure. As she moved up and down, her pink nipples became harder. She had already given in to Riki's touches and constantly yearned for him to make love to her with his rambunctious advances. Although Riki may have been the one pushing with all his might, Mitsuki was more likely to be the lewder spouse of the two. The former loved everything about his wife, including her perverted nature. It took a few hours before they exhausted themselves and fell asleep, but the memories from having sex with one another were some of the best ones they made, and it didn't matter if it was before they met up with the others to discuss the night's mission.

XXX

It was already dark out during the early hours of the night. Inside Le Renard Noir, everyone was gathered for details on the mission; rather, it was a bit of a review. Something like that.

"Here's the plan for this mission," Takuji began. "Since we'll be going to this museum that was once a huge mansion for the very wealthy aristocrats, Sayuri, Rina, Mitsuki-san, and I will knock all the 14K members guarding the exterior. That will give you guys a chance to go in, but there will also be some inside, so make use of your best combat abilities. Once you all (the Black Foxes) go in, Sayuri and I will round up all the members from outside and bring them to the police station, which has been upgraded to fit in more law breakers. They _will_ face a punishment, as did all the other criminals who have been caught, especially since the magicians from Neon came to the Human World. We do have a few friends who are now manning the prisons, so they'll place whatever judgment they choose on those fiends."

Hiro raised his right hand. "Um..."

Takuji kept smiling. "Yes?"

"I think Kenny wants to say something," Hiro smirked, passing the speaking authority to the sniper.

Kenshi had a solemn and conflicted expression on his face. "Well... Something came to mind just now about what you said. I was wondering..." He glanced at the mint-haired young man. "...are you... By 'placing a judgment' on these people you've caught, does that mean that you'll... kill them for what they've done?"

"That's for the guys in charge of the stations aka prisons to decide," Takuji replied coldly. His expression matched his tone of voice. "You wouldn't care about what happens to those criminals, would you? When you think about your main objective, the reason for the Black Foxes' existence isn't to pity the villains who steal from or harass and harm others, but to bring a sense of peace and justice back to the ones who have been wronged. However, you guys mainly focus on artworks and other valuable things. Also, if we don't concentrate on the mission tonight, we'll miss our chance of finding Nao-san."

Kenshi nodded with a lowered head. "Yeah..." He looked up once more. "But... How are we supposed to do that? We don't really know where she lives, so it'd be impossible to meet with her."

Takuji grinned smugly. "It's actually simpler than you'd expect. This morning, Sayuri and I met with our advisor in the Human World—Akio Juujouchi—about how we can get to her. The Juujouchi family is the second ranked family of Neon, and they have the power to see the future."

"What?" Hiro's eyes were ready to pop out.

Kenshi blinked. "Heh?"

Riki's facial expression was sedate. "..." He had already known about this since he started to pursue Mitsuki over nine years ago. At some point before their marriage, he had gained knowledge on Neon, which included the different cities and towns, and also the magicians. Despite that, he didn't mention much about what he knew to give the others [excluding Atsumu] time to focus on their studies and hobbies, along with their jobs. He also did not want to continue relying too much on a magician's abilities, having let Mitsuki go to different places on her own as result, and there was also the times when Rina was around a few years ago. Everyone was young back then, so there wasn't a vast need to rush anything, particularly the missions the seven members of the team went on.

"..." Takuto glanced at the two confused members. "Well, it's not so surprising after what we've all been going through recently. Nao's also a powerful magician and she's most likely to have conceal the location of her man's house with her magic. Rina's book was also unable to detect anything, so I'm pretty certain that thanks to the Human World's blockage against most of the magicians' powers, it might also be blocking other magicians' abilities to find one another—maybe even their books' knowledge."

"However, there's a chance of locating any magician if there's a strong connection between two or more magicians," Rina announced. "It doesn't always work, so perhaps Nao-san set up a barrier after regaining her memories. Anyway, we should listen to Takuji's information since it'll prove to be a big help to us."

Takuji's smug grin was still plastered on his visage. "As I was saying, we were told that a thief will appear inside the museum. Apparently, he has an interest in the Black Foxes, so he'll break in to catch your attention in tomorrow's news, but we'll have to prevent this from taking place. After all, we're trying to meet him since he knows where Nao-san is. Thus, he'll be the key to finding her. We'll need to send two people to encounter him, so how about sending Hiro-san and Takuto to meet him?"

Hiro's eyes widened again. "Huh? Me and Takkun?"

"That's right," Takuji laughed menacingly. "He's going to break into a window from the top upper middle room on your left. Each side of the three stories has three rooms, so there's six for every layer of the house. Therefore, the total number of rooms equals eighteen. In order to successfully get to him in time, everyone else has to barge into the mansion and fight the 14K members before you two go inside. Sayuri and I will go in after we come back from delivering the ones that are knocked out. It shouldn't be so difficult with Rina and Mitsuki-san around. Besides, Swillving will be back in action with her dynamic powers and sharp blade. Make sure to speak with the guy, as well. We need to convince him to take us to Nao-san."

Takuto said, "I'm not much of a speaker when it comes to a lot of people, but I'll see what I can do. Hiro's gonna have to back me up, though."

"Ugh," Hiro frowned. "Takkun, you're so hopeless. What's the use of having Rina's book fused with your laptop if you're not going to do your part in this?"

"It's not like it was for nothing," the hacker answered in his stoic voice. "I'll tell him some stuff, but don't forget that we're both going to speak to him."

Sayuri, who had been staring at the sequence of events in the bar, said, "Let's go. We can't stay here forever."

Atsumu nodded. "That's right. Justice needs to be done to those triad members. We can't let them get away with what they've done, whatever they may have been involved in. I'll be waiting here like always for you all to return safety so we can enjoy dinner together, no matter how late it is."

Everyone else nodded and a greater light than before signaled their teleportation and departure to the museum without allowing them to get caught by the 14K members.

XXX

With the four magicians' combined powers, the bountiful amount of men associated with the 14K triad were quickly put to sleep, and their bodies collapsed onto the ground.

Riki gave a nod and stated, "It's show time!"

The six members of the Black Foxes dashed in; Takuto and Hiro followed being as the strategy had called for. With two bright lights—a vivid tangerine one representing Sayuri's powers and a medium sea green for Takuji, they teleported themselves and the 14K members that were lying outside to the police station.

Meanwhile inside the museum, the triad members were rapidly being beaten by Riki and Kenshi's martial art skills, while Mitsuki had summoned her weapon's spirit Swillving, a lovely and beautiful lady with long, sea green hair reaching to her feet and imperial red eyes. The weapon in the dark purple-haired magician's hands was a naginata and with each swing, there was a swift attack that hit a bundle of mafia members; Swillving used quick movements and was hard to perceive, hunting down the males in black suits before returning to her master's side. Rina had gone up ahead, leading the hacker and the youngest member of the Black Foxes upstairs after the other three. Once they were on the second floor, she joined the fighting and hit some of the 14K guys with generations of earth and crystals, sending forth many brown stones along with crystals with a beauty like nothing the planet could compare to.

Mitsuki had already gone to the top and third floor, which was being handled by Takuji and Sayuri. The latter pair fought with a combination of thin glowing needle-like structures (Sayuri), and dark metal bits and pieces (Takuji). It took a mere matter of seconds for them to defeat the last group of 14K members. Shortly afterward, a resonating bright, white light surrounded the mansion and the mafia men, and the magicians of fate disappeared to imprison them. Everyone met on the uppermost floor, allowing Takuto and Hiro burst into the middle left room while the other four waited for their OK.

Hiro shut the door behind him and the team's hacker to witness the male thief's arrival, which was in...

3...2...1...

!

The glass shatter as a man with purple hair wearing a black suit intruded into the luxurious room. Unlike what they had expected, Hiro and Takuto saw another figure with the male. The second person was in the purple-haired man's arms, and had long, silver hair. From the looks of it, there _had_ to be a girl in the guy's arms.

_So he wasn't alone, _Takuto remarked in his mind. He had his laptop in his left hand which was bent over to his side.

_But why is there a girl with him? _Hiro questioned in his thoughts as he glanced at Takuto, who met his gaze.

The dirty blond shrugged and they both looked back at the two in their far front.

The purple-haired man had wavy hair and when he raised his head, he opened his eyes, revealing French beige eyes. When his gaze met the two Black Fox members', he was surprised. "..."

"Hyosuke, what's wrong?" The girl in his arms lifted her head to look at his face, soon following the direction of his gaze to her right. Unlike Hyosuke, she was not surprised to see Takuto and Hiro standing the room they were in. She had ruby red eyes and wore a dark midnight blue long sleeve blazer that was unbuttoned with a white button-down shirt underneath, a palatinate purple tie around her collar and a miniskirt resembling a school uniform which was completed with black near-knee-length socks and a pair of brown loafers. She blinked and asked, "Are you... the Black Foxes...?"

XXX

With everyone including Sayuri and Takuji gathered within the room, they began to converse with Hyosuke and the silver-haired girl.

"So you see," Hiro said before laughing. "Haha. How should we explain this? We were expecting only one person to come to this museum. It turns out there were two."

Takuto seemed no different than he usually was with his aloofness. "We needed to meet you, anyway. There's a reason for this encounter tonight, but it looks like we should be asking both of you."

Takuji closed his eyes and sweat-dropped. "Akio-san sure did leave an important detail out, didn't he? To think Miyuki was also going to be here. What an interesting turn of events." He sighed, opening his eyes to gaze at the two who came in from the window. "I must say, it is nice to see you again after three years or so."

Miyuki, the silver-haired girl placed her left hand on her hip. "Likewise, it's good to meet you again, Takuji." She looked at the others. "Although, it seems like I've seen a few more familiar faces. It looks like you've met up with a third of our group from high school. Including you and myself, it now makes two-thirds, instead of one." She lowered her eyes towards everyone on her right before glancing back at the mint-haired magician. "Moving on, what exactly did you guys come here for? It seemed if it's something important, since you guys went to meet a member of the Juujouchi family to prevent us from making our way out of here. Well, you did save us some trouble in waiting for your appearance, so thanks."

"..." Sayuri was staring down at the floor. She looked as if there was something on her mind, and it was as though she were lost in thought.

While Hiro didn't see the orange-haired girl's expression, Kenshi did.

_Sayuri... _he thought. _It looks like she's having a hard time bringing Nao up, but I'm positive she wants to see her again. They did live together after all, but does Miyuki also have a connection to her? I'll have to do something, so here goes nothing._

Without any hesitation, Kenshi stepped forward, displaying a stern expression on his visage. "Our plan's already changed, but look. The reason we came to confront you is because we believe that you guys can take us to Nao. We actually have some things to talk about, but we're likely to need to enlist her help on a battle we'll have to go through with in the near future. Think you guys can do us a favor and let us meet her?"

Takuto was not pleased, and had a wrathful look on his face. Plus, his eyebrows were drawn together. "Hey, Kenny! I was gonna do the talking before you said anything! And you left some parts out, you know!" He turned towards Hyosuke and Miyuki, and his expression quickly became indifferent. "Sorry, but Nao might be the key to defeating a certain woman. If so, the magicians residing in the Human World won't have to die from the woman's powers. I have a theory that Nao has a strategy to defeat her, so we HAVE to meet her and find out if she does have one. She may be a ray of hope for us, and for your..." He shifted his gaze from Hyosuke to Miyuki who was on the former's left.

"Girlfriend," Hyosuke told the group. "Miyuki's my girlfriend. So uh, I have something to ask too." He stared intently at Takuto. "Do you also know about my brother?"

"...Yeah." Takuto's reply came about a few seconds later after he had paused. "And we know about his relationship with Nao. There's a possibility he's being protected by her, and perhaps, she's using her magic to protect you two. There's no doubt that she's come to care for the ones who are important to Taiga, and Neon's magicians. She is one of them, after all."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "...Nao..." She lowered her eyes.

Hyosuke smiled sadly. "Well my brother does hold the strongest love for Nao-san, even if he hasn't conveyed everything he feels towards her, and I've also sensed that Nao-san has been trying to do more than enough for everyone in the house, which includes my parents. But maybe there's more on her mind than Taiga knows, so I guess we'll take you guys to our home. Both Nao-san and my brother are there right now, so let's go. It's a token of my thanks for letting me see you guys. From the looks of it, six of you are probably members of the Black Foxes." He turned around. "Stay behind us. We'll lead you there."

"Sayuri," Miyuki called out to the orange-haired magician. "I'll explain things to you later. Anyway, I'm sorry." She turned around and stayed by her boyfriend's side.

Sayuri was staring at Miyuki's back before averting her gaze down again. "..."

Hiro glanced at her, but didn't say anything to leave her alone. Surely, there were some things he and the others didn't know. And after observing the college student's concern for Sayuri, Takuto placed his right hand on and patted Hiro's back. Everyone faced the direction of the mysterious couple they'd just met, and all five magicians emitted different vivid, glowing lights before the entire bunch teleported to the Kujo residence.

After they got there, Hyosuke opened the door with a key and allowed Miyuki to go before him and the rest. Then, he shut the door behind them and looked at the others with a serious and intense gaze. The Black Foxes and two magicians of fate knew immediately that they had to wait for the purple-haired man's signal before going into the living area, giving their nods to Hyosuke and Miyuki.

Hyosuke nodded in return, and stepped into the living room which included the kitchen and dining furnishings. Miyuki, on the other hand, stayed behind with the eight who had wanted to meet with Nao and Taiga.

With a broad grin on his pretty visage, Hyosuke announced, "Bro! Nao-san! I'm home! There are also some guests who have arrived to see you two! Especially Nao-san!"

"Hyosuke?" Taiga's eyes were slightly raised at seeing his younger brother after he came out from the kitchen. Then, he lowered his eyes, allowing them to return to his normal gaze. "Why are you alone? Where's Miyuki?"

Hyosuke closed his mouth. "Um..."

Nao relaxed her shoulders and breathed out. Then, she steadily opened her aquamarine eyes and turned her head to her right towards the two. "Ara. Hyosuke, you said you brought guests, didn't you? Is Miyuki with them?"

"Y-Yeah," Hyosuke answered, sweat-dropping. "But uh... We brought eight of them with us." He glanced at Taiga. "So, Taiga, try not to get too shocked, okay?"

Unfortunately, the underground doctor was already astonished at hearing the amount of people who were in their home. "Eight?! Hyo, what's going on? Why did you two bring so many people into our house? If Mom and Dad were here right now, they'd be surprised, too." He then shouted, a chiding expression on his face. "What are you thinking bringing them in here?! We can't have them stay here at night!"

"C-Calm down, Taiga..." Hyosuke pleaded with a worried look. "They just want to talk with you guys, alright? It's pretty important, too. There are other magicians along with the Black Foxes."

"Heh? The Black Foxes?" Taiga frowned. "Don't tell me you met with them."

Hyosuke laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. We just happened to be in the same place tonight."

Nao glanced at the dark hallway to her right where Hyosuke had entered from. "Miyuki, you all can come out now. It'll be fine. I'd like to speak with your guests as well, so feel free to come in and sit yourselves down."

In just a few seconds, Miyuki, the Black Foxes, and the magicians of fate walked into the room. Nao was slightly surprised to see the magicians who had come with Hyosuke and Miyuki, but smiled shortly after. "It looks like we have some familiar faces," she noted in a kind voice. "Welcome."

Though the others were seat, Sayuri and Takuji were the only ones who decided to stand. Sayuri still seemed distant and somewhat depressed, causing the mint-haired magician to place his left hand on her back. However, there was still no sound response from her as she stared at the floor and everything else on it.

Nao instantly saw her expression but glanced at the others. "What would you all like to talk about? Please, feel free to say what you need to."

Riki frowned. "It's quite complicated, but I think you already know the situation the magicians here are in, Aozora. We need your help, and Takuto believes that you have a plan to defeat the woman who's trying to kill off the magicians on Earth. Sayuri's also willing to put an end to her deeds, and it was thanks to her that we found out about what was really happening to the magicians on the planet. We also know that you were the one healing them not too long ago. Without your powers, I don't think any of the magicians can survive this sight against that woman. And I'm sure you need help bringing her down, so will you please aid us in doing so? As the leader of the Black Foxes, I don't want to lose Mitsuki and Rina to her. Not just because of my position in our band of thieves, but also an ordinary man who's married to the woman he loves and has friends he gets to see and converse with every day. I know it may be selfish of us to ask for your cooperation, but I'm certain that you feel the same way, Aozora." He bowed in his seat across from Nao.

Nao was slightly stunned by Riki's action, and so were Taiga, Hyosuke, Miyuki, and everyone else in the Kujo home.

Then, the white-haired magician asked, "Do you all have any other reason to defeat her? I know who she is, but to think you would bow to me, Riki-san... It makes me remember back to when I arrived in this world years ago. It's so surprising, I don't know what else to tell you right now."

Riki nodded. "I see. Then—"

"There is another reason!" Sayuri exclaimed with a firm voice and determined expression.

Everyone turned towards the orange-haired magician.

"Sayuri?" Miyuki was also puzzled when she heard her friend shout.

Sayuri's eyes narrowed. "Ains... Three years ago, Ains was stolen. By none other than that woman."

"...!" Rina's eyes widened.

Everyone else's did as well, except for Taiga, Nao, Hyosuke, Miyuki, Takuji, and Mitsuki's when they heard what Sayuri told them.

"No way..." Kenshi breathed.

"Rina's weapon was stolen...?" Riki inquired.

"But how?" Hiro asked. "Ains is such a powerful weapon that there shouldn't be any way of taking it away. Plus, Rina is..."

Takuto's shock soon turned back to a nonchalant form and since he already had his laptop opened sitting on his lap, he looked back at the screen. Then, he searched for Rina's profile. "She's a descendant of the Tokuhara family, the third ranked Great Family in Neon after the Juujouchi family. Though Ains shouldn't have been taken away from her, it seems like a lot went on."

Rina swiftly turned her head toward her ex. "Takuto, why are you looking at my profile?!" By the sound of her voice and her great shock and astonishment, it was as if she didn't want him to find something out.

"What?" The hacker glanced at the blonde magician. "You're making a big out of it already. Am I not allowed to look through the information your book gave me? We are partners, after all. Also, didn't you want to help me because of that?"

Rina pouted. "W-Well, I did but... Can't you just wait a little before reading the rest?"

Takuto's eyes lowered. "You don't seem like yourself. If you're not going to let me read on about you, what good will that do? Ains was taken from you, wasn't he? Don't you want him back since he's the entity residing in your sword?"

"Just listen to what I have to say," Sayuri commanded. "It's something that also links to what's happening to the magicians on Earth."

Although Takuto wasn't displaying how puzzled he was, he decided to do what the female magician of fate said. So did the others.

"It was an incident that too place at Rina's trial," Sayuri explained as her eyes narrowed. "Truthfully, it was bad timing that he was stolen. And, there's no doubt that woman waited for this all to happen."

_December 19, 2003_

_ It was a winter day in Neon. Snow fell from the sky outside but the sky itself was clouded with a somewhat dark__—__yet mild, gray scene overshadowing the capital city. As it appeared, it was not a brilliant day for someone. It just so happened to be an unfortunate day for Rina. Rina Tokuhara._

_ And..._

—_**The trial room somewhere in the palace**_—

_ There was a circle in which several family members of the Eight Great Families were gathered around to survey the trial with some of them missing. Those included Mitsuki Saionji, the current head of the Saionji family, being the final and eighth Great Family in Neon; however, her parents and sister Majuki were there; a few other family members from the Great Families were not present, but like Mitsuki's family, there were some who had shown up such, Nao Aozora, her cousin, and even a few members of the Juujouchi family. [Nao's parents were there, though.] Despite not being a member of one of the Great Families, Sayuri was also there, concerned for Rina._

_ The first queen and former princess of Neon was the 'judge' of the trial, or at least the one in charge of it. She had long, French violet hair reaching the bottom of her feet and shoes, and topaz yellow eyes. She was also very beautiful and even had a magnificent outfit to contribute to her beauty. Her immortality was something that was able t help her achieve that, as well. Her husband stood next to her left, and he was very handsome with his ultramarine hair and true blue eyes._

_ "We are here today to commence the trial of Rina Tokuhara," the queen, whose name was Haonowa Suzushiro began. "Due to her engagement in a relationship with a human man during her stay in the Human World while still being under the age of eighteen, we have called her down here. Please note that she has not yet graduated from high school, either, and the fact the man she has fallen in love with is currently twenty-one years of age as of this year, which adds the detail of an age gap of over three years. We have a rule that only permits the maximum age difference of one year, two months between a man and woman, the former of which is permitted to be the older one in the romantic relationship. As this rule has been broken by one of our own, it is unforgivable to let this go on. Yet I must question the one at fault." She stared at Rina with a look without any warmth and compassion. "Do you, Rina, take responsibility and admit the truth?"_

_ Rina gazed into Queen Haonowa's eyes with a resolute expression and said, "Yes. It's true that I have committed myself to being with Takuto. Thus, I chose to be with him, despite breaking the law of this world full of magicians. I also know that we aren't close in terms of age, but I still wish to see him. He has already sever the relationship between us, but I won't stop loving him because he is precious to me. Takuto is my most important treasure, whether we're apart from one another or not. I do not regret falling in love with him, even at the expense of my own life. Therefore, I do not mind if I am to be executed here in Gemstone Palace."_

_ Sayuri's eyes widened with a mix of several emotions for her best friend. "Rina..."_

_ It was just too sad to have to watch the magician of power she had grown close to receive the most severe punishment right in front of her eyes. Not only hers, but also her family's and the other Great Family members that were in place of 'witnesses' and a jury._

_ "So I see," Haonowa responded without showing any sign of mercy. "Very well, then. I shall inflict the execution penalty on you right here and now for breaking one of Neon's sacred laws. Tragic as it may be, you were a well-known and respected magician, as well as a member of the Tokuhara family. Why did it have to be you, I wonder? If this had not happened, you wouldn't have to be killed by my hands. However, I cannot allow emotions to get in the way of justice." She raised her right hand and was about to direct her attack on the blonde magician when suddenly..._

_ The sound of the double doors in the back of the room was heard. Someone had bursted in, and it was Kousuke Suzushiro. He had recently married his high school girlfriend months ago, and was now the current and third king of Neon. He had pure white hair and clear, silver eyes, and wore a long, white button-down shirt and a pair of black pants with black dress shoes. What's more was that he was also Haonowa's grandson._

_ Everyone was either slightly surprised or composed and reserved. Queen Haonowa, however, did not have an alteration in her expression._

_ "Please reconsider this, Haonowa-san!" Kousuke pleaded as he walked forward ahead of where Rina stood. "If you kill Rina, you'll take her away from her parents. They'll no longer have their daughter, and will experience the same anguish as you and Minato-san did after Mother and Father died from the curse. You can't just do something as cruel as to take away another mother's child, Haonowa-san. They shouldn't have to suffer like this!"_

_ Haonowa did not waver from hearing Kousuke's words. "Kousuke. This is what the law requires me to. Do you not understand that we as the people of this kingdom and world, are not supposed to break the law for order must be maintained at all costs? Are you willing to disobey what has already been set for us? As the king of Neon, will you risk everything to save a guilty person from their own punishment?"_

_ "Haonowa-san, I cannot back down from what is right," Kousuke answered. "What you are doing will only accumulate something worst than what you've already gone through. You won't be able to forgive yourself if you do this. As Neon's current king, I want to spare you of becoming miserable over what you are about to do. Didn't you love Mother because she was the daughter you had given birth to years ago when things became peaceful for our world? Do you not think killing Rina would be similar to how Mother was taken away from this world? She's also a married couple's daughter. If she dies, you won't be able to face them anymore. The bonds of our family and the Tokuhara's will be broken. Do you truly want any of that to happen?"_

_ "..." Haonowa narrowed her eyes. She gave no reply to her grandson's question._

_ Rina wasn't sure what she could do, but she was at least touched by hearing the white-haired king of the magicians stand up for her and her family. "Kousuke..."_

_ In turn, Kousuke turned around from his left side and smiled. "Don't worry. I know what it's like to love someone, so don't worry. I'll make sure to save you, so you can get back together with the guy you're in love with. Trust me__—__" Suddenly, an excruciating pain took over his heart and he collapsed onto the floor._

_ Everyone's eyes widened and they rushed to Kousuke's side. Rina hurried over, leaving her sword as to not cause any misleading scenarios. Haonowa and her husband, Minato also ran towards their grandson's side. It was quite a frantic situation and as Kousuke was taken to his bedroom, a portal opened in the courtroom. With that, someone__—__a woman with long, black hair and red eyes came and went after Rina's sword: Ains. This caught Sayuri's attention and she flew quickly towards the woman, but to no avail as she had been struck by the sword belonging to her best friend. The orange-haired magician barely managed to survive from an overwhelming attack filled with malice; as soon as Sayuri had been hit with Ains, the woman disappeared and closed her portal. Takuji had rushed to his partner's side shortly after noticing she had been ambushed._

_ He rapidly teleported in a dash from where Kousuke was taken to recover to Sayuri. "Sayuri!" He held her body in his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Sayuri, stay with us! Asuka will heal you, so wait a bit, okay? I'm sorry we weren't paying attention, but I won't let you die!"_

_ Takuji's girlfriend, Asuka Suzushiro knelt down by Sayuri's injured body and started to heal the wounds filled with blood. Her healing abilities gave off a bright purple glow. Sayuri fainted from the pain that was fading away and was soon taken out of the palace to the Aozora home to rest in her bedroom until she regained consciousness._

_ For the most part, Rina was acquitted, and soon went back to her normal life. As a result of what had occurred, she had let go of returning to the Human World until years later. Sayuri had also went back to attending high school with Rina, Takuji, Miyuki and her other classmates. Eventually, they all graduated and moved on with their lives. But thanks to Kousuke's intervention, Minato and Haonowa had altered the law Rina broke after the trial. It now had given an age difference of seven years or less with some exceptions and abilities that had to be sacrificed, but the requirements to both partners reaching the age of eighteen and graduating from high school still remained._

"As Takuto said, a lot of things had taken place after Ains was stolen by that woman," Sayuri continued. "It may have been a careless mistake to leave the sword alone, but no one could afford to cause a conflict with the first rulers of the royal family in order to save Rina from being executed. Kousuke interfered with the trial to do so, and because of him, we're all grateful. I've been honing my powers, and Takuji's been doing the same, so we trained together. Consequently, my personality's changed from what it used to be like in order to become stronger for Rina's sake. At any rate, it's just too bad we still haven't been able to get Ains back from that woman."

Takuji glanced at Sayuri and smiled. "You wouldn't believe how energetic she used to be. Now, she's pretty similar to Takuto, aside from his short temper. Hehe." He laughed.

"Is that true, Sayuri?" Hiro asked. Sayuri nodded as a response. "Oh, wow... So you really were cheerful back then! Just like the persona you had at the café."

Sayuri frowned sternly. "When I was working there, it wasn't even close to how I used to be. After being hit by eyes and recovering from the attack, I gradually became like how I am today. What has been lost cannot be restored so easily. That's... what I've learned after getting injured to the point I couldn't move my body. After trying to get Ains back repeatedly, I got wounded again the night the owner of the café was in trouble, but it wasn't as aching as it was three years ago."

"You mean you got hurt to get Ains back to Rina?" Hiro inquired further. "Then... to do that, you'll also need more power, right? So we'll need Nao to do get to the goal."

Sayuri nodded once more. "Even if Nao-san doesn't wish to cooperate with us, I'll sacrifice myself for Rina's sake. Ains cannot be misused, but he's suffering because of that woman, and she is letting her subordinate wield him at the moment. I can't do this alone, though. Since you said you'd come with me to this battlefield, I can't give up on this."

"Sayuri..." Kenshi sniffed. He had tears in his eyes. "You're such a good friend...!"

"You don't have to cry, Kenny," Takuto pointed out.

"I-I'm not crying..." Kenshi retorted; then, he took a tissue from the box on the table and blew his nose. "I'm just getting emotional, that's all."

Takuto frowned nonchalantly. "Same thing."

Mitsuki looked down at her lap. "It wasn't until sometime after the trial ended that I received a call from Manjuki about what had happened. Because of that, I kept it a secret from you all, except for Riki." She looked at the hacker of the Black Foxes. "Takuto, I'm sorry for not telling you most of all about it. Though I knew you and Rina were suffering from the past, I couldn't bring myself to say anything."

"I should also apologize, too," Riki said. "I've watched over you for a long time, but it was hard to confront you about it. As time passed by, it grew more difficult to bring it up. Sorry, Takuto."

Takuto glanced at the eldest couple in their group. "It's not your fault. I was just too quick about everything that happened between Rina and I. So, you guys don't need to apologize to me."

Rina smiled softly as she gazed at her former lover. "..." She glanced at Nao and said, "Nao-san. We can't let her (the woman) have her way here, or anywhere else. You know that, don't you? If our lives end, this world will no longer be protected by anyone. The people we care about won't be able to defend themselves against a being as strong as her, and we won't be around to help them. This must be dealt with no matter what, and we need you to save this universe we live in. Can you not give us an answer as to whether or not you'll lend us a hand?"

Nao looked at Rina before shifting her gaze downward. "...Of course I know, but the amount of power to defeat her will be one that may push us past our limits. And yet, when I reflect back on how I came to be here, it reminds me that even I have a score to settle with her. As we're already being forced to face her sooner than I had anticipated, my answer..." She smiled contently. "...is yes." Then, she opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "I give you all my hand in defeating this woman."

"Nao..." Taiga who had observed and heard the whole conversation, knew he could not stop his girlfriend from her decision. He walked over to her, and placed his left hand on the idol's corresponding shoulder.

Nao looked up to meet the underground doctor's gaze. "Taiga-kun..."

He stared at the aquamarine eyes his lover had before shifting his eyes towards the Black Foxes. As he gazed into Riki's eyes, he told everyone in the living room, "I'll help as well."

Riki's eyes widened. "Taiga..."

"I'd rather not lose Nao to this fight," Taiga spoke in a composed manner. "Nor do I want to lose Hyosuke and Miyuki. They're my family, and the only ones I have left besides my parents. If they're going to cooperate with you guys, I'm going with them. Even so, I can't let go of them. You should already understand that feeling as the leader of the Black Foxes. Do what you can to protect your loved ones."

Hyosuke's face lit up. "Bro..." He held Miyuki's right hand n his left.

The silver-haired magician who was taller than Mitsuki gripped her boyfriend's hand. "Un. So we have an alliance with everyone here."

"Actually," Riki said, "we have another member of the Black Foxes waiting for us to get home. He's more or less the boss of the group, but he doesn't fight participate in our missions as much as he used to."

Takuji smiled casually. "That makes thirteen of us in this alliance. Though, who would have thought everyone would gather like this? It really is the work of fate."

"You say that a lot, Takuji," Miyuki uttered.

The mint-haired magician glanced at Miyuki and kept on smiling. "Well, it's true. If Akio-san hadn't pointed us in your direction, we wouldn't have reunited and met up like this."

"Anyway, it's about time we head back," Riki stood up from his seat. "We shouldn't keep Boss waiting too much." He looked at Taiga and Nao to finish what he had to say to them. "Thanks, you two. It really meant a lot to us. I'm glad you agreed to join us in this battle, Taiga, Aozora."

Nao smiled back. "You should address me by my name, Riki-san. I feel insulted that you would call me by my surname."

"Maybe another time," Riki replied. "I'm still not used to calling you by your given name. But rest assured, I don't actually hate you or anything. Really."

"Oh, is that so?" She held her right hand up. "Then, have a good night." She glanced at Mitsuki. "You too, Mitsuki."

The dark purple-haired magician smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Nao!" She waved as she left with everyone else.

The sound of the door closing was soon heard and Hyosuke went to lock it again.

Nao looked up affectionately at Taiga, holding his left hand in hers, and putting her visage close to it. "Everything will be okay, Taiga-kun. I'll protect you and everyone else."

Taiga smiled back fondly at his girlfriend. "Yeah. I love you, Nao." As he leaned down to kiss her from where he was standing, they were soon interrupted by none other than Hyosuke, who had returned.

"Woah, don't start kissing here!" the purple-haired man shouted. "You're embarrassing me, Bro! And we haven't had dinner yet, so wait 'til after we're finished eating before you get into it!"

Nao smiled at Hyosuke's reaction. "Ara, Hyosuke, you're back."

"Nao-san, don't ignore me!" Hyosuke pouted.

As Nao giggled, Taiga smiled and laughed.

"Seriously, what's with you two?" Hyosuke asked. "You guys are so mean."

Miyuki came out from the kitchen and tilted her head to her right. "? Hyosuke, come help me set the table."

"Alright," was the purple-haired man's reply as he strolled toward his silver-haired girlfriend.

XXX

1) _Da Capo_ is a visual novel by Circus set on the fictional island of Hatsunejima and centers around the unwilting cherry blossom tree.

2) _Ina__Koi_ is a gal game by Whirlpool, and is the company's first project. 3) Swirlpool is my shout out to Whirlpool. They have a beautiful art style for the characters and backgrounds.

4) Lump of Sugar is another visual novel company focusing on producing gal games. They also produced _Tayutama -Kiss on my Deity-_, another one of their visual novels that has gotten an anime adaption in 2009. However, as this fanfic is set before that year, I did not include _Tayutama_.


	15. Episode 15

Without True Parting Words

Back in Le Renard Noir, the members of the Black Foxes, along with the two magicians of fate, were having dinner at one of the bar's longest tables. Sayuri had been apparently forced to sit on one of the seats, and decided to stand up from where she sat, moving to a chair in front of the counter instead. Takuji sat at a different yet smaller table that could seat up to two people.

"Aww~!" Hiro frowned in disappointment from across the table. "Sayuri, come back! It's no fun eating here without you!"

Riki had a staid look on his face. "Hiro, she's been through a lot of things even before getting here. Just let her do what she wants."

"But it must've been painful to go through so much training that you lost your true personality, Sayuri," Mitsuki said, placing her left hand on the side of her visage. She was concerned and sad for the orange-haired magician. "Friends are nice to think about, but you don't have to do things that will harm you. It's a bit heartbreaking when I think about how much you've gone through while I wasn't in Neon."

Sayuri closed her eyes. "Senpai, you don't have to worry about me. Losing my personality was destined to be in the first place. I already knew what I was getting into beforehand. Besides, it was my choice. I'll be fine, really."

"Even if you say that..." Mitsuki couldn't help but think about one of her past friends dearly. "I still think it shouldn't have happened. Surely, you must have regrets about it, and of course—"

"I do regret having to lose my true self," Sayuri said, opening her eyes. "But what can I do about it when I made up my mind three years ago? To achieve something, sacrifices must be made until you've accomplished your objective. That is the way of our world—our real home. You know that yourself, and no matter what happens to others, we all have to accept what's been done. I cannot allow my emotions to come back to me until everything is over between us, and that woman. For the time being, you all should replenish your energy. I don't really need to dine with any company."

"Aren't you starving, though?" Kenshi inquired. "I'm not sure if you had a chance to eat yet, but you've already saved Hiro from dying from heat exhaustion today."

"I ate lunch at Nao-san's home in Neon," Sayuri replied. "But I shall be eating some food her parents gave me while I'm here."

"Do you not cook for yourself?" the firefighter continued.

"No, I do," Sayuri denied. "It's just that they care for me very much. They also care for Miyuki's well-being, too. More importantly, they've always thought about Nao-san, and they still hope to see her again. When you're married and you have a child, it's natural that you love them above anyone else. I understand that Taiga-san feels strongly for her as well, and that Nao-san doesn't want to leave him vulnerable to any danger. If possible, I'd like him to let her go home to see her parents once we can bring that woman down. However, since Taiga-san is human and doesn't have any abilities to defend himself against supernatural beings, Nao-san is willing to stay by his side due to her feelings for him. That much I can tell by a glance."

Takuji gave a light nod. "That's definitely what it seems from what happened at the Kujos' house. A man like Taiga has loved ones, just like we do. Love is the most encouraging aspect of our lives. If two people in love get far enough in their romance—and say the woman in the relationship is a magician—then both partners gain more strength in their love life. Hm." He turned around and showed everyone present his crafty smirk. "It seems we might be able to use him, _after all_."

"Heh?" Hiro was confused, as were the guys, excluding Riki, who was blushing a little.

Sayuri, Rina, and Mitsuki glanced at the youth and simultaneously said, "Hiro, you don't need to know right now."

Ths certainly jumbled things up for Takuto, Atsumu, Hiro, and Kenshi.

Rina shot Takuto a glared while blushing. "Takuto, don't you dare look it up. Not until I give you permission to."

There was a binding sound as though metal had locked onto Takuto's laptop, despite nothing being there.

"Hey," Takuto calmly spoke to his ex-girlfriend. "I-I... Well." He was having some trouble finding some words to reply after realizing what happened. "I-It's not like I was curious to find out what Takuji meant, anyway." He looked down, averting his gaze from his former lover's honey eyes, which seemed bright for him because of how pretty they were, just like everything about Rina. He may not have been blushing, but he felt awkward around her.

Hiro blinked. "What just happened?"

Riki glanced at Hiro and the ex-couple. "Rina locked the information Takuji indirectly mentioned in Takuto's laptop so he couldn't have access to it. He can, however, read about other stuff relating to Neon and such. It's not a big deal, so you guys don't have to worry about looking the info up unless Rina lifts her ban on it."

"Aw, okay." Hiro pouted once more.

Kenshi smiled in a friendly manner, and looked at the mint-haired magician. "Why don't you join us too, Uramoto? It's better to have more company over, but eating alone isn't fun. Why don't we get to know each other since you're here? We couldn't have done anything without you, so think of it as a thank you from us. Well, Boss, to be honest, since he cooks for us most of the time."

Takuji's left eye started to twitch. "T-This guy... really is really getting on my nerves. The look in his eyes was one that belittled a person, and he stared at Atsumu. "Like I would actually want to eat alone in a local, good-for-nothing bar that reeks of beer and other alcoholic beverages. There's sweat build-up all over the place, and it's pretty old, so it needs a renovation. The kitchen's small and is full of out-of-date and inadequate equipment. Do you really believe you can run a restaurant and attract more customers with these underrepresented conditions? Have you not noticed that you're already losing business with your foul, underhanded tasting food and drinks?" He quickly tuned to Kenshi. "And why would I eat here when I'm about to leave, anyway?!" He stood up from his seat. "Just because I helped you with your mission, doesn't mean I'm your ally. I'm only here because Sayuri said it would be better to gather enough magicians to take that woman down." He closed his eyes while continuing to have his annoyed and irritated expression on his face; at the same time, he pushed the wooden chair he had been sitting on behind him. "Anyway, I'm going back to check on and stay with Asuka. See you." In an instant, he vanished from Le Renard Noir.

Atsumu frowned with tears in his eyes. "That was so mean! And my cooking's not THAT bad; I mean, I do my best to make delicious food for you all, and the people who come here. The drinks I make aren't repulsive, either. Doesn't effort count?"

Takuto's mouth was a flat line as he pointed out, "You know, I agree with Takuji's comments. Your pork noodles have started to taste nasty and strange for some time now. Maybe you sprinkled some dust into your own cooking while standing and moving around in the kitchen all day. You need to get out more and get some fresh air. You've already turned into an old man with an unimpressive beard on your chin. Why don't you shave it off?" He snicked after making that suggestion. "You looked younger without it, the women in the district were swooning over you! Hehehe!"

"But they're... old," the wavy-haired brunet complained about the women. Then, he yelled. "And I'm still young, you know! Being thirty-five isn't a bad age for a bachelor like myself! And I actually like growing my beard out; what's wrong with it, anyway?!"

Everyone but the three female magicians laughed at Atsumu.

"Oh, man!" Kenshi chortled. "That was to funny! Are you kidding with us, Boss?"

"Seriously!" Hiro's voice bursted. "Ahaha! You like having a beard?! It's no wonder Takkun makes fun of you for keeping it on your face!"

"Heh," Riki laughed lightly. "It's true that you're the eldest one out of all of us, but you don't need to have facial hair on your chin. It might be one of the turn offs in LRN. Sorry to put you in the position of a clown, though."

The look on Takuto's face was very stoic and his voice was monotone as he glanced at the bar owner. "See, you're just proving my point every time, Beard Breeze. Just get rid of your chin hair, and things'll get better or you. Not that it'll guarantee any good fortune, though, since you're into that fortune-telling business. Who knows? I might stop picking on you for a change."

Atsumu was like a kid or puppy by the expression he had. "Really?"

"Mm..." Takuto paused for a few seconds. "Maybe. Depends on what you do and/or say. I can't completely make up my mind at the moment."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong, Takkun? Are you not feeling well?"

Takuto shrugged. "Must be the food we've been having lately. Beardy's cooking's doesn't taste like it used to, so something has to be wrong. Though, I wonder if Riki should be tonight's chef. His miso soup's better than nothin'."

While Rina pulled out her cell phone to send or message, Riki was bewildered.

"Me?" He asked. After that, he sighed. "I guess I could cook for you guys again, but I wonder if I'll have the strength to after going through the mission to beat up the members of the 14K with everyone. There's also the fact we went to the Kujos' place to discuss things with Nao and the others. Taiga sure has a piercing gaze, it's paralyzing when he looks at someone with those unemotional eyes."

Kenshi considered those words. "Although, he was yelling at that Hyosuke guy for letting us in. It was kind of frightening in a way. Nao seemed very tired, so he may have been thinking about her. In other words, Riki, it's like the power of love, I guess? They _are_ together, you know." He shifted his focus on the food and frowned before laughing awkwardly. "So about the food... What do you think we should eat, instead? Like Takuto said, I've lost my appetite after eating Boss's cooking in the past few days. It's gotten so bad, I need a diet change of some sort."

Sayuri stared at the group, but paid attention to Kenshi's statements. "..." She glanced down at her invisible 'pocket.'

Mitsuki stood up from her seat and put her hands together. "Jaa, I'll prepare some drinks. I'll be back in a little bit." With that said, she disappeared from where she was.

"Okay, I'll admit that my cooking hasn't been very edible lately," Atsumu frowned. "But what else can we do about the food and drinks? Just throw them all away? That's impossible when we have to eat and drink something!"

Then, Sayuri came over and her wings abruptly swooped their dinner, which took the the plates along, and she speed walked in a moderate fashion into the kitchen, with the doors opening for her. The sound of an object being binded by something could be heard from within the cooking area, but then... The following sound was like a mix if falling leaves and metal shreds going into the trashbin.

Hiro jumped from his seat. "Wh-What was that?"

"An explosion?" Kenshi asked.

Riki shook his head. "No, it might not be. I'm positive of it. It's gotta be something else."

Atsumu blinked. "Well, I'm glad it probably isn't. If it were," he gave a small sob, "I'd be really sad for my kitchen... Uuu..."

Rina closed her flip phone and smiled. "Don't sweat the small stuff, Boss. As magicians, Sayuri and Takuji are only trying to help humans in their own ways, and I mean the ones who aren't corrupt." Her eyes closed as she kept speaking. "They're doing this because you're not like those mafia members who do such horrendous things to others. However, you might as well stop your eccentric fetishes and personality from making unnecessary occurrences. While I'm tolerant towards your behavior, I'd rather you save yourself from getting beatened up from any other magician's power, no matter how little the force they utilize, especially on Earth." Her eyes opened majestically. "We don't want you to die too early, you know~." The giggle she let out while having her mouth closed was cute for a twenty-one-year-old magician of power. It was as if she were back in her mid-teens again.

Hearing it again was so nostalgic, Takuto began to remember the times they were together as an actual couple before they broke up. Back then, his heart would flutter from the glimmering beauty Rina had, but he felt a blend of different emotions, and was somewhat pained around her.

Just then, Sayuri came out of the kitchen and stood behind the table they Black Foxes were sitting at. "Um..."

At the same time she had spoken, Rina checked her cell phone again. "Oh!" The expression on her visage was bright and happy. "Looks like it's ready."

"Hm?" Takuto glanced at his former girlfriend. "What is?"

"Well, you see," Rina replied. "I asked my mom if there were any leftovers from the dinner she had with Dad, and of course there were. So she decided that since we have a large group at Le Renard Noir, she would prepare some more food for us, and told me to stay put. She's teleporting the food here, so get ready to eat after Senpai comes back!" Rina certainly seemed excited by her tone of voice and cheery nature. It was like her old self had returned, which was a good thing.

Riki also smiled like everyone else. "Food from Neon, huh? I wish I could visit the world you and Mitsuki live in, Rina."

"Your parents should visit more often, though," Hiro beamed. "We haven't seen them in a few years, so it'd be nice to say hi to them whenever they're around."

Kenshi laughed. "Haha. They don't stick around here for long. But I'm hoping your dad doesn't kill Takuto the next time he sees him."

Hiro sweatdropped. "That would be pretty bad. Takkun's parents would be so sad if he died."

_By none other than his ex-lover's father, _he thought.

"I think he might hold back on doing that," Riki smirked. "It's not like he's done anything to Rina to deserve a quick death. Maybe Takuto shouldn't die, after all."

Takuto's eyes lowered nonchalantly. "Riki, I'm not impressed by your words, you pervert. Besides, we all know you want Mitsuki to come back so you two can go home later. That way, you'll unleash the scary beast from within and... Whatever. I'm dropping the subject to avoid getting into details. Control yourself, Mr. Unemployed."

"Yeah?" Riki chuckled. "Listen to your own advice, kid. Make sure to tone everything down so you don't get carried away. We don't want you to get into trouble with the head of the Tokuhara household later on. You know what'll happen if you get on his bad side, Takuto."

The atmosphere between those two wasn't peaceful, and was like a thunderstorm was coming. But soon enough, Mitsuki came back with a tray of glasses full of different colorful beverages. Then she rapidly placed them in front of everyone, going around the table and returning to her seat. The tray vanished afterward and she sat down. A portal from above the group and table, and dishes of food flowed down from it onto the rectangular, wooden table with graceful movements. Once the portal was gone, the guys were all amazed by the amount of food in front of their eyes.

"Woah, there's so much," Kenshi gaped. "Can we really eat the food your mom made, Rina?"

The blonde nodded. "Go ahead. Mom likes to cook a lot of food, anyway. Any leftovers is going to become tomorrow's breakfast if you don't finish it all."

"And she's doing this all for us?" Kenshi smiled pleasantly. "She's one heck of a chef! This is so nice of her. I don't think we could ever repay her."

Atsumu also smiled in a warm manner. "Well, we'd better eat up. We should at least show our apprecation for her kindness."

"Wait," Mitsuki said.

"What's wrong?" The wavy-haired brunet inquired.

Mitsuki had been staring at the empty space behind the table. "Sayuri's gone, but her dinner's here."

"Did she have to go on another run around Earth...?" Riki wondered.

Hiro frowned. "I was hoping she would stay this time. I actually enjoy her presence at LRN, even if Kenny's pillow and sheets stink."

"Hey!" Kenshi exclaimed, unsatisfied by the college student's comment. "That was rude, Hiro. My bed here doesn't reek of filth, for your information."

Hiro's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It so does, and the smell of sweat is like, everywhere. You really need to wash the pillow case and sheets in the washing machine downstairs. Otherwise, I might as well spray air freshener everywhere."

Riki tilted his head to the side. "Hiro, did you gain any powers lately?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Huh? I probably did thanks to the drink I had today. Takuji gave it to me, and it was dank when I tried it. He also said that up until I fainted, magicians had never actually permitted humans to have food or beverages from Neon, so I was the first one, I believe. He even mentioned the possibility of gaining new abilities, so perhaps my sense of smell has been altered since then. Not just getting abilities, but parts or even a person's entire body will go through changes, too."

"So I see," Riki nodded. "I'm jealous, Hiro. You had a genuine drink from Neon, so you should feel proud of yourself. I've never really had anything from there since I really like the stuff we have here. Luckily for you, tonight'll be the second time you get to drink a beverage from there."

Mitsuki smiled at her husband. "Sorry, Riki. I should've brought something for you to taste from home nine years ago. You always seemed to have work and Ibuki's health on your mind, though. I wasn't certain when I could finally bring something for you until now."

"Guess it's my fault, then," Riki laughed solemnly. "I'm curious to how Neon's ingredients create the flavor of the food and drinks. Everything seems normal to me."

Takuto looked at the second eldest male in the team. "It's not really normal when there's so much presentation in the stuff we're about to consume. But it's better than nothing. Anyway, Hiro wasn't the only one who had something containing from Neon. Takuji also made us pizza, so Kenny's stomach also had some ecstasy after a bite of his slice. I happened to get a glimpse of Sayuri moments ago, and she didn't seem like her usual self before she left. In fact, I think she was a bit sad or something. She also glanced at you, Hiro."

"Me?" Hiro blinked. "But... she could have stayed and had dinner together with us. Can we not even dine in the same place when we're part of an alliance?"

Rina patted Hiro's back gently. "That's not it, Hiro. There's more to a magician's feelings than you think. Sayuri's probably in need to rid herself of any lingering emotions before we face that woman."

"You mean the woman who took Ains and is scheming against the magicians here?" the orange-haired art student asked. "Then, is Sayuri's personality starting to coming back? Will it... ever come back?"

Rina frowned cooly. "Um, about that. It's not that her personality is coming back, Hiro. It's... something else. On the other hand, you might hae to ask Sayuri about whether it'll return or not. From what I remember, she started to change a few days after the trial was over after waking up in her room; during those few days that passed by, she had been unconscious in order to fully heal from Ains' attack. If she hadn't been healed, it would've taken some more time to recover from her injuries, or she may have died right then and there. Sayuri felt bitter for being too 'weak' to get Ains back, and went to see Taiki Juujouchi-sama, the younger bother of Akio-sama to train herself. Takuji also helped her along the way, and Sayuri eventually overcame her former self. She was quieter during our college years and was more focused on her training whenever we weren't in class."

"Did she ever eat with you at noon?" Hiro persisted onward. "You're best friends, so you probably spent more time with each other, even in college."

Rina smiled faintly. "Yeah, but even back then, I missed her old personality. How she used to be would put me at ease. She was interesting to be around, as well."

"That part of her must've been really pretty," Hiro smiled softly. It was as if flowers bloomed around him when he thought about Sayuri. "I wanna hug her sooooooooo much! But I don't think she'll let me with the preps for the upcoming battle."

Takuto may have been indifferent at the moment, but even he was becoming more impatient from within. "...Can we just eat now? You guys can talk about Sayuri later."

Then, Kenshi's stomach growled. In response, he smiled awkwardly. "Ahaha... Guess we should. Come on! It's already getting late! I don't wanna scruff down on the food without everyone!"

Mitsuki giggled. "Heehee. Sou ne. Mami-sama's cooking shouldn't be wasted at a time like this. After all, she is a caring person who does whatever she can when it comes to her daughter."

"She also cares for another person in our group besides Rina," Riki brought up. He glanced at Takuto and smiled fondly. "I mean, there's a bowl of _pork noodles_ just for that other person."

Atsumu was satisfied with the air going around the table as he glanced at everyone in the restaurant/bar. "Aren't you glad to have Rina's mother feed you, Takkun?"

Takuto's face was flushed. "I-I'm not happy at all! I'm just astonished by how she r-remembered my f-favorite dish, s'all. Don't think that I can be easily pleased by something like this!" He turned away from Atsumu's gaze, and looked in Rina's direction. Their eyes met and he turned away from her, lowering his head so that he was staring at his lap.

The guys and Mitsuki smiled at the hacker's mild embarrassment, while Rina continued to gaze at her ex-boyfriend silently. She knew she was slightly blushing with pink tints showing on her cheeks, and her heart was beating rapidly. Shortly after, a soft, affectionate smile spread onto her face. Atsumu and Kenshi saw her expression and smiled earnestly. It felt like the seven of them were back to their old days, but they all knew deep within themselves that things weren't all the same for their group. They were older than the happy days that had passed by, and were experiencing novel things as grown adults. Notwithstanding, the younger four members: Kenshi, Takuto, Rina and Hiro were maturing more before what seemed to be perhaps, the Black Foxes' last days together as they enjoyed their fun banters. Even so, would they still be able to laugh playfully when the time to say goodbye comes? Moreover, would they be able to say 'goodbye' to one another? Anyhow, the days ahead of them were going to be their most complicated difficult days yet.

XXX

The next day at the Kujo residence, Taiga was home alone. Not really. He and an older, middle aged man who would often come for medical examinations. The latter had been falsely accused decades ago during the days when he was a business leader, having stayed in hiding after ending up with a criminal record. And truth be told, the underground doctor was heating a tea kettle over the stove. He still had his labcoat on, and was as reserved and composed as usual.

He turned around with a smile on his visage. "Wait a few moments. The tea will be ready soon."

"Ah, yes. Thank you as always for doing this, Dr. Kujo," the older man responded. Soon, the smile on his face was gone, and his expression was of pondering and slight concern. "How is Miss Nao doing? I didn't see her this morning. Is she busy at work today? Also, Hyosuke and Miyuki-chan must be occupied as well. Everyone seems to have their hands filled with something to do lately, huh?"

Taiga was somewhat fazed by that question but his kind smile returned after a few seconds. "She's faring well these days as she typically is. For the most part, Nao has taken some time off work, so she's been running some errands to help me with the patients who come here, including yourself. Hyo's at work at a museum to aid with the security system there, while Miyuki's at her college right now. Overall, they've been fine. You don't need to worry about them; everything's been fine."

"Oh? I see," the man nodded, understanding the underground doctor's reply. "And you, Dr. Kujo? Or should I say, you and Miss Nao? Has your relationship progressed further outside of work?"

The dark-haired brunet's eyes widened. "Me and Nao?"

The ex-business man smiled once more. "Have you proposed to her yet? You two have been dating for six years, and I still haven't seen a wedding ring on her finger. She's such a rare and beautiful young lady with the nicest smile and personality I have ever seen from the lot of women in our present day, and yet... You have not done anything to bring eternal joy to her. Are you not the type of man willing to marry the woman he loves, Dr. Kujo?"

"What?! M-Marriage?" Taiga's face grew bright red and he averted his gaze. "Um, well... I... I haven't asked her to marry me yet, but... I-It's not like I don't want to m-marry Nao. It's just that I've..." He trailed off, still flustered at the concept of marriage being brought up in his house by one of his regulars. "...I've already prepared the ring, but I haven't found the right time, place, and words to propose to her."

"Hmm... I understand that feeling myself. Hearing you say that makes me remember the time I was about to propose to my late wife many years ago. Despite the conflicts I went through while I was trying to figure out how I would propose to her, the expression on her face made me happy, if not successful in the end. And I believe you should just go ahead, and ask for her hand in marriage. Yet, I also believe that you should be yourself when you finally go through with your proposal. That, is the most important thing when it comes to love and marriage, Dr. Kujo."

"...Be myself..." Taiga frowned and muttered. "...That's going to be difficult, even if you put it that way. But I'm not certain as to how I can bring the topic up. Not when there's still something I've yet to settle on my hands."

The old man listened on. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Taiga's eyes lowered in a downcast manner. "Something... I haven't been able to do... since then..."

_A few days before meeting the Black Foxes, Sayuri, and Takuji..._

_ It was the day after Nao had parted ways with Riki and Mitsuki in which the Ministry of Finance had been demolished shortly after they went their separate ways from their former co-workers and friends. The aquamarine-eyed magician with white hair was with Taiga to visit the family of a former patient of the underground doctor's._

_ Then, the dark-haired brunet steped forward, and pushed n the doorbell. It gave off a 'ding-dong' sound and soon, a woman around her thirties came out from the house. She had wavy brown hair that was lighter than Taiga's reaching a little past her chest, and big blue eyes to fit her youthful appearance._

_ A shocked expression dawned n her face. "...You! Why are you here?! What is it that you want that you would come all the way to my home after what you did?!"_

_ Taiga frowned with a sad expression, glancing down at th ground before giving a bow. "I'm very sorry, Ma'am. I came here to apologize for causing you the pain and sorrow you and your husband have experienced in the past few years. It is no excuse that I have not been able to do anything as a doctor, but I truly do feel guilty about the incident."_

_ "Guilty?" A look of quiet fury crossed the woman's visage. "You feel... _guilty_ about what happened to happened to my daughter, Dr. Kujo? Are you insane? Because of your negligence four years ago, Yuri has been in a coma. In addition to that, she hasn't woken up since then; and by now, she should've done whatever she wanted. After all, I raised her to be a genius and she had just graduated from high high school eight years prior to the present time and day we live in. She went to a university immediately afterward, and graduated within less than six months__—__two, to be precise. As her mother, I was so proud of her." She shook her head. "No. It wasn't only me, but also my husband. We were both delighted to have such an outstanding member of our family, and we love Yuri dearly. No matter how much time passes, we can never let go of our only daughter, who is far more precious to us than anyone else in the world." With her small wrath beginning to dissolve, she looked at the underground doctor with solemn expression, frowning at the man in front of her house. "Who are you to say that you feel guilty about a follow-up of the accident she went through when you were more focused on allowing someone else to live a better life than my daughter? As the doctor who was assigned to her, you should have been the one to operate on Yuri, rather than your own brother. And let me say this, Dr. Kujo." Her expression was full of scorn as she continued. "I don't care about you, nor do I care about your family. Whether or not you and the staff at Ebisu General Hospital had managed to prevent Yuri from her coma, I won't show any true gratitude towards anyone outside my home, and I don't intend to do so. No other person's life matters more to me than my daughter's, husband's and my own. Everyone besides the three of us are fools who do not deserve to live," the woman scoffed, folding her arms under her chest. "And don't you dare send us your disgusting money ever again. I don't like touching currency that my husband doesn't earn from his job. We're already rich as it is, so send yourself and your..." She rolled her eyes over towards Nao. "...female _toy_ away." She glanced at Taiga and smirked haughtily. "She may be pretty, but she is worth nothing to me, seeing as she's with you. Having a lover is nice and all, but I'd assume that you are only using her for sex when you've already given my family so much money. You must be a very wealthy man yourself, Dr. Kujo. Surely, your so-called girlfriend would be willing to mooch off of you because of that. Any woman obsessed with money and fancy gifts would be, so who can resist when they've got the potential to control a man who has everything? She's not as pure-hearted and genuine as she looks."_

_ Taiga's eyes widened at hearing his younger brother and his girlfriend being insulted. "...!"_

_ Before he could say anything, Nao simply smiled in a sweet manner. "Oh, is that so? Such an unsophisticated, old mother like yourself should be kinder to those younger than her, don't you agree? If you say rude things to others while standing on your own property, are you not the most pompous one here? Wealth and social class should not matter when it comes to speaking to someone, especially when we came all the way here to apologize to you and your husband for your circumstances. It's too bad, however, that you would be this unwelcoming to us." Then, a frown of disapproval appeared on her face. "Taiga-kun was your daughter's doctor, after all. It's not like he would intentionally make her suffer when Hyosuke was in grave danger. What type of person would abandon their family and leave them to die in a dire situation like that? You're not the only one who was hurt that day, so don't be hostile to us, specifically to Taiga-kun. It's not anyone's fault that this happened to her, but the drunken driver's who hit her in the first place. Also, the surgeon who operated on your daughter did his best to save her, despite the effects. You shouldn't vent your anguish on them because they were doing their respective jobs to aid those in need of medical assistance. Yuri-san wouldn't have wanted you to become the person you currently are, and you of all people should know that when you're the one who gave birth to her." Her eyes lowered wistfully. "That, I can tell. She is... a fair and virtuous girl whom I envy unquestionably, and she is much more honorable than someone like myself. That is all I have to say to you, Mayu Izumi-san."_

_ As Nao turned around, Taiga gave a quick bow and followed after his sweetheart. After reaching a distance far from the woman's home, he walked up to the model and grabbed her left hand with his own, causing her to face him._

_ "Nao." After he said her name, he soon averted his eyes nd began to blush. "I... Um... I... wanted to thank you for sticking up for Hyo and I... So, thank you."_

_ A soft and loving expression appeared on Nao's visage. "Everything'll be fine, Taiga-kun. You don't have to thank me for anything. It won't take long to resolve the conflict, so you'll definitely be able to see her wake up soon. I can promise you that much as a magician of intelligence belonging to the Aozora family in Neon. I won't let you sink into depression once that woman has been defeated. No matter what, I'll protect you and everyone else important to you, Taiga-kun."_

_ Taiga gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Nao..." Shortly afterward, he found the ability to smile again, and his heart kept leaning towards the magician he wanted to be with forever. Then, he embraced her and narrowed hs eyes tenderly. "I'm glad... to have met you. If you hadn't come to this world in front of the house, I wouldn't have been able to move on from my nightmares and find the courage to try to confront them. I'll always love you from the bottom of my heart to the top of it." He closed his eyes in content._

_ "Oh, Taiga-kun," the idol responded as she buried her head and face onto her boyfriend's right shoulder and chest. "You're making my heart skip a beat at a time like this!" She wrapped her arms around her lover. "Still, I love you. More than anyone else around me!"_

_ Then, a melancholic expression formed on her face. An expression she did not wish to show to the one who was the most beloved to her._

But soon, I'll have to part ways with you, _she thought. _I'm certain that it'll be my time to go, but if you find out that I won't be able to return to your side anymore, you'll be sad. I still... don't have the will to bid you farewell, and I don't want to say that word to you out of everyone I care about. If only I could stay with you longer... Taiga-kun...

_Little did he know, Taiga would have to discover the reality that Nao was going to disappear from his side, sight, and world, but not his heart and memories. If it was possible for him to save her from fading away from the universe, he would. The question was: Could he, a human, do the impossible and win against a fate that was likely to occur? There was no true answer given to someone who didn't know what was going to happen, and the underground doctor hadn't suspected any future events._

"Dr. Kujo, please come back to your senses!"

The voice of the ex-businessman was heard from afar. At that moment, Taiga snapped back to reality.

"The tea kettle is still boiling like a train!" the man shouted. "I've been calling your name over and over again, but you were too spaced out to notice!" Then, he sighed. "I don't know what you were thinking about, but this is no time to daydream. Now, you should turn off the heat before the kettle gets too hot."

Taiga looked at the middle-aged man with a perplexed expression. "Ah." There was a nod afterward from the dark-haired brunet. "Right." He steadily went toward the stove and turned the heat off, as to let the kettle cool a bit. Then, he glanced at his patient and apologized. "Sorry. If I hadn't been out of it, I would've served the tea earlier. You must've been waiting for a while."

The man shook his head. "It's fine. It's not your fault. Though, I was worried about what you said before you zoned out from the real world. It isn't my place to ask such personal questions, but has there been something troubling you lately? You had a look on your face like you may have run into a corner and been trapped there. Could it be that you aren't favored by Miss Nao's parents and other relatives?"

Surprise donned on the underground doctor's visage. "What?" He calmed down after the elder's inquiry hit him. "Oh. Nao and I haven't gone to see her family. They're not from our country and world, if you remember the fact that Nao is a magician. Also. I don't have permission to go to their world since there isn't a law permitting humans like you and I to enter it." He smiled once more. "Hopefully, I'll be able to meet Nao's parents one day and get their blessing. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate that you've supported us for a long time now."

"Hehe, it's nothing," the ex-businessman replied. "You two are such a loving couple, it can't be helped. Whenever I see you and Miss Nao together, you're always smiling at one another. It's quite cute to anyone who gets a glimpse. However, if you started kissing in front of other people, why, anyone would be envious and embarrassed of how much you love each other. Hahaha!"

The front door opened and closed; Hyosuke ran into the living room after taking his shoes off. "Taiga, I'm home!" He breathed heavily. "Are you and Watanabe-san alright?"

"Hyo!" Taiga blinked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

Hyosuke coughed. "I got a call from Watanabe-san about what happened." Another cough came out of his mouth. "What are you doing, spacing out while the tea kettle's been boiling for several minutes, Bro?"

"Uh, well..." Taiga trailed off. He was speechless at seeing his younger brother's concern.

Miyuki suddenly appeared in the kitchen, taking said kettle in her right hand. She started serving the tea, pouring it into a few small glass cups, and was in her college uniform. "Taiga-san, you can be so careless sometimes. I received a message instead of a phone call, but try not to space out when you're boiling water for the tea you two always have together. Hisao-san was worried you might not come back to the real world, you know."

"Sorry you and Hyo had to come all this way because of my mistake, Miyuki," Taiga apologized for a second time that day with a calm expression. "Looks like I've caused you guys some trouble today. I'll try to be careful about spacing out next time. But thanks for the help."

The silver-haired magician glanced at her future brother-in-law silently, sending him a message from her mind.

_**Just don't forget to check on Nao, **_Miyuki told him via telepathy. _**She's still recovering to prepare for the battle up ahead, isn't she? Plus, she's setting up a barrier to protect this city and as many places as she can in the rest of the country, while sleeping. Since the magicians residing in the United States have been called back to Neon to stay there, it's only Japan that needs to be protected from that woman. I believe you should go and see Nao soon. She's going away tonight to make her runs with Sayuri and Takuji tonight, right? So... try to be with her while you can. I'm sure you'll miss her if you miss your chance.**_

__Given Miyuki's reminder to him, Taiga nodded and turned toward the older man. "Excuse me, but I'll be upstairs for the time being."

The ex-businessman—Hisao Watanabe—grinned and laughed. "Hehe, it's alright. Hyosuke and Miyuki-chan also came to keep me company. I also like spending time chatting with them, so go ahead and take a break. You must be tired from dealing with an abundant number of patients, Dr. Kujo. Thank you for the medicine, though. I'm glad you took your time to look after someone like me." He held up his prescription and laughed again. "Hehe! I'm truly grateful to you every time I come here! See you later!" He waved with his right hand as his pill bottle was in his left.

Smiling once more, the underground doctor walked out of the living room and into the hallway opposite from the one Hyosuke came from, and hurried to his bedroom. He quietly opened the door, closing it behind him. Inside, was Nao who was peacefully resting on the side of the bed she would mainly sleep on, which was the portion facing the door, where the dark-haired brunet had come from.

Taiga then stepped closer to where his girlfriend was laying. He sat on the chair next to the bed and extended his right hand to touch the magician's visage, leaning slightly near her.

_Nao... _he said her name in his mind with a look full of worry before continuing his thoughts. _It must be difficult for you to do most of this without going home, even if it's just for a short amount of time. Your parents are probably thinking about you every second of the day, but you're doing this not only for yourself, but also for Hyosuke, Miyuki, myself, and everyone else, aren't you? I'm really sorry to put you through all this. If I had not asked you to stay with me, you would had likely gone home and live the life you wanted without restrictions, right? But... Because of you, I didn't fall into the darkness of despair that time. And yet, I don't want to let you go. I know it's selfish of me, but I love you. I also acknowledge the fact that I've told you this many times already. However, it won't change my feelings for you__—__from back then, to the present, and towards the future._

He stayed with Nao until he fell asleep.

XXX

A few hours had passed by, and Nao and Taiga had woken up from their slumber. They were sitting next to each other on the bed and it was already evening from the view outside the window. What's else that changed was Taiga's set of clothers from his labcoat, dress shirt and dress pants to his cardigan, white V-neck and blue pants.

"I was really happy when I woke up to find you asleep next to me," Nao smiled endearingly. "You were so cute that I wanted to kiss and hug you! Fufu~!"

Taiga's eyes narrowed and he blushed as he gazed at his girlfriend. "N-Nao! Hearing that makes me flustered, I don't know what to do!" He reached out and held the idol and model's left hand, lacing them together. "But I'm glad to have the time to stay with you, right here and now, before you go."

Holding hands with her boyfriend set off the overflow of warmth in her chest, and Nao's eyes widened simultanously along with that sensation. "...!" Her grip on the underground doctor's hand tightened. Then, a smile came onto he face once more as if she was satisfied with something. "Honestly. You're to cute for your own good, Taiga-kun. You really surprised me. It was enough to make me want to push you down!"

"Th-That wasn't my intention!" the dark-haired brunet denied. "O-On the other hand, maybe you could... um... do that the next time we're a-alone together? I-If you'd like, that is." With his heart beating rapidly, Taiga knew he was feeling a mix of happiness and embarrassment, adding a bit of excitement to them like putting a bit of sugar into some batter to create a pastry or cream filling. "Of course, I wouldn't mind what you would do afterward. As long as I'm with you, Nao, everything is okay." He looked away, shifting his eyes away from the white-haired magician.

After earning a giggle from Nao, the door swiftly opened, and Hyosuke appeared.

"Alright, that's enough for today," the purple-haired Kujo said with a casual smile while holding onto the doorknob. "We wouldn't want you to make Nao-san into a pervert, would we? At any rate, you should tone your masochistic tendencies all the way down, Taiga. You're going to interrupt Nao-san's work for the night. Why don't you come with me and Miyuki? I'm going to lecture you until you understand."

Taiga's eyes widened at the sight of his brother appearing in the bedroom. "H-Hyo?! Where are you going to take me after barging into the bedroom like this?" An expression of disapproval came on to his face. "I don't need to be lectured at a time like this! Anyway, you didn't have to bring Miyuki with you if you were going to speak to me about anything; I'm your—"

"In spite of being my older brother," Hyosuke added, "you can be pretty lewd without having to think about what you're going to say next. The look on your face and even the sound of your voice make you transparent to everyone around you." He pointed his right index finger up into the air. "That's why you can never fool me; no siree~! But I must say, it is adorable whenever you blush since you were always the awkward one when it came to relationships. Cutting to the point, Nao-san's your only love and your first. Still, let's not die from the fact that you'll more than likely keep her from doing what she needs to. And DON'T object."

Hyosuke took a set of steps that were slow but firm towards the dark-haired brunet. With a clutch from his left hand, he pulled Taiga up from the bed and dragged him away, who was shouting complaints and refusals. Miyuki followed them, hugging a big bag of the homemade, square-shaped cookies she baked against her chest. Off the three of them went to another room as Nao smiled faintly before standing up and leaving the Kujo residence.

XXX

**==Later that night==**

The lights were off all over the shopping district, including restaurants and shops, etc. Le Renard Noir was also one of the buildings where it was lights out for everyone, and only moonlight was slivering through the windows or the entrance of the bar. There was no one downstairs and Hiro, Takuto, Kenshi, and Atsumu were sleeping in their bedrooms. Riki and Mitsuki had gone home to where they lived in the Human World; Rina went back to Neon for a while.

On the contrary, Hiro could not sleep despite his efforts to. As he laid on his side just like the night Sayuri snuck into his bed, he found himself unable to sleep. He was well aware of it. And that night not too long ago awakened his awareness. That he was indeed in love with the winged magician since early March that year, on the day they met. Yet... He didn't know until then that it would be lonely and painful right where his heart was in place without Sayuri's presence next to him.

But then... His flip phone lit up with a bright yet light blue glow, indicating a text message had been sent to him. After the light faded shortly after, he slid his left hand under the pillow by the one his head was on, and checked the message's contents.

It read:

From: Sayuri Mitsuyoshi

To: Hiro Sarashina

Subject: I Want To See You

Hiro, are you awake? Is now... a good time for you to meet with me? I'm waiting outside of Le Renard Noir. If you can make it, I'd like to talk to you about something.

—Sayuri

A pleasant smile spread onto his face after reading the entire text. Then, he closed his phone, giving himself some time to ponder about something.

_That's so adorable, _he thought. _She signed her name even though it shows that she's the sender of the message. I wonder if it's in case someone takes her phone away. Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting too long. I better put something on in case it's cold or cool outside before that, though._

With that thought in mind, Hiro quietly snuck out from his bed and put his mint house slippers on; he soon found his striped cardigan over the wooden chair behind his desk. He pulled the chair out without making too much noise, took the fabric of clothing and wore it. After that was done, he slid the door open cautiously and closed it behind him before walking down the stairs. Once he was at the entryway, he removed his slippers and wore his outside shoes. Then, he strolled outside where he saw Sayuri leaning her back against the bar near the entrance.

He turned towards his left and the orange-haired girl noticed his gaze, so she too turned her head to face him. She pulled her body away from the exterior of LRN, but did not walk towards Hiro.

"Hiro, you came," Sayuri said.

The college student nodded with a smile on his face. "I got your message. I also wanted to see you, Sayuri. However, I'm not sure what else to say at the moment."

"Don't worry," the magician of fate assured the younger man in front of her. "I wanted to see you first since last night, but it grew to be too difficult for me when everyone else was engaging in the conversation about dinner and such. It wasn't your fault that I left without telling you and the others anything. I..." She stoped herself before continuing, but stared straight into Hiro's eyes with an unreadable look. "I don't want to show my personal feelings in front of a lot of people at the moment, but there are times when I do because I become emotionally sensitive very often. After seeing how close your group of friends were, I thought back to the days when I was like you all, having fun without a care in Neon. Nevertheless, things have changed since then. I cannot go back to the time when I was a high school student, and neither can Rina, Miyuki, Takuji or anyone else in the group I had been with a few years ago. Of course, there are many things I have yet to tell everyone, but to you most of all, Hiro."

"...Was there something on your mind, Sayuri?" Hiro inquired; he was also interested in the last sentence the orange-haired girl told him. "Something you couldn't reveal to all of us?"

There wasn't any gesture from Sayuri, but she answered. "In a way, it's nerve-racking for me to say what I'd like to elaborate to you all. When I think back to the days we spent together before we became enemies and then allies, I knew that ever since the day we met, I truly did have fun being around you. Though, I realized something that I was afraid of after I decided to stay here with you all."

Hiro stared at his friend with a serious expression, which soon became a look of uncertainy, yet concern. "...Are you sure you should be telling me this? You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. If it's something that's been hurting you—"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, I need to inform you of this no matter what. I don't want to keep you in the dark forever, Hiro. What I realized over the past few days scared me because I felt like it would hurt you more than me. That is to say, I kept having a sense of compatibility with you in terms of my powers and magic, as if you were able to strengthen and heal me while I was here in the Human World. I started to feel comfortable and at ease the night I went into your bed, and I felt I could trust you, whether or not you were a thief."

The art student's eyes widened. Deep down in his heart, he felt all fuzzy and warm after hearing the orange-haired magician's words. "Sayuri... Does this mean that you actually think of me as your friend?"

"If you weren't, I would've avoided you this whole time." Judging by how she hasn't had any alterations to her expression even before Hiro came out from the restaurant, the female magician of fate was a hundred percent aloof—even more so than Takuto. "I'll ask this once. Are you ready?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you be my partner?" Sayuri inquired as she kept gazing into the youth's eyes.

Hiro was stunned with astonishment. "As in..." He already knew the the meaning bhind those words, and of course, they weren't romantic or anything. After all, it was currently more important than his own love life.

"Until the end of this battle between us and the 14K," Sayuri responded. "May I have your answer?" She raised her right arm. "If so, I'd like you to take me hand to confirm our partnership."

Hiro couldn't help but smile fondly at the business-like transaction/greeting. His only reply was, "Definitely." He took hold of the smaller hand in his right one in a gentle manner. "I'll follow and stay with you for as long as I can, Sayuri."

A soft smile finally appeared on the orange-haired girl's pale visage. "Hiro... Thank you."

"I should be the one to thank you instead. I've always thought of you as a friend, but now, we're comrades. I'm glad you wanted to be partners with me. Thanks, Sayuri." He let out a short laugh. "Haha. It also makes me happy—not just because we're working together, but also because you've finally smiled after a while. I really missed seeing it, so I'm grateful to you. A lot, that is."

His expression was tender as he reached into his thoughts. _Even though we're not in a relationship where we can hold hands and go on dates, I'm content as long as I can be of use to Sayuri. That's all that matters to me because that's what love is, isn't it? Wanting to help the person you love and being together with them every second you can. My love for her won't decline, but it'll continue to grow beyond my own power._


	16. Episode 16

Peace, Perks, and Pessimism in Less than 24 Hours

**The next day**

It was morning. The time was 7:24 a.m. and Takuji had arrived to do some renovations and alterations to Le Renard Noir. Atsumu had already decided to after considering what the mint-haired magician said a couple days ago, and closed the restaurant/bar that day. Riki and the rest of the guys removed the sheets and pillow cases in their temporary rooms, setting them outside their sliding doors. They folded the blankets first; next were the pillow cases and then they put them on top of the blankets. Afterward, they went downstairs.

"Today seems like a good day to give you a hand in recreating the interior of the place," Takuji began with a calm tone of voice. "On the other hand, you have no need to worry. The outside won't change; after all, a true magician's magic listens to their will and control. You'll have better cooking equipment and utensils for your kitchen ready for your needs, as well as new few tables, chairs, disposable chopsticks... Whatever fits your typical restaurant setting. Furniture and other items that do not personally belong to anyone will be replaced, but let me know if you want to keep any of your stuff; otherwise, you'll be giving me the trouble to restoring what's been removed and putting it back in place. I'll also give you money if you want." He smiled tranquilly. "This is a free service from me, anyway. It's good for you all to take it easy for a while." He turned towards his training partner from the olden days. "You too, Sayuri. You're one of the hard-working and trustworthy people there are in this universe, but it's fine to spend time with them if you want to."

The orange-haired girl stared at the editorial department CEO. "I see. Thanks, Takuji. I'll keep that in mind."

Takuto glanced at the mint-haired magician and inquired, "Are you sure it's fine to stay behind with Fort Beard-is-Here? Don't you have work at the moment?"

"Speaking of which," Hiro added, "you're a very famous figure in our world. You always look so professional when the media give news reports on you, yet you're here helping us. It makes someone like myself curious about who you really are. For example, while you're viewed as a polite young man to everyone else, you're a pretty casual person towards us, but you also snapped at Boss and Kenny before. There's got to be more sides to you than what we've seen so far."

Without a change in expression, Takuji replied to the college student and programmer. "Hiro-san, everything you've seen..." A lighthearted laugh was then heard. "...is part of me, and thus, makes up my whole/true self. There's no need to wonder about it since I'm expressing more than you'd think every day that passes by. And to answer your questions, Takuto, I'm okay with being here with your elder. In addition, I've already told my employees that I was helping someone with a financial situation, so it's A-okay!" Once he finished his last sentence, he gave a wink with his right eye.

"Be careful with letting anyone else witness your looks, especially human girls, Takuji," Mitsuki reminded with an eye smile. "They're quite troublesome when it comes to men who are attractive." She puffed her cheeks out in order to display her non-violent irritation. "Mattaku... (Honestly...) A crowd of them hovered towards Riki, even back when we weren't married to one another. I can't blame him for being handsome, though. Yet, I'd like it if they didn't go up to him and try to flirt and hit on him." It didn't take long for her to pout. "He's mine and no other woman can have him!" She squeezed the small picnic basket in her left hand tighty with a red aura of jealousy surrounding her.

"Saionji's fired up to a medium point," Kenshi commented with broad eyes. "But seeing how ready she is for the kill makes me wish we also had a barbecue and a lot of beef to grill today. I'm already starving like everyone else is, but she's got the food for the picnic in the basket."

Hiro closed his eyes and sweat-dropped. "Ugh... Kenny, your stomach's like a black hole. Why don't you go eat an empty, open can or something to tear it up? It'll be like a different version of _Mutilation Party_, if you think about the effects of trying to consume one."

The firefighter frowned. "But... _Mutilation Party_'s just a console game, and it's... disturbing in more ways than you'd expect when you go through the story. I don't wanna die like that, Hiro! It's suicide if I do that!"

"Serves you right for playing horror games," the art student smirked confidently.

Now, the spiky-haired brunet was getting pissed off. "! You're such a brat, you know. No one likes having to deal with a cocky attitude when they're picked on all the time, so why don't you mature a little?! It's not you would care if something like that actually happened to me!"

Hiro's grin vanished and he was getting riled up as well. "What, I was kidding! Do you seriously not know how to take a joke? Anyone should be able to at your age, so try to lighten up a little! It won't do you any good to say such a negative thing at a time like this, not when we're—"

"Guys, stop fighting and get a move on," Rina sighed as she held the table cloth. "You're blocking the way on the day we're having a picnic, and we need to get a spot so no one else does. What if other people are going do to the same thing as us?"

Hiro and Kenshi stopped their dispute and looked at the magician of power.

"Sorry," they apologized at the same time. Then they walked out the front opening, and the rest of the group, excluding Takuji and Atsumu followed behind them.

XXX

Several minutes later, they had their picnic in a grassland where there weren't any other people besides the seven of them. The weather was nice and the breeze complimented the occasion. Under the shade of a huge tree and it's branched out leaves, it was just perfect, and they were also somewhere on the mountain where they searched for the orbs. They weren't on the summit, but they were still close to it.

Hiro chewed his food and swallowed, allowing his cuter frown take the place of of his other expressions. "So, you guys decided to go to the mountain instead of the park? What a bummer. I was hoping we'd actually go to where there were lots of people around to give a fun atmosphere."

Kenshi chuckled. "Yeah, you really tricked us, didn't you? I never thought we would return here, but it looks a whole lot better than when we were tryng to find the orbs."

Rina smiled gently. "Try thinking about the circumstances that have been laid out for us. I believe you two should consider the restrictions we'll have to set forth. Besides, it feels nice being here since the orbs' energy is still around. It's as though I'm back in Neon."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Takuto said, "it still feels like I'm in the water." Then, he smirked. "It was an awesome sight and it changed a part of me. In fact, I was able to breathe underwater and swim without any hitches."

Riki raised his eyebrows. "That's how you guys got up from that spring, wasn't it? The water's power must've reacted to you the moment you and Rina went in, Takuto."

"Bingo!" Mitsuki happily exclaimed. "I happened to see them while making my way here, and took them out of the water. It was such a lucky stroke of fate that nothing bad happened to you all." She glanced at Sayuri. "I wouldn't have thought you would be so cunning as to lure everyone here in order to aid and bring the members of the Black Foxes back together. You did a fine job; I'm grateful that you went out of your way to do something for us."

The orange-haired magician paused as she held onto a slice of tamagoyaki with her chopsticks, while also holding the small plate in her passive (left) hand. She then stared at the dark purple-haired woman. "You mean, for Rina. Up until now, it never crossed my mind that the Black Foxes are a lively bunch of people with two female magicians. Truthfully speaking, you all don't seem to be prepared to risk your lives against that woman."

"I do understand that you want things to end quickly, Sayuri," Riki responded with a frendly smile, "but you don't have to rush everything. We won't lose to anyone. You can count on us to save the world. Not just ours, but yours too."

Kenshi placed his chopsticks on top of his small plate, putting them down on a portion of the cloth in front of where he was sitting. He waved his right hand sideways as to ignore Riki. "Moving on, you're pretty quiet most of the time, Sayuri. It's like you're another version of Takuto but not as rude and tsundere-like as him."

"What's wrong with having her around?" said programmer asked indifferently. "And I'd like to also ask: Do you have a problem with me? Insulting me's one thing, but saying that in front of a woman you 'admire' is even worse, Kenny. Do you really want Sayuri to talk to you more than everyone else? You should spit it out before you drag yourself into a corner." He went back to eating, adding some meat to his diet.

The firefighter blushed. "A-Admire? W-Well, I do think she's got nice looks and is a great ally to us, Takuto. Anyway... It's not like I don't want her to be with us, or that I hate you or anything. Hahaha!" The spiky-haired brunet laughed, giving an effort to cover up his feelings for the orange-haired girl. "Hey, how about taking a hike after this? We should all go together and walk around for a bit before heading back to LRN!"

Rina finished the sandwich she had. "You're hyped up, aren't you, Kenshi? While it's a good thing you asked, I'm going to have to decline that offer. You can go by yourself."

"Sorry, Kenshi," Mitsuki apologized with a smile. "Riki and I are going to visit Ikbuki today at her academy after going around the city to buy her presents. There's also grocery shopping to do as well, and I'm going to prepare a bento for her. Oh, and Kikuno-san might like one, so we'll be busy the rest of the day with preparations."

Riki nodded. "Yeah. Manjuki used to help us with all sorts of stuff, but she hasn't come to visit us much, so we've been thinking that she might be occupied with something. I'm not sure what it is, but maybe she's found a boyfriend. She hasn't picked up my phone calls or called me back, but it can't just be nothin'."

"You don't need to worry about her," Sayuri responded in her reserved manner. "Manjuki-san's not only a magician, but also an adult."

Takuto glanced at Riki. "It makes sense that she has her own things to do when she's already grown up. Manjuki's not a kid like Ibuki, so keep your mind on your actual sister instead."

"Ibuki's also a student, while Manjuki's the same age as Nao-san. However, there's no doubt that Riki cares about his two younger sisters, whether or not they're related to him by blood or marriage," Rina remarked.

Hiro giggled. "Hopefully, he's not a siscon. Riki's got two other girls who are important to him besides Mitsuki. But then again, don't you two think you put too much attention towards Ibuki than Manjuki? I know there's a different between a high school student and and adult, but I feel like you two tend to leave Manjuki out more. Still, she used to hang out with us, too. A long time ago."

"It's not like we've abandoned Manjuki," the dark purple-haired magician frowned. "She tends to go off somewhere most of the time, even when I check on her in Neon. Our parents tell me not to mind her whereabouts, but really. No one seems to tell me anything since I'm here with Riki. Whatever could they be hiding from me?"

Sayuri closed her eyes. "That's certainly a challenge for you, isn't it, Mitsuki-san? For your parents and younger sister to keep their mouths shut to conceal several things you don't know about that you wish you did. Just like how Nao-san, Miyuki, and Rumi never told anything to her family or to me. All this time, I've been concerned for them when I probably shouldn't have been." She opened her agate eyes and stared at the eldest female present. "Perhaps we're alike after all. You know, the reason I called you 'Senpai' was because you were essentially an upperclassman to both Nao-san and to Manjuki-san. I guess Rumi also counted as one of your underclassmen, but it puts me through mixed emotions when I think about the past. I'll end my part of this gathering here. Thank you for the meal." She stood up from her seat, and turned around, walking away from the members of the Black Foxes.

Hiro suddenly felt like something crashed on top of his heart when he saw Sayuri left. He hurriedly said, "Thanks for the meal!," and followed after her.

Mitsuki had a sad expression on her face as they scurried off into the distance. As Hiro caught up to the orange-haired girl, she looked down. "It must have been difficult for Sayuri—she's always thought of Nao highly, as she (Nao) was basically a role model to her when she was a kid."

"Complex feelings, huh?" Riki let out a sigh shortly afterward. "I guess the other three she lived with were her closest figures before they disappeared from Nao's household. I think I can understand why she isolates herself from others when she's on Earth, along with the reason she bottles up her feelings."

Takuto added, "There's also the fact she's doing what she can for Rina's sake, rather than for the Black Foxes'. She holds her to be one of the people she can lean on, and Takuji counts, too. She has a hard time trying to rely on others, taking in that diffculty as a defense mechanism and as her sole reason to live. No wonder she was bent on having a strong sense of justice before finally allowing herself to become an ally to us."

Rina glanced at her ex with a positive yet soft smile. "You must have befriended her easily yourself, Takuto. She's not someone who only trusts magicians, but she's opening up to you and Hiro. Her friendship with him might be a good thing. I believe it's actually pulled us all together like this, in spite of the events that have occurred so far."

The dirty blond's gaze shifted towards his right. "You really think so? It's not like I've done anything to help her with that pseudo-familial situation and depression of hers. The credit should go to Hiro for going to that café in the first place."

"Well, he did like to eat parfaits as a teenager," Rina mentioned. "He must've really liked the ones there if he went to visit often. However, you're also becoming closer to Sayuri. I know that just by looking at you both, but I'm glad she's decided to trust you as well."

As Takuto smiled back a Rina—one of the best sights to see—Kenshi sighed.

"Speaking of being close to Sayuri," he said defeatedly, "I missed my chance to confess to her." There came another sigh from his mouth. "There goes my luck for today..."

"You mean, your luck for life and beyond," Takuto snickered. "You're practically cursed with the feelings you have towards her, Kenny! Don't get your hopes up, though. Hahaha!"

Riki patted the firefighter's back encouragingly. "But don't let your misfortune get to you, either. Even if things don't work out for you, you'll always have a place with the Black Foxes, and with your friends."

While it was touching the leader of the team had said those words, Kenshi was somewhat uncertain how to take them in. "Riki, you're amazing, you know that? It makes me wonder, how is it that you can be nice yet mean to someone at different times? I really don't get you when you're trying to cheer me up, or when you're about to kill me." A small smile appeared on his face. "But I guess that's what makes you who you are, so I'll also take it that friendship sometimes works out better than love, huh?"

"It all depends on the person, though," Riki replied. "Anyway, it's because you can be oblivious most of the time that I'm nice or mean to you, Kenshi. That's all I have to say to you for today." He stood up and held his right hand out for his wife. "Let's get going, Mitsuki."

The dark purple-haired magician nodded and smiled at her husband a she stood up from her seat before taking hold of Riki's hand. "Un!"

"What about the picnic basket, table cloth and everything else you and Rina brought, Saionji?" Kenshi asked.

Mitsuki giggled, placing her right hand on the side of her visage. "Heehee! It's not like they have to be carried back since we're here. Did you already forget that the orbs were fused here, Kenshi? The power they hold as one is flowing throughout the entire mountain, including the air. It feels so refreshing to be here."

In a matter of settings, the picnic basket, along with the table cloth, plates, chopsticks, etc. teleported back to Le Renard Noir for Takuji to take care of later on. Takuto, Rina, and Kenshi also stood up from their seats; the firefighter was bewildered as to what had happened.

"Oh," he said plainly.

"I wonder if Nao knows about this place," Riki pondered mildly. "Maybe she was here when the power surge hit all the magicians in the Human World. A place that's full of magic is best suited for magcians to use their powers, so I wouldn't pass up any advantages when it comes to saving them."

Takuto frowned nonchalantly. "Get a move on already. You're keeping Mitsuki waiting."

"Fine," the unemployed twenty-seven-year-old replied in a bland manner. "I'll get going if that'll keep you from making any snide remarks. Can't you be more patient, Takuto?"

The dirty blond turned his head to his left. "Hmph. Who cares? Just do what you need to, seeing as you're 'busy' with everything you've planned on doing today."

"Yeah, yeah," Riki answered, his eyes narrowing in an irritated manner.

Soon, he and Mitsuki walked in the direction Sayuri and Hiro had gone off towards, leaving the to blonds and the spiky-haired brunet by themselves.

"So Kenshi," Rina started the new conversation, "are you still considering going on the hike you brought up before? Takuto and I are going to a gift shop. If you'd like, you can join us."

Kenshi put on a gleeful expression and closed his eyes. "Nah, I'd rather enjoy some fresh air for now. I need some time to cool off." When he opened his eyes, they seemed misty. "I mean, I'm still a bit upset that I didn't go after Sayuri instead of Hiro, so I'll stroll around for a while. You guys should go on without me and have some fun. It's been a long time since you spent time together aside from our missions." He waved his dominant hand in the air. "See you two later!"

After Kenshi turned around to explore the mountain, Takuto took his former lover's right hand and led them to the store. Rina glanced back at the fireighter with a worried look on her face, but knew he wanted to be alone at the moment, so she said nothing more until she and her partner reached the gift shop.

XXX

"Hey, do you still have the pair we bought when we were still dating?" the blonde beauty asked. Rina and Takuto were browsing through the section that had different types of mugs in the shop. "If you don't, do you want to buy new ones?"

Takuto, being the tsundere he was, blushed and denied the magician of power's questions. "O-Of course I don't have hem anymore, idiot! What kind of guy do you take me for? A loser who clings onto anything that reminds him of the girl he used to date? Pffft! I threw those away the day we broke up, for your infomation! Furthermore, what's the point of getting new mugs when we're not even together? If you really want to, get them for your parents or something!"

An expression of slight vexation spread onto Rina's visage as she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really? I'll buy new ones anyway, even though you were heartless enough to throw them away. Rather than my parents, why don't I buy them for you, Takuto? You won't have to care about using the same one every day, so you might as well accept my kind act after calling me an idiot."

"W-Wait!" the light blond exclaimed. "I... I still have them. You don't have to get new ones, Rina. They're still at my house, so don't replace them with the ones from the store. And..." He began to blush once more, feeling the heat of the pink tints on his cheeks. "...sorry. For calling you an idiot when we're partners and all. It... just slipped out."

Hearing Takuto's honesty was more than Rina had anticipated from him. The loving smile she showed was proof of that. "Then, why don't I get you some Shiffey products as a way of rewarding you for telling me the truth? You've always adored anything Shiffey-related, so it's the least I can do for you."

"Really?" Takuto's eyes widened in astonishment, but also happiness. "You'd do that for me?" This earned a nod from hix ex-girlfriend, making him stutter afterwards. "W-Well, I can't pass that opportunity now, can I? You _are_ offering to get me whatever I want, so I should get you something, too. Pick anything you want, and I'll buy it for you."

Rina shook her head. "I don't want anything from the shop, but I have a request."

"A request?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm buying you multiple items. You did mention the fact that I didn't have to work as hard as the rest you all, and about my wealth as a magician before. I'll buy anything and everything you want, Takuto."

"I might have to expand my house if you do that. Are you really fine with this? You don't have to get me a lot of stuff. But about your request. What is it?"

Rina gave a short laugh. "Aha! Takuto, you're silly. It's not like I feel obligated towards you; I'm doing this because I want to, remember?" As she added the rest of her sentences, she smiled casually. "Plus, you won't have to worry about expanding your house. I'll do that for you, as well. Anyway, for my request, I want you to carry me on your back after this."

"Huh? You want a piggyback ride? Right after we're done shopping here?" Takuto asked, one question after another. The confusion on his face was priceless.

Rina kept smiling and replied with, "You don't have to give me one after we get out of the gift shop. We can spent the rest of the day together from morning to late afternoon before that. Unless, you want to wait until evening arrives to do so."

"E-Evening!" There was that adorable tsundere blush again. "I'll go for evenng to fulfill your r-request! T-Today, I'll pamper you for all the Shiffey stuff and anything else you get for me! Got that? W-We'll go wherever you want to after this until then!"

Rina blushed as well while continuing to smile. It wasn't just a regular smile anymore, but one that was much more tender and overflowing with joy.

XXX

In the meantime, Hiro had taken a step forward to make Sayuri's day better. While the latter was sitting on a metal bench, Hiro got out of a nearby line and had a crêpe in each of his hands. He walked over to his partner and sat down next to her, on her right, holding one of the crêpes to the orange-haired girl.

Sayuri gracefully took her strawberry and banana filled dessert. "Thank you." She glanced at the art student's. "Blueberry and kiwi? Hiro, your crêpe looks interesting."

"Haha," Hiro laughed suavely. "I haven't really tried this one yet, so it's my first time eating a blueberry and kiwi flavored crêpe. I usually get one with strawberries and bananas, or peaches and cherries. So the one you're having s my absolute favorite! The chocolate drizzle on it's pretty good, too, so eat up! Even though mine has caramel instead, I'm glad to be eating crêpes with you, Sayuri."

Sayuri looked into the youth's eyes before they both said, "Itadakimasu" and bit into their desserts.

"Now that I think about it," Hiro spoke after swallowing the first bite of his crêpe, "this is the first time we've actually had crêpes together. Since the café didn't have any, I'd commonly order a parfait. But being here with you is nice, and I hope you enjoy your time. As long as you're smiling, that's all that matters." Hiro closed his eyes cheerfully and smiled.

His facial expression seemed to dazzle as Sayuri stared at him. Then, she suggested, "Do you want to share them? Since it's your favorite, I don't mind letting you have a bite of it."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it bother you to try another one?"

As she gazed into the college student's eyes, Sayuri gave a slight nod, and held her tasty dessert up to Hiro's mouth, to which he took a bite out of it. The magician of fate pulled her crêpe back towards her body, letting her partner do the same thing she did, and she took a bite from his. While it was cute they shared a savoriness fo the other's dessert, it was too late to take back their indirect kisses. The actions they took had earned them looks from the people passing by, along with other couples, as they finished their sweet treats.

"Wah, that's so romantic!" a a young woman said.

"Indirect kisses in public?" another one asked. "Wow, that's awesome! I want to do that with someone I'm interested in, too!"

"Oh!" a young man gasped. "They must be on a date today! I should take my girlfriend out to eat crépes the next time we're both free."

An idea soon popped up in Hiro's head. "Sayuri, let's go somewhere! It'll be fun!" He grabbed onto the magician's right hand with his left and led her to a photo booth. They went inside, and Hiro wrapped his right shoulder and arm around the older girl. "We haven't taken any photos together without the use of a digital camera, or our cell phones before, right? So this'll also be another first time doing something we haven't done before as friends!"

Sayuri blinked as they looked at the screen together. As Hiro inserted some money and adjusted the settings, the magician of fate asked, "Purikura? Do humans like taking pictures in this thing, Hiro?"

"Well..." the college student trailed off with a semi-smile after the first picture was taken. "I can't say much about who does and doesn't like taking pictures in one of these, but I was always curious as to what it was like. The guys and I have never been in a photo booth before, but Takkun and Rina, Riki and Mitsuki, and even Boss and his late wife Shinobu took photos together as couples usually would years ago. Knowing how lovey-dovey they were back then made me feel envious about being close with someone they loved, but also seeing other people who were close to each other, whether or not they were friends or something more, also built up that feeling I had deep down. I decided the first time I would ever go a photo booth was with someone I considered my closest friend of the opposite sex outside of the group."

Sayuri's eyes widened slightly. Then, a faint smile appeared on her visage and the second photo was shot. Surprised at the "sudden" smile he saw, Hiro slowly pulled his arm apart from the orange-haired magician's shoulder and avered his gaze to the opposite direction she was standing in, putting both his upper limbs behind his back. Shades of red aligned on his cheeks; his romantic feelings for the former grew further and further, and he felt flustered at himself for going on about his personal emotions. Given the opportunity, Sayuri held onto Hiro's right arm, closing the distance between them. As a result, the youth's heart raced faster than it did a moment ago. After all, it wasn't just about seeming like a couple while they were still friends. Hiro felt the sensation of Sayuri's big bust—oh, how lucky and blessed he was to have the girl he was in love with right next to him.

And after another second, the third photo was taken. Perhaps the joy of being together connected their hearts, even by a small fragment of glass returning to a puzzle piece.1 Even so, the happiness they shared was an unforgettable memory, which added greater remembrance to the other abundant ones they created and took part in since they met.

XXX

It was the early portion of night, but it was like a dream come true. For Rina, that was. Who would have ever thought that her ex-boyfriend Takuto Hirukawa would be carrying her on his back over three years since their break up? Yet the latter was actually putting an effort to fulfill the former's request. It was quite a sight to see, but it was definitely cute. Although, they were headed towards he front of Takuto's house.

"It's been a while since you did this for me," Rina noted contently."I never would've thought I would get to have a piggyback ride from you after the time we've been apart from one another."

Despite his stoic expression, Takuto didn't complain as he kept walking steadily. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind doing this for you again. We did date back then, so it goes without saying that you're the only woman in the universe I'll do this for."

Suddenly, or not, Rina hugged the slightly metallic blond of the two in a gentle manner. This caught the hacker of the Black Foxes off guard, but his ex-lover was smiling fondly while blushing elatedly and softly.

"H-Hey!" Takuto shouted moderately after stopping in his tracks. "Y-You surprised me there! I'm trying to carry you without loing my balance, you know!" He was also blushing, But then, he started to move his legs forward on the ground below them. "Geez... You really know how to startle me, don't you? I could've dropped you when you did that."

"But you didn't," Rina replied. "That's all that matters to me right now. You're doing well at keeping your words, Takuto. You didn't back out, either. I'm really glad I asked you to give me a piggyback ride!" She gave an eye smile, continuing to press her body against the programmer's posterior side.

Takuto's blush deepened to a shade of red. He hadn't said anything else, but went straight to his thoughts while subconsciously concentrating on where he was heading.

_Man, her boobs are right against my back, and they're still the same size as back then, but they're also big so I can't exactly complain about them being there. She does know that she's driving me insane by putting herself on me, doesn't she? Maybe it's because she's the center of my world that I can't simply ignore her. Rina... I probably shouldn't push her away, but I can't tell her the reason why I broke up with her yet. The real reason, that is. What Sayuri said to Hiro and I at the park not too long ago was partially correct, but that wasn't all to it. The main question is: How will I be able to explain to Rina and if fate decreeds__—__everyone else who decides to listen to my explanation? I'm not that good at speaking to an audience about... a lot of things__—__specifically, _personal_ stuff so I'll have to choose my words cautiously when the time comes._

Soon enough, Takuto and Rina reached the front of the former's home. Afterward, he let the magician of power off his back.

"Well," Takuto said, "here we are. Get some rest at your family shrine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rina placed her left hand on her hip calmly. "It's still a little early to call it a night, isn't it? Can't we at least talk more before parting from one another?"

The light blond turned to his left. "It's not that I want to leave you yet, Rina. I'm taking some careful measures for your sake. In any case, you could likely be that mysterious woman's target since she took Ains from you. I don't know what she's planning on doing, but I can't let anything happen to you. You're my partner, so I'll protect you no matter what."

The first female member of the Black Foxes gazed at the hacker of the team. "Takuto..." She looked down unhappily. "I... I understand. There's one thing I'd like to ask you." She glanced up at her ex. "Am I... not allowed to be close to you?"

"You're..." As he stared at the blonde, Takuto paused before continuing. "...kinda hopeless, aren't you? Nonetheless, I can't push you aside like you're nothing to me, so for a little longer, I'll give you this." He took a step toward Rina and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then, he slowly [but delicately] leaned down while closing his eyes, and kissed her. A mix of shock and surprise overcame the magician of power. She was frozen where she was standing. Before she had time to react, Takuto pulled away and opened his eyes, stoic as ever. However, his hands were still on his former sweetheart's shoulders. "Are you okay? You seem to be out of it."

Rina began to blush but her expression shortly after that represented how huffy she was. "Wh-Who the heck said I wanted a kiss from you, Takuto?! I just wanted to stay here with you until I was satisfied! You don't know anything about a woman's heart, do you?" She shifted her gaze to her left with her arms folded together. Then, she frowned joylessly. "You really are the worst at reading between the lines when it comes to the two of us."

_Especially since were not dating or anything, _the blonde thought. _And here I thought he was going to invite me into his house for a cup of tea before I went back to Neon. I wanted to be with him a bit more than what just happened, but it looks like we'll part ways now._

Takuto pulled his hands away and stepped back. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. "Well who knew you were so naughty? If you wanted to spend the night at my house, you should've told me sooner. Did Beard Paste tell you to seduce me once we were finally alone? Or, did you come up with this plan yourself? Either way, you really are something; at your age, you should be at home helping your parents with the shrine. More importantly, dinner. It's already the start of the night and you haven't gone home yet. Get back to Neon before a pervert tries to lay a finger on you, Rina." He opened the gate and went behind it, shutting one of the doors. He then faced and sneered at the blonde beauty. "I'm not gonna be the one to help you when you're in trouble, so you better go now. Make sure to defend yourself without me. Even if you screamed for me to assist you, I'll be relaxing in the bath tub. Then I'll be sleeping in my cozy bed!"

"I can handle myself just fine, Takuto," Rina responded without a hint of anger, but calmness. "I'm a magician, after all. I'm stronger than you in terms of strength, and it's up to me to decide whether I'll kill someone or not. On the contrary, now isn't the time for any acts of violence that have a high chance of destroying humanity. While I would like to change this world into one that doesn't have impudent human beings and many other things about it, I don't really care what happens to the scumbags who try to hit on me as long as they don't get away with their stupidity." She reached into her invisible pocket with her left hand and pulled out a plastic bag; then she set it over the black gate and raised her hand up in a motionless wave. There was a faint smile on her visage. "See you later, Takuto. Also, have a good night. You don't have to change who you are, but remember that just like the feelings you still have for me, I'm still in love with you. I never stopped thinking about you, and I can't forget about you. Though you may not believe me, I'm truly being sincere about how I feel towards you, Takuto. We've argued several times since I returned to the Human World, but our disputes won't alter the fact you're precious to me. I'm glad I met and fell in love with you." She turned around and opened a portal leading to her home in Neon and stepped through it.

As the gateway to Rina's world closed, Takuto stared at where she had been a few seconds ago with a blank look on his face. "..." He exhaled and said, "...Rina still has romantic feelings for me...?" He blinked. "I... I can't believe she 's still in love for me. All this time, I thought she had kicked me out of her heart, but maybe she was trying to give me some hints on how she felt." The light blond sighed. "I'm such an dumbass... Sure, I was mean to her, but I probably hurt her more than a little kid who picks on the girl he likes." He paused. "...Like, huh? Magicians don't say that they 'like' someone. They either say 'aishiteru' (love, as in a strong type of the word), or use 'nikui' in a sentence (a different way of saying hate than kirai) to a person to express their feelings about them. But... It makes me really happy to hear that she doesn't hate me." A smile appeared on his face, and he took the plastic bag with his right hand. He opened it and inside, was a Shiffey plushy that was big enough to fit into it. Takuto's eyes lowered softly before he finally went into his house.

Meanwhile in Rina's room in Neon, she breathed deeply a few times, having her right hand over her chest. "I just told my ex-boyfriend how I felt about him." She kept breathing like that for a little longer. "I really did it after this whole time." She smiled once more. "Now Takuto knows." She blushed happily, and closed her eyes. "Ehehe! I'm so happy I want to jump up and down, but I wonder if we'll ever be in a relationship again."

The door to her room slid open.

"Ara, Rina." It was Rina's mother Mami with an unfazed facial expression as she typically had. "You're finally home. I just finished preparing dinner, so come eat at the table."

Rina glanced at Mami. "I'll be ready in a few moments, Mom. Go ahead to the dining table without me."

"Alright," Mami replied. "Don't take too long." Just as she turned slightly around, she returned to face her daughter. "Ah, I had an idea pop up just now. Would it be fine if I prepared a bento for Takuto-kun after we're finished with our meal? Katsurou and I haven't seen him and your friends in a while, after all. Yet, over three years have passed by in both our worlds. I already consider him as part of our family, so he's like a son to me. However, Katsurou might not think as him as one. Although he's your father, he doesn't say much about human men. Or humans in general. He can be quite a mystery, but needless to say, he's such a good husband and parent. I appreciate how he hasn't done anything to Takuto-kun and the others."

Rina frowned. "Mom, you really spoil Takuto too much. I might as well teach him how to cook for himself so he won't eat instant ramen and drink coffee all the time when he's at home alone. As for Dad, you might as well reward him for being considerate."

"I do reward him. I buy him presents, go on dates with him, cook for him, take baths with him, kiss him, and even have sex with him all the time. When have I not done anything for him?" Mami tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

Rina blushed and felt awkward at istening to her mother. "Saying that you reward him by havng sex with him isn't something you should say in front of me. Parents don't tell their children, in-laws and descendants that! You know magicians don't bring things like this up!"

Mami placed her right hand on her hip and sighed. "It's not like it's against the rules of our society. Plus, Katsurou can't hear what I'm saying since every part of our home is soundproof. Don't worry so much about it, Rina. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you. Come out of your room soon, okay?" She closed the door to her daughter's room and walked out the hallway.

Rina's face was still flushed. "She's my mom, but she's eccentric at times. So is Dad. Why are my parents always like this? They haven't changed at all." She heaved an exhausted sigh before getting ready for dinner.

XXX

Around 8:00 p.m., it started to rain as Hyosuke left work.

"Seriously?" the purple-haired security specialist grimaced. "The weather's already pouring down and I don't have an umbrella. Man, these forecasts are always so inaccurate when it comes to rainy days." As he finished his last sentence, he ran steadily to his house, picking up the pace a little.

Once he got home and reached the living room, he panted heavily. "Hah... I thought I was a goner. My body's so cold, I need to dry myself off first."

Soon, he felt a towel on his head and the sensation of someone drying his hair for him. "Hyosuke, are you alright?" Miyuki was aiding her twenty-five-year-old boyfriend with his needs. She used her heating magic which gave a soft red glow to dry Hyosuke's clothes and body, and rid the house's interior of rain water.

Hyosuke felt warmth seeping all over him and stayed still until the silver-haired girl lifted the white towel off his head. He looked up at his girlfriend's red eyes. "Miyuki..."

A smile was already on Miyuki's visage. "Hyosuke, you should've called and waited inside the museum for me. I would've brought an umbrella and picked you up from work."

Hyosuke frowned. "I couldn't let you do that. What kind of guy would make his girlfriend go out in the rain just to get him? You're too cute to be doing something like that." He smiled tenderly and regained his posture. "By the way, where are Taiga and Nao-san?"

"They're taking a bath together in the bathroom across their bedroom," the silver-haired magician answered. "They already ate dinner, so it's just the two of us. After we're done eating together, I'll get the bath ready for you and bring some fresh clothes to wear for tonight."

The security specialist nodded. "Thanks. I'll leave everything to you, Miyuki."

XXX

"Ahh! Taiga-kun! Ah!" Nao was on top of Taiga. They had been engaging in their sexual activities for some time now, and the white-haired magician had already given a paizuri session to her boyfriend earlier, as her face, hair, and the rest of her upper body from her neck and shoulders, down to the bottom portion of her chest were covered in the dark-haired brunet's silky white semen. "Ah..."

Taiga's overwhelming thrusts made Nao hornier. He loved her sexy expressions and everything about her, even if she had his sperm on her body. Nao was too beautiful to him. Her soft moans of pleasure aroused him to the point where he picked up the pace, and started to thrust a bit swifter, hitting the idol's insides.

"Ah!" An abrupt yet adorable moan escaped from Nao's lips. "Taiga-kun..." As her eyes were filled with many emotions, she gazed deeply into the coffee-colored eyes of her lover. "You're being so rough even when we have sex in the bathroom... It'll keep adding to Hyosuke's reasons why you're a bigger pervert than he is if he heard us. I... ahh... haven't soundproofed the house... ahh... yet... If... you keep doing this while... we're together... ah... it's going to take longer to soundproof it."

The dark-haired brunet smiled affectionately at the model with his eyes narrowed. "That's because I always want you. Doing this with you brings us closer to each other. I wouldn't want to miss every chance I have to be with you, Nao. I just love you so much, my heart keeps pounding faster when it comes to you." He extended his dominant hand and grabbed the white-haired magician's forearm, pulling her down onto him.

Taiga didn't stop pumping, but his actions cause Nao to set her hands on the underground doctor's shoulders. The right side of her visage was resting over him, and her boobs rubbed gently against his abs. The light huffs and moans coming out of Nao's mouth continued to turn her boyfriend on. Moments later, Taiga ejaculated his clear, white fluid into the idol/model's vagina. It went deeper into her body, flowing rapidly to every place it could fit into.

"Ahhhh! Mmph..." As soon as the semen had squirted into her, Nao quickly closed her aquamarine eyes, tenderly biting the area near the bottom of Taiga's neck, and her hands' grip on him tightened. Thankfully, her bite didn't tear his skin, and it was actually uninjured, as there weren't any marks on him. This was visually proven when she opened her eyes and her oral region parted from him slowly. She lifted her head up a little to look at her boyfriend.

Taiga's right hand went from Nao's waist to the back of her head where her silky and luxious white hair was, to the side of her face. A loving smile adorned his perfectly splendid visage as he gazed back at his sweetheart of six years. "Nao."

"Nn?"

Finally, the question he had been waiting anxiously to ask came.

"Will you marry me?"

Nao's eyes widened with mild surprise. The emotons that were built up within her overflowed all over like a waterfall from her heart. Tears of joy simultaneously formed in her eyes and streamed down her beautiful face as a faint smile appeared on it.

"Yes," she answered peacefully, placing her right hand on the side of Taiga's face. "Of course I'll marry you, Taiga."

Suddenly, Nao kissed the man she loved. In turn, Taiga's eyes widened before his girlfriend pulled away.

"Taiga," Nao called her beloved's name, catching his attention, "I love you. More than anyone else in the universe. Up until now, I've always held back on addressing your name without any honorifics. Even though I've always wanted to call your name by itself all this time, I felt that I would never truly be accepted into your heart because I knew you were suffering before the day you found me lying unconscious in front of the house, and before I woke up and saw you so close to me." She started to cry and her tears didn't stop their downward course. "I fell in love with you the second I first saw you...! I've always loved you, Taiga..."

"Nao..." Taiga was affected by his girlfriend's confession. He lowered his eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I never noticed that you were having a hard time because of me—that you were in pain this whole time. I can't ask you to forgive me for everything I've put you through, but I love you as well. I love you more than anyone else thinks I do. I could never stop loving you... You're the most important person to me, and I can't just let you go. I don't ever want to let you go, even if someone tells me to." He embraced his woman, holding her close to him. "I'll stay with you forever, Nao."

Nao opened her eyes and accepted Taiga's love for her. "Un... I'll always together with you, Taiga. No matter what, I won't leave you. Not ever."

XXX

It was getting late that night, and Hiro had been called down to his university. He had parted ways with Sayuri hours ago as the sun was setting then. It had apparently been an urgent phone call and was very recent, so he had rushed down as fast as he could after hearing that it was an emergency.

"I'm very sorry that this happened," his professor expressed his condolences. "Your father suddenly withdrew you from the enrollment list. Therefore, you are no longer a student here. I received a call this morning from him and I've tried to contact you ever since. You must've been occupied for a while now. Again, I am sorry I was unable to prevent this from taking place, but he told me he was intent on having you work as an intern in order to run his business in the future."

Hiro nodded reluctantly. The expression he showed was one that was down in the dumps. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Professor Tenma. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." He bowed and exited the campus.

As he trudged through the streets of the city, the former college student seemed to have lost all hope. It was still raining outside, but he had willingly left the umbrella he bought at one of the many stores that day inside the art school's faculty office. He couldn't care less about his future, and what would happen to him. He only wanted to take an art class and graduate from his school. That was all he ever wanted to do before getting a full-time job, whether or not it was art-related. Now, he had nothing left for him to enthusiastically live for.

Someone else was also walking in the rain besides him.

Sayuri had finished her duties for the day and felt didn't have anything else to do. She felt bored but her visage didn't give off any hint to the sensation she had. So she decided to experience what it was like to walk in the rain. And soon, a familiar figure from far away came into her view. Although it was quite a distance from where she was, she could easily comprehend that Hiro was the person she saw. Judging from his expression and the fact he was walking in the rain, she knew something had happened to make him crestfallen. Crestfallen in the sorrowful rain she hadn't known of until now, which was a rain and gloomy sky that didn't exist in Neon. Sure, there were times when it poured in her world—but not something filled with so much negativity and anguish that it reflected the condition of a person's heart.

The magician of fate gave her partner some time alone instead of rushing toward him, so she stepped forward gradually before reaching him. The second she stopped in front of him, Hiro finally noticed that he wasn't the only one out in the cold and wet weather.

As Hiro's gaze slowly met the orange-haired girl's, it was as if he returned to reality. "Sayuri..."

"Stay still." Shortly afterward, Sayuri's winged sprung out from her back, curled around the youth's body, went up behind his back, and formed a cover over his head, protecting him from the rain. Then, a smile appeared on Sayuri's face as she glanced at the young man in front of her. "I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you, Hiro."

"...!" Hiro's eyes widened, and tears began to form in his eyes. "Sayuri." The instant he said her name, he broke down in tears and embraced the magician of fate, letting his cries and sobs out as the wings of light disappeared. "It hurts...! It really hurts... I didn't think I'd ever get pulled out of art school, but it actually happened... I just wanted to do something I liked. It's not like I had a goal or a particular career I was aiming for...! I just... I just really liked art, so I wanted to keep studying about it. Sure, it might be tedious to some people and it takes time and effort to perfect, but it was the thing I liked the most in the world! I even had a kind upperclassman who helped me during my first year at my college—I looked up to him and wanted to follow in his tracks, and I recently saw him again after few years had gone by. And yet... I didn't get a chance to finish and graduate from the very place I met him! It was all just too good to be true... In the end, wealth and power win over everything, and I lost to my father's authority. There's nothing left for me to accomplish... I'm just the puppet of a businessman—a mere tool for money and success! I don't have anything left for me to do but to follow his instructions and commands, Sayuri. I don't have anyone to set me free from this unfair life..."

"I told you, didn't I, Hiro?" Sayuri's smile didn't fade as she wrapped her arms around her partner. "I'm here for you. Not just me, but Takuji and the rest of the Black Foxes. We're all here for you. You're not alone; you can depend on us. I'll be the one who'll sever the chains your father has placed on you, no matter what. So don't lose to him. He isn't fated to control your life, Hiro."

After hearing those words, Hiro continued to hug Sayuri for another moment before pulling back a little to face her.

"Sayuri," the former art student said; his hands were on the orange-haired girl's shoulders and they were still very close to one another. "I love you. I've always loved you since the day you took my hands in yours. I realized this the night you snuck into my bed at LRN and fell asleep, and I can't stop myself from loving you because you're the only girl I've ever had romantic feelings for. I don't want to give you up to anyone, so will you... go out with me?"

Sayuri's eyes slightly widened and she could feel herself blushing. "Hiro..." Her surprise soon transformed into a loving smile and she gave a nod. "Yes. I love you as well, Hiro. I've also been in love with you since the day we met. I fell in love with you the second you walked through the door to the café that day."

Hiro's smile returned, but it wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky one. "Thank you, Sayuri. I'm glad to have met you. If you hadn't been there for me since then, I don't know if I would've been able to pull through the difficult times I've had since I was a kid. It was because you were here now that I didn't rot in the depths of despair tonight. I'm really grateful that you were born, and it makes me happy to have fallen in love with you." He closed his eyes and leaned down.

Sayuri also shut her agate eyes and waited for Hiro's kiss. Once their lips locked together, the former's grip on the latter's shirt tightened. They continued to stay in the pouring rain until they pulled apart to search for fresh air, and teleported to Hiro's room for a night of passion and love-making.

XXX

Kenshi was lying facedown on the city ground. Due to the rain, his body was cold and dripping with the pounding drops of water from the sky. Who knew how long he had been unconscious? One thing for certain was that he barely had time to react to anything. There wasn't any blood or wound on the posterior region of his body, but he went through a deal of pain.

_A few hours back..._

_As he took a stroll through the streets that night, Kenshi felt uneasy. Someone was following and watching him. But. There was no one outside but him... and the stranger who was behind him._

_ Despite being a firefighter by day and a thief at night, the Black Foxes' sniper felt as though he wasn't strong enough to go against whoever was closing in on him. His fear paralyzed him and as he turned around slowly, the blunt force of a crowbar aided by an overwhelming force of power, slammed onto the nape of his neck, knocking him out._

_ For some reason, the person who hit him did not choose to carry his body, but simply left. Perhaps said person thought Kenshi was dead the moment he collapsed onto the hard ground. Whatever their motive was, they didn't take the spiky-haired brunet anywhere._

The current time was 11:45 p.m. The weather grew darker than an ordinary rainy day would be, but at least there wasn't any thunder. Kenshi's body was getting colder than it was before, but he was still breathing. How he survived such a terrible blow was miraculous. Or so it seemed. It may likely have been thanks to the food he ate, which had contained ingredients from Neon, the world of magicians. His body could hae benefitted from eating Takuji Uramoto's cooking a few days prior to his incident.

Just then, a different figure from before showed up, having seen the firefighter's body from an unknown distance. The person who appeared this time was most likely male, and had fiery, orange hair that shone brightly, but one could tell that it wasn't Hiro. However, the figure that may have been a man, picked Kenshi's unconscious body up, hefting him over their right shoulder.

XXX

1) This is referencing Sayuri's personality and emotions that were sealed away prior to the story.


	17. Episode 17

Remade Reality

**~1:00 a.m. that morning; April 13, 2007~**

It was a dream, and it was... peculiar in a way. This dream... seemed far from what one may have seen. After all, it was not a human's but a magician's. Yet, why would a magician see this kind of dream?

_There was someone wearing a navy blue hood which disguised their appearance from being known to anyone else. Only their hands could be seen and in their right one was a sword—__a long sword that had different shades of brown to it. The handle was sandy brown; the hilt was windsor tan in color and had an interesting shape, a curved number three; last but not least, the blade was the color of desert sand. It was a gorgeous sword not from the world in which regular humans resided. However, the wielder of the sword was not a woman per se if someone looked closer at the structure of the hand that was holding it. Most certainly it was a man, due to the long fingers and the hand's rough edges that a woman did not possess._

Whoever the man was was not known, but it gave a trivial clue to the magician seeing the dream.

...

_The man pulled his hand which held the sword back in a readied position, and swung it rapidly. In that one fell swoop, multiple parts of the Earth in front of the hooded figure's sight glowed with colorful auroras surround specific countries, parts or even whole continents, the oceans, and far more. Then, it was as if everything split apart and went away in a single blast, leaving nothing of the planet._

The dream ended right then and there.

The next thing that happened was...

Rina jolted up from her bed. The expression on her face appeared as if she woke up from a horrible nightmare. What's more, she was panting heavily like there was a heavy weight in her chest. However, she was not sweating.

Soon, her breathing became normal. "Did... something change in the Human World? From what I just saw, it couldn't be a false event. If so, I have to tell everyone about it to confirm my suspicions in case it wasn't a dream."

XXX

Meanwhile, Kenshi slowly opened his eyes upon awakening. The room he was in had a sconce that was shaped like a flame and was lighting his surroundings, making it easier to see where he was.

"...?" While he was lying on a twin-sized bed, Kenshi's eyes darted around. "Where am I...? Is this... a cabin of some sort?"

_It looks like an old place, but it's definitely clean, _he noted within his thoughts. _But, how did I end up here? I remember that I was in the rain and there was someone tailing me. Before I knew it, I..._

"Oh, looks like you're awake," a male voice said. There hadn't been a sound of someone opening the door or walking in the room, but the person speaking to the spiky-haired brunet was there with him.

Kenshi's eyes widened. He sat up from the bed and turned towards his left. The expression on his face was serious and stern. "Who are you? And why am I here? Are you with the 14K? If so, I'm not gonna let you do what you want with me, or with my frends."

The person the sniper of the Black Foxes saw was a young man with bright, fiery orange hair and red eyes. He wasn't Japanese, but the words he'd let out of his mouth were. He was smiling and quite good-looking as well. "Whoa, there. Slow down when you're speaking to your savior. I did carry you to the hideout after finding you when you were unconscious, you know. And don't mistake me for a member of the 14K when I'm not one. I don't want to harm you or the rest of the alliance you have with the other Black Foxes, magicians, and the Kujo brothers, Kenshi Inagaki."

Kenshi paused with astonishment showing on his visage. "Wait. You're... my savior?" This earned a nod from the man in front of his eyes. "You're not a member of the 14K?" There went another nod. "Anyway..." He glanced down; then he gazed back at his savior. "How do you know about the alliance? There wasn't anyone else who knew about it except for the thirteen of us, and possibly the two magician of fates' advisor. I'm pretty certain of that. So then, how were you able to find out about it?"

"Every magician knows about it by now," the young man replied, having not shifted his smile and gaze from Kenshi this whole time. "After all, the information in their books have changed, and so has this world."

At that moment, the firefighter felt as though his heart had stopped. "...All the magicians know about it, and the Human World has changed? What... does that mean? Also, are you a magician as well? If you know so much already, you've got to be one, right?"

The young man continued to put his beautiful smile on. "Well yeah, everyone's changed by now. Even you. However, let me make this clear so you don't misunderstand and jump to another conclusion before getting to know me. I'm not a magician, I'm a human being. Just like you. Yet, I'm not an ordinary human. I'm a Special Human."

"Even though you're not a magician but a human being, what makes you different from me?" Kenshi inquired. "What makes you so 'special' that you're different from other humans?"

"You and the other members of the Black Foxes were sent a video, weren't you?" the young man answered back with a question of his own. "Twelve days ago, on the night of April Fools'. Three 14K members were cornering a middle-aged man in his café while the other members were waiting on the roof for your arrival."

Kenshi blinked. "Huh? How do you..."

"I'm the one who sent that video. I was also there inside the café when the owner/manager was being assaulted, but I wasn't seen because..." The fiery orange-haired young man kept smiling and tilted his head to his left, cupping the same side of his visage with his hand. "I was invisible."

The firefighter was speechless for a few seconds before asking, "You sent that video to us? But how did you do that? Anyway, I want to know: Is that... your power? Invisibility?"

"Haha, I knew you'd be very curious about everything. I'll let you figure out about how I did that. That power isn't mine. I don't have the power of invisibility, but some friends of mine do. Although, I'll confess. Only one of them helped with making me unseen from the 14K and the café owner's sight, even though I was clearly there. My body wasn't actually invisible; it's just an ability that hides me from people's sight, and I do mean any human's if—and only if—they're not permitted to see me. Thus, I had been 'cloaked' by the powers of one magician. As for how I know about the 14K and what they've been doing lately, my friends and I have been monitoring them before the day Sayuri Mitsuyoshi arrived in this world."

Kenshi's eyes grew wide again. "So it was thanks to magic that you were able to film the video and send it to us? You even knew Sayuri was here this entire time? And you've been watching the 14K's actions even before she came to the Human World? Who exactly are you? You haven't answered my quiry about your identity and some others."

The young man straightened his posture, letting his left hand go back towards his body's lateral region. "The answer to your first three questions is yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Claire Fioré, the leader of the Hidden Resistance. You may or may not know about me, but I'm a historical legend who led a rebellion against the Catholic Church in the twelfth century. Despite my first name, I can assure you that I'm a guy through and through. Sure, it's a girl's name, but my parents originally named me Claire to fool people into believing I was a girl when I'm not one. I was also a celebrity but I quit being one, so there you go."

"It's no wonder you seemed familiar." A smile had finally appeared on Kenshi's face. "I knew I've heard about and seen you before, but this is incredible! I still can't believe you're right in front of me."

Claire gave an eye smile. "Well, I did discover the door that led me to the Cycle of Eternal Reincarnation with three girls, after all, so there's almost no way my name isn't known. I've practically been everywhere by now." He opened his eyes. "Just so you know, I don't have a harem with said girls. I don't want any misunderstandings about that fact, to be honest."

A door opened in the back (from where Claire's back was facing).

"Who said you were even allowed to have one in the first place?" a female's voice inquired.

Kenshi knew who the voice belonged to and still couldn't believe who he saw.

A girl with long, somewhat dark silver hair [that reached down past her knees a little] and eyes of the same color entered the room. "Because of your beauty, I have to keep a bunch of women away from you, Claire. That hasn't changed since I met you, though."

"Now, now," Claire said with a smile as he turned towards the girl who was around his age. "It's not completely _my_ fault, is it? You should also speak for yourself since you're popular with the modern world, as well."

The dark silver-haired girl frowned lightly. "Whatever. I'd say that any guy with good looks would be far more popular than most girls, but it seems as if my argument doesn't matter as much with the entertainment industry rising these days."

"You're..." Kenshi trailed off, frozen in place as he stared at the girl. "...Kuruha... the visual of the Japanese girl group that debuted in South Korea, Multi-Star Clover! In addition to being the visual, you're also the most famous member of the group! More importantly, you're the wielder of the longest zweihänder known in history: Zenaku (or Zen'aku to help with the pronunciation with the name)! I can't believe I'm meeting you and Claire right now," he breathed in awe.

Kuruha gave a friendly smile. "Likewise. It's my pleasure to meet you while you're still alive, Kenshi Inagaki. Then again, you only know me by stage name, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah," the spiky-haired brunet responded.

"Well," Kuruha added, "I guess I should introduce myself to you. My full name as of this life is Kuruha Mamiya."

Kenshi's eyes widened slightly. "Then your younger sister—"

"—is also a Mamiya," Kuruha finished for the firefighter. "We've always been born into the same family bloodline, as the Eternal Rencarnation Cycle has also affected our family members, as well as Claire's and... you know."

"But here I am!" a cute voice announced as they walked in. It was a shorter girl Kenshi had mentioned around halfway through his sentence before being cut off by the visual of Multi-Star Clover earlier. The girl was just as adorable as her voice had given away for all to hear. She had long amaranth pink hair, but it flowed down to the top of her thighs; she also had lime-green eyes and was five centimeters shorter than Mitsuki (142 centimeters). No doubt she was a loli. Yet her bust said otherwise.1

Claire closed his eyes and smiled openly as he waved with his left hand. "Hey, Kokoro. You're just in time."

"Looks like it," the younger of the Mamiya sisters replied in a mild tone of voice. "So the sniper of the Black Foxes is finally awake." Her gaze shifted from Claire to Kenshi. "Well, I don't really need to introduce myself, do I? So I'll just stand here." She stood next to her older sister, on the latter's left.

Another girl came in shortly after. She had long, moderately-colored blonde hair that went straight down to her feet, and her eyes were indigo blue. The next thing that happened was that she took her place between Claire (on his right), and Kokoro (on her left). "Hello there, Kenshi Inagaki. You know who I am as well, don't you?"

"Elizabeth Diamond?!" Kenshi was practically shocked at seeing another famous icon. "The main vocalist of Multi-Star Clover?! What... What's going on?"

Elizabeth smiled. "What do you mean? It's time for everyone to make their appearance and introduce themselves now that you're fully awake. Looks like I didn't need to say anything though, since you've heard of MSC."

Kenshi exhaled awkwardly. "R-Right..." Then, he shook his head exaggeratedly. "Wait. That's not the point! What I really mean is that I'd like to know is what's happened to the Human World, and I'm still curious as to what makes Claire different and 'special' than me. So just explain everything properly. That's all I'm asking at the moment."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Then, she looked at Claire. "You haven't told him yet?"

Claire smiled nervously and sweat-dropped at the blonde next to him. "I couldn't help it since there were several questions being asked, but you know how I can be sometimes."

Kokoro glanced at the young man in their group. "Well it's you we're talking about, Claire. It's not like it's an uncommon thing for people to skip over some stuff."

"Let's just get this over with, then," Kuruha stated in a calm manner.

Elizabeth's smile returned as she looked at the spiky-haired brunet. "I'll start with the details, then. It's not just Claire who's different from you, Kenshi. The four of us here are known as Special Human beings, but we're not the only ones who are different than most humans. Rather than special abilities and such, the term Special Human refers to a human who was born with the path to change the world. Most of us have what are known as unnatural physical features at birth, like our hair and/or eye colors. Sometimes, there are those who have have natural features, rather than peculiar ones. I'm one of the ones who were born with a natural hair color. Claire, Kuruha, and Kokoro are different from me in that aspect; albeit, Claire may seem a bit more natural than the latter two. On the contrary, you normally wouldn't see anyone with red eyes, unless they had some type of cosmetic surgery, or something like that. Another detail is that once we're born, we already have a full set of hair and look like little kids, just like magicians; we also tend to be mistaken for them most of the time. That's about all to it."

"So you guys are mainly 'destined' to do something great, whether it's for better or for worse," Kenshi deducted.

"That's correct," Elizabeth confirmed. "When I remember the first lives we had, I think about the Door that led us to our endless rebirths every time we die. We've all lived so many lives, yet we never made it past our early twenties until now, with the exception of Kokoro, who died around her mid-teens back then."

"You mean the three of you never made it past the age of twenty before this life," Kokoro added. "Anyway, let's move on to the part about how the world has changed."

Elizabeth showed an expression as if she were pondering over the last thing Kokoro told her with her left index fnger on the corner of her chin, smiling again after a few seconds had passed by. "Sou ne. I don't want to explain the situation, though." She turned her head towards Claire, gazing at him with her serene eyes.

Claire gazed back at the blonde member of Multi-Star Clover with a smile of his own and sweat-dropped once more. "Uh, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth blinked twice, while her eyelashes fluttered at the same time. "Yes, Honey?"

"I..." the fiery orange-haired young man trailed off. "...don't want to be the one to tell him about that, though."

Kuruha nodded. "True. It'd be better if a magician explained about what's already happened this morning in spite of how early it is."

"Maa, one-forty-five a.m. is still a good time to gather some people to discuss this matter," Kokoro stated. "It's not like we're _that_ exhausted, but I agree. This should be a good time to let him see who're on our side."

As Kenshi blinked, he wasn't sure what to think. He only knew he had to listen and find out what had taken place while he was unconscious, but... Who on Earth had knocked him out, and why didn't they take him hostage? He placed his hopes on learning about those parts while staying with the four Special Humans in front of him, and waited for the magicians he would soon meet.

XXX

Everyone in the alliance [excluding Kenshi] were gathered in Le Renard Noir. It was the first time an alarming and dire situation that couldn't be reversed fell into their hands. Besides that, it was also rare to have the Black Foxes' sniper absent from one of their meetings.

"Man, this is really bad," Hyosuke commented with wide eyes.

Riki sighed. "Who would have ever thought a dream could come true and reshape the entire Human World like this?"

"Don't forget that the oceans and other bodies of water have been replaced by a new one that fills their place," Takuto pointed out as he looked back over his right shoulder. He was sitting on one of the high chairs in front of the counter where there used to be stools before the renovation. "The world's also smaller, along with the fact that the United States, Europe, Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Australia are the only countries and continents to have survived that swing, and have shifted towards each other while maintaining some space as separate regions."

Rina, who was standng nearby, frowned and narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the floor. "But there's no doubt that Ains was used by a man, so there's a clue well have to focus on."

Taiga had a troubled look on his face. "...What perfect timing."

Hyosuke's eyes broadened further. "Huh? What's wrong, Bro?"

Taiga glanced at his younger brother, then at everyone else around them, and sighed, wthdrawing his gaze afterward. "It's just..." He glanced at the others again and continued. "Nao and I are planning on getting married soon."

Hyosuke blinked and had a surprised expression on his visage. "Heh? When did you even—" He immediately came to realize the answer to his question; his eyes raised their lids higher.

_Don't tell me... Taiga proposed in the... while having... _the purple-haired security specialist thought. He was shocked and taken aback by his own unspoken words which he could barely bear to finish in a sentence, nor could he say aloud. Just then, he finally gave off an irritated look at the underground doctor. _Man, what a pervert... When it comes down to it, my own brother is worse than me. Although... he does get embarrassed when it comes to other people finding out these things and letting him know about their discoveries and knowledge. But it is the will of karma that he gets caught in the act at times, so it can't be helped every now and then._

"? What's wrong, Hyo?" Taiga asked, oblivious to what his own brother knew, as he turned slightly to his right.

"Ah. Nothing," Hyosuke replied, having noticed the dark-haired brunet's gaze at him.

Mitsuki smiled faintly. "Speaking of which, when is your wedding, Taiga-san?"

"Huh?" Taiga tilted his head to his right side. "The beginning of May. Will you be coming to it, Mitsuki?"

While still having her smile on her face, Mitsuki closed her eyes and sweat-dropped. "Actually, I just wanted to congratulate you and Nao since you two are very dear to one another, and since Nao treasures you so much, it'd be wrong of me to deny you as a friend. I'm sorry I won't be going, though. There were an abundant amount of people who attended mine and Riki's wedding in London, but it was quite overwhelming, even for a magician of intelligence like myself. Since then, we haven't gone to any other weddings, as we agreed it was best not to when we'd rather live our lives peacefully."

Taiga's usual, serious expression returned to him after hearing Mitsuki's response. "That's fine. We weren't expecting any guests, anyway. We even decided on making it a private wedding."

Hyosuke narrowed his eyes. "So you two decided on that without telling Miyuki and I about it? Also, what about our parents? You're so selfish, Taiga."

"Well, they're in love like we are, Hyosuke," Miyuki remarked. "Your parents will understand, even if they're not invited to the wedding."

Hyosuke's shoulders slumped down and he gave a tired sigh. "But we're not, either."

Nao giggled with an eye smile on her face. "Why don't you forgive Taiga this time, Hyosuke? We're finally going to become in-laws after all these years. Someday, Miyuki will also be a part of the family, as well."

Hyosuke frowned before giving in with a smile of his own. "...Alright. Since you'll be my older sister soon, I shouldn't be so negative. Anyway, congrats, Nao-san, Taiga."

Miyuki nodded. "Un. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nao said in reply.

"Ahh!" Hiro yelled out; his eyes seemed as though they were about to pop out any second now. "I can't believe I just missed my chance to congratulate my favorite idol about her upcoming marriage!" He quickly composed himself and smiled casually. "So, uh, what I should've said earlier... Congrats, Nao. Oh, and Taiga, too. I'm your biggest fan, Hiro Sarashina, if you remember me from your previous concerts and fan meeting events."

"Ara, it's nice to see you again," Nao stated in a tranquil manner. "It appears fate has brought us all together on the same side. Maa, I knew something was off about you the first time I saw you over six years ago. Thank you for being a wonderful fan of mine. I'm glad you enjoyed the concerts and events, and I appreciate the fact you enjoy my songs as well. I hope to be a helpful ally to you and everyone else when the time comes for us to fight alongside one another against the 14K and... that woman."

Sayuri had a stern expression as she stared at Nao. "Roxanne Feris."

Atsumu tilted his head to his left as he stood behind the counter. "Roxanne... Feris...? Who's that?"

Without moving her gaze away from Nao, Sayuri elaborated on her previous words. "The woman who caused all of this to happen by interrupting Nao-san and her cousin's journey to this world, stealing Ains from Rina at the trial, plotting against the magicians' power loss and near demises here. She's also the leader of the 14K as we've discussed before. However, there's still a high possibility that she's targeting Rina as a result of the same trial from over three years ago, but the fact her subordinate has Ains in his hands may be a form of trust we've never known about her having with anyone besides her parents until I came to the Human World to seek her out."

"You did mention this before," Riki acknowledged with a staid expression. "About her subordinate, could he have a bond with this Roxanne Feris? If she's not the one using Ains, then she must be letting her subordinate do whatever he wants. He's already erased billions of people from our world and made it smaller. If we don't do something about him, he'll destroy everything, you guys won't be able to stand a chance against him, and neither will we. We can't just do nothing right now—we have to face her the rest of the 14K as quickly as possible!"

Before he knew it, Riki had voiced and shouted out his frustrations for everyone in Le Renard Noir to hear.

Takuji let out a sigh with a carefree smile, putting his arms and hands out as if they had formed a W in the space they were in, cupping and surrounding the empty air. "You're so impatient, Riki. The guy's toying with your emotions by doing things according to his will and desires. It's not like the Human World has nothing left. You still have this country and several others remaining, and a smaller world isn't as bad as it appears. If you rush into things, the guy's gonna use you—the leader of the Black Foxes—as a hostage to lure everyone else into a trap. Count on that if you really want to get beaten up in the torture chambers the 14K created. But what I can tell you for certain is that there'll be no hope for you unless you cool down and listen to us. Anyway, to answer your question, Sayuri and I can sense a bond between them, as the two of us have personally encountered the 14K for a while now, but we're not the only ones who have."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Riki inquired.

Takuji let out a breath with his mouth closed, still smiling. "Nothing. Don't worry about every single thing I've said so far." Soon, he received a message on his cobalt and schnurrple2 flip phone, and opened it with his left hand. Then, he glanced at Riki and the others from behind the counter [on Atsumu's left]. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Listen. Akio-sama has told me that we'll have to lay back for a while."

Riki's left eye twitched. "What? We don't have to do anything?"

"For the time being," the mint-haired magician replied without any worries. "Besides, it'll be a good thing for us, don't you think? You can relax and slack off all you want until we're needed!"

The unemployed twenty-seven-year-old couldn't believe it. "..." What was he going to do now? He still didn't have a job, and had been told that he could step back from being a thief with the rest of his team for an indefinite amount of time. Things certainly weren't going so well for him. "...How is that a good thing? I won't have much to do, even when I'm not on a mission or assignment. Kenshi's also missing from our group, and who knows what he's up to, or if he's alright."

Sayuri, who had been standing still without facing anyone else behind or on her sides, had also been silent since the last time she had spoken. That was, until a few seconds later. The look in her eyes seemed to have somewhat changed with a beautiful light in them, while her mouth opened a little. She turned around on her right, looking at both Mitsuki and her tall husband.

"You don't need to worry about him," the orange-haired magician assured them. "Kenshi's fine."

A severe grimness appeared on Riki's face. "Sayuri, how do you know about that?"

Mitsuki's eyes widened slightly. "Telepathy? Who told you about Kenshi's—"

"I have been ordered not to say anything about it," Sayuri interrupted the dark purple-haired magician's words in an indifferent manner. She had a stoic expression planted on her beautiful visage. "Furthermore, I am asking you on my source's behalf to place your trust in them. No matter what."

Riki's gaze fell to the floor. "How can we put our trust in their hands so easily? We don't even know what'll happen if we don't do something about all this."

"I've already placed my trust in them, and so have the other magicians from home," Sayuri said without any hesitation. "In due time, you'll understand... because it'll all work out in the end."

After hearing those words, Mitsuki held Riki's right hand in her left and smiled gently. "So I see. Everyone else in Neon has given their hopes to this source. Then, why don't we wait and see what the future holds together? It sounds like Kenshi is in good hands."

Riki glanced wistfully at his wife. "Mitsuki..."

Hiro also smiled, gazing at his partner. "..."

Sayuri looked back at Hiro. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes started to show the emotions of gratitude and happiness.

Miyuki picked up on Hiro's gaze, realizing his feelings for her former housemate. Hyosuke followed his girlfriend's stare and immediately understood the bond between the two orange heads. They both knew those two were in love with one another, and their relationship was just like theirs, so they could relate to the orange-haired couple—just like Nao and Taiga as the former smiled sadly at Sayuri, as if she wished she could had apologized before they met again.

At the same time, Atsumu was glad things were going well for the couples in his restaurant, along with the fact he had a nicer interior with new equipment that were more efficient and magnificent furnishings. Everything looked great and he couldn't be unhappy about Takuji's help. The mint-haired magician had been gone for some time now, and was most likely back home with his girlfriend.

Rina took a seat on her ex-boyfriend's right and turned her attention towards him. "Are you hungry?"

Takuto glanced back at the magician of power. "Yeah. I want a bowl of pork noodles. And I'm talking about the ones _you_ make. I'm craving food made from Neon's ingredients."

The blonde nodded. "Alright. This is also the perfect time to make it a large, early breakfast to celebrate Nao-san and Taiga-san's upcoming marriage, so I'll get things ready."

"I'll help out too, of course," Atsumu beamed. "With the knowledge Takuji's cooking gave me, and the practice we had yesterday, I'll be able to prepare better food for everyone."

Takuto snickered. "You'd better raise your reputation. It's still dark out, but it's not like we _can't_ grab some food to eat. We have enough time to finish before sunrise, so don't disappoint anyone here, including me."

The wavy-haired brunet gave a thumbs-up. "You got it!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Kenshi was amazed by what he found out, but he was also stunned by the same knowledge about what took place while he had been sleeping. There were also a group of six magicians with him, Claire and the three other Special Humans.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed. "Most of the countries and continents have been permanently destroyed and removed from the Human World?! So that means..."

A female magician with waist-length purpureus hair and sunset orange eyes nodded firmly. "Yes. Your world has lost many people with a single swing of Rina's sword by a member of the 14K."

A familiar male magician with teal hair and light green eyes said, "In any case, the guy who has Ains is tempting—or at least trying to—you and the other members of the Black Foxes into taking quick actions. But thanks to Minagi's telepathy and Akio-sama's message, they won't be doing anything that'll endanger their lives for the time being."

"Still, it's going to be a shocking matter for the other innocent lives of the world population to take this all in," Kenshi answered with a conflicted expression. "But I never would've thought you two were working against the 14K."

"Aaron's got some interesting but ordinary-like ways to distract them, while Manjuki helps him and the rest of us take them down," a female magician with long cream-colored hair reaching past her thighs with curls that resembled soft serve ice cream said. She had cadmium red eyes and was similar to Elizabeth in appearance. "But they really shouldn't mess with us, even when they recruit more members."

"Uh..." the firefighter trailed off. "You're're Elise Illyse, the main rapper of Multi-Star Clover." He shifted his gaze towards another female magician who had long, light green hair that went past her waist; she had floral lavender eyes. "And you're Minagi Hogo, another member of MSC! It's so cool to have all the members of Multi-Star Clover here in front of me, including Manjuki." He was filled with awe and stupefaction. "A room full of celebrities is too good to be true, but this is reality."

There was also Futaba Rukawa, a female magician with long, picton blue hair that almost reached the back of her knees, and brink pink eyes. She was one of the co-managers of Multi-Star Clover, along with Atsu Buntai, who had white hair and dark blue eyes; the latter was in a romantic relationship with Elise. Futaba's boyfriend Aaron Fitzgerald, on the other hand, composed the girl group's songs, while Claire did the music arrangement.

"We do have our daytime jobs, but they're nothing compared to landing concealed attacks on the members of the 14K," Atsu added. "Although Claire's not much of a celebrity anymore, he goes along with us since we all make up a whole team in the entertainment industry."

"By the way," Claire brought up, "we could assign you to be our bodyguard, if you want to do the job, of course."

Kenshi's surprise was transparent. "What? A bodyguard? It's not like you need one since you guys all go to work together, right? There's also the fact that I'm a firefighter, and a member of the Black Foxes."

"Haha, I was joking!" the leader of the resistance laughed. Just then, he stared at the spiky-haired brunet with a serious look in his eyes. "But it seems you still haven't caught onto what I meant behind those words."

"Huh?" Yep, Kenshi was puzzled.

Manjuki smiled and said, "What Claire was actually saying, Kenshi, was a command to join us as a member of the Hidden Resistance."

"You want _me_ to join you?" Kenshi questioned. "But why? I mean, I can't just quit my job and abandon my role as a thief. I'm not powerful like you guys, and I'd probably just slow you down."

"Even though we're aiding the Black Foxes and the alliance, as well as protecting them?" the purpureus-haired girl asked.

"What?" Kenshi's bewilderment was so like him, it was getting old. "You guys are helping us?"

Elizabeth smiled once more. "We've been doing so for a long time. Way before you guys joined hands with the Kujo brothers, Nao, and Miyuki. In fact, we've been countering against the 14K at a slow rate for the past six years."

Kuruha's eyes narrowed. "Kenshi. Are the Black Foxes irreplaceable to you?"

"Huh? Yeah," the spiky-haired brunet responded without having to consider the question.

"Then you want to keep them away from danger, right?" the dark silver-haired girl continued.

Kenshi grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Of course I'd want to protect them with all my might!"

"Jaa, why don't you just join us already if you're that willing to prevent them from going outside of the safety zone?" Kokoro suggested. "If you become our ally, you'll be carrying out our errands and strategies to lower the 14K's power, and once the time's right, we'll bring them down without fail, and everything will finally be over between them and us. We'll even reunite you and your friends after they follow our trail later on. So it won't be too long before you can see them again, but it'll take some time until we can accomplish the things we've set out to do."

As if a ray of light had shined down upon him from above, Kenshi felt a sensation like he was needed by the Hidden Resistance members. "Will you guys... really give the Black Foxes the chance to defeat the 14K?"

Claire smiled as though Kenshi's inquiry didn't need to be asked in the first place. "What are you saying, young man? Do you want your friends to bring them down by themselves? We're going to do this together, you know. As a combined force of indestructible unity between us and them."

Kenshi's eyes widened. "So you'll really help us go against the 14K and let us meet again...?"

"What's with that look in your eyes? Are you going to cry and bring a flood to the place, Kenshi Inagaki?" Claire jested half-heartedly. "This is our hideout, dude. If you're going to sob like a little kid, do it when we're not around."

Tears of joy formed in Kenshi's eyes and he nodded, whimpering as his tears drizzled down his visage. "Okay." Shortly after he uttered that one word of obedience, he started to bawl and blubber with less noise than one would've anticipated.

"Then, it's settled," Claire kept smiling, but there was a huge hint of triumphant glory to it. "As of today at 3:27 a.m., I declare you, Kenshi Inagaki to be our eleventh, temporary and final member. We the Hidden Resistance welcome you to our team. Oh, and don't forget to eat stuff from Neon; you'll need to enhance your abilities since that blow to the back of your neck weakened most of the stuff you gained beforehand. You may have been lucky that last bit of power protected your skin from tearing, but there's barely enough magic in your body to keep you alive. So, the six of them (the magicians) will help you with that part."

Manjuki gave a lighthearted smile. "I've known you for quite some time, Kenshi. You won't have to worry about a thing because we'll all be here for you."

Aaron laughed a bit. "Heheh! Anyway, congratulations on surviving that blast. Or, maybe not. The power of fate sure saved you from a 14K member!"

"Aren't you that mailman from before?" Kenshi asked. "You know, from that weird delivery service?"

The teal-haired magician waved his right hand to the side. "I was just following orders to dress up as one and deliver that letter to Riki. Plus, that delivery service was fake. I mean, stuff like postal services don't exist in Neon. All magicians know each other, even by name, so there's no need to have someone send mail when you can either do it yourself or text them."

"Huh..." Kenshi exhaled with his typical dumbfounded expression and tear-stained visage displaying for the ten others in the room to see.

They couldn't help but smile at him warmly. To the sniper, it felt as though the Black Foxes were with him, but the Hidden Resistance members were there instead. They were going to be there for him; after all, they were his comrades from that morning on and Manjuki had known Kenshi for the past nine years and so on. As long as there were people he could trust, it wasn't going to be a bad experience for him.

_These guys and Manjuki... _Kenshi thought. Then, a wonderful smile showed itself on his face. _They're willing to to help a band of thieves like the Black Foxes and I achieve our goal of bringing that woman and her minions down, but they're most likely doing what they can without showing themselves to anyone. I see. That's what makes them who they are, and Manjuki's also protecting Saionji in her own way. Maybe that's why she hasn't told her anything. Do their parents know about this? I'm assuming they are, but I'll also have to keep this from everyone else, so... I swear that I'll protect the rest of the team, even if I don't keep in touch with them. For their sakes along with the rest of the alliance's, the HR's, the other magicians', Mom and everyone else's at Kikufuji, and for mine._

With that vow in mind, Kenshi's noble side began to fuel him as his expedition across the new world was about to advance. He wasn't just going to fool around like an immature or adolescent kid anymore. He was going to become a true man of his word and grow up without failure getting in his way. There would definitely be a time when he would show his maturity to his closest companions once they meet again.

XXX

1) Kokoro may be a loli, but she's definitely got the chest of a mature and developed woman, and so does Mitsuki, who's also a loli.

2) Schnurrple is a shade of violet and/or purple, so yes, it is a real word and color.

**Author's Note**

** Haha, I know Kenshi doesn't have spiky hair, but I'm just describing him as a guy wth that kind of hair as an epithet for him. And with the appearance of loli characters in this fanfic, I find it to be fun and interesting. I mean, who **_**doesn't**_** like lolis? I'm pretty fond of them and I'm also like a loli in appearance myself. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget how much I love getting support from readers! ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I can't wait until I start and complete it! See you guys soon!**

**—****SuzunoKoi**


End file.
